The Legend of Nine Tails Phantom Thief
by lunaryu
Summary: Setelah 17 th namanya menghilang,akhirnya pencuri legendaris Kyubi no Kitsune kembali beraksi! Uchiha Itachi dan Sasuke tak mau ketinggalan!Bisakah Uchiha bersaudara membongkar identitas Kyubi? Shounen ai SasuNaru.Other pairing di capter lanjut.Chap13!
1. Prolog

**A/N: **Satu lagi karya lain dari Lunaryu---!! Emang kaya'nya Luna terinspirasi sama Dark-nya DNAngel and Kid si Pencuri-nya Detective Conan, jadinya pengen bikin fic bertemakan kisah seorang pencuri ulung…. Tentu saja masih dengan genre _shounen ai_, tapi karena ini baru prolog, masih belum jelas pasanganya siapa n siapa…. Tentu aja Luna pengen masangin Sasu/Naru lage…tapi itu liat aja nanti yah…. Ya udah, tunggu apa lagi? Selamat menikamati!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei. **Luna Cuma pinjam karakternya buat mengosongkan CPU otak yang penuh dengan ide cerita….

**Warning: **_untuk prolog kaya'nya blom ada warning…. Paling-paling bahasa Uchiha Fugaku-taichou yang agak vulgar, tapi gak kasar-kasar amat kok…, so tenang aja. OK?_

* * *

**Prolog:_ Kyuubi no Kitsune_ _(Rubah Ekor Sembilan)_**

Ketika bulan purnama sedang tinggi di langit malam….

"Itu dia! Dia lari ke sana!!" teriak seorang cowok memecah keheningan malam.

"Wheh…mereka bener-bener keras kepala!" kata seorang cewek dengan nada sebal. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari para cowok yang mengejarnya. Jubah merah gelapnya yang terpisah menjadi sembilan bagian, melambai-lambai tertiup angin, bagai ekor binatang ketika ia melompat dari atap ke atap perumahan tanpa suara.

"Dia lari ke atap!" teriak beberapa cowok bersamaan.

"Jangan biarkan dia lolos! Kejar sampai dapat! Dia sudah menggondol _Azure Safir_ dari museum permata Konoha!" tanggap seorang cowok berambut hitam sebahu dengan pandangan tajam. Ia kelihatan sangan kesal dan marah. "Harga diri Uchiha dipertaruhkan di sini! Jangan sampai kita dipecundangi!!"

"Baik. Uchiha-_taichou_ (kapten)!" teriak para bawahanya dengan semangat.

"Woah…, kok mereka tambah semangat? Pasukan yang dipimpim Uchiha-taichou memang hebat!" kata cewek itu sambil meringis. "Kaya'nya aku musti menyapanya," katanya lagi dengan wajah usil. Ia berhenti berlari dan melompat turun dari atap, langsung _face-to-face_ dengan Uchiha.

"_Konbanwa_ (selamat malam) Uchiha-taichou," sapanya sambil tertawa ringan.

"Heh, _**Kyuubi**_ (ekor sembilan), berani juga kau turun untuk bertarung dengan pasukan Uchiha yang nggak terkalahkan," kata Uchiha dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"_Are_? Nggak terkalahkan? Kalau begitu siapa yang selama sepuluh tahun mengejarku dan nggak pernah bisa menangkapku? Itu baru rekor nggak terkalahkan," kata Kyuubi dari balik topeng rubah setengah wajah sambil menyunggingkan senyum sombong di bibir merahnya.

"Apa katamu!?" seru Uchiha tak terima.

"Habis…para polisi membosankan, tapi kalau ada kau memang rasanya akan jadi hiburan menarik," katanya lagi sambil cekikikan.

"Kurang ajar!!" Uchiha turun tangan dan mencoba mencekal Kyuubi dengan sekuat tenaga. Kyuubi menghindari setiap serangan Uchiha tanpa gerakan sia-sia. Gerakanya lembut dan sangat gesit.

"Wah, wah…Uchiha-taichou nggak sabaran amat," godanya sok feminin.

"Awas kau!!"

"Aah, aku takuuut!"

"Uchiha-taichou!!" seorang cowok berteriak dari belakang Kyuubi. Kyuubi terkejut dan kehilangan konsentrasi tepat saat Uchiha menyerangnya.

"Celaka!" Kyuubi tak sempat menghindar ketika tangan besar Uchiha menangkap tubuh rampingnya.

"Kena kau!" teriak Uchiha penuh kemenangan. Ia menahan tubuh Kyuubi kuat-kuat sehingga tak bisa bergerak.

"Sial!" umpat Kyuubi kesal.

"Perjalanan karir mencurimu sudah selesai, Tuan Kyuubi!" seru Uchiha sambil menyeringai.

"Tuan…?" tanya Kyuubi heran. Kemudian ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Tuan, tuan katanya!" serunya sambil berusaha berhenti tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu? Atau kau jadi gila karena tertangkap?" tanya Uchiha sarkastik.

"Aduh…hu hu hu, masa' sih…. Uchiha-taichou, Kau kan sudah mengenal dan mengejarku selama sepuluh tahun tapi nggak ngerti diriku juga. Duh, jadi agak kecewa deh," katanya masih berusaha menahan tawa.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Oke lah…toh ini hari terakhir aku jadi pencuri. Jadi nggak apa kalau kuberi tahu padamu yang sudah menemani aksiku selama sepuluh tahun," kata Kyuubi ringan. "Uchiha-taichou, kau kuberi izin khusus melihat wajahku."

"Eh?" Uchiha agak terkejut dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba itu sehingga mengendurkan pertahananya. Terang saja Kyuubi sadar hal ini dan tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk melepaskan diri. "Aah, sial!!" seru Uchiha pada Kyuubi saat ia berkelit dari Uchiha yang mencoba menangkapnya kembali. Sayang sekali, Uchiha hanya berhasil meraih topeng Kyuubi dan saat ia bebas, Kyuubi menampakkan wajah aslinya.

Uchiha terkesiap melihatnya. Di depanya berdiri seorang wanita yang sangat cantik berambut merah dengan mata berwarna merah darah. Angin yang bertiup melambai-lambaikan rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang, bersamaan dengan ekor jubahnya. Ia tersenyum sangat bangga dengan harga diri yang sangat tinggi.

"Bagaimana Uchiha-taichou? Aku sangat cantik, kan?" tanyanya minta pendapat.

Uchiha tersentak kaget seperti bangun dari mimpi sesaat. Ia menatap Kyuubi dengan wajah shok. "K-kau ini…CEWEK!?" teriaknya dengan wajah penuh horor sambil menudingnya dengan tangan gemetar.

"He-eh, kau baru tahu, ya?" tanya Kyuubi tak percaya.

"Ng-nggak mungkin…," katanya dengan badan gemetar. Ia masih nggak percaya.

"Yah, terserah kalau nggak percaya," kata Kyuubi cuek sambil mengangkat bahu. Kemudian ia melompat ke atap lagi.

Uchiha tersentak lagi. "Heeeei!! Jangan pikir kau bisa kabur!!" teriaknya kesal.

"Ya ampun…nggak menyerah juga," kata Kyuubi salah tingkah. "Sudahlah, ngomong-ngomong, Uchiha-taichou," panggilnya.

"Apa!?" katanya senewen.

"Hari ini aku berhenti jadi pencuri," katanya.

"Ya, jelas aja! Itu karena aku akan menangkapmu dan menjebloskanmu ke penjara!" tanggapnya dengan seringai jahat.

"Tega amat, padahal aku mau pamit baik-baik," kata Kyuubi sambil cemberut. Wajahnya terlihat manis kalau cemberut seperti itu. Para polisi terpesona olehnya. "Yah…sudahlah. Aku senang berteman denganmu selama ini, Uchiha. Kita nggak akan ketemu lagi, tapi aku nggak akan melupakanmu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanya Uchiha heran, sekarang baru ia merasa penasaran.

"Misiku hari ini adalah mengembalikan semua barang yang aku curi selama sepuluh tahun," kata Kyuubi, "tapi permata Azure ini mulanya adalah milikku, jadi aku cuma mengambilnya kembali," lanjutnya lagi. "Sebetulnya ini milik calon suamiku, sih," katanya lagi seraya meringis. "Aku nggak bisa mengundangmu ke pesta perrnikahanku, sih…, tapi aku mau kau tahu kalau aku juga menyukaimu," akunya.

Uchiha langsung bersemu merah padam mendengar pengakuan itu. "A-a-apa-apaan, sih!?" teriaknya separuh kesal. "Lagipula siapa yang mau percaya bualan bodoh begitu! Ayo, kembalikan permatanya!! Lalu ikut aku ke kantor polisi!!" teriaknya serius.

"Sayang sekali aku nggak bisa," katanya dengan wajah sedih. "Sayonara, Uchiha-taichou…," bisiknya dengan setitik air mata mengalir di pipinya ketika tiba-tiba ia melempar bom asap yang menghalangi pandangan para polisi.

"Aaaaakh!! Dia kabuuuuur!!" teriak Uchiha frustasi karena gagal lagi menangkap Kyuubi.

Malam itu…adalah terakhir kalinya sang _**Pencuri Legendaris Kyuubi no Kitsune**_ muncul di Kota Konohahagakure untuk mencuri dan berita tentangnya menghilang setelah satu tahun berlalu….

**End of Prologue**

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**A/N: **Gimana pembaca, bagus gak? Blom kelihatan sih, gimana ntar ceritanya, tapi udah menarik, kan? Review duuunk! Biar Luna bisa tahu pikiran para pembaca tersayang…OK? Kalo gitu…gak perlu berpanjang kata. Thanks dah baca cerita ini! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!!

Dengan cinta,

Lunaryu


	2. Kyuubi no Kitsune Appears Again!

**A/N: **Haaaai, sorry nunggu lama!! Akhirnya chapter 1-nya clear!! Sekarang dah bisa dinikmatin!! Oh ya, makasih review dari SasuNaru-chan and Itachi4ever-san!! Review yang lucu, manis, dan sangat menggugah semangat Luna bwt berkarya!! Klo gitu gak usah dengerin basa-basi Luna! Cahpter 1, ENJOY!! 

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya' Luna...inspirasi dari DNAngel dan Kaitou Kid, bukan punya' Luna juga...**

**Warning: **_Bahasa Naruto n Sasuke tu kasar banget...jangan ditiru, yah! Yah, kaya'nya sekarang baru itu...shounen ai-nya nyusul yaaaa!_

* * *

**Chap.1**

_**Kyuubi no Kitsune…Appears Again!!**_

"Bosaaaaan," keluh seorang bocah berambut pirang yang sedang tiduran di bawah pohon mangga yang tumbuh di taman SMA Negeri Konoha.

"Berisik, Naruto! Bisa diam nggak, sih!? Gangguin orang lihat awan aja!!" ujar seorang temanya yang juga tiduran di sampingnya.

Naruto bangun dan duduk dengan wajah sebal. "Shikamaru, kau terlalu malas! Ini baru istirahat siang dan kau sudah tiduran seperti itu!!" kata Naruto mengingatkan. Tampangnya terlihat sebal.

"Kaya' kau nggak malas aja, masih mending aku daripada kau yang sepanjang jam pelajaran tidur," kata Shikamaru membalas.

"Tapi aku nggak tidur sepanjang waktu dan melihat awan di waktu luang!" kata Naruto. "Ayolah, bergerak dan ajari aku cara merayu cewek!!" bujuknya sambil menggoncang-goncang tubuh sobatnya itu.

"Berisiiik, kau ini merepotkan saja!" katanya tak peduli. "Lagipula apa bagusnya, sih, cewek-cewek itu? Semua cewek itu merepotkan dan bisanya cuma ha-ha hi-hi dan bergosip sepanjang waktu. Nggak ada bagus-bagusnya," katanya berpendapat.

"Tapi…mereka itu makhluk lembut yang cantik dan penuh pengertian. Harta terindah para cowok yang membutuhkan cinta dan kasih sayang!!" teriak Naruto penuh semangat.

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang. Terlalu merepotkan kalau harus berdebat dengan Naruto jadi ia memilih untuk setuju saja. "Yeah, yeah, terserahlah," katanya cuek.

"Shi-ka-ma-ruuuuu!!" keluh Naruto masih terus menggoncang-goncang sobatnya itu.

"Iya, Iyaaaa!" kata Shikamaru nggak betah. Ia bangun duduk dan merapikan rambut hitamnya yang dikucir ekor kuda dan menghela nafas lagi. "Lalu…kau ingin merayu cewek seperti apa?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah bosan.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Ng…kaya' Sakura-cha…."

"KYAAAAAAAAAA, SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!"

Kata-kata Naruto terpotong oleh rombongan fans club Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah berlari membabi buta di pekarangan sekolah dan melewati taman. Ketua fans club itu, yang memimpin setiap aksi mereka, adalah seorang cewek berambut pirang panjang bermata biru terang yang dikucir ekor kuda bernama Yamanaka Ino dan wakil ketua mereka yang bermata hijau emerald serta berambut pink panjang, entah karena disemir atau memang asli begitu, bernama Haruno Sakura.

Sakura adalah cewek yang ditaksir Naruto, tapi itu sebelum ia tahu kalau Sakura adalah wakil fans club Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura yang itu?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah pucat. Ia memasang wajah kaya' mau muntah.

Naruto langsung menyilangkan lenganya di depan wajahnya membentuk tanda X besar. "Kau gila? Fans fanatik Sasuke, secantik apa pun dia aku nggak mau!!" seru Naruto menarik kembali nama yang barusan akan disebutnya.

"Tapi…si Uchiha itu repot juga, ya. Setiap hari dikerubuti penggemarnya dan ia harus ekstra stamina untuk lari-lari dan sembunyi," kata Shikamaru bersimpati.

"Heh, bocah sombong dan arogan macam dia pantas menerimanya," kata Naruto sambil tertawa cekikikan.

"Siapa yang kau sebut sombong dan arogan?" tanya seseorang di belakang Naruto dengan nada sebal. Suara baritonnya bergema indah di telinga Naruto yang tersentak kaget.

"Sasuke!! Jangan bikin kaget bisa, nggak!?" teriak Naruto marah. "Duh, kupikir jantungku copot," katanya sambil mengelus-elus dada.

"Hn, heran juga bocah lemot macam kau bisa kaget, bego," kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Apa katamu!? Brengsek!!" balas Naruto marah sambil berdiri, hendak menghajar sobatnya, tepatnya rivalnya, yang satu itu.

"Yak, yak, cukup sampai di sini," potong Shikamaru sambil menahan tubuh Naruto dari belakang supaya nggak menonjok Sasuke. "Uchiha, bukanya tadi kau sedang bersama fans club-mu?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Kau pikir aku mau terus lari-lari dengan mereka? Tentu saja aku sembunyi," katanya dengan wajah dingin.

"Yeah, terserahlah, tapi bisa nggak jangan ganggu kami? Aku sedang ada pembicaraan penting dengan Shikamaru!" kata Naruto yang sudah mulai tenang tapi wajahnya masih tampak sebal.

"Pembicaraan tentang kenapa kau nggak laku?" tanya Uchiha lagi dengan seringai mengejek.

"Brengsek!!" Teriak Naruto sangat marah. Entah kenapa si _teme _Uchiha selalu bisa memancing kemarahanya dan membuatnya ingin menghajar dan menginjak-injaknya sampai babak belur.

"Naruto, tenanglah," kata Shikamaru malas, masih menarik bagian belakang seragam Naruto supaya dia nggak memulai perkelahian. "Uchiha juga, berhenti mengejeknya seperti itu. Kau juga nggak suka diejek, kan?"

"Mengejek? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Iya, kan, pecundang?" kata Sasuke lagi sambil melirik dan merendahkan Naruto.

Kesabaran Naruto sudah habis. "Awas kau!!" Naruto melepaskan diri dari Shikamaru dan siap menyerang Sasuke yang sudah bersiap juga untuk menyambut seranganya, tapi….

"KYYAAAAAAAA!! ITU DIA!! SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUN!!"

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Shikamaru langsung menutup telinga mereka saat mendengar teriakan histeris itu. Mereka bertiga menoleh ke asal suara itu dan langsung pucat pasi dengan wajah horor melihat seratus, nggak…, mungkin seluruh siswi SMAN Konoha berlarian ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan nggak kehitung.

"Naruto…baku hantamnya kita tunda sampai nanti, ya?" pinta Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto. Naruto cuma mengangguk dengan wajah berkeringat dingin. Sedangkan Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang dengan tampang seperti mau mati saja.

Satu, dua, tiga. "GYAAAAAAAAAA!! Jangan mendekaaaaat!!" teriak ketiga cowok itu bersamaan dan langsung lari tunggang-langgang menghindari kejaran fans club fanatik itu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto membuka lokernya dan mengambil buku pelajaran untuk besok dan tugas-tugas yang harus diselesaikanya hari ini. Ia meletakkan buku pelajaran hari ini di loker, kemudian menutupnya perlahan. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Ngapain juga, Kakashi-sensei ngasih tugas segitu banyak? Mana mata pelajaranya nyusahin lagi. Kaya' orang lain nggak ada kerjaan aja!" keluhnya lemas. "Udahlah, minta tolong Shikamaru aja buat ngajarin aku. Hari ini aku harus _**kerja sambilan**_ dulu, lalu makan ramen. Terus pulang dan tidur!" katanya kembali ceria. (Background Shikamaru: "Hoi, lalu kapan kau kerjakan tugas matematika dari Kakashi si tukang telat itu!?")

Saat lari keluar dari ruang loker Naruto berpapasan dengan Sasuke, tepatnya nyaris saja bertabrakan kalau saja Naruto tak berkelit dengan sangat gesit menghindari tabrakan fatal itu. "Whoaaa, nyariiiis!" serunya lega.

"Eh…?" Uchiha Sasuke terkesiap dengan gerakan super gesit Naruto.

_Celaka!!_ Seru Naruto dalam hati sambil menutup mulutnya dengan panik. _Reflek...! Nggak sadar aku bergerak seperti itu di depan Sasuke. Nggak mungkin ada orang bisa berkelit seperti itu dengan waktu sesingkat itu kalau nggak latihan khusus! Duh, gimana nih…? Gimana kalau ketahuan!?_

_Aaah, sebodo amat!! Amat aja gak bodo! Pura-pura aja nggak sadar!!_

"Apa-an, sih, Sasuke brengsek? Jangan berdiri di tengah jalan, dong!" seru Naruto dengan wajah kesal.

"Apa!? Kau sendiri yang lari-lari dan nyaris nabrak aku, kan! Tapi…gerakanmu gesit juga," akunya masih merasa aneh.

"Tentu saja! Tuan besar Naruto ini memang berbakat olah raga, tahu!!" klaim Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ibu jarinya dan berbangga hati.

"Yeah, terserahlah," kata Sasuke cuek ambil memutar bola matanya.

"Apaaa!? Kau nggak percaya, ya!?" teriak Naruo sewot.

"Berisiiik, jangan teriak-teriak, bego! Kaya' cewek aja!" lanjutnya sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan bosan. Ia langsung berjalan ke ruang loker meninggalkan Naruto.

"Sasuke-brengsek! Siapa yang kaya' cewek!? Tampangmu itu yang kaya' cewek!!" Naruto mengacungkan jari tengahnya sambil mengumpat. "Dasar, cowok arogan gila!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sialan, si Sasuke itu! Bisa-bisanya bikin orang naik darah setiap hari!! Jangan-jangan dia dibuat cuma buat bikin orang marah!"

Naruto melempar tas sekolahnya ke sofa dengan kesal kemudian ia melepaskan jas sekolahnya dan melonggarkan dasinya. "Weeeh, panasnya! Heran, musim gugur begini masih aja panas. Seharusnya udara sudah mulai dingin, kan?"

"Selamat datang, Naruto-sama," sapa seorang cowok berambut cokelat yang dikucir ekor kuda dan mempunyai luka melintang dari pipi, melewati hidung ke pipi yang satu lagi. Namanya UmIno Iruka, pelayan Naruto. Meskipun memiliki bekas luka itu, wajahnya sangat manis dan lembut seperti seorang ibu.

"Ah, aku pulang, Iruka," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum senang. Entah kenapa kalau melihat wajah Iruka, Naruto jadi merasa tenang dan lega. Amarahnya langsung terbang entah kemana.

"Bagaimana sekolah Anda hari ini, Naruto-sama?" tanya Iruka ramah sambil melipat jas Naruto dan mengembalikan tas Naruto ke tempat yang benar.

"Yah, seperti biasanya," kata Naruto sambil melemparkan dirinya di sofa dan bersantai. "Hei, Iruka...bukanya aku sudah bilang jangan memberi embel-embel '_sama__(tuan)_' pada namaku. Jadi nggak nyaman, nih...," keluh Naruto.

"Wah, nggak bisa. Sudah terbiasa begitu. Naruto-sama adalah majikanku, aku harus sopan pada Naruto-sama, kan?" kata Iruka sambil membawa segelas jus jeruk dingin.

"Habis...aku nggak pernah menganggap Iruka sebagai pelayan. Aku juga nggak membayarmu, kan? Bagiku Iruka sudah seperti kakak," kata Naruto dengan wajah menerawang. Iruka hanya tersenyum sedih melihatnya. "Hei...kenapa Kau nggak meninggalkanku setelah orang tuaku meninggal, Iruka?" tanya Naruto pelan saat menerima jus jeruknya dan menenggaknya sampai habis. "Aaah, hidup lagi."

"Naruto-sama, kau sudah tahu jawabanya, kan? Aku sudah berulang kali menjawab dengan jelas dulu. Kau adalah majikanku yang sangat penting, titipan dari orang tuamu yang sudah memungutku dan merawatku dengan sepenuh hati. Kalau untuk Naruto-sama, apa pun akan kulakukan," kata Iruka sambil memandang mata Naruto dengan lembut.

Naruto tersenyum senang. "Aku hanya ingin dengar kau mengucapkanya, Iruka," tanggap Naruto ringan. "Kalau begitu, aku akan _**kerja sambilan**_ dulu!" seru Naruto smangat sambil mengepalkan kedua tinjunya dengan semangat. "Yooosh! Hari ini aku juga akan bekerja keraaaaas!!"

Iruka geleng-geleng kepala melihat majikanya yang super ceria dan semangat itu sambil tersenyum. "Nggak terasa, Naruto-sama sudah sebesar itu. Ayah dan ibu pasti bangga melihatnya kalau mereka masih hidup. Kecuali untuk nilai pelajaran sekolahnya yang hancur itu," katanya salah tingkah.

"Aku berangkat, Iruka!" seru Naruto.

"Hati-hati di jalan! O ya, karena ini hari pertama, kau harus selalu waspada, ya! Lakukan sesuai latihan selama ini! Terus jangan jajan sembarangan dan pulang cepat! Kau harus belajar untuk besok, Naruto-sama!" balas Iruka berseru.

"Iya, iya! Aku tahu! Dasar Iruka cerewet!" kata Naruto salah tingkah. "Nah, sekarang..."

Naruto memakai topeng rubah setengah wajah berwarna merah darah. Ia juga memakai jubah panjang dengan ekor jubah yang terbelah sembilan bagian. Tak lupa ia memakai lensa kontak berwarna merah yang sudah lama dibeli dan disimpan Iruka untuk acara inti hari ini.

Yeah, hari ini...tepat tujuh belas tahun semenjak ibunya mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan sampinganya. Pekerjaan sampingan yang akan dilanjutkanya setelah berlatih keras selama dua belas tahun terakhir.

Naruto melompat ke atap rumah dan berlari tanpa suara dari atap ke atap. "Target hari ini...Whoaaa, permata emerald yang sangat besar. Hm...Dark Emerald milik Kaze Kage. Yang benar aja!? Ini Walikota Kota Suna, kan? Iruka...kenapa ia memberikan target yang sangat sulit di hari pertama aku bekerjaaaaaaa!?" teriaknya sambil berlinang air mata karena nggak percaya diri.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Uchiha...

Sasuke membuka kotak surat dan menemukan kartu berwarna merah darah. "Apa-apaan kartu ini...?" tanyanya heran.

"Sasuke, ada surat nggak?" panggil Itachi, kakak Sasuke yang baru saja akan berangkat ke kantor polisi.

Benar, Uchiha Itachi baru saja diangkat menjadi komandan muda berumur 21 tahun karena kejeniusan dan prestasinya. Ia merupakan komandan polisi termuda di Konoha.

"Suratnya sih, nggak ada, tapi ada kartu aneh yang diselipkan. Nih, warnanya kaya' darah. Nggak ada cap posnya, jadi pasti langsung dimasukan ke kotak surat," kata Sasuke sambil melambaikan kartu merah itu.

"Kartu aneh?" Itachi membetulkan sepatunya dan berjalan keluar mendekati adiknya.

"He-eh. Nama tujuanya juga cuma '_for Uchiha_' doang. Nggak tahu buat aku atau kakak," kata Sasuke lagi seraya menyerahkan kartu itu ke tangan Itachi.

"Hm...?" Itachi menaikan kedua alis matanya. Ia tampak kaget saat membaca kartu itu. "I...ini...!" katanya tak percaya.

Sasuke jadi heran melihatnya. "Ada apa, Kak?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi tak jadi pergi dan malah masuk lagi ke dalam rumah dengan panik dan tergesa-gesa. Sasuke yang nggak mengerti apa-apa jadi ikut panik karena baru pertama kali ia melihat kakaknya yang super dingin dan tenang seperti es kutub itu jadi terburu-buru seperti itu. Ia ikut berlari bersama kakaknya ke dalam rumah.

"Ada apa, sih, Kak!?" seru Sasuke.

"Kartu ini...sama dengan kartu-kartu yang disimpan ayah di bawah tempat tidurnya!" kata Itachi dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya.

"Eh...jadi untuk ayah?" tanya Sasuke salah tingkah melihat tingkah kakaknya yang aneh itu. "Apa pengirimnya nggak tahu kalau ayah sudah meninggal?"

"Bukan. Ini bukan untuk ayah, tapi untuk seluruh Uchiha!" kata Itachi terlihat bersemangat.

"Aku nggak ngerti maksudnya," kata Sasuke dengan wajah makin bingung.

"Kau ingat ayah pernah cerita tentang seorang pencuri yang menantang satuan khusus yang dibentuknya untuk menangkap pnjahat kelas kakap, kan?" tanya Itachi.

"Yeah, kaya'nya aku pernah dengar tetang itu. Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke masih belum paham.

"Kau juga ingat betapa ekstremnya pencuri itu saat beraksi sampai-sampai ia mengirim surat pemberitahuan pada televisi dan surat kabar, kan?" tanya Itachi lagi. Sasuke mengangguk, mulai agak tertarik. "Pencuri itu, yang terus diburu oleh ayah selama sepuluh tahun, tapi nggak pernah tertangkap. Saat beraksi, ia selalu mengirim kartu pada ayah, sampai-sampai ibu mengira ayah ada main dengan pencuri itu."

"Aaaah, iya! Aku ingat! Ibu menemukan kartu-kartu itu dan mengamuk! Ayah tidur di sofa selama seminggu itu, kan?" kata Sasuke sambil tertawa. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas wajah ayahnya yang babak belur dihajar oleh ibunya.

"Tapi setelah sepuluh tahun pencuri itu tiba-tiba mengembalikan seluruh barang curianya dan mengumumkan pengunduran dirinya dari dunia mencuri pada ayah. Kemudian ia menghilang selama tujuh belas tahun. Ini tahun ke tujuh belas sejak kabarnya nggak muncul lagi." Kata Itachi dengan wajah grogi.

Itachi membuka lemari di kamar mendiang orang tuanya dan mengeluarkan kartu-kartu berwarna merah yang sama dengan yang saat ini sedang dipegangnya. "Lihat ini," katanya sambil membandingkan kartu-kartu itu.

Sasuke memincingkan matanya dan memperhatikanya dengan seksama. Kemudian ia tampak menyadari sesuatu. "Aaaaaaaah!! Tanda tangan dan cap kaki rubah!! Jangan-jangan kartu itu...!?"

"Benar...ini adalah surat pemberitahuan dari sang _**Pencuri Legendaris Kyuubi no Kitsune!!"**_

**End of Chapter 1**

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**A/N: **Yaaah, teman! Gimana dengan chapter 1? Bisa memancing selera? Review dunk, biar Luna punya banyak inspirasi!! OK? _Well_, gak perlu cerewet di sini sih...thanks dah baca! Jumpa lagi di chapter 2!!

Dengan cinta,

Lunaryu


	3. 1st Mission The Heart of Dark Emerald

**A/N: **Yaaaay!! Akhirnya Luna-chan bisa update cerita ini!! Duh, gak sabar nih, bwt ngeposin n nunggu review dari temen-temen! Makasih banget bwt semua yang nge-review cerita ini!! Luna seneng banget, deh!Ok, pair pertama udah diputusin di sini, Luna gak pengen buka rahasia kotak pandora. Makanya, baca aja n cari tau!!_ Jaa_, gak perlu bingung lagi! Chapter 2, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: Seperti biasa, Naruto itu properti Kisjimoto-sensei. Luna cuma pengen main sama tokoh-tokohnya. Makanya mereka dipinjem tanpa bilang-bilang (ohohoho). Ide cerita dari DNAngel n Kaitou Kid, bukan punya Luna juga...**

**Warning: **_seperti biasa, bahasa Naruto n Sasuke gak boleh ditiru, shounen ai (cuma dikit aja, SasuNaru...dan pair kejutan!) Be ware...!!_

* * *

**Chap.2**

_**1st Mission, The Heart of Dark Emerald**_

Naruto melompat dengan ringan dari atap ke atap menuju Museum Pusat Konoha. Kabarnya, Kaze Kage meminjamkan Dark Emerald untuk dipamerkan di kota itu selama seminggu. Ini hari ketiga setelah permata itu dipajang di museum dan tugas Naruto adalah menggondol permata itu untuk diserahkan pada klien yang menyewa dirinya, hari itu juga sebelum tengah malam.

"Hm...klienya bernama Rock Lee. Wueeeeh, alisnya...nggak ada yang lebih tebal tuh? Di situs Kyuubi yang dikelola Iruka untuk mengumpulkan klien, ia bilang Dark Emerald itu ia beli sebulan lalu sebelum kemudian dicuri. Kaze Kage mendapatkan permata itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunya sekitar dua minggu yang lalu dan bermaksud berterima kasih pada orang yang memberinya dengan memamerkanya di kota-kota lain... Dasar orang kaya!" kata Naruto dengan wajah salah tingkah. "Tapi informasi Iruka memang luar biasa lengkap. Kalau nggak ada dia aku nggak mungkin menjalankan bisnis ini," lanjut Naruto dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia bisa melihat keramaian di sekitar museum. "Heh...Iruka pasti kerja keras menulis surat pemberitahuan ke berbagai media, termasuk ke keluarga Uchiha. Nggak bisa kubayangkan kalau aku dan Sasuke ketemu," katanya tertawa dalam hati. "Tapi nggak mungkin, ah! Ngomong-ngomong, Uchiha junior yang menggantikan ayah mereka adalah kakak Sasuke. Komandan Kepolisian Pusat Konoha, Uchiha Itachi...21 tahun!?" Serunya kaget. Ia sampai melongo. Wooow, cuma terpaut empat tahun dari Naruto! Emang hebat, keluarga Uchiha itu. Biar sampai matipun ia nggak akan terang-terangan mengakui Sasuke kalau dia memang hebat dan berbakat.

Bukan saatnya berpikir begini, Naruto! Sekarang waktunya kerja! "Yeah...saatnya beraksi!" seru Naruto sambil melompat semangat ke arah museum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pusatkan penjagaan di sekeliling permata. Empat orang, jaga berkeliling. Pintu masuk ke ruangan ada empat, masing-masing orang jaga satu pintu. Jangan biarkan siapapun lewat termasuk aku atau siapapun yang kalian kenal. Tempatkan satu orang penjaga di setiap koridor! Jangan bergerak dari tempat kalau belum ada perintah! Pintu masuk museum bagian depan dan belakang masing-masing djaga dua orang! Gunakan sandi yang sudah kita siapkan untuk mengenali kawan!" Itachi memberi instruksi lewat mikrofon yang terhubung ke semua unit pasukan yang ia siapkan.

Sasuke melihat kakaknya yang bekerja dengan sangat sigap itu dengan wajah shok. Ia sampai nggak bisa berkata apa-apa saking kagetnya. Kakaknya nggak pernah menunjukanya di rumah kalau ia bisa begitu bersemangat, dan kesigapanya memberi instruksi benar-benar selevel dengan FBI. Memang luar biasa, si Uchiha Itachi itu. Sasuke sangat kagum melihat punggung kakaknya yang sangat gagah di depanya itu.

"Yosh, penjagaan sudah sempurna. Ditambah sinar infra merah yang tersebar di seluruh museum, seekor tikus pun nggak akan bisa lewat," kata Itachi mendengus dengan sangat _pe-de._

Sasuke tersenyum memandang kakaknya. Itachi memang mencintai pekerjaanya seperti ayah mereka. Ia bisa mengerti karena ia juga ingin seperti ayah mereka suatu saat nanti. "Kalau begitu aku keluar, ya," kata Sasuke. "Aku nggak mau gangguin Kakak. Selamat bekerja!" Sasuke keluar dari pintu ruang pengawasan. Sekarang ia akan naik ke atap saja. Siapa tahu ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang menarik.

Dalam perjalanan ke atap, Sasuke berpapasan dengan cowok yang ia pikir masih seumuran denganya. Ia bermata hijau zamrud seperti Dark Emerald yang tengah dipamerkan. Rambutnya berwarna merah gelap, seperti warna darah. Alisnya sangat tipis dengan _eye-liner_ di sekeliling kedua matanya, di kening kirinya terpatri tato huruf '_ai_' (cinta) berwarna merah, dan wajahnya dingin, hampir nggak berekspresi serta terkesan menakutkan. Sayang banget, pikir Sasuke, padahal wajahnya lumayan manis biarpun nggak semanis Naruto.

Tunggu, barusan ia mikir apa? Naruto manis!? Weh, yang benar saja, Uchiha Sasuke! Perbaiki akal sehatmu sebelum kau jadi sinting!!

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Memang sudah lama ia melihat Naruto sebagai cowok yang manis di matanya, kecuali kecerewetanya dan kelakuanya yang nggak bisa diterima akal sehat itu. Mata biru langit yang dalam seperti lautan, rambut pirang keemasan seperti matahari, dan kulitnya yang kuning langsat serta halus membuat orang ingin menyentuh dan mengelus-elusnya, lalu bibir berwarna pink yang terlihat lembut dan membuatnya ingin mengecu---WHOAAAAA!! Stop!! Berhenti di sana! Jangan membayangkan lebih jauh lagi!!

Wajah Sasuke langsung merah padam memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia bayangkan. Ia tertarik secara seksual pada Naruto!? Ia benar-benar sudah sinting dan sakit parah!

"Berhenti memikirkan bocah pirang itu dan jalan ke atap!" perintahnya pada diri sendiri.

Sasuke naik tangga menuju atap dan membuka pintunya disambut angin malam yang sejuk. "Ini, sih, bukan sejuk lagi, tapi dingiiiin!" keluhnya sambil merapatkan jaketnya. Ia berjalan perlahan sampai bisa melihat kerumunan orang di bawah gedung. Media massa berjubel di sana memberitakan kemunculan sang Pencuri Legendaris Kyuubi no Kitsune dengan wajah antusias. Katanya ia akan mencuri Dark Emerlad pukul 21.00.

"Apa dia benar-benar akan datang? Ini udah jam 20.55. Tinggal lima menit...apa dia pikir bisa mencuri dan lolos dari penjagaan cuma dalam lima menit? Dasar pencuri sinting..."

"Heeeh, nggak kusangka di tempat kaya' gini juga ada penjaga. Emang hebat, Uchiha-taichou junior itu," kata Naruto nggak percaya dia menemukan penjaga di atap gedung.

Sasuke membeku di tempat saat mendengar suara di belakangnya. Ia menelan ludah dan perlahan membalikan badan melihat sosok yang ada di belakangnya.

"Selamat malam," sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum dari balik topeng. Matanya berkilat berwarna merah dari lubang topeng karena lensa kontak yang dipakainya.

Sasuke nggak bisa berkata apa-apa saat itu. Ia terlalu shok untuk ngomong. Ia nggak percaya saat ini ia tengah berhadapan langsung dengan pencuri legendaris yang nggak pernah bisa ditangkap ayahnya sampai beliau wafat. Lalu yang paling mengejutkan Sasuke dan yang membuatnya merasa bagai disambar petir adalah umur pencuri itu. Ia terlihat masih sangat muda. Ia bahkan lebih pendek dari Sasuke. Dilihat dari separuh wajahnya yang tampak, ia pasti masih berumur dua puluhan...nggak, lebih muda lagi. Ia masih belasan tahun, sama seperti Sasuke.

"K-Kyuu...bi...?" Akhirnya Sasuke menemukan suaranya dan mendesah pelan dengan bisikan lirih.

Kyuubi mendongak, tertarik dengan suara Sasuke yang memang nggak asing di telinganya. Ia menatap wajah Sasuke dengan seksama dan berteriak. "Whoooaaaa!" serunya kaget sambil menuding Sasuke yang terlihat sama kagetnya.

_Sa-Sa-Sa-Sasukeeeeeeee!? Nggak mungkin! Ngapain dia di sini! Dia kan masih SMA! Bukan termasuk bagian dari kepolisian!!_

"Tunggu dulu! Kau ini warga biasa dan masih SMA pula! Ngapain bocah sepertimu di tempat kaya'gini!?" protes Naruto dengan suara yang ia ubah menjadi lebih tinggi.

_Suara alto...cewek? Pikir Sasuke._

"Kaya' kau bukan bocah aja! Kau seumuran denganku, kan!" balas Sasuke. Sesaat kemudian ia tersentak. _Lho...? Rasanya...dia bertingkah seperti udah kenal._

Naruto terdiam dan menelan ludah. Nggak...masa' Sasuke tahu kalau itu adalah Naruto? Nggak, nggak mungkin...Naruto nggak percaya. Ia memaksakan senyum di wajah yang agak panik.

"Hm...wajahmu familiar. Jangan-jangan kau juga Uchiha?" tanya Naruto pura-pura menebak. Sasuke agak kaget dan mengangguk. "Sudah kuduga. Aku nggak akan lupa wajah ganteng dan kulit pucat serta mata hitam milik Uchiha. Ah..., tapi kau bukan Uchiha junior yang bertugas menangkapku. Kalau begitu...kau Uchiha adik?" kata Naruto memberi sebutan sambil meringis.

Senyuman lebar itu kelihatan familiar di mata Sasuke, tapi ia nggak bisa mengingat di mana pernah melihatnya. "Jangan seenaknya memberi sebutan. Aku punya nama yang bagus, tahu!" kata Sasuke agak kesal. "Uchiha Sasuke," katanya.

"Tapi...tetap saja kau Uchiha. Semua Uchiha nggak ada bedanya," kata Naruto. Kemudian ia melihat jam tanganya. "Aaaaah, tinggal tiga menit," katanya tiba-tiba. Ia melihat lagi ke arah Sasuke. "Kali ini kita nggak bisa ngobrol banyak coz' aku sedang kerja. Aku mau ketemu lagi kalau sedang lowong," katanya sambil tersenyum. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba merasa waspada.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke tergagap.

"Aduh, manisnya," kata Naruto gemas. Ia memaksa Sasuke mundur sampai terpepet di tembok. Naruto menyentuh wajah Sasuke yang pucat dan nggak bisa bergerak. "Rahasiakan pertemuan kita ya," pinta Naruto sambil mengecup bibir Sasuke dengan ciuman simple.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar saat merasakan bibir hangat dan lembut milik Naruto yang saat itu nggak ia kenal. "Kompensasi, kucuri ciuman pertamamu," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan dalam sekejap ia menghilang dari pandangan mata Sasuke yang masih shok karena ciuman pertamanya telah dicuri oleh sang Pencuri Legendaris.

Tiba-tiba saja kakinya terasa lemah dan ia langsung jatuh terduduk. Ia memegang bibirnya dengan wajah nggak percaya. Ciuman...ciuman pertamanya... Ciuman pertamanya dicuri oleh Kyuubiiiiii!!

Wajah Sasuke langsung meledak merah padam. Malunya bukan main! Ia sama sekali nggak bisa bergerak ditekan oleh seorang cewek! CEWEK!! Lebih buruk lagi ia seorang pencuri pula. Menghadapi seorang pencuri saja ia nggak bisa bergeraaaak!!!

Uchiha Sasuke, tujuh belas tahun. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha dan seorang lelaki telah diinjak oleh seorang pencuri genit yang berkelakuan seperti rubah! Yeah, rubah! _Kyuubi no Kitsune_...Uchiha Sasuke nggak akan mengampunimu!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"GYA HA HA HA!!" tawa Naruto terpingkal-pingkal ketika ia masuk ke gedung museum. "Wajahnya...wajahnya...aduuuh, perutku sampai sakit! BWA HA HA HA!! Saking shoknya ia sampai nggak bisa ngomong!! Aaaah, lucunya! Coba tadi aku bawa kamera, aku pasti sudah memotret dan kucetak seratus lembar, lalu kusebarkan di sekolah!" katanya antusias sambil menghindari sinar infra mearh yang tersebar di koridor menuju ruangan Dark Emerald disimpan.

"Pfft...hi hi hi. Aduh, nggak bisa berhenti. Ayo, tenang, tenang. Saatnya kerja Kyuubi," katanya pelan pada diri sendiri. Ia mengamati tempat itu dengan seksama. "Hm...infra merahnya terlalu banyak. Kalau dihindari manual makan waktu lama. Uchiha-taichou boleh juga. Kalau begitu..."

Naruto mengeluarkan suatu alat dengan tombol merah di tengahnya. Sebelumya ia sudah menginspeksi museum dan mengutak-atik sumber listriknya. Kalau tombol merah itu ditekanya, sumber arus akan terputus dan listrik akan mati. Lensa kontaknya sendiri dilengkapi sinar infra merah sehingga ia bisa melihat dalam gelap. Iruka memang hebat, bisa menyiapkan alat bantu secerdik itu.

Naruto menekan tombol itu dan membiarkan listrik mati. Sesaat kemudian ia berlari melewati para penjaga yang nggak bisa melihat apa-apa karena gelap dan panik. Ia menyusup dengan sukses ke ruangan tempat Dark Emerald disimpan dan melakukan penyamaran dengan memakai baju polisi.

"Teman-teman! Uchiha-taichou memberi panggilan darurat!! Sepertinya Dark Emerald sudah tercuri dan sekarang Kyuubi sedang melarikan diri!!" teriak Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit berat. Semua polisi di ruangan langsung bergegas keluar ruangan untuk bergabung dengan Itachi seperti yang dikatakan Naruto tanpa tahu itu adalah tipuan.

"Bercanda...," kata Naruto pelan sambil menjulurkan lidah dan meringis melihat para polisi bergerak dengan panik dan tergesa-gesa. Ia segera menuju tempat Dark Emerald dipajang dan membuka kaca pelindungnya. "Dark Emerald..._get it!!_" serunya senang sebelum mendengar suara pintu ditutup dari belakangnya.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune memang hebat," kata seseorang dengan suara dingin.

Naruto membeku ditempat dan perlahan menoleh ke arah orang yang berbicara. "Waduh...ketahuan, ya, Kaze Kage-sama?" sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum saat melihat mata hijau zamrud dan rambut merah itu. Kaze Kage, _Sabaku no Gaara _(Gaara si Padang Pasir).

"Kau punya nyali mencuri permataku. Kau tahu hukumanya jika tertangkap. Bukan cuma penjara. Aku bisa membuatmu disiksa dan dipenggal," ancam Gaara pelan, tapi dengan suara sedingin es yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

"Aah, takuuut," erang Naruto pelan dengan mata benar-benar takut meskipun suaranya seperti dibuat-buat. "Gaara-sama benar-benar nakutin, deh. Nggak kelihatan kalau masih enam belas tahun. Padahal Gaara-sama manis banget. Kau harus lebih banyak senyum," saran Naruto dengan wajah prihatin.

"Itu nggak ada hubunganya," sela Gaara tanpa ekspresi. "Sekarang tinggalkan permata itu dan pergilah dari sini. Aku nggak akan menangkapmu," tawar Gaara.

"Heeh, ternyata Gaara-sama baik juga," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Tapi sayang sekali tawaran itu nggak bisa kuterima. Misiku adalah mengembalikan permata ini pada pemiliknya, makanya aku nggak bisa," tanggap Naruto dengan percaya diri.

"Permata itu milikku," protes Gaara lemah.

"Bukan, permata ini milik klienku yang kehilangan," kata Naruto. "Bagaimanapun juga ia memerlukan permata ini karena ini merupakan ekspresi cintanya pada orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Ia butuh permata ini untuk menyelamatkan orang yang sangat dicintainya agar bisa bersama denganya," lanjutnya pada Gaara dengan senyuman lembut. "Mengabulkan permohonanya adalah...tugasku."

"Tapi ini melanggar hukum dan nggak ada bukti kalau orang itu nggak bohong," kata Gaara nggak mengerti.

Naruto tersenyum makin lebar saat mendengarnya. "Kalau kau melihatnya, kau akan mengerti tanpa bukti apa pun," kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu...bawa aku ke tempatnya," kata Gaara. Naruto mendelik kaget mendengarnya. "Kalau memang dia memenuhi syarat untuk memiliki permata itu, dengan senang hati akan kuberikan padanya," kata Gaara dengan wajah sedih. "Toh...kalau bukan dari _orang itu_...aku pasti akan menghancurkanya juga..."

Naruto berpikir beberapa saat sebelum kemudian menyeringai percaya diri. "Apa yang bisa kucurikan untukmu agar kau tersenyum?" tanya Naruto. "Apa...permohonanmu?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Itu dia!! Itu Kyuubi no Kitsune!!" seorang reporter TV menunjuk ke arah atap rumah tempat Naruto mendarat setelah melompat dari beranda lantai dua gedung museum sambil menggendong Kaze Kage.

"Oooooh, lihat!! Dia membawa Kaze Kage, Sabaku no Gaara!!"

Terjadi keributan besar saat Kyuubi disorot kamera _close-up_ dengan Gaara yang melingkarkan kedua tangan di lehernya.

Iruka yang sedang melihat televisi sambil minum teh langsung menyemburkan minumanya melihat berita itu. "Na-Naruto-sama...!? Apa yang dia lakukan!?" teriaknya frustasi. Ini bisa menyebabkan Naruto tertangkap dan identitasnya akan terbongkar!

Iruka nggak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolongnya. Ia hanya berharap Naruto tahu apa yang ia lakukan.

Sementara itu, Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang marah besar dan sangat _bad mood_ memaksa Itachi untuk mengikutkanya dalam pengejaran Kyuubi. Itachi berusaha melarang karena ia masih SMA dan bukan anggota kepolisian, akibatnya ia makan pelototan tajam mematikan dari adiknya yang menolak mengatakan alasan kenapa ia sangat marah dan dan dendam kesumat pada Kyuubi.

Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas lemas melihat mood adiknya yang penuh awan dan aura hitam di sekelilingnya. Akhirnya ia mengizinkan Sasuke untuk ikut, tapi hanya boleh melihat saja. Ia nggak akan mengizinkan Sasuke kalau ia bertindak seorang diri terhadap pencuri seperti Kyuubi.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, tapi nggak bilang apa-apa. Nggak mungkin dia bakal diam saja melihat Kyuubi kabur setelah menginjak-injak harga dirinya sampai seperti itu. Seenggaknya ia harus menghantam wajah Kyuubi satu kali, nggak peduli ia cewek.

"Gawat, Uchiha-taichou!!" teriak salah satu anak buahnya sambil berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah Itachi. "Kyuubi...Kyuubi kabur ke luar gedung sambil membawa Dark Emerald dan Kaze Kage!!"

"Apa katamu!?" teriak Itachi tak percaya. Sasuke hanya bisa terbelalak lebar mendengarnya.

_Nggak cuma mencuri barang...apa dia juga menculik orang?_ –pikir Sasuke ngeri.

"Lekas kejar dan ikuti jejaknya! Jangan sampai lolos!!" instruksi Itachi sambil bergerak bersama pasukanya diikuti oleh Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hei," panggil Naruto pada Gaara yang digendongnya.

"Hm?"

"Aku nggak ingin ikut campur masalahmu, tapi...kalau nggak kau jelaskan apa yang kau inginkan, aku bisa dituduh menculik juga," kata Naruto.

Gaara nggak mengatakan apa-apa selama beberapa saat kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang dengan sedih. "Dia nggak datang...," katanya pelan. Naruto hanya mendengar dan nggak mengatakan apa-apa. "Dia bilang dia akan datang dengan benda itu di hari ulang tahunku...tapi dia nggak datang dan sebagai gantinya orang lain yang nggak ingin aku lihat yang datang membawanya dan menghadiahkanya padaku," lanjut Gaara.

Naruto nggak begitu mengerti dengan penjelasan Gaara. Ia mencoba memahaminya dengan bahasa yang lebih lugas, tapi dia tetap nggak mengerti karena Gaara hanya menyebut '_dia_' dan '_orang itu_', lalu '_benda itu_'. "Anu...tolong jelaskan dengan subjek dan objek yang lebih jelas," kata Naruto salah tingkah.

"Lee...," desah Gaara sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto.

_Lee? Rock Lee? Klienku, si alis tebal itu!?_ –pikir Naruto kaget.

"Si bodoh itu...dia nggak datang dengan permata itu! Kenapa malah Neji yang membawanya!?" teriak Gaara nggak mengerti. "Kenapa dia nggak menghubungiku dan malah menghindariku sebulan ini...? Apa dia sudah melupakanku...? Apa dia sudah...nggak mau mengenalku lagi...?" Gaara terlihat sangat depresi. Naruto jadi khawatir padanya.

"Kau nggak menghubunginya dulu?" tanya Naruto menanggapi.

Gaara menggeleng kepalanya pelan. "Aku sudah berulang kali mencoba menghubunginya lewat telpon dan surat. Aku bahkan berkunjung langsung ke rumahnya, tapi dia nggak mau bicara dan bertemu denganku...," jawab Gaara sedih.

"Hm..." Naruto berpikir beberapa saat, kemudian ia mengerti. "Jadi begitu...makanya dia minta tolong padaku," kata Naruto sambil mengangguk.

"Eh?" tanya Gaara nggak mengerti.

"Tenang saja Gaara. Dia nggak membencimu," kata Naruto sambil meringis lalu tersenyum manis, walaupun nggak akan terlihat jelas karena kegelapan malam dan topeng setengah wajahnya. "Lalu...permintaanmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Setelah kau memberikan permata ini pada klienmu...aku ingin kau mencuri hatinya untukku," jawabnya pelan. "Hati Rock Lee."

"Akan kukabulkan...permintaanmu," sahut Naruto penuh percaya diri.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto berusaha keras menghindari para pengejar dari pihak Itachi dan Sasuke sebagai tambahan. Ia dikeroyok dari berbagai arah sampai pusing mencari jalan keluar untuk lolos.

"Huuuuuh, mereka beneran keras kepala!!" teriak Naruto kesal. Media massa juga terus memburunya dalam banyak arti. Mereka menghalangi jalan Naruto karena ia nggak bisa melukai mereka dengan memakai gas air mata atau bom asap. Kalau melemparkan gas tidur, nanti ia sendiri juga akan tertidur. Ini gawaaat!!

"Dia lari ke area C! Lekas kejar!!" teriak Itachi lewat radio dari mobil polisi yang dikendarainya bersama Sasuke.

"Heh, kaya'nya aku nggak bisa meremehkan Uchiha-taichou junior, nih," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum panik.

"Apa kau sulit bergerak karena aku?" tanya Gaara tanpa ekspresi.

_Kalau sudah tahu jangan nanyaaaaaa! _

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Kalau cuma segini aku nggak bisa atasi, aku bisa ditertawakan leluhurku!" seru Naruto sambil berusaha berlari lebih cepat dan melompat lebih tinggi lagi. "Tenang saja. Aku pasti menyelesaikan misiku!"

"Hn." Gaara mengangguk tenang.

Naruto mencari-cari jalan yang kira-kira nggak akan terpikirkan oleh polisi. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapat ide cemerlang (tapi gila) untuk sembunyi di belakang tempat sampah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara sesaat setelah diturunkan oleh Naruto dan Ia mulai mengutak-atik tempat sampah besar di sebelahnya.

"Nggak akan ada yang menyangka kalau _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ akan sembunyi di balik tempat sampah," kata Naruto sambil meringis.

"Hah?" Gaara nggak mengerti.

Naruto masuk ke bak sampah kemudian menoleh ke arah Gaara yang memandangnya dengan jjik. "Ayo, kau juga sembunyi," kata Naruto.

"Kau menyuruhku sembunyi di bak sampah!?" protes Gaara nggak terima.

"Sudahlah, cepat!! Keburu ditemukan polisi!" ujar Naruto sambil menarik tangan Gaara yang langsung terjerembab bersamanya ke dalam bak sampah.

"Bauuuu!" keluh mereka bersamaan.

"Tahu nggak, menyuruh Kaze Kage bergumul dengan sampah kaya' gini merupakan kriminalitas, lho," kata Gaara sambil menutup hidung.

"Sebodo amat, toh aku memang kriminal," tanggap Naruto cuek. "Shh, lebih baik kita diam dan lihat situasi. Kaya'nya ada yang jalan ke sini," kata Naruto pelan.

"Ada nggak!?" seru Itachi pada Sasuke yang datang dari arah berlawanan.

"Nggak ada!" jawab sasuke dengan wajah kesal.

"Sial, kemana dia pergi!?" umpat Itachi tak sabaran. "Jangan-jangan dia sembunyi," katanya.

Jantung Naruto dan Gaara berdebar-debar karena tegang. Saat ini Itachi dan Sasuke ada tepat di depan mereka dan mereka pasti melihat Naruto dan Gaara kalau bukan karena tutup bak sampah yang menghalangi pandangan mereka.

"Sembunyi ya...di balik tempat sampah?" tanya Sasuke seraya mendekati tempat sembunyi Naruto dan Gaara.

Waktu itu Naruto dan Gaara menahan nafas karena kaget dan ketegangan semakin memuncak. Mereka hampir meledak karena nggak tahan lagi.

"_Nah_, nggak mungkin," kata Itachi. "Harga diri Kyuubi terlalu tinggi untuk bergumul dengan sampah. Dia selalu arogan. Masuk tempat sampah sama sekali nggak elegan." kata Itachi. "Mungkin ia lari ke arah sana, ayo!" ajak Itachi seraya jalan duluan.

Sasuke nggak langsung mengikuti kakaknya dan memperhatikan tempat sampah selama beberapa saat, kemudian menghela nafas. "Benar juga, cuma orang bodoh yang bakal sembunyi di tempat itu," kata Sasuke seraya mengikuti langkah kakaknya menjauhi tempat itu.

Naruto dan Gaara menghela nafas lega. Mereka diam beberapa saat sampai tempat itu benar-benar sepi. Kemudian mereka keluar dari bak sampah.

"Dasar Sasuke! _Sorry_ deh, kalau aku bodoh. Tapi lebih bodoh lagi orang yang nggak menemukan tempat persembunyian orang bodoh, kan?" kata Naruto sambil meringis senang karena berhasil lolos dari kejaran Uchiha bersaudara.

"Memang tempat persembunyian ini sangat bodoh, tapi orang jenius memang lebih nggak masuk akal lagi dibanding orang bodoh," kata Gaara setuju.

Naruto menyeringai dan tertawa cekikikan. "Ok, sekarang kita ke tempat klienku!" seru Naruto semangat. Gaara cuma menghela nafas panjang dan geleng-geleng kepala.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ng?" Sasuke merasakan sesuatu saat ada angin berhembus ke arahnya. Ia memandang ke langit dan melihat sesosok bayangan yang melompat memotong bulan purnama. Jubah panjang melambai-lambai dengan sembilan ekornya yang terpisah. Mata Sasuke terbelalak ketika sosok itu menoleh ke arahnya dan menyeringai dengan Kaze Kage digendongnya seperti pengantin.

"Kyuubi!!" seru Sasuke keras-keras.

"Apa!?" tanggap Itachi di depanya.

"Kyuubi lari ke arah sana, Kak! Ayo kejar dia!" jawabnya sambil menuding arah lari Kyuubi.

"Yosh! Kita ikuti dia!" Itachi dan Sasuke berlari ke arah mobil patroli terdekat dan menyuruh polisi yang ada di sana untuk mengantar mereka kepada Kyuubi.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Gaara merasa aneh dengan seringai di wajah Naruto.

"Bukan apa-apa," kata Naruto masih sambil meringis. "Aku cuma senang karena nemuin orang yang bisa dikerjain," lanjutnya sambil tertawa cekikikan.

"Pencuri aneh," komentar Gaara dengan wajah bosan. Kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu saat melihat ke bawah. "Tempat ini..."

"Rumah klienku akan segera kelihatan," kata Naruto ringan.

"Ini arah ke rumah Lee," kata Gaara pelan.

"Yep, memang benar. Apa aku nggak bilang kalau klienku bernama Rock Lee?" tanya Naruto sambil meringis.

"Eh?" tanya Gaara pelan. "EEEEEEH!?" serunya kaget beberapa saat kemudian.

"Nggak perlu sekaget itu, kan?" kata Naruto sambil bergidik karena diluar dugaan suara Gaara cukup keras untuk menjebol gendang telinganya.

"Tunggu dulu! Lee menyuruhmu mencuri permata itu dariku!? Kenapa!?" protes Gaara nggak paham.

"Kalau itu aku nggak tahu. Tanya aja langsung sama orangnya," jawab Naruto singkat.

Naruto mendarat tepat di rumah yang cukup megah berlantai tiga dan memiliki kolam renang di halaman rumahnya. Dari atap Naruto memincingkan mata ke sekeliling kolam renang. Di salah satu kursi santainya duduk seorang cowok yang tampak nggak sabar menunggu sesuatu.

"Ada. Dia menunggu di situ. Padahal kubilang sekitar tengah malam," kata Naruto.

"Lee...," desah Gaara dengan tatapan sedih saat melihat cowok itu.

Naruto tersenyum melihatnya. Kemudian ia melompat turun masih sambil menggendong Gaara. Ia mendarat tanpa suara di lantai. Kemudian menurunkan Gaara dari gendonganya. "Tunggu di sini sebentar," bisik Naruto seraya meninggalkanya menuju tempat Lee.

"Lambaaat! Katanya sebelum tengah malam? Aku sudah nunggu dua jam dan dia nggak muncul juga! Tengah malam tinggal lima belas menit lagi!" kata Lee sambil berdiri dan mulai mondar-mandir.

"_Sorry, Sorry,_ apa aku membuat Anda menunggu lama, Tuan Alis Tebal?" sapa Naruto dari belakang Lee.

"Whoaaa!" seru Lee kaget. Ia sampai terlunjak ke depan saking kagetnya. "Hei, kau!! Jangan ngagetin orang, dong!! Hobi jelek, tahu! Bagaimana kalau aku jantungan!?" omelnya sambil menuding Naruto dengan marah. "Lagipula siapa yang kau sebut alis tebal!? Aku punya nama, tahu! Rock Lee, ingat? ROCK LEE!!"

"Yeah, yeah, terserahlah," kata Naruto cuek.

"Kalau begitu, Kyuubi-san, apa kau mendapatkanya?" tanya Lee tiba-tiba jadi serius.

"Yeah, tentu saja," jawab Naruto. "Nih." Naruto menunjukan Dark Emerald ke arah Lee.

Lee terkesiap saat melihat permata itu. "Dark Emerald..."

Naruto memperhatikan wajah Lee baik-baik. Ia nggak tampak sedang mengagumi permata itu, tapi pandangan mata yang penuh perhatian dan cinta. Naruto melirik ke arah Gaara yang ada di belakangnya, mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Kalau boleh aku tahu...kenapa kau mau mengambilnya kembali?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ng," kata Lee mengangguk. "Permata ini seharusnya kuhadiahkan pada seseorang," katanya pelan mulai bercerita. "Aku ingin memberikanya dengan tanganku sendiri karena aku mencintainya. Aku ingin menunjukan betapa besar perhatianku padanya, tapi aku ini pengecut yang nggak bisa mengatakan terus terang apa yang kurasakan. Aku merasa permata ini akan menjadi sebuah lambang dari perasaanku. Permata yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan bola mata orang itu..."

Mata Gaara terbelalak saat mendengar pengakuan Lee. Naruto tersenyum kecil saat mengetahuinya.

"Tapi!! Permata ini dicuri oleh sainganku! Saat aku lengah para bawahanya melukaiku dan mengambilnya! Si Neji-sialan itu! Entah ada berapa orang bodiguardnya! Dia memang brengsek!! Aku nggak punya bukti kalau dia mencurinya dariku, jadi nggak bisa kulaporkan pada polisi! Sialan si Neji itu! Bodiguardnya membuatku babak belur saat aku menuju pesta ulang tahun Gaara! Gara-gara itu aku dirawat di rumah sakit seminggu! Aku nggak bisa ketemu Gaara dengan kondisi memalukan begitu! Makanya aku terpaksa sembunyi. Tapi aku nggak akan menyerahkan Gaara pada orang licik macam Neji. Makanya aku memutuskan mencuri permata itu dan akan kuserahkan pada Gaara dengan tanganku sendiri," katanya semangat dengan mata berapi-api.

"Ya ampun...kau membuat pekerjaanku mubadzir," kata Naruto salah tingkah sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Apa gunanya coba, kucuri permata itu cuma untuk kau kembalikanya ke tempat orang itu...benar-benar, deh..."

"Jangan mengeluh begitu, aku kan, membayarmu dengan harga yang sesuai," kata Lee dengan tampang merasa bersalah.

"Yeah, tapi bukan itu masalahnya, ya kan, Kaze Kage-sama?" tanyaku pada orang di belakangku.

"Eh?" tanya Lee nggak paham.

Gaara tersentak kaget saat namanya disebut Naruto. Kemudian perlahan ia keluar dari tempat persembunyianya.

Mata Lee terbelalak lebar saat melihat Gaara yang muncul tiba-tiba. "G-Gaara-sama!? Kenapa kau ada di sini!?" serunya shok.

"Dia ngotot mau melihat klienku, katanya kalau memang pantas dia akan menyerahkanya dengan suka rela. Gara-gara itu aku terpaksa menggendongnya di tengah kejaran polisi. Duh, badanku pegal...," keluh Naruto.

"Tadi waktu aku ngomong akan jalan sendiri, bukanya kau yang ngotot mau menggendongku?" kata Gaara dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau cuma menghambat pelarianku kalau jalan sendiri," kata Naruto. _Lagipula kapan dia bilang mau jalan sendiri? _

"T-tapi, tapi, tapi!!" kata Lee tergagap-gagap dengan wajah pucat masih menunjuk Gaara dengan tampang shok dan nggak percaya. "Kyuubi!! Bukanya kau ini pencuri!? Kenapa kau ngomong langsung pada pemiliknya dan membawanya sekalian!? Ini penculikan tahu!!" teriaknya berang pada Kyuubi. Wajahnya merah padam karena marah atau malu, Naruto nggak tahu pasti.

"Itu karena Gaara juga klienku," kata Naruto. "Dia minta aku mencuri '_hati_' Rock Lee untuknya," lanjutnya.

"Kyuubi!!" seru Gaara dengan mata terbelalak kaget dan langsung melotot pada Naruto yang menjulurkan lidah dengan usil dan nggak mau repot-repot melihatnya.

"Eh?" tanya Lee agak kaget. Wajah Gaara merah padam dan menunduk sesaat setelah bertemu pandang dengan Lee.

"Kupikir...kau nggak peduli lagi padaku...," desah Gaara pelan, hampir berbisik. "Waktu Neji menghadiahkan permata itu, dia bilang kau menyerah dan nggak akan datang. Aku nggak percaya itu, tapi kau benar-benar nggak muncul, makanya aku mencoba menghubungimu, tapi kau selalu menghindar. Kupikir kau benar-benar sudah berubah dan membenciku...," lanjutnya lagi dengan suara gemetar. "Aku berniat menghancurkan permata itu seusai pameran karena nggak mau menerimanya dari Neji. Permata itu nggak ada harganya kalau bukan Lee yang memberikanya," katanya lagi.

Di bagian ini Naruto mengacungkan jari tengahnya diam-diam dan mengutuk Gaara dalam hatinya. _Dasar orang kaya brengsek! Nggak menghargai karya seni seharga ratusan juta yen!?_ Kalau bukan Kaze Kage Naruto pasti sudah menonjoknya sekuat tenaga.

"Gaara-sama...," desah Lee dengan wajah sedih. Ia merasa bersalah sudah membuat Gaara bingung dan menderita.

"Terus," potong Naruto mengubah atmosfer di tempat itu seketika. Gaara dan Lee menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah kaget, sekaligus malu. "Cepat selesaikan urusan kalian agar misiku komplit," kata Naruto sambil menguap.

Gaara dan Lee memberikan pelototan mematikan ke arah Naruto, tapi Naruto nggak menggubrisnya (sudah biasa dipelototin Sasuke!) dan menyadarkan punggung di tembok. "Cepat, polisi keburu mengejar kemari," kata Naruto lagi.

Lee mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Gaara, ia pun menoleh ke arah Lee. Lee tersenyum seraya mendekatinya. "Gaara-sama," panggilnya penuh perhatian. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Memang agak telat, tapi aku sangat ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu," lanjut Lee dengan wajah menyejukan.

_Alis tebalnya mengerikan..._pikir Naruto saat itu dengan wajah salah tingkah.

"Lee...?"

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-16, dan selamat atas pengangkatanmu sebagai Kaze-Kage. Permata Dark Emerald ini adalah lambang rasa hormat dan...rasa cintaku padamu," katanya lembut sambil menyerahkan permata itu ke tangan Gaara. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Gaara yang menggengam permata itu dengan hati-hati, dan mencium punggung tangan itu dengan penuh kasih.

_Weeeh, terlalu romantis...bikin pusing! _–pikir Naruto lagi sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari dua orang itu.

Wajah Gaara memerah malu (oOC banget...XP). Ia sampai nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa saking malunya. "A-aku...," bisiknya pelan dengan susah payah.

"Apa kau menerima perasaanku?" tanya Lee pelan sambil mencoba mencari wajah Gaara yang dari tadi menunduk saja.

Gaara mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Lee lekat-lekat. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Ya!" katanya yakin. Ia merentangkan tanganya dan memeluk Lee dengan senyum bahagia. "Aku sangat senang, Lee...!"

"Gaara-sama...!" Lee melingkarkan kedua lenganya di punggung Gaara dan balas memeluknya dengan senyum bahagia juga.

_Kalau fragmen itu dibintangi oleh cewek dan cowok itu bisa jadi hal yang sangat indah, tapi...ini sih..._ Naruto sulit banget menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak. _Cowok-cowok yang beda banget berpelukan...kaya opera sabun di tengah malam!!_ Naruto pingin banget tertawa. _Terlalu lucu! Lucu banget!!_ Sampai-sampai Naruto memejamkan mata dan mencengkeram perutnya supaya nggak meledak tertawa di situ. _Nggak sopan banget, kan? Masa' mentertawai klien? _

Beberapa saat setelah itu terdengar bunyi sirene mobil polisi. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah gerbang yang mulai ramai dengan mobil polisi.

_Waduh..._pikirnya sudah nggak bisa tertawa lagi. "Hei, alis tebal, Gaara-sama, aku cabut dulu. Misiku sudah selesai," kata Naruto sambil melompat ke atap.

"Itu dia!! Itu Kyuubi!!" teriak para polisi yang dipimpin Itachi.

Naruto memandang para polisi itu dari atas atap. Ia mencari sosok Itachi dan Sasuke. Begitu menemukan dua orang itu, Ia melompat turun ke atas mobil polisi dengan suara yang sangat ringan, seolah badanya dari bulu. "Uchiha-taichou junior dan Uchiha adik," katanya menyapa mereka lagi. Sesaat suasana jadi sunyi.

"Brengsek! Dasar pencuri gila! Cewek aneh!" maki Sasuke geram memecah kheningan sesaat itu.

_Cewek...?_ Pikir Naruto kaget.

"Pft...wa ha ha ha!" tawanya terpingkal-pingkal. "Kau marah karena aku menciumu?" tanya Naruto masih sambil meringis dan tertawa kecil.

"Berisiiiiik!!" bentaknya keras-keras dengan wajah merah padam. "Awas kau!!" Sasuke mencoba naik ke atap mobil untuk menangkap Naruto, tapi Naruto sudah melompat ke atap mobil yang lain. Ia menyeringai usil dan kelihatan sangat nakal.

"Aku senang bisa berkumpul lagi dengan Uchiha," kata Naruto pura-pura sudah lama mengenal keluarga Uchiha. "_First Mission complete!_" serunya sambil melempar kartu merah pada Sasuke. Ia tersentak dan terjatuh dari atas mobil, untung langsung ditangkap oleh Itachi yang sigap itu. "Sampai jumpa lagi, para Uchiha!"

Naruto memberikan cium jauh dengan sok genit sambil melambaikan tangan pada Itachi dan Sasuke. Kemudian ia melarikan diri lagi ke atap-atap rumah.

"AAAAAAAH!! DIA KABUUUR!!" teriak Itachi dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Lekas kejar diaaaaa!!" instruksi Itachi sembari menurunkan adiknya dan masuk lagi ke mobil patroli.

Para polisi mengikuti jejak Kyuubi sesuai petunjuk Itachi, tapi sayang sekali Kyuubi sudah melepas seluruh kostumnya dan ganti baju di toilet taman. Sekarang yang keluar dari toilet itu adalah si bocah pirang bermata biru yang membawa ransel hitam. Ia menjulurkan lidah sambil tersenyum usil memperhatikan keramaian mobil patroli dan media massa yang berjubel mencoba mencari jejak Kyuubi.

"Selamat berjuang, semuanya," kata Naruto pelan sambil meringis senang. "Aaaah, pekerjaan pertama memang agak merepotkan, tapi sangat menegangkan!!" teriaknya sangat antusias. "Aku harus berterima kasih pada ibu yang sudah membuat tokoh Kyuubi ini! Besok aku akan ziarah ke makam, ah!"

Naruto pulang ke rumah dengan hati ceria. "Aku pulang, Iruka!!" sapanya.

"Selamat datang," sambut Iruka sambil tersenyum. "Sepertinya _mood_ Naruto-sama membaik, ya? Apa ada hal yang menyenangkan terjadi selama Anda melaksanakan misi?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Yep! Sangat menyenangkan!" seru Naruto semangat. Ia menceritakan semuanya pada Iruka termasuk saat ia mengerjai Sasuke. Iruka jadi salah tingkah mendengarnya.

"Yang paling lucu itu wajahnya habis aku cium dia. Ciuman pertamanya aku curi! Wah, sayang banget aku nggak bawa kamera! Saking lucunya cuma ingat aja perutku udah sakit pingin ketawa!!"

"Anu...Naruto-sama," panggil Iruka. Naruto menoleh ke arahnya masih dengan wajah mau ketawa. "Nggak apa-apa, sih, ngerjain orang tapi...ciuman itu...bukanya ciuman pertama Naruto-sama juga?" tanya Iruka.

Hening sesaat. "HEEEEEEEEEH!? Iya juga, ya!? Kok aku nggak sadar!?" teriak Naruto shok dengan wajah penuh horor.

_Biasanya orang akan sadar, kan?_-pikir Iruka salah tingkah.

"Sialan! Si Sasuke brengsek itu!! Beraninya dia curi ciuman pertamakuuuuuuu!!"

_Bukanya Anda sendiri yang memulainya?_ Pikir Iruka lagi dengan keringat berjatuhan dari belakang kepalanya. "Po-pokoknya misi pertama Anda sukses, itu sudah sangat bagus," kata Iruka mencoba mengubah objek pembicaraan.

"Iya, ya!" kata Naruto senang, sudah lupa soal ciuman. "Aaah, aku lega setelah menyelesaikan misiku. Jadi ngantuk," katanya lagi sambil menguap. "Aku mau tidur." Naruto beranjak dari sofa, menuju ke kamar.

"Tunggu, Naruto-sama," tahan Iruka, mencengkeram punggung kaos Naruto.

Naruto berhenti dan menoleh dengan wajah agak sebal. "Apa lagi, Iruka?" tanyanya.

"Anda belum mengerjakan tugas sekolah dan belajar," kata Iruka sambil tersenyum menakutkan.

"EEEEEEH!? Aku kan, sudah bekerja keras!?" protes Naruto.

"Ini dan itu lain soal. Anda harus tetap belajar," kata Iruka.

"Tapi aku ngantuk! Gimana kalau ketiduran, coba?"

"Jangan khawatir, saya akan temani Anda belajar dan nggak akan membiarkan Anda tidur sampai tugas Anda selesai," kata Iruka lagi sambil merentangkan rantai di depan Naruto. Wajah Naruto memucat. "Nah, ayo belajar!" kata Iruka ceria.

Saat itu Naruto baru sadar kalau sudah menggali lubang kubur sendiri.

"NGGAAAAAAAAAAAK!!"

Malam itu Naruto nggak bisa tidur karena Iruka terus mengawasinya mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya sampai selesai.

"Padahal aku sudah bekerja keras sebagai Kyuubi...Hiks...INI NGGAK ADIIIIIIL!!"

**End of Chapter 2**

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**A/N: **Dan...inilah chapter 2!! Gimana menurut kalian? Keren gak? Sorry soal oOC-nya yah...abis, Luna gak bisa mikir yg laen sih...! SasuNaru and GaaraLee itu pasangan pertama dan kedua di sini, mungkin Luna juga bakal bikin pasangan yang laen sih...! Tunggu aja berikutnya! Ok, jangan lupa nge-_review_ yah! Biar Luna ngerti apa yang kalian semua pikirin! Thanks dah baca! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

Dengan cinta,

Lunaryu


	4. Mission 2: Makes Moves to New Guy!

**A/N: **Yosh!! Chapter tiga, pembaca!! And thanks banget bwt review-review indah dr kalian! Itach4ever-san, Luna gak akan hapus serial ini kok! Akan Luna buta doble deh! Makasih reviewnya!!

**Dsiclaimer: Naruto bukan punya Luna, klo iya pasti udah Luna bikin yaoi dari dulu !**

**Warning: **_Seperti biasa, bahasa kasar naruto n Sasuke yg gak oleh ditiru!! Hints shonen ai SasuNaru! Ah, tokoh baru kluar neeeh!!_

_**Yep, jangan lupa drop reviews sehabis baca yah!!**_

* * *

**Chap.3**

**_Mission 2:_ _Make a Move to New Guy!_**

SMAN Konoha, pagi hari...sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

"Hei, hei! Kalian lihat televisi kemarin!?" seru Kiba, si radio berjalan SMAN Konoha dengan antusias pada teman-teman di kelasnya, yang juga kelas Naruto, sambil melambai-lambaikan koran.

"Tentu aja kita lihat!" seru Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Berarti kalian udah tau berita menggemparkan yang terjadi semalam, kan!? Coba bayangin, si Pencuri Legendaris Kyuubi no Kitsune muncul lagi di Konoha setelah tujuh belas tahun nggak ada kabarnya!!" teriak Kiba sangat bersemangat.

"He-eh! Nggak cuma itu, kita juga lihat Sasuke dan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, beraksi dengan sangat kereeeeen!!" jerit Ino dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

"Tapi, pencuri itu juga cool banget! Fans Club Kyuubi no Kitsune bakal segera terbentuk, nih!!" teriak Sakura dengan antusias juga.

Dimulai dari mereka berdua, cerwek-cewek di kelas langsung pada ribut dan mendaftar untuk jadi anggota fans club Kyuubi. Kiba salah tingkah melihatnya.

"Berisiiik! Bisa tenang nggak, sih!?" teriak Shikamaru dari mejanya dengan tampang kaya' mau membunuh. "Aku nggak bisa tidur semalam, jangan ganggu aku dengan ocehan bodoh kalian pagi buta begini!!"

"Shikamaru, ini sudah siang," kata Kiba tambah salah tingkah. "Lagian, kok, kau tenang-tenang aja? Kau nggak lihat berita semalam?" Kiba menghampiri meja Shikamaru dan mengajak si pemalas itu ngobrol.

"Cerewet, kemarin aku nyelesaiin program yang aku kerjain sama Shino. Nggak ada waktu buat nonton TV, ngerepotin aja!" kata Shikamaru bosan dan malas.

"Heeh, sayang banget, tuh! Kau nggak lihat aksi Kyuubi yang udah menghilang selama tujuh belas tahun dari Konoha. Rugi!" ujar Kiba prihatin.

"Aku nggak tertarik sama pencuri bodoh yang ber-_cosplay_ dengan pakaian rubah," kata Shikamaru lagi sambil membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lenganya dan mulai tidur lagi di atas mejanya.

"Kau ini membosankan," kata Kiba sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Saat Kiba berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya dan menoleh, Naruto baru saja menginjakan kakinya ke kelas. "Hoi, Naruto!" seru Kiba seraya berlari ke arahnya.

"Ah, Kiba! Pagi!" sapanya ceria seperti biasa.

Kiba membalas sapaanya dan merangkulkan lengan kananya ke leher Naruto dengan antusias. "Hei, hei, kau lihat tv kemarin?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Nggak sempat, kemarin aku kerja sambilan terus ngerjain tugas matematika-sial dari Kakashi," kata Naruto. Dia nggak bohong loh, biarpun nggak bilang kerja sambilan apa.

"Eeeeh? Kau juga nggak lihat? Aaah, sayang banget! Padahal kemarin ada berita heboh yang seru banget! Rugi amat nggak nonton!" kata Kiba prihatin lagi.

Naruto tertawa salah tingkah. Nggak usah nonton pun, dia sudah tahu berita apa yang dimaksud Kiba. Pasti tentang si Pencuri Legendaris Kyuubi no Kitsune yang kembali beraksi setelah lama vakum. Ia menghela nafas dan berjalan ke kursinya. Ia meletakkan tasnya saat Kiba kembali menggosip di sebelahnya.

"Kemarin itu muncul pencuri yang kereeeen banget!" seru Kiba semangat. Dibilang seperti itu, wajah Naruto agak memerah malu.

_Apa memang sekeren itu?_ Pikirnya heran.

"Terus, sama seperti kemunculan pertamanya 27 tahun lalu, ia mengirim surat ke Satuan Khusus Kepolisian Uchiha! Apalagi dia kembali mempecundangi orang-orang itu!" kata Kiba lagi sambil meringis saat mengingat wajah Uchiha Itachi dan Sasuke yang kesal abis di TV semalam saat Kyuubi kabur dari mereka.

"Heeh, beneran, tuh!? Apa Sasuke juga ada di sana?" tanya Naruto pura-pura sangat tertarik. Sebenarnya dia tahu itu, tapi untuk mengurangi kecurigaan atau membuatnya nol sama sekali, dia harus pura-pura nggak tahu.

"Ya, dan wajahnya lucu banget saat dipecundangi Kyuubi, sama dengan kakaknya. Hu hu hu, kalau ada kamera dan kupotret, akan kusebarkan ke sekolah dan internet!" kata Kiba sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

_Benar sekali!!_ Teriak naruto semangat dalam hatinya. Ia meringis dan tertawa juga.

Saat itu Uchiha Sasuke memilih waktu untuk membuka pintu geser kelas keras-keras dan masuk ke kelas. Wajahnya terlihat lebih mendung dari biasanya dan aura hitam di sekelilingnya terihat menebal. Semua orang langsung diam saat ia masuk kelas dan mengirim pelototan mematikan ke semua orang yang melihatnya. _Mood_-_nya sedang sangat-sangat jelek,_ pikir semua orang bersamaan.

Ia berjalan pelan ke kursinya perlahan serentak semua orang memberi jalan padanya. Uchiha yang biasanya memang udah nakutin, tapi hari ini ia kelihatan seratus kali lebih nakutin dari biasanya. Cuma Naruto yang nggak terpengaruh oleh _mood_ gelap Sasuke.

Naruto meringis lalu berdiri dan mendekati Sasuke dari belakang. "_Ohayou_ (met pagi) Sasuke-kuuuun!" sapanya-pake ditambah embel-embel –kun segala, di dekat telinga Sasuke dengan nada usil.

"Uzumaki, aku lagi nggak _mood_ bertengkar," ancamnya dingin.

"Weleh, Uchiha, sejak kapan kau jadi sopan?" tanya Naruto mengejek. "Haa, apa semalam terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Naruto sok tahu.

'_Twitch_.' Alis Sasuke berkedut sekali.

"Hm...ada hubunganya sama berita di tv, ya?" tanya Naruto lagi tambah usil.

'_Twitch, twitch_.' Kali ini ada dua kedutan dengan bulu kuduk yang berdiri.

"Jangan-jangan masalah cewek," tebak Naruto lagi sambil bersiul.

Sasuke berdiri karena nggak betah dengan ocehan Naruto. "Kalau kau ngomong lagi, kuhajar kau sampai babak belur," ancam Sasuke lagi dengan mata menyipit bahaya.

"Kaya' aku bakal takut aja. Coba sini, Sasuke-chaaan!" panggil Naruto menantang.

Saat Sasuke sudah mengepalkan tinju dan hendak menonjok Naruto seseorang menarik seragamnya dari belakang dengan sigap. Sasuke tertahan dan nggak bisa maju. Di pihak Naruto juga terjadi hal yang sama.

"Apa-apaan, kau!?" seru Sasuke sangat kesal. Ia membalikkan badan hanya untuk berhadapan dengan Shino yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"Uchiha, kalau mau berkelahi lakukan di luar. Kau mengganggu waktu istirahatku," kata Shino tanpa ekspresi, tapi dari nada suaranya yang rendah dan mengancam itu, mereka bisa tahu kalau dia juga lagi _bad mood_.

Sesaat wajah Sasuke _blank_ berhadapan dengan Shino, tapi kemudian ia mulai sadar dan memperbaiki _mood-_nya. Bukan hal yang bijaksana bertengkar dengan Shino hanya karena kesal pada Naruto. Weleh, dia sendiri nggak tahu Shino yang senang seperti apa. Kalau sampai membuatnya marah...dia nggak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan Shino melepaskan seragamnya. "Naruto, jangan bikin ulah," kata Shino dengan nada menancam yang sama. Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa grogi. Ia nggak pernah suka dengan Shino, tapi ia lebih nggak suka lagi membuatnya marah.

"_Sorry_, Shino. Aku nggak akan bikin ribut, deh," kata Naruto janji.

"Bagus," kata Shikamaru di belakangnya, yang ternyata menahanya dari berkelahi. Ia melepaskan seragam Naruto dan balik ke kursinya.

"Shika, kapan kau bangun?" tanya Kiba yang nggak sadar karena terbawa suasana pertengkaran Sasuke-Naruto.

"Dengan keributan begitu mana bisa tidur," kata Shikamaru bosan sambil menguap.

"Kau masih mau tidur?" tanya Haku, cowok tercantik yang kaya' cewek banget di kelas Naruto sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Jangan ikut campur, cewek," kata Shikamaru sambil kembali ke tidurnya.

"Aku cowok, tahu!!" protes Haku nggak terima. Ia mendengus dan duduk lagi dengan wajah cemberut sangat sebal.

Saat itu bel telah berbunyi dan seseorang masuk ke kelas dengan langkah ringan. "Yak, selamat pagi, murid-muridku yang manis! Ayo, duduk di kursi kalian masing-masing," kata Kakashi, guru matematika di SMAN Konoha, sekaligus wali kelas Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

Semua siswa diam di tempat melihat Kakashi datang. Mata mereka melotot nggak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, termasuk Naruto, mulutnya ternganga saking kagetnya.

"Ng? Kenapa melihatku kaya' melihat hantu gitu? Ayo, duduk di kursi kalian," ulang Kakashi sambil memandang murid-muridnya dengan heran.

"Tunggu, hei, Kau!!" seru Naruto sambil menuding Kakashi dengan tampang aneh, super curiga. "Siapa Kau ini!? Yang pasti nggak mungkin Kakashi-sensei coz' dia nggak pernah tepat waktu, tahu!!"

"Memangnya sekali-kali tepat waktu nggak boleh?" tanya Kakashi heran dengan tingkah antik Naruto.

Naruto memicingkan mata, melihat Kakashi dengan tampang makin aneh dan curiga, tapi lalu ia duduk lagi di kursinya sambil bergumam pelan dan mendengus.

"Yak, karena Naruto sudah percaya kalau aku ini asli, kita mulai pelajaranya. O ya, aku hampir lupa. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Hei, ayo sini," panggil Kakashi ke arah pintu masuk kelas.

Pelan-pelan seseorang masuk dengan langkah ragu-ragu. Wajahnya menunduk dan kelihatan pemalu sekali. Seorang cewek berambut hitam kebiruan pendek, kira-kira sebahu, dengan bola mata berwarna sangat pucat, hampir putih, tapi sepertinya warna abu-abu muda. Kedua tanganya menggenggam ujung seragamnya dengan erat. Ia terlihat sangat tegang.

Naruto bersiul rendah saat tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang denganya. _Cewek manis,_ pikirnya, tapi si cewek langsung mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Naruto, jangan godain anak baru. Dia pemalu, tahu!" ujar Kakashi dengan wajah sebal.

"Aku nggak menggodanya, kok!" protes Naruto. _Dasar Kakashi-sensei, seenaknya saja menyimpulkan!_

"Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu," kata Kakashi pada si anak baru.

Cewek itu diam beberapa saat sebelum bergumam pelan. Naruto jadi sebal melihatnya. "Hei, aku nggak dengar, nih!" teriaknya. Si anak baru tersentak kaget dan melihat Naruto lekat-lekat. Wajahnya merah padam seperti habis berjemur matahari 24 jam. Naruto jadi salah tingkah melihatnya.

"Naruto, jangan digoda!" kata Kakashi lagi.

"Sudah kubilang aku nggak menggodanya!!" protesnya lagi. Kakashi melemparkan pelototan tajam dari satu matanya yang terlihat dengan pandangan memperingatkan. Naruto kembali terdiam dan mendengus kesal. "Nggak adil!"

"Na-na-nama-ku...Hy-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata. Sa-salam kenal, se-semuanya!" seru Hinata dengan suara tinggi, kecil, dan gemetar sambil membungkuk rendah.

"Woaa, suaranya imuuut!!" seru Naruto sangat _pe-de._ Sebetulnya dia nggak bermaksud menggoda Hinata, tapi cewek itu langsung meledak malu dengan wajah merah padam. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan gemetar saking malunya.

"Naruto! Detensi setelah pulang sekolah!" seru Kakashi habis kesabaranya.

"Heeeeh!? Kenapa!?" protes Naruto nggak terima.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menggodanya! Pokoknya de-ten-si!!" vonis Kakashi tegas. "Itu akibatnya kalau nggak dengar kata-kataku!"

"Grrr, dasar guru genit!!" teriak Naruto marah.

"Dasar idiot...tukang bikin ribut," kata Sasuke pelan sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Ia memperhatikan Hinata sejenak. Kaya'nya dia pernah lihat cewek itu di suatu tempat, tapi Sasuke nggak ingat di mana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sepulang sekolah...

"Dasar Kakashi! Seenaknya saja ngasih hukuman! Padahal aku kan, nggak salah apa-apa!" Naruto ngedumel sambil membersihkan piala di ruang penyimpanan dekat ruang guru. "Awas saja, akan kukerjai nanti!" katanya sambil memikirkan keusilan yang akan dia buat untuk memberi pelajaran gurunya itu.

Saat itu ia mendengar pintu ruang penyimpanan terbuka perlahan. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Hinata di sana. Sesaat ia kaget melihat cewek pemalu itu berdiri diam di sana memperhatikan Naruto sebelum mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyapanya. "Se-sela-selamat so-sore, U-Uzuma-Uzumaki-kun," gagapnya sangat pelan, hampir berbisik. Kalau bukan karena telinga Naruto yang terlatih untuk mendengar suara sekecil-kecilnya, dia nggak akan bisa mendengarnya.

"Sore, Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto sambil tersenyum ceria. Hinata agak kaget karena baru pertama kali ada orang yang memanggilnya seakrab itu. Bahkan di lingkungan keluarganya sendiri, ia nggak pernah dipanggil seakrab itu. Walau pun hanya sedikit, ia merasa senang. "O ya, jangan panggil aku Uzumaki, aku nggak terbiasa dengan nama itu. Bikin perasaan gak enak," katanya dengan wajah pucat, kaya' mau muntah. "Panggil aku Naruto," tambah Naruto kemudian sambil meringis.

Hinata tersenyum kecil dengan wajah memerah. Ia benar-benar senang menemukan teman yang sangat menarik. "Na-Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata dengan suara yang agak berani. Naruto melihatnya dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. "Ka-kalau boleh, kalau boleh bi-biar aku bantu," tawarnya dengan malu-malu. Jujur saja ia agak merasa bersalah Naruto harus menjalani detensi karena pribadinya yang sangat pemalu itu.

"Tentu. Aku benar-benar tertolong kalau kau mau membantu, Hinata-chan," kata Naruto senang. Ia memang sudah menduga kalau cewek ini sangat manis dan baik hati, tapi ia lumayan kaget juga karena dengan sifat pemalu seperti itu Hinata mampu menawarkan diri membantu seorang cowok, berduaan saja denganya.

"Ka-kalau gitu..." Hinata mendekat perlahan dan berjongkok di samping Naruto. "Se-sebelah mana yang be-belum dibersih-dibersihkan?" tanyanya.

"Ah, sudah hampir selesai, kok. Tinggal di rak bawah ini," jawab Naruto. Kemudian Hinata mengambil salah satu piala dan mulai membersihkanya dengan lap yang disediakan Naruto.

Naruto memperhatikan kerja cepat Hinata dari pojok matanya. Memang cewek pandai bebersih, tapi tangan Hinata sangat cekatan dalam membersihkan barang, seperti profesional. "Hinata-chan cekatan, ya," puji Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata kaget sekaligus merah padam karena malu.

"Ng-nggak sehebat itu, kok!" serunya merendah. Ia benar-benar nggak terbiasa dipuji seperti itu. Apalagi oleh seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya. "I-ini cuma karena terbiasa aja," lanjutnya masih malu-malu.

"Makanya, karena terbiasa jadi cekatan, kan!" Itu bukan pertanyaan. Weleh, dia saja sangat cekatan membuka kunci pintu karena terbiasa latihan. Karena itu dia bisa jadi pencuri, kan?

"Yah...habis kerjaan rumah harus diselesaikan tepat waktu," kata Hinata tanpa melihat Naruto, tapi Naruto tahu ada sedikit paksaan pada suaranya yang menekan rasa pahit. Naruto paling nggak tahan nggak mengetahui penderitaan orang lain karena ia paling tahu rasanya menyembunyikan kesedihan diri sendiri semasa kecil dulu.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Hinata-chan...anak tiri?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Hinata sangat kaget dengan pertanyaan Naruto sampai menjatuhkan lap dan piala yang sedang dibersihkanya. Hinata langsung memandang Naruto dengan tatapan '_kok bisa?_'. "Ah, _sorry_, aku nggak bermaksud ikut campur, tapi...aku nggak tahan kalau temanku sedih. Lagian aku cuma nebak, sih...," katanya pelan dengan wajah grogi sambil garu-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Hinata sedikit rileks saat mendengar alasan Naruto. Ia tersenyum. "A-aku bu-bukan anak tiri," katanya pelan. "Justru...aku penerus utama Keluarga Hyuuga," lanjutnya lagi tanpa sedikit pun nada sombong. Naruto makin suka pada cewek pemalu ini.

"Heeeh, hebat sekali, dong!" puji Naruto. "Tapi...Hinata-chan kelihatanya nggak terlalu senang, yah?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Ini...karena sepupuku," katanya pelan sekali. Naruto hampir nggak mendengarnya.

"Sepupu?" tanya Naruto nggak paham. Apa hubunganya sepupu dengan kerjaan rumah atau haknya sebagai pewaris?

"Sepupu cowokku, Hyuuga Neji. Dia lebih tua setahun dariku," katanya.

_Hyuuga Neji?_

"Lalu kenapa dengan si Neji ini?" tanya Naruto masih belum ngerti. Rasanya dia pernah dengar nama itu di suatu tempat.

Hinata agak merinding mendengar nama sepupunya disebut dengan cara nggak formal gitu. Dia saja memanggilnya Neji-niisama. Sangat sopan sekali untuk panggilan seorang sepupu yang kedudukanya bahkan di bawah Hinata. "Neji-niisama...kaya'nya dia membenciku," kata Hinata sedih. Ia terlihat kalah dan pesimis.

"Benci? Kenapa? Hinata-chan kan, cewek yang manis banget!" seru Naruto nggak percaya dengan tampang _innocent_. Yeah, sangat _innocent_, karena dia nggak sadar kata-katanya bikin Hinata merah padam kaya udang rebus.

"I-itu...ada hubunganya dengan ayahnya...!?" Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan wajah kaget sendiri. Ia nggak percaya dia cerita itu semua pada orang yang hampir nggak dikenalnya. Yeah, memang Naruto teman sekelasnya, tapi mereka baru bertemu hari ini dan dia sudah bicara sebanyak itu pada orang yang masih asing baginya. Sihir apa yang dipunyai Uzumaki Naruto untuk membuatnya buka mulut semudah itu? Ia sama sekali nggak merasa sedang dimintai informasi saat bercerita tadi. Kalau Uzumaki ada di pihak keluarga saingan Hyuuga, ia pasti sudah menyambar habis rahasia keluarga Hyuuga.

"Ke-kenapa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah khawatir karena wajah Hinata seperti sangat shok. Hinata agak terkejut lalu menggelng kepalanya dengan panik.

"Ng-nggak apa-apa!" serunya dengan suara tinggi kecil. "Aku cuma ngerasa, kaya'nya nggak sopan kalau ngeluh sama Naruto-kun, jadi..." Wajah Hinata seperti orang bingung saat mencari alasan yang tepat untuk merubah topik pembicaraan. Naruto merasakan niatan itu dan mengambil inisiatif duluan.

"Oh, gitu...kalau gitu lain kali perkenalkan aku dengan Neji, ya!" pinta Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menutup pembicaraan itu. Hinata kelihatan lega dan tersenyum, tahu kalau Naruto sengaja.

"Ng!" Hinata mengangguk pelan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sampai besok, Hinata-chan!" salam Naruto sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Sa-sampai besok, Na-Naruto-kun," balas Hinata pelan sambil tersenyum juga.

Saat Naruto hendak berbalik di depan gerbang, sebuah mobil BMW hitam meluncur ke hadapan Hinata. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat seorang cowok berambut hitam lurus panjang dengan kulit yang pucat, serta bola mata berwarna sama dengan Hinata turun dari mobil. Ia menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi sangat dingin dan menakutkan, menurut Naruto.

"Anda terlambat, Hinata-sama," kata cowok itu dengan nada dingin tanpa emosi.

"Ma-maaf, Neji-niisama, aku mem-membantu temanku sebentar," kata Hinata tergagap dengan nada suara sedikit takut dan merasa bersalah.

"Pertemuan hampir selesai, tapi masih ada sekitar satu jam sampai benar-benar bubar," kata Neji tak begitu memperhatikan kondisi Hinata. "Tanggung jawab pewaris memang berat, ya," kata Neji dengan nada sinis. Wajah Hinata seperti terluka saat mendengar kata-kata sepupunya itu, tapi ia berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya.

Melihat itu, Naruto nggak bisa membiarkanya saja. Ia mendekat ke arah Hinata dan Neji. "Wah, Hinata-chan, jadi dia ya, si Neji itu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya terlihat sebal dengan sikap Neji yang arogan pada Hinata, mengingatkanya pada seorang Uchiha yang menyebalkan.

"Na-Naruto-kun...?" bisik Hinata pelan, nggak terdengar oleh Naruto maupun Neji. Cewek pemalu itu menatap Naruto dengan mata melebar karena kaget.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Neji dengan mata menyipit nggak senang.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, teman sekelas Hinata-chan, Neji-senpai," kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan _pe-de_-nya. Mata Neji menyipit bahaya saat namanya dan Hinata dipanggil sekasual itu oleh orang biasa seperti Naruto. Weleh, dia bahkan orang asing, tapi bersikap sok akrab.

Neji melihat ke arah Hinata yang kelihatan nggak nyaman dengan suasana di antara mereka. Wajah Hinata memerah ketika bertemu pandang dengan mata tajam Neji dan ia mengalihkan pandangan. Mata Neji makin menyipit, mencurigai sesuatu di balik sikap menghindar Hinata darinya. Kemudian, ia tersenyum sinis.

"Begitu rupanya," kata Neji sambil kembali menatap Naruto.

"Neji-senpai," panggil Naruto masih dengan nada _pe-de,_ "sekolah di mana?" tanyanya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Uzumaki," jawab Neji sambil menyeringai sombong. Wajah itu, seringai itu membuatnya teringat pada Sasuke. Ia beneran ingin mencuci habis seringai itu dari wajah Hyuuga yang searogan dengan Uchiha.

"Oh, yeah," kata Naruto mencoba menahan amarahnya yang memuncak. "Aku cuma mau memastikan kalau kau memang seperti yang dikatakan si tanpa alis Gaara."

_Lhoh? Iya juga, ya...dia si Neji yang saingan sama Rock Lee memperebutkan Gaara!! Baru ingat setelah ngomongin hal itu..._dasar Naruto aneh!

Neji mendongak dengan terkejut saat nama Gaara disebut dengan cara nggak sopan begitu oleh Naruto. Ia melotot ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan mengancam dan curiga. _Apa Naruto ada hubungan khusus dengan Gaara?_

"Na-Naruto-kun...kenal Sabaku no Gaara?" tanya Hinata lirih dengan wajah kaget juga.

"Yeah, kami teman lama." Tentu saja Naruto bohong. Kalau nggak ada kerjaan sebagai Kyuubi, ia bahkan nggak akan kenal dengan nama itu.

"He-hebat, ya! A-aku saja hanya bisa ketemu Gaara-sama di acara re-resmi. Soalnya, Gaara-sama kan, sekarang Kaze Kage," kata Hinata kelihatan agak bersemangat.

"Yeah, dan gara-gara itu si alis tebal jadi minder," kata Naruto meringis.

"Kau kenal Rock Lee juga?" tanya Neji makin curiga. Ini sangat aneh. Keluarga ternama seperti Hyuuga, Kaze kage, dan Rock memiliki koneksi dengan warga biasa? Siapa bocah pirang ini!?

"Aku dengar sempat ada pertumpahan darah antara Rock Lee dan _bodyguard_-mu, ya?" tanya Naruto lagi. Mata Neji menyipit saat itu. "Tadinya aku nggak begitu percaya, tapi kaya'nya itu bukan rekaan." Naruto menyeringai. "Sertelah mereka jadian, apa yang kau lakukan, Neji-senpai?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Uzumaki," desis Neji kelihatan sangat kesal. "Kalau bukan karena pencuri norak itu, Gaara-sama sudah jatuh ke tanganku, dan aku masih belum menyerah."

"Hoo? Tapi kurasa si alis tebal nggak akan membiarkanmu dekat-dekat dengan Gaara lagi, Neji-senpai," kata Naruto dengan senyuman jahat. Neji melemparkan pelototan mematikan pada Naruto, tapi nggak digubris olehnya karena dia sudah kebal, sering dipelototi oleh Sasuke ada gunanya juga.

Hinata nggak gitu paham dengan alur percakapan dua cowok itu. Weleh, ia bahkan nggak menyangka kalau Neji tahu Gaara coz' seharusnya dua orang itu nggak pernah ketemu. Ditambah lagi insiden Rock Lee, cewek itu beneran nggak punya petunjuk buat mengikuti percakapan mereka. Satu yang ia tahu, kalau nggak segera dihentikan, bakalan terjadi pertumpahan darah di depan sekolahnya.

"Ne-Neji-niisama," panggil Hinata memotong lomba pelotot-pelototan antara Naruto dan Neji dengan cara menarik lengan kemeja Neji. Neji menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan sebal dan bosan. Hinata nggak berani menatap wajah Neji yang sedang kesal. "Ka-kalau...kalau nggak cepat-cepat ke pertemuan...ay-ayah, ayah pasti marah ka-kalau kita telat..."

Neji mendengus dan menepis tangan Hinata dari lengan bajunya. "Huh," tanggapnya pelan seraya kembali masuk ke mobil, meninggalkan Naruto yang sangat-sangat sebal dengan sikap Neji dan Hinata yang menunduk dengan wajah sedih.

"Apa-apaan cowok itu!? Dasar arogan gila!" umpat Naruto sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah Neji yang sudah ada di dalam mobil.

"Ma-maaf, ya...Naruto-kun," kata Hinata pelan.

"Bukan salah Hinata-chan, dianya aja yang brengsek!" kata Naruto masih kesal. "Jangan patah semangat, ya! Kalau dia membuatmu sedih, tertekan atau nangis, bicaralah padaku. Aku pasti akan menghajarnya sampai bersujud minta ampun di kakimu, Hinata-chan!" yakin Naruto semangat. Naruto nggak main-main, lho! Biar dia tendang pantat si Neji itu!!

Hinata tertawa, mengira Naruto bercanda buat menghiburnya. "Sampai besok," sapa Hinata pelan sambil melambaikan tangan saat masuk ke mobil. Kemudian Hyuuga bersaudara meluncur pegi dengan BMW-nya.

Naruto menghela nafas. Pokoknya dia harus mengorek keterangan tentang Neji dan cerita Hinata tentang apa yang terjadi di keluarganya. Kaya'nya dia harus ikut campur sedikit coz' dia penasaran banget, dan nggak bisa membiarkan sobatnya dianiaya oleh seorang brengsek arogan seperti Neji atau Sasuke...?

Kenapa dari tadi nama Sasuke muncul terus di kepala Naruto? Ini gara-gara Neji si arogan gila itu! Sama aja kaya' Sasuke!! ...tuh, Sasuke lagi. Bulir-bulir keringat berjatuhan dari kepala Naruto.

_AAAAARGH!! Persetan dengan Hyuuga dan Uchiha!!_

**End of Chapter 3**

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**A/N: **Yaaay, satu chapter lagi selesaaai! Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, yaaah? Luna juga gak tahu seeeh! Hehehe. Gimana menurut kalian chapter yang ini? Hinata _cute_ banget kan? Duh...jadi pengen masangin NaruHina...tapi Luna dah mikir mo digimanain si Hinata sih...fufufu, tunggu aja berikutnya, yah! Ok, jangan lupa reviewnya! Thanks dah baca! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!!

Dengan cinta,

Lunaryu


	5. A Heart that Can Not Lie

**A/N: **Sorry, nunggu lama. habis...Luna lg sibuk di kedokteran ma sastra, hampir gak ada waktu luang lagi bwt nulis yg kaya' gini. Yah, minimal buat refreshing aja, tapi Luna gak bakal berhenti, kok!Pasti Luna selesaiin! Nah, karena itu, gak usah dengerin basa-basi gak jelas dari Luna di sini. Langsung aja cabut ke-CAPTER 4! ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan karakter-karakternya bukan punya Luna...tapi mungkin Luna-chan ada di sini, itu baru punya Luna! XD**

**Warning: **_kaya'nya buat capter ini cuma foul language doank..., ah, yah, silakan baca ndiri, deh!_

* * *

**Chap.4**

_**A Heart that Can not Lie**_

"Hmmh…," Naruto bergumam pelan saat memeriksa data-data keluarga Hyuuga yang berhasil dikumpulkannya dari internet. "Gila juga...! Hyuuga termasuk salah satu dari tiga keluarga besar yang berkuasa di Kota Konoha. Udah gitu, Hinata-chan itu pewaris utama keluarga generasi ke-empat. Yang bersaing denganya untuk posisi itu ya, sepupunya, si Neji-sialan, dan adik kandungnya, Hyuuga Hanabi."

_Kaya'nya aku bakal repot, deh... Pake bikin onar sama Neji segala... Bisa gawat kalo dia tanya macem-macem sama Lee ato Gaara. Duh, gimana, neh...?_

"Naruto-sama?" Tiba-tiba saja Iruka memanggil Naruto, bikin dia kaget sampai terlonjak

"Wadoh, Iruka...! Bisa nggak kalo nggak ngagetin...! Jantungku mo copot, neh...!" kata Naruto dengan wajah pucat dan jantung memalu keras-keras, saking kagetnya.

"Wah, maafkan saya," kata Iruka seraya tersenyum salah tingkah. "Apa yang Anda lakukan? Dari tadi Anda kelihatan sangat serius," lanjutnya seraya duduk di smping Naruto.

"Hn? Oh, ini...," Naruto menunjukan kertas-kertas data yang dibawanya. "Yah...ada anak yang menarik perhatianku," kata Naruto.

Iruka melihat kertas itu sekilas dan melebarkan matanya. "Anda ada minat dengan keluarga Hyuuga?" tanya Iruka kaget.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan, si pewaris utama itu teman sekelasku, barusan pindah," kata Naruto, menginformasikan. "Anaknya manis banget!" lanjutnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Terus, dia kaya'nya ada masalah sama kakak sepupunya, si Neji-brengsek itu," dengus Naruto agak senewen pas teringat cowok arogan gila bermata pucat itu.

"Hmm...," Iruka berpikir serius saat membaca data-data itu. "Kalau saya benar, Hyuuga Neji ini adalah orang yang mencuri Dark Emerald dari klien pertama kita," kata Iruka teringat.

"Betul banget! Brengsek banget kan, dia itu!?" seru Naruto setuju.

_Tapi aku tidak bilang dia itu brengsek, Naruto-sama..._ pikir Iruka salah tingkah. "Yah...lalu, ada masalah apa antara dia dan Hinata-sama?" Iruka lanjut bertanya dengan panggilan sopan.

"Itu aku juga gak ngerti...," kata Naruto agak _down_. "Kaya'nya Hinata-chan bukan tipe cewek yang suka curhat. Gimana caranya supaya dia mo ngomong, yah...?" Naruto jadi serius lagi mikir, sambil memegang dagunya ala Detective Conan.

Iruka tersenyum melihat tuan yang sangat disayanginya itu mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Iruka paling mengenal sifat Naruto, dan ia yakin seratus persen kalau Naruto akan melakukan sesuatu demi sobatnya. Yah, biarpun yang akan dia lakukan kadang konyol dan berbahaya, tapi Iruka pasti siap membantunya kapan saja sehingga ia tak kan dapat masalah.

"Naruto-sama," panggil Iruka saat tiba-tiba ada ide terlintas di kepalanya. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Iruka. "Bagaimana kalau kita undang dia ke _forum Kyuubi_?" tawar Iruka.

"Forum Kyuubi?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya dengan heran karena baru pertama ia mendengar nama itu. Iruka tersenyum _pe-de_ penuh arti pada Naruto yang bingung.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto berangkat ke sekolahnya sambil menenteng secarik kertas merah bertuliskan alamat website. Ia kelihatan ragu-ragu saat mencoba mengingat diskusinya dengan Iruka kemarin.

**--Flash Back—**

"_Sebetulnya saya membuka forum__ khusus Kyuubi di website kita yang bakal dijawab langsung oleh Naruto-sama," _kata iruka sambil tersenyum. Naruto langsung melotot ke arah Iruka dengan tatapan seakan ngomong, '_Nggak mungkin! Kau bercanda, kan!?'_ Iruka terkikik pelan melihat expresi kaget Naruto. _"Tenang saja. Saya sudah memasang sekuriti yang sangat canggih. Nggak akan ada hacker yang bisa membobolnya,"_ lanjut Iruka menenangkan.

"_Bukan itu masalahnya! Buat a__pa bikin forum kaya' gitu? Bisa nambah masalah, kan!? Masa si pencuri sendiri yang trima klien? Gimana klo dijebak?"_ protes Naruto nggak paham.

"_Cara kerja kita kan__, sedikit beda dengan cara mendiang ibu,"_ kata Iruka. _"Seperti halnya kemarin, kita akan menerima klien, tapi bukan dengan email, melainkan dengan chatting,"_ jelas Iruka. _"Nah, inilah guna forum khusus Kyuubi. Kita akan memperoleh informasi dan permintaan dari sana langsung dari si klien dan diterima langsung oleh Anda. Anda bicara langsung dengannya sehingga Anda tahu, orang macam apa klien Anda. Karena ini internet, akan sulit melacak kita dan klien kita. Saya sudah memikirkan semuanya,"_ lanjut iruka penuh percaya diri, meyakinkan Naruto. _"Lalu tinggal masalah Anda, apa Anda akan menerima permintaan atau tidak,"_ katanya. _"Kyuubi yang sekarang, mencuri bukan untuk kepuasan saja, tapi untuk mengambil kembali 'hati' yang hilang..."_

**--Flash Back—**

"Fuuh...," Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Dasar Iruka..., sok puitis banget sih, pake '_mengambil hati yang hilang_' segala... Kaya' penyair aja," gumamnya pelan. Naruto melihat kertas itu sekali lagi saat ia teringat kata-kata Iruka lagi.

"_Forum khusus ini sudah saya sebarkan di internet, dan para klien akan berdatangan dengan sendirinya! Ah, saya memang jenius! Uang pun nggak akan habis mengaliiiii---r!!"_

Bulir keringat besar jatuh dari belakang kepala Naruto. Ia tertawa salah tingkah saat ingat Iruka menari-nari dengan riangnya atas rencananya sendiri. lalu dimasukkanya kertas itu ke dalam saku celananya. "Yah...nggak ada salahnya dicoba. Siapa tahu berhasil," desah Naruto seraya angkat bahu. "Yosh, tinggal cari cara gimana menyerahkanya!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ceria ala anak kecil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Good morning, everybady_!!" sapa Naruto dengan ceria seperti biasanya, hanya saja feromon manisnya hari ini lebih kental, membuat para cowok mabuk kepayang. –eits, jangan salah! Naruto itu termasuk anak yang populer, loh! Biarpun lebih di kalangan cowok dripada cewek. Fans club cowoknya mungkin hampir menyamai fans club cewek Uchiha Sasuke.

_BUT!!_ Cowok kan, nggak segila cewek kalo lagi histeris ngejar-kejar idolanya, jadi para fans Naruto ya, bisanya mengagumi Naruto dari balik bayang-bayang sembari memimpikan indahnya dunia jika Naruto ada di samping mereka. Aaah, inilah masa muda!!—_note_: _by_ Maito Gai.

Sasuke langsung merasa kena iritasi pas bunga-bunga bermekaran, bersemi di hati para cowok yang melihat senyum riang Naruto. "Oi, kau ngucapin _everybody_-nya salah, _goblok_," cela Sasuke yang terang langsung mencipratkan lumpur ke bunga-bunga itu dan menenggelamkanya ke dasar rawa kegelapan.

Naruto langsung mendelik ke arah Sasuke ala yakuza, yang kontan menghancurkan impian '_aduh, Naruto manis bangeeeet!_' para cowok yang sudah terkapar, nangis berlinangan air mata dan tenggelam di lantai. "Kau...pagi-pagi udah mo cari ribut, ya, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang mau membunuh.

"Jangan _ge-er_, aku cuma ngingetin kalo bahasa Inggrismu tuh, payah banget," kata Sasuke seperti menciprat minyak ke dalam api. "_Everybody_ itu, pake –o-, bukan –a-, _geblek_," tambahnya.

Naruto langsung hilang kesabaran. "Ngajak berantem ya!? OK! Ayo sini, Uchiha-brengsek!!" Naruto sudah membanting tas sekolahnya di meja dan mencengkeram kerah Sasuke pas tiba-tiba dia ditarik ke belakang oleh seseorang. "Ah!?" Kontan Naruto menoleh, dan nyaris saja kepalan tinjunya melayang kalau dia nggak mendapati Hinata di sana.

"Ja-ja-jangan berkelahi di dalam kelas...!" pinta Hinata takut-takut, wajahnya agak pucat.

Kontan siswa-siswi di belakangnya mendelik kaget dan mulai berteriak panik.

"Jangan, Hinata-chan! Ntar Kamu kena bogem!!" jerit Sakura dan Ino histeris.

"Naruto! Jangan pukul dia! Anak perempuan loh!!" Kiba menyikapi.

"Sasuke!! Ini salahmu kalo dia terluka! Pake ngerecoki Naruto segala, sih!" teriak salah seorang cowok.

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung tersungkur salah tingkah. Niat berkelahi terbang entah kemana saat melihat Hinata mencegah mereka. Hampir tiap hari Sasuke dan Naruto bertengkar, tapi nggak pernah ada yang coba menghentikan, yah, kecuali Shino atau Shikamaru kalo mereka lagi cape dan butuh tidur.

Yah, terang aja, abis yang mencoba mencegah mereka biasanya berakhir kena bogem juga, mana mau mereka! Ini pertama kalinya ada yang berani setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya (Sasuke dan Naruto tuh temen dari kecil), udah cewek, murid baru pula.

"Ah, pagi, Hinata-chaaan!" sapa Naruto langsung pasang tampang manisnya.

_Muka Dua!!_ –pikir Sasuke sebal. "_Sorry_, Hyuuga-san. Sarapan tiap pagi, seh," kata Sasuke menimpali setelah menyapa cewek pemalu itu dengan wajah rikuh.

Hinata tersenyum. "Syukurlah," katanya lega.

"_Hanyan—_, Hinata-chan manis bangeeet—!!" puji Naruto seraya terbang ke awang-awang. Hinata langsung memerah mendengarnya, Sasuke (dan para cowok fans Naruto) shok abis!

"Ka-kau...suka cewek tipe-tipe kaya' dia?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah horor. Teman-teman yang lain langsung berkumpul, tertarik dengan percakapan mereka. Semuanya tegang menebak-nebak jawaban Naruto.

"Iya! Manis banget, seh!" seru Naruto nggak ragu-ragu. "Kaya' dapet adik cewek yang imuuuut banget!" tambahnya super ceria dengan tampang _innocent_-nya. Sasuke langsung jatuh tersungkur mendengarnya, begitu juga dengan yang lain di belakangnya.

_Harusnya aku __udah mikir kalo dia bakal jawab begitu...kasihan amat jantungku!_-pikir sasuke sambil nangis di lantai. Lalu dia langsung bangkit lagi dengan wajah salah tingkah. _Rugi aku cemasin yang nggak-nggak..._

"Ne, Hinata-chan, kau ada waktu sepulang sekolah?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," kata Naruto lagi. Hinata berpikir sebentar, kemudian mengangguk ringan.

"Boleh saja. Kebetulan hari ini Neji-niisama juga pulang agak telat, jadi masih ada waktu sebelum dijemput," kata Hinata pelan.

Sasuke dan yang lain menguping pembicaraan itu. _Dia lagi pdkt yah!?_-pikir mereka kaget.

Kemudian bell masuk berbunyi, dan terpaksa pembicaraan terhenti, meninggalkan rasa penasaran yang teramat sangat di pikiran teman-teman sekelas Naruto, termasuk Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto meninggalkan kertas dengan alamat web forum Kyuubi di meja Hinata. Ia meninggalkan kelas sebelum Hinata masuk lagi untuk meyapanya. Lalu ia mengirim pesan lewat ponsel ke nomor Hinata.

Hinata baru selesai mengembalikan buku jurnal ke ruang guru, dan begitu keluar dari sana, ponselnya bergetar. Hinata mengambil ponsel dan melihat pesan baru yang masuk. "Dari Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata heran.

Hinata membuka pesan itu dan membacanya. "_Sorry_, Hinata-chan! Aku lupa kalo hari ini harus kerja sambilan! Aku mesti pulang dulu! Sebagai permintaan maaf besok aku traktir es krim, deh! Duluan pulang yah, bye!"

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian ia angkat bahu dan kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tas sekolahnya. Saat melewati mejanya, ia melihat secarik kertas dengan warna merah darah. "Apa nih?" tanya Hinata seraya membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

_Alamat website...?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sudah diserahkan ya, Naruto-sama?" tanya Iruka saat Naruto membuka komputernya.

"He-eh, sekarang tinggal tunggu sampai Hinata yang mengontak kita!" seru Naruto bersemangat. Iruka tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata memperhatikan alamat website di kertas merah itu dengan ragu-ragu. Ia yakin seseorang sengaja meninggalkan kertas itu di mejanya, tapi tidak yakin siapa. Mungking Naruto, tapi ia heran kenapa tidak ada pesan apa pun.

Hinata angkat bahu dan beranjak dari kasur ke meja komputernya. Ia menyalakan laptop dan mulai _browsing_ ke internet. Ia menulis alamat web tersebut dan masuk ke website Kyuubi. Dimulai dengan layar merah pekat seperti darah di seluruh layar, ia melihat dua tombol kecil di tengah layar tersebut, satu untuk _enter_, dan yang lain untuk _quit_, dan tulisan kecil berwarna orange terang di atasnya yang berkata, "Datanglah dan ambil kembali _hati_-mu."

"Website yang aneh," gumam Hinata pelan. Ia menatap layar komputer dengan ragu-ragu sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk dan mencari informasi lebih jauh. Sesaat setelah mengklik tombol _enter_, layar laptop berkobar dengan warna nyala api yang menggeliat-geliat dan tulisan merah gelap terpampang di tengah kobaran api.

"Selamat datang di forum khusus Kyuubi. Silakan masukan _user name_ Anda."

Hinata melihat kotak kecil dimana ia bisa memasukan _user name_-nya, kemudian ia mengklik tombol _join forum_. Layar kembali gelap dan Hinata melihat tabel berisikan tulisan "Hai, Kyuubi lagi bicara! Siapa yang manggil?"

Hinata tersenyum kecil saat melihatnya. Ia mengetik di laptop. "Aku _white rose_. Salam kenal, Kyuubi!"

"Salam kenal. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" –Kyuubi.

"Eh?" –white rose.

"Kau perlu sesuatu, kan?" –Kyuubi.

"Nggak juga, kok." –white rose.

"Hmm...aneh, yah. Padahal ini toko loh!" –Kyuubi.

"Toko?" –white rose.

"Iya, toko yang menjual _kebahagiaan_." –Kyuubi.

Hinata tertawa saat membacanya. "Ada-ada saja, tapi menarik juga. Siapa tahu bisa buat curhat," Hinata bergumam dengan semangat, lalu mulai menulis macam-macam lagi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm..., sungguh menarik," desah Naruto saat membaca cerita Hinata di layar komputer. "Iruka," panggil Naruto tiba-tiba pada Iruka yang tengah browsing di komuter lain.

"Ya?" tanya Iruka sambil menoleh.

"Nama yang terpampang di layar ini...sudah disesuaikan dengan nomor seri kepemilikan komputer, kan?" tanya Naruto tanpa melihat ke arah Iruka karena ia masih sibuk membaca cerita Hinata.

"Tentu saja," kata Iruka ringan dengan senyuman manis.

"Kalau begitu...sang Mawar Putih ini memang Hinata-chan, yah...," kata Naruto sembari tersenyum senang. "Tak kusangka ia akan cerita dengan leluasa kalau dia yakin nggak akan dikenali, ya? Ide Iruka memang hebat!" puji Naruto kagum.

"Semua ini demi kelancaran pekerjaan Anda, Naruto-sama," kata Iruka. "Saya akan berbuat apa saja untuk membantu Anda," lanjutnya lembut.

Naruto kelihatan kaget sesaat, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum ceria seraya mengangguk, "Iya!" jawabnya. Lalu Naruto melanjutkan membaca cerita itu sampai akhirnya Hinata selesai.

"Sudah selesai, ceritanya?" –Kyuubi.

"Iya! Jadi lega deh! Terima kasih sudah dengar ceritaku!" –white rose.

"...apa kau sudah puas dengan cerita saja?" –Kyuubi.

"Eh?" –white rose.

"Apa kau nggak mau mengambil kembali apa yang sudah diambil darimu?" –Kyuubi.

"...kenapa tiba-tiba tanya begitu?" –white rose.

"Aku bisa memberikan kebahagiaan itu padamu, sayang," –Kyuubi.

"...!? Maksudnya...apa, sih...?" –white rose.

"Malam ini aku akan datang ke rumahmu, tepat jam 00.00. Tolong ditunggu!" –Kyuubi.

"EH!?" –white rose.

_Kyuubi has signed out_.

Hinata terlonjak berdiri dari kursinya. Ia menatap layar laptop-nya dengan mata mendelik tak percaya. "Apa..., apa maksudnya ia akan datang...!?" desahnya pelan dengan suara lirih gemetar. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia hanya berbicara dengan teman di laptop, lalu tiba-tiba saja orang yang memakai nama Kyuubi itu bertanya hal yang aneh. Lalu ia bilang akan datang ke rumah tengah malam.

_Itu nggak mungkin, kan...? Aku kan nggak pakai nama asli di net. Mana bisa ia tahu bahwa yang bicara di situ adalah aku? ...iya, kan?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto baru saja _sign out_ dari forum. Ia berdiri dan merenggangkan badanya yang terasa kaku. "Aaah, memang aku nggak suka berada di depan komputer terlalu lama...," desahnya lemas seraya mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya yang lelah.

"Ini, Naruto-sama," kata Iruka tiba-tiba seraya menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk, tomat campur wortel dingin kepada Naruto.

"Ooh, banyak vitamin A dan C! _Sankyuu _(_thank you_)!" kata Naruto senang seraya menenggak minuman itu dengan hausnya. "Aah, lega...," kata Naruto seraya mendesah setelah selesai minum.

"Apa Anda sudah memutuskan akan menjalankan servis pada Hinata-sama?" tanya Iruka seraya tersenyum dengan wajah yang sudah tahu.

"Yeah," balas Naruto tersenyum. "Malam ini aku akan mengunjunginya," lanjut Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi taringnya yang memang lebih runcing dari orang lain.

"Kalau begitu, kostumnya akan saya siapkan," kata Iruka senang. Kemudian ia bersiul-siul seraya keluar dari ruang komputer.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang sembari melihat jam dinding. "Ooh, masih jam sepuluh malam, masih ada dua jam sebelum waktunya. Lebih baik aku kerjakan PR dari Kakashi dan Anko-sensei dulu sebelum kerja—!" kata Naruto semangat.

_Aah, dah nggak sabar pengen ketemu Hinata-chan, neeeh!!_ –pikir Naruto seraya meringis senang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sekali lagi, lengkap dengan kostum _Kyuubi no Kisune_-nya berlompat-lompatan ria di atas atap rumah tanpa suara. Ia sudah nggak sabar pengen ketemu Hinata dan membantunya menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Neji.

_Lagi-lagi dengan Neji-si cowok gondrong arogan gila itu, yah...? Dia ni beneran suka bikin masalah, ya!_ –pikir Naruto dengan wajah ngedumel. "Yah...liat aja nanti, deh...!" Naruto meringis seraya memikirkan hal-hal nakal yang bisa ia lakukan buat ngerjain Neji.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto menemukan Mansion Hyuuga. Luar biasa besar, lebih besar dari Mansion Rock. "Hohoo...rumah orang kaya juga...," desah Naruto kagum.

Naruto melompat dari gedung pencakar langit, dan memakai gantole untuk terbang melintas menuju atap Mansion Hyuuga tersebut. Ia mendarat dengan ringanya dan membereskan gantole-nya dengan sigap dan cepat. Kemudian, ia mulai mencari-cari pintu.

Sesaat setelah itu, ia betulan nemu pintu menuju ke dalam. _Hoo, seperti kata Iruka, mansion besar biasanya dilengkapi pintu menuju ke atap. _Naruto berjalan ke pintu dan mencoba buka kenopnya. _Terkunci, tentu saja, tapi bukan Kyuubi kalo nggak bisa buka kunci kaya' gini, kan? _Naruto meringis seraya mengambil alat pembuka kuncinya.

Naruto mengutak-atik kunci pintu tersebut dengan jepit rambut. Semenit kemudian, pintu itu terbuka dengan sukses. "_Piece of cake_," kata Naruto seraya bersiul rendah. Kemudian ia masuk pelan-pelan ke dalam mansion.

Menghindari penjaga memang nggak mudah, tapi Naruto bisa menyamar jadi salah satu pelayan dan mencari kamar Hinata dengan tenang. "Saya membawa pesanan _snack_ untuk Hinata-sama. Kamarnya di sebelah mana, ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau orang baru?" tanya salah seorang penjaga berbaju dan berkaca mata hitam.

"Iya," kata Naruto ramah.

"Kamar Hinata-sama ada di lantai tiga, kamar nomor dua dari kanan," jawab penjaga itu ramah juga.

"Ah, terima kasih," jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum. Kemudian ia berjalan pelan-pelan menuju tangga karena ia yakin, pelayan tidak diizinkan memakai lift.

Sesampainya di lantai tiga, Naruto sempat berpapasan dengan Neji di ujung tangga, tapi ia sama sekali tak digubris olehnya. Diam-diam Naruto mendesah lega. Namun, ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiran Naruto. Ketika berpapasan denganya tadi, wajah Neji terlihat sangat mendung dan kesepian. Padahal biasanya dia pasang wajah super dingin tanpa ekspresi. Naruto jadi sangat penasaran, kira-kira apa yang bisa membuat Neji berekspresi seperti itu.

Naruto segera menepis pikiran itu saat menghadapi pintu kamar Hinata. Ia tersenyum dan melihat jam tanganya. Ketika jarum detik menunjuk angka dua belas, Naruto mengetuk pintu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata terperanjat kaget saat mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Dengan panik Hinata melihat jam dindingnya. Pukul dua belas malam. Hinata menelan ludah. _Nggak mungkin...! Ini pasti cuma kebetulan... Ya, ini kebetulan. Nggak mungkin Kyuubi datang kemari, kan?_

Hinata pelan-pelan mengatur nafas dan meyakinkan diri. Ia harus cepat-cepat membuka pintu karena siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata ia dipanggil oleh ayah atau ibunya. Hinata segera mengambil jaket dan memakainya di atas gaun tidurnya. Ia mencengkeran ujung jaketnya saat membuka pintu dan mengintip. "Siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Saya datang membawa pesanan Anda, Hinata-sama," kata Naruto seraya tersenyum.

"Pesanan...? Tapi aku tidak memesan apa-...!?"

"Anda memesan sepiring _kebahagiaan_, bukankah begitu?" potong Naruto ringan.

Hinata mendelik kaget saat mendengarnya. Ia buru-buru membuka pintu dan memandang Naruto dengan seksama. "Kau..._Kyuubi..._?" tanya Hinata benar-benar terkejut.

Naruto meyunggingkan senyum, meski bukan wajahnya, dia tetap manis banget! Kemudian ia menarik lepas penyamaranya secepat kilat, menampakkan wujud _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ bertopeng dan berkostum merah darah di hadapan Hinata yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa saking kagetnya. "_Kyuubi no Kitsune_ telah datang," sapa Naruto seraya meraih tangan Hinata dan mencium punggung tangan itu. "Apa yang bisa kucurikan untukmu, agar Kau mendapatkan kembali senyuman dan kebahagiaan itu, Hyuuga Hinata-sama?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan penuh arti dri balik topengnya.

Hinata hanya memandang Kyuubi dengan tatapan kaget, sekaligus kagum. "Kau...benar-benar...bisa mengambil _benda _itu kembali?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tentu, aku sudah memikirkan masak-masak, dan aku bersedia menerima misi darimu. Itu bukan hal yang sulit," kata Naruto dengan senyuman menyejukan hati.

Air mata Hinata menetes. "Kalau begitu...curikan _kenangan itu_," kata Hinata seraya mencengkeran jubah merah Kyuubi erat-erat, masih terus menangis. "Ambil kembali...kenanganku bersama _dia_...dan senyuman _orang itu_. Tolong...ambil kembali..._waktu kami berdua_...," lanjutnya lemah dengan wajah yang begitu menderita.

"Baiklah, akan kuambil... Akan kucuri _waktu_ dari keluarga ini, dan akan kukembalikan _waktu _dan _senyuman kebahagiaan_ kalian," Naruto tersenyum setuju sambil memeluk Hinata.

Kemudian terdengar suara dari arah tangga. "Ooh, sudah waktunya pergi," kata Naruto sembari melepas pelukanya dari Hinata. "Hinata-sama, aku akan segera menghubungimu dalam waktu dekat," kata Naruto seraya mengedipkan mata dari balik topeng setengah wajahnya. Kemudian, dalam sekejap mata, ia menghilang, bagai ditelan asap.

Hinata kelihatan kaget selama beberapa saat, tapi kemudian, ia tersenyum pedih. "Tolong, ya...Kyuubi...," desah Hinata pelan sembari mencengkeram dadanya dengan wajah penuh harap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto kembali melihat data-data Hyuuga. Kemudian ia menutup matanya. "Aku benar-benar dalam masalah besar...!" desahnya dengan wajah terdesak.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**A/N: **Wehehe...sampe juga di chapter 4! Gimana menurut kalian, chapter yang ini? Keren kah? Yah, pokoknya selalu ditunggu reviewnya. Ekh...dah jam segini lagi. Duh, ngantuk...bobo dulu deh... O ya, thanks dah baca, sampe jumpa di chapter depan. Love you, dadah...

Dengan Cinta,

Lunaryu


	6. Memories of Diamond

**A/N: **Yoh, shogun! Lama tak bersua dalam cerita ini, yah? Biasa deh...lagi sibuk-sibuknya dengan kedokteran...mendekati pre-test juga hu-hu-hu---, jadi pengen nangis. Anyway, Luna-chan dah berusaha memberikan yg terbaik dengan menulis di sini! Hope you bisa enjoy bacanya! Jangan lupa review yah!! Have fun!!

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku, ide cerita diambil dari komik DNA-ngelnya Yukisagi Sugiru, yah, tapi Luna punya gua loh...

Warning: foul language...trus sounen ai...action scene! tapi gak ada violence sih..., jaa, liat aja deh!

* * *

**Chap.5**

**The Memory of ****a Diamond**

"_Dalam waktu dekat, aku akan menghubungimu lagi, Hinata-sama..."_

Kata-kata Kyuubi itu terus-menerus terngiang di pendengaran Hinata. Ia nggak tahu kapan si pencuri misterius itu akan menghubunginya, tapi yang jelas, ia nggak mau sedang nggak pegang HP saat si pencuri bermaksud menelponya.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. "Kaya' orang bodoh aja...," desahnya perlahan sambil menggenggam si-HP erat-erat. Padahal Kyuubi nggak bakal tahu nomornya, tapi belum tentu juga, toh ia benar-benar datang setelah _chatting_ denganya di internet. "Kira-kira...apa yang bakal Kyuubi lakukan, ya...?" Hinata terpaksa membayangkan kehebohan macam apa yang bakal diperbuat si pencuri di rumahnya kelak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto dengan kostum Kyuubi-nya melihat ke arah mansion Hyuuga dari atap gedung bertingkat. Ia sudah berpikir masak-masak mengenai misinya. Meskipun kelihatan mustahil, ia terlanjur menerima permintaan itu. Sekarang ia harus inspeksi terlebih dahulu ke tempat penyimpanan benda sasaranya sebelum ia beraksi malam berikutnya.

_Masalahnya...apa aku bisa keluar dari rumah itu dengan selamat? Lain dengan __museum yang tempat umum, aku ngnggak bisa inspeksi ke mansion Hyuuga dengan bebas karena itu properti pribadi—_Naruto menghela nafas panjang. _Gimana kalo aku beneran ketangkep, nih? Mana aku nggak ngerti benda apa yang harus dicuri—, aaaargh, nyusahin aja!_

Bukanya mau bersikap pesimis, tapi jujur saja pekerjaan ini berat. Menurut Iruka, ada sekitar lima puluh penjaga di mansion Hyuuga, belum lagi tiap lift dan tangga dijaga ketat. Setiap kamar juga dijaga satu orang sekuriti, lebih lagi Naruto tidak tahu persis di mana benda sasaranya disimpan.

_Mestinya aku tanya lebih jauh pada Hinata-chan—_pikir Naruto sambil berlinang air mata. _Gawat, deh...musti gimana, neh...? ...lho?_

Naruto melihat sesuatu ketika ia sedang sibuk berpikir. Limousin hitam panjang meluncur ke halaman mansion Hyuuga, lalu seseorang berambut merah dan bertato '_cinta_' di dahi keluar dari mobil itu.

_Kaze Kage-sama?!_—pikir Naruto kaget. _Ngapain dia di tempat kaya' gitu? Apa sama-sama Rock Lee?_

Benar saja tebakan Naruto, Rock Lee mengawal sang Kaze Kage muda yang baru saja keluar dari mobil dan disambut oleh para penjaga keluarga Hyuuga.

_Ha-hahaha, di saat aku sedang kesusahan, selalu muncul bantuan tak terduga!_—pikir Naruto setengah bersemangat ketika sebuah ide gila terlintas di benaknya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Pipipipi'_ Bunyi dering Hp Rock Lee terdengar ketika cowok beralis tebal itu melangkah masuk ke gerbang mansion Hyuuga. Ia segera mengambil HP dari saku baju di balik jas hitamnya dan membaca pesan di HP itu.

"_Aku butuh bantuan sedikit__ darimu, mantan klien. Temui aku di belakang mansion Hyuuga!"_ tertanda: _Kyuubi no Kitsune._

Kontan saja Rock Lee memucat. Ia cepat-cepat menghapus pesan di HP-nya itu, serta-merta mendekati Kaze Kage dengan buru-buru. "Gaara-sama, aku ada sedikit urusan di luar. Kau mau menugguku sebentar, kan?" tanya Rock Lee salah tingkah pada bocah manis berumur enam belas itu.

"Ada yang lebih penting dariku, Lee?" tanya Gaara heran seraya mengangkat alisnya yang sangat tipis itu.

Rocklee tertawa salah tingkah lagi, tapi kemudian ia berbisik perlahan di telinganya. "Kyuubi menghubungiku," katanya pelan sekali.

Gaara segera paham bahwa itu keadaan darurat. Ia mengangguk dan mengizinkan Lee untuk bergerak. "Hati-hati kalo terlibat dengan pencuri itu, Lee," wanti Gaara pelan. Lee hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum hagat pada Gaara, seperti megatakan untuk tak perlu khawatir padanya.

Lee segera menuju bagian belakang mansion Hyuuga. Tersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang tembok tinggi dan gerbang belakang mansion, Naruto menunggu kedatangan si alis tebal dengan santai. Sesaat setelah Lee tiba di tempat perjanjian, Naruto menyapanya, "Hai, alis tebal!"

"Bisakah Kau tidak memanggilku begitu, pencuri sial?" Rock Lee memasang wajah sebal pada Naruto yang meringis lebar dengan sepenuh hati.

"Jangan ngomong gitu, ah! Udah bagus kita ada kesempatan ketemu lagi," kata Naruto tak menggubris protes cowok ber-_style_ aneh itu.

_Sebenarnya aku berharap __nggak perlu berhubungan lagi denganmu, sih... Gimana juga kau kan pencuri—_sahut Lee dalam hati dengan tampang salah tingkah dan sebutir besar keringat bergulir jatuh di belakang kepalanya. "Lalu, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Lee to the point.

"Ooh, emang hebat partner KazaKage-sama, Rock Lee tajam, ya!" puji Naruto dengan wajah cerah, meskipun Lee nggak akan bisa melihatnya karena ia masih memakai topeng rubah separuh wajah bagian atas, tapi ia bisa mengira-ira karena nada suaranya yang bersemangat. "Aku ingin bertanya tentang beberapa hal berkenaan dengan keluarga Hyuuga," kata Naruto _pe-de_.

"Apa...? Kau...mengincar sesuatu dari keluarga Hyuuga sekarang?" tanya Lee ingin tahu.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu, tapi aku tak bisa bercerita detilnya," balas Naruto, "dan—," lanjutnya sebelum Rock Lee sempat membalas, "ini berkenaan dengan Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata."

Begitu nama Neji disebut, wajah Lee langsung kelihatan muak. "Apa yang harus kubantu buat menghancurkan cowok itu?" tanya Lee dengan mata menyala penuh dendam.

Naruto langsung jungkir balik, salah tingkah. "Kau masih dendam padanya, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil mencoba berdiri lagi.

"Tentu saja! Menginap di rumah sakit seminggu itu nggak enak banget, lho! Ditambah lagi aku jadi jauh dari Gaara-sama selama beberapa saat, dan itu semua gara-gara si Neji-sial itu! Mana mungkin aku nggak dendam!?" protes Lee semangat.

_Hiperbola seperti biasanya—_pikir Naruto dengan bulir keringat bergulir di belakang kepalanya. "Yah, ini bukan untuk menghancurkan Neji, sebetulnya," ujar Naruto, kembali ke topik semula. "Aku ingin tahu apa ada suatu benda yang mewakili hubungan Neji dan Hinata," kata Naruto seraya bersandar di tembok dengan gaya yang santai dan kasual.

"Suatu benda?" tanya Lee kurang paham.

"Sebetulnya tugas kali ini lumayan berat, dan aku kehabisan ide. Bagaimana menurutmu cara mencuri _kenangan_?" tanya Naruto kelihatan agak serius sekarang.

"_Mencuri__kenangan_? Apa itu?" tanya Lee tambah nggak paham.

"Jelas aja, ya...? Kaya'nya ini mustahil. Seenggaknya aku perlu tahu hubungan mereka dengan lebih pasti," gumam Naruto pelan.

Lee melihat kebingungan di pose Naruto, dan entah kenapa ia jadi sangat ingin membantu. "Neji itu...," tiba-tiba Lee bicara, mengalihkan perhatian Naruto kepada di rinya, "Neji itu...dulu bukan orang seperti ini," kata Lee dengan wajah agak terluka.

"Maksudnya...?" tanya Naruto nggak bisa menagkap berita tiba-tiba itu.

"Neji itu dulu anak yang baik dan ceria," kata Lee memulai. "Setidaknya, dia nggak selicik saat ini waktu pertama kami bertemu. Dia orang yang baik dan menghargai persahabatan. Aku juga...salah satu sahabat dekatnya," lanjut Lee. Naruto diam mendengarkan dengan serius. "Namun, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi di keluarga Hyuuga. Tiba-tiba ia berubah menjadi sangat dingin dan licik., menghalalkan segala cara untuk membesarkan nama Hyuuga. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, jadi..."

"Ayahnya meninggal karena menggantikan ayah Hinata," sahut Naruto tiba-tiba.

Lee mengangkat wajanya dengan kaget. "Apa...?"

"Aku dengar rumor kalau ayah Neji adalah saudara kembar ayah Hinata, lalu ayahnya terbunuh saat terjadi perampokan karena melindungi ayah Hinata," jelas Naruto lebih lanjut. "karena itu Neji jadi dendam dan benci Hinata, kan?" Naruto telah mendengar cerita itu dari Hinata saat mereka _chatting_ di net.

"Eh, tapi kalu begitu jadi nggak nyambung, kan?" sanggah Lee dengan wajah memprotes. "Buat apa ia membesarkan nama Hyuuga kalau ia benci pewaris utamanya?" lanjutnya bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

Naruto terkejut saat mendengarnya. "Kau benar, bukan itu alasanya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang lain...," kata Naruto mencoba berpikir keras. "Aaaah, sial! Aku harus menyelidiki lebih jauh lagi tentang ini!" serunya kesal sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, Lee," Naruto melihat ke arah Lee dengan wajah memohon. "Biarkan aku jadi salah satu bodiguard KazeKage untuk menyelidiki mansion ini!" pinta Naruto sepenuh hati.

Lee hanya bisa melongo melihat Naruto dengan wajah salah tingkah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...jadi begitulah," kata Lee sambil tersenyum saat jamuan makan malam. "Kami memiliki bodiguard baru yang ingin kami serahkan pada Hyuuga untuk dilatih," lanjutnya seraya memperlihatkan Naruto yang sudah menyamar menjadi cowok manis berambut hitam berkaca mata.

Hiashi melihat ke arah Lee sambil mengangkat alis saat Lee memperkenalkan Naruto kepadanya. Lee dan Naruto diam-diam sudah salah tingkah saat melihat tiada reaksi dari pemimpin keluarga Hyuuga yang berambut panjang dan berwajah mirip Neji dan Hinata itu. Neji hanya melihat mereka dangan dingin dan Hinata melihat dengan terkejut. Karena Hanabi sedang sakit, ia tinggal di kamarnya.

Gaara menghela nafas panjang saat terjadi keheningan yang sangat tak menyenangkan di antara mereka. "Sebetulnya, Hiashi-sama," Gaara memulai dengan memecah kesunyian tersebut, "bodiguard baru ini akan bekerja langsung di bawahku, karena itu aku ingin ia memiliki keahlian bela diri Hyuuga, mengingat keluarga Hyuuga sangat terpandang dalam ilmu bela diri, dan tak ada keluarga tua lain selain Hyuuga yang memiliki aliran sendiri yang begitu kuat sampai diakui oleh pihak negara," Gaara berkata panjang lebar. Lee dan Naruto sampai terpana melihat dia bisa bicara sepanjang itu dalam satu kalimat.

"Ah, kalau itu memang keinginan KazeKage-sama...," Hiashi menanggapi dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Neji," panggilnya.

"Ya, Hiashi-sama," jawabnya ringan tanpa ekspresi ia berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto. "Salam kenal, aku Hyuuga Neji," Neji memperkenalkan diri dengan wajah serius.

_Hiashi-sama...? Bukannya Neji itu sepupu Hinata-chan, ya? Kenapa dia memanggil pamanya seperti majikan?—_pikir Naruto sangat heran meskipun ia tak memperlihatkan keherananya itu di wajahnya. "Uzumasa Narumi, mohon petunjuknya," Naruto membungkuk sopan dengan wajah cerah.

"Oh, dia berpendidikan, bagus sekali," Hiashi langsung menyukai sikap Naruto begitu melihat tata kramanya yang terpelajar itu..

"Terima kasih atas pujianya," jawab Naruto tenang.

"Memang hebat bodiguard pilihan KazeKage-sama. Meskipun masih muda, ia bisa bersikap sangat tenang seperti orang dewasa," Hiashi tertawa senang melihatnya. "Hinata, kau harus belajar darinya," kata Hiashi kemudian kepada putrinya.

"Ba-baik, Ayah," kata Hinata agak tergagap karena terkejut.

_Masih seperti biasa, Hinata-chan juga panikan di rumah, ya?—_pikir Naruto terhibur. Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinata dan cewek pemalu itu langsung memerah malu melihatnya. Kemudian Naruto merasa mendapat tatapan sedingin es dari balik punggungnya dan ia membeku sejenak. _Rasanya...barusan ada hawa membunuh yang dasyat—!_

Naruto menoleh sedikit ke belakang dan melihat, "Huh," Neji mendengus ke arahnya dengan wajah tak senang.

_Apa-apaan itu!_—pikir Naruto kesal dan tak paham.

"Neji itu...benar-benar aneh—!" gumam Naruto perlahan saat bodiguard lain mengantarnya berkeliling mansion Hyuuga. "Hei, Neji-sama itu...orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Naruto kepada orang berjas dan berkaca mata hitam di depanya.

"Neji-sama itu kuat," jawab orang itu sambil tersenyum "Ia belajar bela diri sejak kecil untuk melindungi Hinata-sama," lanjutnya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ini tradisi keluarga, _shouke dan bunke_," katanya menjelaskan. Sepertinya ini sistem perlindungan keluarga. Keluarga yang turun temurun melindungi keluarga utama, Neji dan ayahnya salah satu di antaranya karena ayah Neji merupakan _adik_ dari ayah Hinata yang jadi kepala keluarga, ia jadi melindunginya, dan sebagai penerus, Neji wajib melindungi Hinata yang menjadi pewaris keluarga utama...menyusahkan sekali.

"Begitu...," desah Naruto pelan. "Hei, tapi kenapa ia selalu berwajah begitu dingin?" tanya Naruto lebih jauh.

"Wah, kalau itu...," kata penjaga dengan wajah salah tingkah. "Oh ya, katanya dulu sempat ada keributan saat terjadi penculikan. Nona Hinata pernah hampir diculik dan sepertinya itu melibatkan Neji-sama," katanya pelan, sambil berbisik.

_Apa..., penculikan?! Aku belum dengar itu!_—protes Naruto dalam hati. _Pokoknya aku perlu mencari tahu dalam bentuk apa kenangan itu bisa kucuri dan kukembalikan pada Hinata. Kalau targetnya nggak jelas begini, kan jadi menyusahkan!_—pikir Naruto dengan wajah sebal.

"Karena saya masih sekolah, saya tidak bisa menginap. Saya akan datang lagi besok pukul empat sore," kata Naruto seraya tersenyum ramah.

"Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah di jalan," balas Hiashi sama ramahnya.

_Di luar dugaan, pemimpin keluarga Hyuuga sangat ramah...sedikit lain dari bayanganku—_pikir Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

—Keesokan harinya—

"Prinsip dasar jurus keluarga Hyuuga adalah pertahanan sempurna," kata Neji saat mengajari Naruto, "dengan kata lain, gunakan pertahananmu untuk menyerang sehingga kau tak membuka sedikitpun celah, tak memberikan kesempatan pada lawan untuk menyerang balik," ajarnya serius. Naruto memperhatikan dengan seksama. "Akan kuperlihatkan gerakan dasarnya. Perhatikan baik-baik, setelah itu lakukanlah seperti yang kuajarkan. Aku akan mengawasi latihanmu," kata Neji.

"Baik," jawab Naruto tegas.

Kemudian Neji mengajarkan jurus dasar pertama pertahanan sempurna keluarga Hyuuga. Jurus jarak dekat dengan memanfaatkan kecepatan, tenaga, dan kelenturan tubuh untuk membentuk lapisan pelindung gerakan, yang sekaligus menangkis dan menyerang balik serangan lawan. Saat melihat jurus itu diperagakan dengan sungguh-sungguh, Naruto seperti melihat lapisan udara bulat berwarna biru menyelubungi seluruh tubuh Neji dengan diameter kira-kira satu meter. Jurus itu terlihat indah, seperti menciptakan medan hampa udara di sekitar tubuh, jurus yang sangat hebat.

"Keren...," desah Naruto terpesona saat Neji selesai memperanggakanya. "Anda memiliki jurus yang sangat hebat, Neji-sama!" seru Naruto dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Neji tersenyum kecil kalem dan terlihat sangat cantik saat itu, Naruto jadi merah padam saat melihatnya. Dia tak searogan yang Naruto kira saat ia berekspresi seperti itu. "Uzumasa-san, kau mengingat gerakanya, kan? Cobalah lakukan gerakan dasarnya saja," kata Neji ringan.

_Ia terlihat senang...ia menyukai bela diri, ya?_—pikir Naruto paham. "Baiklah, Narumi akan berusaha!" kata Naruto seraya berdiri, kemudian memperagakan gerakan yang sama. Beberapa kali Neji perlu membetulkan kuda-kuda dan gerakanya, tapi di akhir sesi latihan ia terlihat puas.

"Kau menguasai dasar bela diri dengan baik," kata Neji memuji saat mereka duduk beristirahat di bangku taman keluarga Hyuuga di dekat kolam ikan yang cukup besar.

"Benarkah? Saya belajar bela diri dari kecil untuk menyiapkan diri sebelum menjalani pekerjaan saya!" kata Naruto semangat, dan ia nggak bohong soal itu. Ia perlu latihan fisik dan mental yang cukup berat untuk menjadi pencuri ulung yang handal. Tentu saja ia harus menguasai ilmu bela diri aliran Uzumaki (diciptakan oleh Kyuubi generasi pertama, yaitu ibunya), yah, meskipun ia nggak bakal menggunakanya di sekolah saat tukar bogem dengan Sasuke.

"Wah, kita senasib," kata Neji menimpali. "Aku juga harus belajar dari kecil supaya bisa melindungi Hinata-sama," katanya dengan tatapan lembut.

_Loh...? Eks__presi itu...jangan-jangan...!?_—Naruto langsung menyadarinya saat melihat kerinduan di wajah Neji ketika ia membicarakan Hinata.

"Neji-sama...mungkin saya akan terlihat ikut campur, tapi...jangan-jangan Neji-sama menyukai Hinata-sama?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya dan dengan menatap mata Neji secara langsung.

Neji membeku di tempat saat keheningan sesaat menguasai keadaan. Ia membelalakan matanya tak percaya dengan wajah shok. "Ap-apa yang Kau katakan!?" seru Neji sambil berdiri tiba-tiba terlihat begitu panik. "A-aku tidak...dengan Hinata-sama..., kami bukan seperti itu!!" serunya keras dan wajahnya benar-benar memerah entah karena malu atau marah, yang jelas ia sangat panik sampai Naruto yang melihatnya jadi ikut panik.

"Eh, err—saya hanya menebak...," kata Naruto salah tingkah, nggak sangka ia bakal mendapat reaksi sehebat itu dari Neji. Ia kira Neji itu orang yang super dingin, tapi nyatanya bisa panik juga.

_Tapi reaksi kaya' gitu...kelihatan jelas di wajahnya kalau dia memang suka pada Hinata. Terus...kenapa ia bersikap sok dingin padanya?_—pikir Naruto kurang ngerti jalan pikiran cowok Hyuuga itu.

"Y-yang jelas hubungan kami tidak begitu. Aku adalah pelindung Hinata-sama, tidak lebih dari itu," kata Neji setelah sanggup mengambil kembali kontrol dirinya. Ia kembali duduk dengan wajah agak murung.

"Hmm...," Naruto melihat ke arahnya dengan tanda tanya di kedua matanya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Belum ada kemajuan juga..., benda apa yang bisa diambil untuk mengembalikan kenangan mereka, yah...?_—Naruto memutar otak juga di sekolah akhirnya. Ia sudah janji akan menghubungi Hinata lagi sebagai Kyuubi, tapi dia nggak mendapat satu petunjuk pun dalam penyelidikanya tentang benda kenangan mereka. Naruto juga sudah meminta Iruka menyelidiki kasus penculikan terhadap Hinata, tapi hasilnya masih belum menjawab pertanyaan _benda kenangan_ itu.

"Hoi, total idiot," panggil Sasuke sambil menempeleng kepala Naruto dari belakang.

"Wadoh!!" Naruto langsung terlonjak saking kagetnya. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tampang sebal. "Ngapain, sih!?" protesnya. Padahal dia nggak gangguin Sasuke, tapi cowok kece berambut hitam pikir itu saat yang tepat buat ngeganggu dia.

"Mikir tuh, terlalu berat buat otakmu, tahu. Jangan mencederainya lebih parah, ntar Kau jadi idiot seratus persen," kata Sasuke menggoda dengan tampang dan seringai yang nyebelin banget itu.

"Brengsek, mau cari gara-gara, ya!" geram Naruto dengan wajah marah.

"Oh, udah balik ke Naruto yang normal," kata Sasuke sambil pasang kuda-kuda. "Ingat festival musim panas kelas enam SD saat kita lomba mancing, kan, Naruto? Aku dapat ikan lebih besar dan kita berkelahi buat memperebutkan ikan itu. Ekspresinya masih sama loh! Aku berani bertaruh Kau masih simpan ikan itu sampai sekarang! Ekspresi kaya' gitu dari kecil emang paling cocok buatmu. Kalo semangat gitu kan, jadi lebih enak suasananya," ujarnya ringan.

"Sialan, Kau—!" Naruto hampir aja ngebogem Sasuke saat tiba-tiba ia sadar dan berhenti di tengah jalan. _Ekspresi...? Ikan...!?_—pikir Naruto seperti mendapat ilham.

"Itu dia!!" Naruto berteriak tiba-tiba, ngagetin Sasuke dan seluruh kelas yang sudah antisipasi pecahnya pertempuran hidup-mati Sasuke vs Naruto. "Benar juga, kan ikan itu yang paling bagus! Aku udah ngerti sekarang!!" teriak Naruto semangat 45 lagi. "Yeah, biarpun nyebelin tapi ini berkat Sasuke! Sayang juga, sih, tapi aku akan traktir kamu makan siang, Sasuke!" kata Naruto seraya meringis ke arah Sasuke dengan manisnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa membatu di tempatnya sedangkan para cowok langsung mabuk kepayang melihat senyum Naruto yang lebih semangat dan seratus kali lebih manis dari biasanya. Tanpa sadar, wajah Sasuke juga memerah saat ngelihat dia. "A-apa-an, sih, tiba-tiba saja...?" katanya agak salah tingkah.

"Rahasia!" kata Naruto seraya kembali ke temat duduknya dengan wajah ceria.

_Aku sudah tahu sekarang...kenapa senyuman itu hilang... Tinggal menanyakan secara pasti hal itu pada Hinata-sama, dan semuanya akan beres!_—dan Narutopun memutuskan untuk menjalankan aksinya malam itu juga!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto segera menghubungi Iruka untuk menyiapkan segala keperluanya sebelum ia menulis surat ke surat kabar dan kepolisian Uchiha. Kemudian ia menelpon Hinata dengan HP khusus Kyuubi yang nomornya telah disembunyikan.

"Ma-malam ini?" tanya Hinata terkejut.

"Ya, karena itu aku ingin Kau membawa orang itu ke taman belakang dekat kolam pukul sembilan tepat," kata Naruto ringan dengan suara bersemangat.

"T-t-tapi, alasan apa yang harus ku-kugunakan untuk mem-membawanya ke sana? Ia be-benci padaku," kata Hinata putus asa.

"Katakan saja ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padanya," balas Naruto santai.

"..." Hinata terdiam beberapa saat sampai kemudian ia menelan ludah dengan wajah diyakinkan. "Ba-baiklah...," bisik Hinata pelan sekali. Naruto tersenyum kemudian menutup telponya.

"Nah...saatnya beraksi, Kyuubi no Kitsune!!" Naruto berteriak dan mengepalkan kedua tinjunya dengan sangat yakin dan percaya diri.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto membaca kertas-kertas di tanganya dengan wajah _pe-de_ dari atas gedung tinggi di sebelah mansion Hyuuga. Iruka sudah mengirimkan surat dan sekarang, di bawah media sudah bergerombol saat para polisi Uchiha mencoba mengamankan tempat dan mengahalau mereka.

"Fuh...akhirnya dia beraksi lagi!" kata Sasuke di antara para Uchiha dengan semangat.

"Kenapa Kau di sini, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah heran di sebelahnya.

"Sudah jelas, kan...aku mau mengangkap pencuri brengsek itu!!" katanya dengan dendam berkobar. Itachi sampai salah tingkah melihatnya meskipun ia tetap bersikap tenang.

"Baiklah, Kau kuizinkan melihat, tapi kalau Kau bergerak sendiri tanpa pengawalan, aku tak akan memaafkanmu, Sasuke!" wanti Itachi dengan wajah serius.

"Ah?" Sasuke terlihat akan protes.

"Ini bukan main-main! Dia itu penjahat, Sasuke! Pencuri berbahaya! Kau warga sipil! Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu membahayakan diri sendiri saat aku bertugas!!" tegas Itachi tanpa ampun.

"Aku tahu itu! Aku tak akan bergerak sendiri!" teriak Sasuke mengatasi kebisingan di sekitarnya.

Itachi menghela nafas panjang lagi. "Baguslah kalau Kau paham," balasnya sabil menyeruak maju menembus kerumunan media yang memburu berita utama dan warga yang ingin melihat aksi Kyuubi dari dekat. Ia segera diizinkan masuk ke Mansion Hyuuga oleh para bodiguard sedang polisi lain menghalangi media dan warga agar tidak masuk.

Naruto melihat keadaan di bawah dengan seksama memakai binokular. Ia senang dengan keributan di bawah. "Memang...ini pekerjaan menarik!" serunya seraya meringis. Lalu ia melihat jam tanganya. "Wah, tinggal tiga menit. Aku harus cepat, nih—!"

—Sementara itu di kediaman Hyuuga—

"Apa yang dapat saya bantu, Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji dengan ekspresi begitu dingin terhadap Hinata.

Hinata memandang Neji dengan takut-takut dan sedih. Tiap kali melihat expresi wajah Neji yang begitu dingin terhadapnya, ia merasa sangat sakit dan terluka. "A-ada yang...ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," kata Hinata memberanikan diri. "Aku ingin...Neji-niisama ikut denganku ke-ke taman," ia berhasil mengataknyanya.

"Bicara? Kenapa harus di taman? Di saat darurat seperti ini sebaiknya kita tidak bertindak sembarangan," kata Neji agak keberatan.

"Ba-bagaimanapun juga—!" Hinata nerteriak, mengagetkan Neji. "Bagaima-manapun ju-juga...aku harus bicara be-berdua saja de-dengan Neji-niisama...! A-aku...," Hinata sedikit panik, nggak bisa ngomong dengan jelas, dan wajahnya kelihatan mau nangis.

Neji terdiam sebentar saat memandang wajah putus asanya sebelum ia menghela nafas dan mengangguk. "Baiklah," balasnya, dan Hinata mengangkat wajahnya ke arahnya dengan wajah lega. Sesuai rencana, ia berhasil memancing Neji ke taman.

"Oh, Hinata-chan sudah bergerak sama Neji...," kata Naruto senang di udara. Benar, dia sedang bergantole ria seraya mengawasi mansion Hyuuga, dan sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyusup ke taman tanpa diketahui dua orang itu.

—Di tempat Uchiha bersaudara—

"Surat kali ini bunyinya gimana?" tanya Sasuke pelan pada kakaknya yang sedang mengkoordinasi pasukanya.

"Suratnya ada di meja, baca saja sendiri," kata Itachi cuek.

Sasuke menggerutu dan meninggalkan kakaknya yang lagi sibuk sendiri itu menuju meja. Ia menemukan kertas semerah darah di sana. Sasuke mengambil kertas itu dan membaca suratnya.

_**Malam ini**__** pukul 9.00 akan kuambil, pusaka kenangan yang mengembalikan senyum sang pewaris...**_

_**Kyuubi no Kitsune**_

_Maksudnya...?_—Sasuke melihat surat itu dengan wajah bingung. "Pusaka kenangan...? Senyum sang pewaris?" tanyanya sambil mengerenyit heran. _Apa-apaan si pencuri itu? Bikin teka-teki?_—pkir Sasuke.

"Pusaka yang ia maksud pasti _**Snow Diamond**_ yang tersimpan di brankas utama ruang bawah tanah keluarga Hyuuga," kata Hiashi. "Aku tak mengira Kyuubi mengetahui tentang permata itu. Padahal kami tak pernah sekalipun membicarakanya. Hanya sang pewaris sah nama keluarga yang berhak mengetahui tentang berlian pusaka itu," lanjutnya dengan wajah agak cemas.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Hiashi dengan wajah kaget. "Sang pewaris yang boleh mendengar...?" tanya Sasuke seperti mendapat petunjuk. Kemudian ia menengok ke sana-sini, seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah heran.

"Hei..., mana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah cemas.

"Apa? Ada apa dengan putriku?" tanya Hiashi jadi tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Sang pewaris dalam surat ini...tentang Hinata-chan, kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yah...mungkin memang begitu," kata Itachi seraya berpikir serius bahwa itu ada benarnya.

"Kalau begitu mungkin...saat ini...Hinata-chan sedang menunjukan ruang rahasia itu pada Kyuubi," katanya, "tanpa ia ketahui."

"Eh—!?" Itachi dan Hiashi terlihat sangat kaget. "Tunggu, maksudnya—!"

"Kyuubi sangat pandai menyamar! Mungkin saat ini dia sudah menyusup masuk dan menipu Hinata dengan alsan pengamanan permata!!" kata Sasuke.

Itachi tersadar segera setelah Sasuke memberikan idenya, dan ia segera menyuruh tim pertama untuk bergerak mencari cewek pemalu berambut hitam pendek itu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lalu...apa yang hendak Anda bicarakan?" Neji bertanya dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi dan super dingin itu.

"Aku—," Hinata tak bisa bilang apa-apa. _Aaah, Kyuubi, cepat datang!!_—pikir Hinata sangat cemas dan terdesak sambil nagis dalam hati.

"Kau ini...benar-benar orang yang dingin, ya, Hyuuga Neji," tiba-tiba suara terdengar di tengah halaman dan dalam sekejap, Naruto telah berdiri di belakang Hinata, menyibakan jubah panjangnya yang berkibar menjadi ekor sembilan tertiup angin.

Hinata menoleh dengan sangat terkejut dan Neji melotot tak percaya. "Kau—!"

"Selamat malam, Hyuuga-sama," Naruto mebungkuk dan meraih tangan Hinata untuk dikecupnya. Hinata langsung meledak merah padam waktu Kyuubi mencium tanganya, dan Neji tak bisa apa-apa kecualy mendelik shok. "Aku datang menjemputmu, sesuai rencana," Kyuubi melihat ke mata Hinata dengan tatapan membara.

"A-apa...!?" Hinata benar-benar bingung.

"Shh," Kyuubi menutup bibir Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku membutuhkanmu untuk ke tempat kenangan itu, Hinata-sama," bisik Kyuubi ramah. Hinata mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan dirinya digendong oleh Kyuubi.

"Pewaris keluarga Hyuuga, harta tak ternilai keluarga Hyuuga, telah kudapatkan!!" Kyuubi meringis senang dan segera melempar bom asap. Lau ia segera lari dari tempat itu ke dalam mansion. Neji yang sejak tadi diam saja karena shok langsung bereaksi.

"Hinata-sama!! Sial!!" Neji segera lari untuk mengejar Kyuubi ke dalam rumah.

"Ahaha, liat muka Neji jadi pengen ketawa!" Kyuubi meringis senang saat membawalari Hinata yang masih bengong. "Hinata-sama, tolong tunjukan tempat hartanya," pinta Kyuubi kemudian.

"Harta apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Snow Diamond," kata Kyuubi singkat. Hinata tampak sangat terkejut mndengarnya. "Kenanganmu...ada di sana kan?" tanya Kyuubi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kau keliru...," desah Hinata pelan.

"Tidak akan keliru, percayalah padaku," bujuk Kyuubi semangat. Hinata bersikap ragu-ragu sejenak, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk yakin. Ia tak punya pilihat selain percaya pada Kyuubi. Dengan begitu...ia yakin Kyuubi akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mengambil kembali apa yang telah diambil darinya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyuubi dan Hinata sampai ke ruang bawah tanah yang remang-remang. Ruangan itu sangat besar dan berbalut keramik warna putih. Di tengah ruangan, ada brankas kaca yang bukanya menyembnyikan malah memamerkan sosok kemilau berlian yang sangat besar dan indah. "Hoho, ini dia Snow Diamond yang tak ternilai warisan keluarga Hyuuga," puji Kyuubi semangat. "Indahnya...," Kyuubi mengulurkan tanganya.

"Ja-jangan," Hinata memegang tangan Kyuubi erat-erat. "Dipasangi a-alarm anti pe-pencuri. Ka-kalau Kau menyentuhnya, be-bel akan langsung ber-berbunyi da-dan po-polisi akan ke-kemari," wanti gadis pemalu itu.

"Hmm, Kau ikir kemampuan Kyuubi hanya isapan jempol?" tanya Naruto dengan seringai pe-de abis.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku...," Hinata melepaskan tangan Kyuubi perlahan.

"Jangan khwatir, aku punya lisensi khusus sebagai pembuka segala macam kunci," tawa Kyuubi ceria.

_Me-memangnya ada lisensi kaya' gitu??_—pikir Hinata salah tingkah dan sebutir besar keringat jatuh dari belakang kepalanya.

Kyuubi memperhatikan kotak kaca itu dengan cermat dan melihatnya dari berbagai sudut. "Hmm...seharunya ada di suatu tempat titik kelemahan pengaman alarm ini. Kalau di Amerika, sistem pengamanan paling canggih menggunakan sistem sensor sentuhan, suhu, dan suara, jadi setidaknya kotak ini pasti memiliki sensor suhu dan sentuhan. Kalau begitu...," Naruto melihat ke arah langit-langit dan menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya. "Kalau dengan itu pasti bisa," Kyuubi menyeringai lagi dengan penuh kesenangan.

"A-apa yang Kau te-temukan?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Hinata-sama punya korek api?" tanya Kyuubi tiba-tiba, tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Hinata.

"Korek api? Bu-buat apa?" tanya Hinata merasa khawatir tiba-tiba. Naruto hanya tersenyum penuh arti menanggapinya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tiba-tiba seluruh alarm mansion berbunyi di saat yang bersamaan.

"Apa, apa yang terjadi!?" tanya Hiashi dengan wajah cemas pada sekuriti yang bertugas saat itu.

"Ada sensor api. Gedung ini sedang terbakar!" lapor salah seorangnya.

"Bagaimana bisa!?" teriak Hiashi kaget.

"Kak Itachi, jangan-jangan ini—?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Itachi saat Hyuuga Neji berlari melintasi mereka.

"Neji, tunggu, Kau mau ke mana!?" teriak Hiashi.

"Hinata-sama...dia dibawa oleh Kyuubi!" teriak Neji memberi tahu, tapi tidak berhenti lari. Ia sepertinya tahu ke mana Kyuubi membawa Hinata.

"Apa!? Cepat kejar bocah itu!" perintah Itachi pada anak buahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga...," Hiashi hendak pergi menyusul, tapi langsung ditahan oleh Itachi.

"Anda di sini saja. Kyuubi adalah pencuri berbahaya. Saya tak akan mengizinkan warga sipil bertindak sendiri," kata Itachi tegas. "Serahkan kasus ini pada polisi," Itachi tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tapi...anakku...," Hiashi hendak protes.

"Ayahanda," tiba-tiba seseorang bicara, mengejutkan Hiashi dan Itachi. Mereka menoleh ke asal suara itu dan menemukan Hanabi di sana.

"Hanabi...," desah Hiashi pelan.

"Serahkan saja urusan kakak pada Neji-niichan," kata Hanabi pelan dan elegan. "Neji-niichan akan melakukan apa saja untuk kakak. Dia akan melindunginya dengan taruhan nyawa. Percayalah padanya," kata Hanabi seraya tersenyum.

Hiashi tampak ragu sejenak, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah...," ia mendesah. _Kupercayakan anakku padamu, Neji—! Tolonglah Hinata, dan kembalilah dengan selamat...!_

"Ngomong-ngomong, Uchiha-taichou," tiba-tiba Hanabi menyapa Itachi. Itachi melihat ke arahnya dengan tanda tanya. "Adikmu...kaya'nya ikut pergi dengan para polisi tadi, gak papa tuh?" tanya Hanabi seraya menunjuk ke arah rombongan polisi dan Sasuke ada di antara mereka.

"Eh—!? SASUKEEEEEEEE!!!" Itachi langsung kalang kabut mengejar adiknya yang sembarangan itu.

"Kakak-adik yang seru dan aneh," komentar Hanabi sambil duduk lalu mulai membaca majalah fashion terbaru.

Diam-diam Hiashi berpikir, _Kau ini lebih aneh karena bisa bersikap begitu tenag di situasi seperti ini, kan? Normalnya anak SMP akan panik kalau kakaknya diculik. Apa aku salah mendidiknya, ya?_—dan saat ini ia sedang berpikir bagaimana cara mempertanggungjawabkan hasil didikanya pada almarhumah istrinya di surga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Kyuubi? Kita jadi basah kuyup, nih...!" kata Hinata sambil memeras bajunya yang basah.

"Dengan begini tak ada bedanya kalupun alarm berbunyi," kata Kyuubi dengan ceria saat dengan mudahnya ia membuka kotak itu. "Snow Diamond..._getto_!!" seru Kyuubi ceria. "Sekarang...kita tinggal menunggu tokoh utama kita. Nah, Hinata-sama, kemarilah sebentar," Kyuubi mengulurkan tanganya ke arah Hinata, dan Hinata menyambutnya dengan ragu-ragu.

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi menarik tanganya dan memeluknya, membuat Hinata keget serta panik tak karuan dengan wajah meledak merah padam. "Ap-apa—, apa yang—!?"

"Shh, dia datang, nih," bisik Naruto seraya mengecup rambut Hinata.

_KYAAAAAA!!_—Hinata benar-benar malu dengan cara Kyuubi memancing orang. Ia ak menyangka akan diperlakukan seperti seorang kekasih oleh pencuri itu. Bukanya ia tak suka, Kyuubi itu keren dan badanya juga bagus, pasti tak ada cewek yang tak mau padanya (mengejutkan ia sadar Kyuubi itu cowok!), tapi ia benar-benar tak terbiasa dangan hal ini!

"Hinata-sama!!" neji tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan itu dan...meliha Hinata dalam pelukan Kyuubi dengan mata terbelalak lebar. "Kau..., Kau mengincar Hinata-sama, rupanya!!" Neji tiba-tiba mengubah roman mukanya jadi sangat menakutkan saat ia melepaskan energi bertarungnya.

Kyuubi menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat melihat kemarahan Neji. _Jatuh ke dalam perangkap. Ternyata mudah juga memancing Neji yang kelihatan tenang itu. Tak salah hasil analisisku. Neji memang...terhadap Hinata-chan..._—Naruto tersenyum usil saat Neji menyerangnya.

"Wah, tiba-tiba gitu, mundurlah, Hinata-sama," Kyuubi melepas Hinata dan maju ke hadapanya untuk menyiapkan kuda-kuda-nya saat polisi juga mulai berdatangan.

"Itu Kyuubi!!" suara Sasuke terdengar saat Neji menghantam Kyuubi dengan jurus aliran keluarganya, tapi dengan aikido jurus warisan aliran keluarganya, Kyuubi menangkap titik kelemahan yang ia temukan saat berlatih bersama Neji sebagai Narumi. Ia tangkap tangan Neji, mengalirkan tenaga dorongnya yang kuat untuk membelokan titik keseimbanganya hingga ia bisa melempar Neji dengan sangat mudah. Neji terbanting keras, tapi Kyuubi telah menyiapkan bantalan di arah Neji terjatuh hingga ia tak terluka. Hinata menjerit ketakutan saat pertarungan terjadi.

"Si-sial...!" Neji mencoba berdiri lagi.

"Orang yang lagi dikuasai amarah itu menyedihkan," kata Kyuubi dengan sombongnya, membuat Neji tersentak. "Orang dengan kualifikasi sepertimu tak berhak menjadi pelindung Hinata-sama," lanjut Kyuubi sambil tersenyum mengejek ketika para polisi dengan cepat mengepungnya.

"Jangan bergerak!!" salah satu polisi berteriak dan mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Kyuubi. "Tetap di tempat dan angkat tanganmu!" perintahnya tegas.

"Wah, para polisi Uchiha rupanya...," Kyuubi mengangkat tanganya tanpa perlawanan. "Aku ceroboh nih," kata Kyuubi seraya tersenyum menggoda. Para polisi langsung memerah malu melihatnya.

"Jangan mau ditipu dia! Dia itu maling sialan!!" seru Sasuke menyadarkan para polisi itu lagi dengan wajah memerah juga, tapi bukan karena malu. Ia marah banget tuh lihat Kyuubi pakai cara licik untuk kabur.

"Nggak sopan! Aku ini mencuri buat kebahagiaan orang lain, tahu!" protes Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arah Sasuke kaya' anak kecil.

"Ka-Kau ini...dasar MALING!!" teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Hinata-sama...tolong kemarilah," kata beberapa aparat kepada Hinata. Kyuubi cuek saja melihatnya dan tak memberi petunjuk apa-apa. Hinata jadi bingung.

_Bagaimana ini...? Aku tak bisa membiarkan Kyuubi terangkap di sini. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu! Sesuatu...—_pikir Hinata dengan panik. Lalu tiba-tiba saja dia punya ide yang cukup gila, tapi tak ada pilihan lain. Dia harus melakukanya atau tak akan ada yang selesai.

"Huh...benar-benar tak berguna," kata Hinata dengan wajah sangat dingin ke arah Kyuubi. "Kau gagal menjalankan tugasmu, Narumi-kun! Padahal aku berharap banyak padamu!" kata Hinata marah. _Maafkan aku, Narumi-san..., pinjam nama dan wajahmu sebentar yah...! Kyuubi, gunakan kemampuan menyamarmu!! Kuharap Kau mengerti_—pikir Hinata sambil nangis ketakutan dalam hati.

"Hi-Hinata-sama...?" Neji melihat ke arah Hinata dengan sangat terkejut, begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan apara polisi Uchiha.

"Maaf, semuanya, ini cuma bercanda. Atas permintaanku, Narumi-san menyamar menjadi Kyuubi dan melakukan ini semua supaya aku bisa mengambil permata ini," kata Hinata dengan tampang cuek.

_Dia beneran lagi pura-pura?_—pikir Kyuubi kaget sekaligus curiga. Jangan-jangan itu wajah asli Hinata? Cewek emang punya banyak wajah, sih... Pengalaman dari cerita ibunya.

"Tapi kenapa...?" tanya Neji sangat heran. "Kenapa Anda...?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh suatu saat permata ini jadi milikku. Aku hanya ingin mengambil kembali apa yang hilang dariku. Kenganganku...! Kau mana paham perasaanku!!" jerit Hinata saat ia menatap Neji dengan air mata tergenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Hinata-sama...?" Neji benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Hinata!!" tiba-tiba Hiashi muncul di tempat itu bersama Hanabi. Ia memandang Hinata dengan sangat marah. "Apa yang sudah Kau lakukan!?" Ia maju mendekati Hinata dengan cepat dan hendak memukul putrinya yang dianggapnya memalukan itu ketika tiba-tiba Kyuubi maju dan mengakap tanganya.

"Aku percaya seorang ayah yang baik tak akan menggunakan kekerasan untuk menghukum anaknya," kata Kyuubi dengan senyum percaya diri.

"Kau...Pencuri gadungan rupanya," kata Hiashi dengan wajah sengit saat mengenali suara Narumi.

"Aku tak peduli apa kata Anda pada saya, tapi bisakah Anda mendengarkan permintaan Hinata-sama?" pinta Kyuubi sambil memandang Hiashi dengan mata merah darahnya.

Hiashi melotot ke arah Kyuubi dengan marah, tapi ia bisa mengert maksudnya dan menepis tangan Kyuubi dari punggung tangannya. "Sesukamu," katanya kesal.

"Hinata-sama," Kyuubi tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Ayahanda..., aku tak ingin jadi pewaris utama keluarga Hyuuga," kata Hinata to the point.

"Apa!?" tanya Hiashi sangat kaget.

"Aku sudah muak dibanding-bandingkan dengan orang lain! Aku muak dengan sikap semua orang yang menganggapku benda rapuh yang tak bernilai selain karena nama Hyuuga! Aku sudah muak dianggap lebih tinggi kedudukanya dari pada orang yang kusayangi! Aku ingin bebas!!" teriak Hinata keras. "Aku ingin kembali seperti dulu di mana tak ada perbedaan status antara aku dan Neji! Aku...aku suka Neji dan kelak aku ingin menikah dengannya!! Tapi karena sitem keluarga ini kami harus berlaku seperti majikan dan bawahan! Aku sudah muak denagn itu semua!"

Hiashi sampai tak mapu berkata apa-apa ketika melihat kesungguhan hati Hinata, tapi yang paling kaget dengan pernyataan Hinata itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Neji sendiri. "A-apa...?" tanya Neji tak percaya dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

Hinata menoleh ke arah neji dengan wajah memerah. "Ma-maafkan aku...sudah begitu banyak melukaimu, Neji..., aku...sesungguhnya aku sangat-sangat menyukaimu. Aku hanya...ingin kembali akrab denganmu seperti dulu, tertawa bersama seperti dulu, aku...,"

"Tapi...kupikir Anda membenci saya...!" kata Neji tak mengerti.

"Apa...? Mana mungkin aku benci padamu! Kau selalu menjagaku sejak kecil! Kau juga berkata akan membahagiakanku kelak, kan!? Kenapa aku harus benci padamu!?" protes Hinata tak terima.

"Tapi cincin itu..., cincin itu—!"

"Aku kehilangan cincin itu, Neji! Berapa kali aku harus berkata supaya Kau mengerti! Ada yang mengambilnya dariku!" teriak Hinata memotong.

"Tidak mungkin ada yang mengambilnya, Kau pasti membuangnya. Ada yang melihatmu melakukanya," kata Neji.

"Siapa!?" tanya Hinata tegas ingin tahu.

"Hi—," Neji melihat ke arah Hiashi dengan wajah ragu-ragu. Hinata langsung menagkap maksudnya dan menatap tajam ayahnya.

"Ayahanda, ini perbuatanmu kan?" tanya Hinata dengan nada menuduh.

"Kalau benar lalau kenapa?" tanya Hiashi dingin.

"Kenapa Kau lakukan itu?" tanya Hinata dengan sangat kecewa. "Kenapa—!?" wajahnya seperti seorang anak yang sangat terluka dan akan menangis. Melihatnya, Hiashi tak mampu lagi menahan gejolak emosinya. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan itu lebih lama lagi.

"Karena sesungguhnya...Neji adalah..., Neji adalah anakku, yang kuberikan pada Hisashi untuk diadopsi karena ia tak memiliki putera," kata Hiashi dengan wajah sangat menyesal.

Hinata dan Neji, serta Naruto dan para polisi Uchiha termasuk Sasuke melihat ke arah Hiashi dengan sangat kaget. Sedangkan Hanabi hanya memandang yahnya dengan wajah sedih.

_Waduh—! Berita ini di luar dugaanku—! Kalu begini, bukanya menolong Hinata, aku malah akan sangat melukainya_—pikir Naruto dengan cemas.

"A-apa...?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah sangat shok.

"Aku dan...Hinata-sama...saudara kandung—?!" Neji membelalakkan mata dengan begitu shoknya.

"Maafkan aku!" Hiashi berlutut dan bersujud di depan Hinata dan Neji dengan wajah begitu menyesal, tambah mengejutkan mereka yang ada di sana. "Aku...hanya tak ingin hal yang sama terulang antara aku dan kakakku! Aku...meskipun kakak adalah anak tertua, tapi aku yang terpilih menjadi kepala keluarga, dan harus memperlakukan kakaku sendiri seperti pelindung! Aku...benar-benar tak ingin kalian memiliki perasaan seperti itu ketika kalian beranjak dewasa dan harus menjalani al yang sama. Aku...tak ingin kalian menderita sampai seperti itu. Baik Neji...dan Hinata...kalian adalah putera-puteriku yang kucintai. Kupikir kalua aku memisakan kalian dan mendidik kalian dengan jalan yang berbeda, perasaan sakit yang kurasakan tiap aku melihat Hisashi tak akan ada pada kalian...tapi, aku tak menyangka rasa sayang antara kalian berubah jadi cinta asmara. Aku tak bisa membiarkanya, karena itu aku...!" Hiasi sama sekali tak mengangkat kepalanya. Ia terlihat sangat menyesal saat mengatakan, "Maafkan aku..."

Baik Hinata maupun Neji tak mampu berkata apa-apa, sedang para polisis Uchiha dan Sasuke yang Cuma bisa bengong jadi seperti nyamuk yang mengganggu pemandangan saja, kalau Kyuubi, nah, tentu saja dia punya cara yang bagus buat nimbrung ke adegan itu.

"Bodoh sekali, Hiashi-sama," kata Kyuubi menyela tiba-tiba, tak hanya mengejutkan Hiashi, tapi juga semuanya. "Seorang kakak ingin melindung adiknya dari bahaya sampai mempertaruhkan nyawa, itu hal yang biasa di mana-mana," lanjut Kyuubi seraya berlutut di hadapan Hiashi.

"Narumi-kun...?" desah Hiashi dengan wajah heran.

"Pasti...Paman Hisashi pun berpikir demikian ketika tanpa ragu ia membuang nyawanya untuk melindungi Ayahanda," tiba-tiba Hanabi menyela seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah Hiashi dan Kyuubi. "Kupikir...Ayahanda merasa bersalah karena itu, tapi kalau Ayahanda berpikir ia terpaksa melakukanya, itu salah besar," jelas Hanabi kemudian. "Cinta Ayahanda pada Paman Hisashi dan cinta paman Hisashi pada Ayahanda kurasa adalah hal yang serupa dengan yang dimiliki Neji-niichan dan Hinata-neechan, ya kan?" Hanabi menoleh ke arah Neji dan Hinata yang masih terlihat bingung.

Neji dan Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak dan kemudian mereka saling pandang. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Hinata tak pernah mengenal cowok dengan baik selain Neji, bukan berarti lantas ia mencintainya seperti ia mencintai seorang cowok. Mungkin benar, samar-samar Hinata meraskan hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar sepupu antara dia dan Neji, mungkin sebenarnya perasaanya itu adalah perasaan seorang adik terhadap kakaknya.

Kalau dipikir ulang Neji tak pernah merasa cemburu melihat Hinata dekat denga cowok lain, yah, lain halnya kalau ada yng mau mlukainya atau berbuat tak sopan padanya. Hanya saja Hinata tak pandai bergaul dengan cowok, jadi ia merasa khawatir kalau dia bakal kenapa-napa. Mungkin perasaan itu lebih mirip perasaan seorang kakak pada adiknya daripada seorang kekasih.

"Yah...," Hinata berkata perlahan dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kurasa...ini memang karena kami bersaudara, Ayahanda," Neji menyahut seraya tersenyum.

"Hanabi...Kau...?" Hiashi melihat ke arah Hanabi dengan sangat kaget dan heran.

"Aku sudah tahu, Ayahanda, karena itu aku memanggil mereka Niichan dan Neechan, kan?" Hanabi tersenyum sangat manis pada Hiashi dan kedua kakanya.

"Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan, bukan?" kata Kyuubi tiba-tiba seraya berdiri, lalu berjalan ke arah Hinata dan mengulurkan Snow Diamond kepadanya. "Kenangan itu sudah kucuri, dan kukembalikan padamu, bukan...? Kenangan akan keluarga yang hilang..." Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinata yang tiba-tiba merasa sangat lega, kemudian mulai menangis dan memeluk Kyuubi.

"Terima kasih..., Kyuubi...!" desah Hinata seraya terisak-isak.

"Hai-hai," kata Kyuubi senang. _Benar-benar manis...! Seperti adik cewek sungguhan!_—pikir Naruto sangat senang.

"Lalu...sebenarnya kita di sini buat apa, sih?" tanya Sasuke masih separuh bingung.

"Kaya'nya Kyuubi yang ini bukan yang asli," kata Itachi di sebelahnya, ngagetin Sasuke.

"Ka-kakak..., jangan ngagetin, dong...!" kata Sasuke seraya menghela nafas panjang.

"Beraninya ngomong gitu—! Kau yang bikin aku kuatir setengah mati, tau! Jangan sembarangan bergerak dengan para polisi, bodoh! Gimana kalau Kau sampai luka, hah!?" bentak Itachi galak.

"Wah, maaf—!" kata Sasuke sambil melindungi kepalanya kalau-kalau bakal dipukul, tapi Itachi cuma memeluknya sambil menghela nafas. "Untung saja Kau nggak apa-apa. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu, gimana aku bertanggung jawab pada ayah di surga?" tanya Itachi sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke dengan sayang.

"Kakak...," Sasuke tersenyum lembut saat mendengarnya. "Maaf...sudah membuatmu khawatir," kata Sasuke senang. Itachi tersenyum saat mendengarnya, tapi kemudian ia menjitak kepala Sasuke keras sekali sesaat setelah melepasnya. "OWW!!" sentak Sasuke kaget. "A-apa-an, sih!?"

"Itu ukuman karena membuatku khawatir. Jnanga diulangi lagi, loh!" wanti Itachi dengan gaya yang cool.

"Ck, dasar sok keren!" Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Itachi dengan sebal.

"Kalau gitu...tugasku udah selesai, ya?" kata Kyuubi seraya melihat ke arah Hinata, Neji, Hanabi, dan Hiashi yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan akrabnya itu sambil menghela nafas lega. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja ia pengen jadi pencuri kecil yang usil. Ia mendekat ke arah Neji dan memanggilnya, "Neji-sama," dengan suara Narumi.

Neji menoleh ke arahnya saat Kyuubi berjinjit, lalu ia mencium bibir Neji dengan kecupan kilat. Hanya sesaat saja, tapi sukses membuat Neji membantu dan retak-retak di tempat. Hinata meledak merah sampai berasap, Hiashi melongoh tak percaya dengan penglihatanya, dan Hanabi langsung tertawa melihatnya. Sasuke dan Itaci serta para polisi Uchiha jatuh tersungkur.

"Ini bayaran setelah membantu kalian, ok? Ah, satu lagi," kata Kyuubi seraya merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil sepasang cincin kristal yang cantik, tapi banyak dijual di toko manik-manik. "Ini kumbil, yah?" pinta Kyuubi ringan.

Hinata yang masih merah padam mengenali cincin itu. "Itu...cincin dari Neji," kata Hinata kaget.

"Aku temukan tersimpan rapi di kamar Neji-sama," kata Kyuubi senang. "Boleh kusimpan, kan? Untuk kenag-kenangan," lanjut Kyuubi memohon.

"Boleh, tentu saja. Aku sudah...tidak membutuhkanya. Kami sudah...mendapatkn sesuatu yang lebih," kata Hinata seraya tersenyum hangat.

"Senangnya, kalau begitu aku pergi, yah, Hinata-sama. Senang bisa berbisnis dengan Anda," kata Kyuubi sopan, kembali ke bisnis mode saat ia mengecup punggung tangan Hinata dan membuat Hinata merah padam. "Sampai jumpa lain waktu," bisik Kyuubi saat tiba-tiba saja ia melempar bom asap lagi, menghalangi pandangan semua orang saat ia kabur.

Semuanya terbatuk-batuk saat asap mulai menipis.

"Sial, biang keributanya kabur," kata Itachi kesal. Matanya pedas karena asap.

"Tap sudahlah, toh bukan Kyuub sungguhan," kata Sasuke yakin. Suaranya berbeda, lagipula kaya'nya dia cowok, jadi pasti bukan Kyuubi.

"Ah, aku lupa bilang, para polisi...," kata Hinata tiba-tiba, kembali ke mode pemalu seperti sebelumnya. Itachi dan Sasuke melihat ke arahnya dengan heran. "Yang barusan itu...Kyuubi sungguhan, loh...," katany dengan wajah penuh keringat.

... Keheningan yang menyesakkan memenuhi ruangan selama beberapa saat sebelum, "APUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!???" teriakan kaget para polisi Uchiha, Itachi, dan Sasuke memenuhi ruangan.

"Ta-tapi, pusaka keluarga kami, kan selamat, jadi kurasa kalian ti-tidak gagal," kata Hinata menyemangati para Uchiha yang langsung down akrena membiarkan buruan mereka lari dari cengkeraman mereka dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Tidak, kami gagal...!" kata Itach ngotot dengan wajah kaya' mau mati saja. "Cincin yang dia ambil itulah...pusaka keluarga yang dia maksud dalam suratnya," jelas Itachi paham.

"Ah, begitu...," kata Hinata pelan dengan wajah salah tingkah.

Sasuke yang diam saja dengan badan gemetar tba-tiba, "SIAAAAAAL!! KYUUBI CURANG KARENA PAKE KODE YANG AMBIGU GITU!!" meledak marah saking jengkelnya. "GAAAAH!! Kalu berhasil kutangkap, akan kuinjak dia!!" dan Sasuke melanjutkan acara caci-makinya sampai ke episode slanjutnya—!! XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aku pulaaaang!!" teriak Naruto ceria saat tiba di rumah.

"Selamat datng, Naruto-sama! Anda sudah bekerja kersa hari ini, terima kasih banyak!" kata Iruka sangat lega Narut bisa pulang dengan selamat setelah misinya yang merepotkan itu.

"Iya, nih! Melihat Hinata, Neji, dan keluarganya tersenyum begitu akrabnya membuatku sangaaaaaat senang! Lagian aku juga dapat kenag-kenangan, nih," kata Naruto seraya mengeluarkan sepasang cincin kristal tersebut.

"Ooh, cincin yang indah! Ng...cincin itu..., perlihatkan padaku, Naruto-sama!" Iruka tiba-tiba jadi sangat serius, Naruto tak punya pilihan selain memberikan cincin itu pada Iruka. Iruka segera memeriksanya dengan alat pemerksa berlian. Ia melihatnya dengan sangat teliti dan serius. "Sudah kuduga," katanya tiba-tiba.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Naruo sangat heran.

"Cincin ini...harganya idak bisa ditaksir...," kata Iruka dengan suara gemetar. "Bahan yang digunakan ntuk membuat cincin ini...sama dengan Snow Diamond, berlian pusaka keluarga Hyuuga," lanjut Iruka memucat.

"Eh...? Eh—? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!???" teriak Naruto sangat-sangat kaget. Padahal ia ambil itu karena ia pikir itu cuma cincin mainan yang tak berharga selain nilai kenanganya. Tak disangka itu adalah cuplikan dari Snow Diamond.

_Jadi sebenarnya...aku telah mencuri pusaka mereka yang sesungguhnya, ya?_—Naruto sendiri jadi ngeri dengan kemujuranya.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**A/N:**Yaaah, minna! Lunaryu is speaking here! Gimana menurut kalian, chapter ini? Keren gak? Well, Aku gak jadi bikin Neji/Hina pacaran nih... Rasanya sayang klo Neji jadi cowok normal. Aku bikin dia ngejar-ngejar Naru-chan aja, deh...hehehe "evil grin" Pokonya, review duuunk, biar banyak inspirasi, nih! Capter selanjutnya bikin gimana, yah...? Yah, liat aja nanti. 

Well then, makasih dah, baca n review! Semoga bisa cepat ketemu di capter lanjut! Love you, guuuys!!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	7. Pink Puma's Feeling

**A/N:**Aaaaai!! Jumpa lagi dengan si ceria, Luna-chaaaan, dalam cerita The Legend of Nine Tails Phantom Thief!! Sori, bikin semua pembaca menunggu lama. Klo gitu, tunggu apa lahi?? Yang udah nggak sabar pengen lanjutin baca, _please go on__and read_!! Chapter baru, chapter 6!! ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan semua karakternya punya Kishimoto-sensei, ide cerita diambil dari DNAngel dan Kaitou KID-nya Aoyama Gosho! Eh, tapi Luna punyaku loh...XP**

**Warning:**_foul language, dikit implikasi NaruIno, tapi nggak kebangetan kok, malah lebih ke-SasuNaru...cuma shounen ai, sih... Ah, bakal ada tokoh misterius! Silakan tebak siapa itu! XP_

* * *

**Saa, have fun reading!!**

**Chap.6**

**Pink Puma's Feeling**

_Aku baru nyadar, nih...kalo cewek yang lagi nangis itu...kelihatan lebih lembut dari pemandangan senja..._—pikir Naruto terkesiap saat melihat cewek yang menangis sendirian di bawah semburat cahaya senja yang berwarna orange-jingga.

Naruto kenal cewek berambut pirang panjang itu, tapi entah kenapa saat melihat bulir air mata yang bergulir lembut perlahan ke pipinya itu, Naruto kehilangan kata-kata, dan tak mampu menyapanya...

—Suatu pagi di SMA Negeri Konoha—

Belakangan Naruto memperhatikan seseorang. Cewek, tentu, tapi bukan dalam arti yang khusus. Hanya saja tiap kali ia melihat cewek itu...Naruto jadi kepikiran tentang suatu hal.

"Ino itu...kalo diperhatiin ternyata boleh juga," puji Naruto tiba-tiba dari bangkunya saat melihat si cewek pirang berambut panjang bermata biru yang mirip denganya, membuat Kiba menyemburkan susu kotaknya, dan Shikamaru yang tengah tidur nyenyak terjatuh dari kursinya. Sasuke yang tengah seru membaca majalah olah raga pun dipaksa meremas majalah itu saat mendengar komantar Naruto tentang Ino. Mereka melihat ke arah Naruto seakan ia itu alien dari planet Saturnus.

"Naruto...Kau lagi demam?" tanya Kiba cemas dengan wajah memucat, pura-pura ngecek temperatur dahi Naruto dengan tanganya.

"Nggak sopan! Aku serius, nih!" protes si bocah pirang, menyampar tangan Kiba keras-keras sampai tanganya terasa panas dan sakit.

"Trus...kenapa tiba-tiba Kau berkomentar gak karuan gitu?" tanya Shikamaru dengan bulir keringat besar di dahinya. Sebetulnya ia merasa hal ini bakal merepotkan, tapi tumben-tumbenya rasa penasaranya yang menang.

"Coba aja perhatikan," kata Naruto seraya menunjuk ke arah Ino. Shikamaru dan Kiba melihat ke arah Ino, tapi mereka tak menemukan apa-apa kecuali tawa ceria cewek pirang yang tengah bercanda dengan sobat dekatnya, Haruno Sakura, kelihatan sangat asyik bergosip.

Shikamaru dan Kiba, juga Sasuke yang diam-diam mengikuti obrolan cowok-cowok itu, mengernyitkan dahinya dengan wajah nggak paham. Naruto menghela nafas panjang. _Kenapa cowok-cowok nggak ada yang sensitif, sih...?_—pikir Naruto menyerah saat melihat wajah teman-temanya yang penuh tanda tanya.

"Ya udah kalo kalian nggak ngerti...," desah Naruto seraya kembali memperhatikan Ino. Cewek itu tersenyum begitu cerianya pada Sakura, dan tatapan matanya pada sobatnya begitu lembut dan perhatian. Naruto nggak mungkin salah membacanya.

_Ino pasti..., tapi kenapa dia nangis waktu itu? Cewek itu makhluk paling misterius di dunia..._—pikir Naruto heran tanpa melepas pandangan dari Ino.

—Istirahat siang—

"Ino-chan!" Naruto memanggil Ino tiba-tiba saat cewek pirang itu mau pergi ke luar kelas buat jajan.

Ino menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan heran. "Apa?" tanya Ino.

"Ntar sepulang sekolah Kau mau jalan denganku?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Ha?" Ino melongoh memandang Naruto. Hinata memekik kaget, melihat mereka dengan shok, dan Sakura jatuh, terjerembab ke lantai saking kagetnya.

Seketika itu ruang kelas sunyi senyap, dan tiba-tiba cowok-cowok MELEDAK!

"Waaah, Naru-chan, jangan! Ino itu presdir fans club-nya Uchiha Sasuke, kan!?" teriak salah seorang cowok di kelas Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kalau mau kencan ajak aku aja! Jangan cewek kasar begitu!!" serbu cowok yang lain lagi.

"Naru-chan, biar pun bukan denganku, jangan dengan Ino, dong! Sama sekali nggak cocok!!" sahut yang lain lagi dengan antusiasme yang berlebihan.

"Na-Naruto-kun...tipe cewek kesukaanya itu yang seperti Ino-chan...?" tanya Hinata tak percaya, wajahnya memerah malu, tapi masih terlihat kaget.

"Dia pasti lagi sinting...!" kata Sakura keras-keras seraya mencoba memulihkan diri dari shoknya.

"Ka-kalian ini—!" Naruto sampai salah tingkah sendiri dengan tingkah teman-teman cowok, pengagum rahasianya (sekarang sih, bukan rahasia lagi), dengan alis berkerut meskipun wajahnya tertawa, dan pada Sakura dan Hinata yang melihatnya dengan wajah super aneh dan kaget. Sasuke, sih...udah hampir pingsan di mejanya pas dia mendengar ajakan kencan itu.

Ino yang tadi bengong karena shok sudah agak bisa menenangkan diri dan melihat Naruto dengan tatapan aneh. "Ada angin apa, nih, tiba-tiba ngajakin aku? Bukanya kau paling gak doyan sama anggota fans club Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino _to the point_.

"Wah, judes amat, Ino-chan... Barpun aku nggak suka fans club Sasuke yang berjubel itu, bukan berarti terus aku nggak pengen akrab dengan teman satu kelas, kan?" kata Naruto sambil tertawa salah tingkah. "Aku cuma pengen tanya sesuatu, nih. Ibumu kan pedagang permata, Ino-chan...mungkin Kau tahu sesuatu tentang permata yang sedang dipamerkan di toko barang antik dekat stasiun," kata Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Permata?" tanya Ino heran, agak tertarik juga.

"Nanti kita pergi lihat bareng, yah!" ajak Naruto senang.

Ino mikir-mikir sejenak sebelum melirik ke arah Sakura yang sudah balik_chatting_ dengan riangnya bersama Hinata, tak lagi melihat aneh mereka. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Naruto lagi. "Ok," katanya setuju. "Aku pengen liat permatanya."

Naruto tersenyum cerah mendengarnya. "Yay!" katanya senang. Lalu Ino segera meninggalkan Naruto buat gabung lagi dengan Sakura dan Hinata.

"Perjanjian terikat, nih?" kata Sasuke dengan wajah aneh. "Nggak akan kubiarkan mereka kencan berduaan!" kata Sasuke seraya menyeringai seram. Diam-diam para cowok yang lain mendukung Sasuke karena mereka nggak rela Naruto mereka diambil oleh Ino!

Shikamaru cuma menghela nafas panjang dengan lemas seraya bergumam, "Ngerepotin aja...,"

Dan Kiba sudah siap-siap merekam kejadian menarik yang bakal terjadi nanti dengan _handy-cam_ kesayanganya seraya meringis, "Kaya'nya seru, nih...!"

—Pulang Sekolah—

"Sorry, Sakura, aku ada janji sama Naruto," kata Ino seraya pamitan duluan sama Sakura.

"Eh, rapat fans clubnya gimana?" tanya Sakura keberatan.

"Kan, Kau wakil ketua," kata Ino seraya meringis. "Hari ini saja, gantikan aku, yah!" kata Ino seraya mengambil tasnya.

"Ya, sudah kalo gitu...," kata Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "Tapi jangan nyalahin aku kalo Kau ketinggalan info tentang Sasuke-kun, yah!" wantinya menambahkan.

Ino langsung salah tingkah dengan bulir keringat besar di belakang kepalanya. "Iya, iya...," katanya sambil tertawa aneh. Kemudian Ino keluar dari kelas ke gerbang depan di mana Naruto sudah menunggu. "Naruto!" panggil Ino.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Ino sambil tersenyum manis. "Yo!" balas Naruto ceria seperti biasa. "Sudah siap, kan? Yuk," ajak naruto seraya menggandeng tangan Ino.

Jujur saja Ino agak kaget. Habis...Naruto yang sehari-harinya konyol dan kaya' cewek itu...ternyata tanganya kuat dan besar juga, cowok abis tuh...

Sementara itu grup penguntit yang bertugas adalah Kiba, si pencari berita no. 1 di Konoha, Shikamaru, yang meskipun ogah-ogahan terpaksa pergi karena kuatir sama sobatnya, dan Sasuke yang bergerak di balik bayang-bayang dengan kaca mata hitam karena rasa cemburu yang nggak bisa dijelaskan, tapi nggak mungkin Sasuke bakal mengakui hal itu, jadi dia berdalih karena itu sepertinya bakal menarik makanya dia pengen lihat.

Tul, Sasuke mikir kaya' gitu...ketahuan banget bo-ongnya...XP.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoah, hebat!" puji Ino kagum pas dia masuk ke toko barang antik itu. "Keren! Aku nggak pernah nyadar ada toko kaya' gini di deket stasiun!" teriak Ino antusias dan semangat pas dia lihat barang-barang kuno itu. "Waaah, ini beneran harta karuuun!" lanjut Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil.

"Heheh, sudah kuduga Kau bakal senang melihatnya," kata Naruto bangga sambil menggosok hidungnya.

"Kau nyadar kalo aku suka barang kuno dan antik? Kok bisa? Sakura aja nggak nyadar, loh! Habis, dia anggap kesukaan sama barang-barang kuno tuh kaya orang tua," kata Ino seraya menyentuh perkakas perang dari tembaga yang masih bagus.

"Habisnya...Ino-chan selalu kasih perhatian lebih di perawatan barang-barang di kantor sejarah dunia dan sejarah Jepang. Kau juga jadi penanggung jawab kebersihan ruangan itu, kan?" kata Naruto sambil senyum.

"Ah, aku mau terima tugas itu kan, karena gak ada yang mau!" protes Ino.

"Tapi kulihat Kau senang saat di ruangan itu," balas Naruto tambah meringis. Ino nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi buat ngebahas itu.

"Ck, kalo tahu ya, udah... Btw, kenapa merhatiin aku?" tanya Ino lagi pas melihat-lihat bagian permata. Naruto terdiam sejenak, nggak menemukan kata-kata yang bagus buat menjawabnya. Ino sadar Naruto tiba-tiba diam dan menoleh ke arahnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Ino heran.

"Habis...," Naruto menjawab pelan saat seseorang tiba-tiba keluar dari bagian dalam toko.

"Oh, bukanya itu Naruto?"

Ino dan Naruto cepat-cepata menoleh ke arah orang yang menyapa si bocah pirang itu. "Haaa, Luna-neechan!" panggil Naruto senang saat melihat cewek berambut berombak hitam panjang yang tengah tersenyum ceria ke arahnya.

"Hai, lama nggak main ke sini, nih?" kata Luna, terus ia melihat ke arah Ino. "Wah, lagi kencan?" tanyanya menggoda.

"Hey, bukan!" protes Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Kami cuma ingin lihat permata yang barusan datang itu, kok! Katanya ada di sini!" lanjut Ino, nambahin protes Naruto keras-keras juga.

"Wah, tentang _pink puma_, ya?" Luna senyum-senyum senang, berhasil menggoda dua orang itu. "Pasti Naruto yang nyebarin berita. Dasar, gimana kalau diincar Kyuubi, Naruto? Kan udah kubilang ini rahasia," lanjut Luna sambil menyipitkan mata dengan curiga ke arah Naruto.

"Habis, Ino kan, anak pedagang permata. Siapa tau dia bisa menaksir harga_pink puma_ itu, Kak!" sahut Naruto semangat.

Ino melihat Naruto dengan wajah aneh. "Kau punya hobi yang aneh buat seorang cowok," katanya ringan.

"Bodoh, biar cewek atau cowok, kalau memang indah apa boleh buat, kan? Aku suka benda yang indah dan berkilauan. Apanya yang aneh dengan mengagumi keindahan?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Cuma Kau yang bakal bilang begitu...," sahut Ino dengan wajah memucat. "Tapi...mungkin aku ngerti rasanya... Kalau memang suka apa boleh buat, ya?" lanjut Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dengan senyum salah tingkah.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum lembut. "Kak, keluarin _pink puma_, dong. Kita pengen lihat, nih," kata Naruto seraya meringis senang ke arah Luna.

"Ok," kata Luna seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan ceria. Kemudian ia kembali ke belakang toko untuk mengambil sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali dan meletakkan sebuah kotak kristal di atas meja toko. "Heheh, perhatikan baik-baik, hasil karya seni terindah di dunia," Luna membuka tutup kotak kristal biru itu perlahan-lahan, memperlihatkan sebuah permata berwarna merah muda yang sangat indah bak _anemon_ berwarna pink yang bercahaya dan berkilau di lautan pada malam hari.

Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa melukiskan perasaan Naruto dan Ino saat itu. Kata-kata tak lagi punya arti ketika mereka melihat kilau cahaya _pink puma_.

"Te-terlalu indah—!" Naruto terpaksa menutup hidungnya supaya nggak mimisan. Tentu saja, biar begitu, Naruto punya jiwa pencuri sejati. Melihat benda seindah itu di depan mata membuatnya hampir nggak bisa menahan diri untuk mengambilnya _(jadi kaya' cleptomania, nih...XD)_.

"Lu-luar biasa...!" puji Ino dengan suara gemetar. "Aku nggak berani menaksir harganya, nih..., nggak bakal bisa ditaksir, kan!? Ini sejenis, nggak..., ini mungkin lebih hebat dari _Snow Diamond_ yang legendaris itu!" kata Ino dengan mata yang berubah menjadi bentuk hati. Ino benar-benar paham nilai permata itu. Permata itu nggak ternilai saking indahnya.

"Kan? Ini permata yang sangat hebat, loh! Milik Tuan Orochimaru, nih," kata Luna dengan wajah berbinar.

"Ugh...si ular berbisa itu!?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Ular berbisa?" tanya Ino heran.

"Dia kolektor barang antik," kata Naruto, "tapi caranya mendapatkan barang itu loh, yang bikin muak! Aku benci banget sama cowok pedofil sinting itu," lanjutnya dengan penuh kebencian dan dengan wajah muak.

"Kabuto yang bawa permata itu ke sini, loh...sampai bersimbah darah. Pasti dia berurusan dengan Yakuza juga," kata Luna seraya meringis.

"Yakuza!?" teriak Ino kaget. "Tunggu, Naruto! Kau bawa aku ke tempat berbahaya, ya!?" protes Ino seraya mencengkeram kerah seragam Naruto dengan kasar, marah, dan panik.

"Jangan panik, dong..., nggak apa-apa, kok. Luna-nee nggak jahat. Dia Cuma terlalu cinta sama barang antik, jadi agak berbahaya," lanjut Narut santai sambil meringis.

"Jangan ngaco! Mana mungkin nggak panik kalo Kau ngomong gitu!" teriak Ino lagi agak histeris. "Aku mau pulang!" putusnya tiba-tiba.

"Wah, jangan buru-buru," kata Luna ringan.

"Betul, Ino-chan. Padahal kalau ada Ino-chan bakal lebih seru," lanjut Naruto. Ino buru-buru melotot ke arahnya.

"Kau harus antar aku pulang!" teriaknya seraya menjewer kuping Naruto.

"Waaah, sakit, Ino-chaaaan!" rengek Naruto kaya anak TK pas dia dibawa keluar secara paksa dari toko.

"Dasar...," Luna cuma menghela nafas panjang dengan wajah salah tingkah saat melihatnya.

—Sementara itu di kelompok penguntit—

"Agen Kiba, gimana Naruto dan Ino?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah serius sambil pegang Hp-nya sperti _walkie-talkie_.

"Oshu, target dikonfirmasi. Sekarang Ino dan Naruto lagi pindah posisi, agen Sasuke," balas Kiba dengan gaya yang sama pas dia menangkap gambar Naruto dan Ino keluar dari toko.

"Kalian ini sinting," kata Shikamaru lemas sambil memegang dahinya sendiri berlagak pusing. Dia nggak percaya Sasuke mau aja main agen-agen-an seperti apa yang disaranin Kiba.

"Jangan ngomong gitu, Shikamaru. Seru, nih," kata Sasuke seraya menurunkan kaca matanya sedikit, berlagak sok cool sambil melirik Shikamaru.

"Iya, kapten Shika! Kau juga ikutan!" lanjut Kiba dengan semangat kaya' anak SD.

Sekarang Shikamaru meragukan apa kewarasanya sendiri itu yang salah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wajah Ino terlihat sangat serius saat Naruto mengantar cewek itu pulang. Naruto yang melihatnya jadi heran. "Kenapa, Ino-chan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat cewek yang sepertinya lagi mikir sesuatu itu terlonjak kaget.

"Eh? Ah, nggak apa-apa, kok," kata Ino seraya tersenyum salah tingkah.

Naruto pikir ni cewek sudah nggak beres. "Mana mungkin nggak apa-apa kalo wajahmu tiba-tiba serius and nyeremin gitu, kaya' mau bunuh orang aja," kata Naruto dengan wajah aneh, sebutir besar keringat bergulir dari belakang kepalanya.

"Cerewet, deh! Urusan cewek, tau!" kata Ino sambil menjulurkan lidah dengan usil ke Naruto.

Naruto cemberut manis. "Dasar Ino-chan..., padahal aku kan khawatir...," kata Naruto dengan wajah _cute_-nya itu, bikin Ino agak terkesan dengan wajah memerah, agak loh!

"Sudah kubilang bukan apa-apa! Aku cuma mikir kok ada permata seindah itu di bumi. Ah, bikin mabuk kepayang—! Kata Ino dengan wjwh seperti cewek yang jatuh cinta. Naruto terkekeh pelan melihatnya. "Apa, sih?" tanya Ino dengan wajah aneh.

"Apa Pink Puma memikat Ino-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil meringis.

"Kalo bisa kuambil, pasti kuambil!" kata Ino dengan semangat. "Aaah, coba Kyuubi-sama mau mencurikanya buat aku...," kata Ino sambil menghela nafas lemas.

"Nggak mungkin, ah! Biarpun itu Kyuubi, kurasa ia nggak akan mencurinya tanpa alasan yang jelas!" kata Naruto sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangan di udara seolah ia tahu pasti sifat Kyuubi.

"Apa-an sih! Kaya' Kau kenal Kyuubi-sama aja!" Ino mengacak rambut Naruto dengan kesal.

"Waah, jangan rambutku! Berantakan, nih, jadinya!" teriak Naruto sambil mencoba menangkap tangan Ino. Ino tertawa keras dan nggak menyerah mengacak rambut Naruto biarpun sudah terpegang.

—Sementara itu, di balik pohon—

"Sial, kenapa mereka jadi mesra begitu—?!" kata Sasuke kesal sampai-sampai ia meremas kaca mata hitamnya sampai retak.

"Wo-hoo!! Pasangan baru, ni—!" Kiba masih dengan semangat 45 merekam tiap gerakan Naruto dan Ino sambil meringis lebar.

"Sudah, kalian berdua. Nggak sopan banget, nih, ngintip kencan orang lain. Kaya penguntit, tau!" sahut Shikamaru dengan wajah super malu. Ia sampai menutup wajahnya yang merah karena kelakuan dua sobatnya yang nggak rasional begitu.

"Tapi kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba tertarik sama Ino, sih? Aku nggak ngerti alasanya," kata Sasuke sambil mendengus kesal.

"Nggak ngerti juga nggak apa, kan? Toh itu perasaan Naruto," kata Kiba seraya menutup _handy-cam_-nya, merasa sudah cukup puas mengabadikan kencan Naruto dan Ino dalam bentuk video.

"Tapi emang aneh, sih. Naruto bilang dia nggak bakal nyentuh fans club Sasuke, jadi ini emang super aneh," kata Shikamaru yang sudah pernah dicurhatin sama Naruto mengenai cewek kesukaanya.

"Barangkali ia melihat sesuatu pada cewek itu, seperti waktu dengan Hinata," kata Sasuke sambil serius memikirkan alasan Naruto.

"Haha, tipikal Naruto banget, tuh. Dia kan paling nggak tahan melihat temen yang kesusahan," kata Kiba seraya meringis senang.

"Huh, pasti terjadi sesuatu sama Ino. Yah...dasarnya Naruto itu baik banget, sih...," Shikamaru tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi kenapa dia ngajakin aku berantem terus??" kata Sasuke setengah kesal.

"Mungkin buat Sasuke itu pengecualian, ya?" kata Kiba menggoda.

"Sial, Kau!" Sasuke berniat meninju bahu Kiba, tapi bocah pecinta anjing itu terlanjur kabur. "Dasar, apanya yang aku pengecualian," lanjut Sasuke kelihatan depresi sekarang.

Shikamaru cuma bisa tertawa salah tingkah dengan sebutir bear keringat di belakang kepalanya.

—Sementara itu, Ino dan Naruto—

"Ne, Ino-chan," panggil Naruto tiba-tiba saat mereka sudah sampai di rumah Ino yang ternyata lumayan besar juga.

"Apa?" tanya Ino seraya menoleh ke arah Naruto heran.

"Minggu lalu...," Naruto terdiam dan nggak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Apa?" tanya Ino tambah heran karena Naruto tiba-tiba diam.

"Ng..., udahlah, besok saja," kata Naruto seraya tersenyum.

"Hah?" Ino tambah nggak nerti melihatnya.

"Sampai besok di kelas, Ino!!" kata Naruto seraya membalikan badan dan menyingkir dari Ino.

"Eh, HEI!" Ino bermaksud mencegah, tapi Naruto terlanjur kabur dan menghilang di balik tikungan. "Dasar... dia kenapa, sih? Bocah aneh...," desah Ino masih dengan sangat heran. Namun seiring waktu, wajah Ino jadi kelihatan sedih lagi. "Pink Puma...dan _orang itu_..._Ookami_ (serigala) pasti bakal mengincarnya. Padahal sudah susah payah kusembunyikan... Apa boleh buat, aku harus mengontak dia...!" Ino berkata dengan wajah sangat terdesak. Apa kira-kira yang dipikirkan Ino??

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

—Malam harinya di Kediaman Naruto—

"Naruto-sama," panggil Iruka saat Naruto sedang mengerjakan PR di kamarnya. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Iruka dengan tanda tanya. Iruka menunjukan kertas-kertas yang baru saja di-_print_ olehnya. "Permintaan dari klien," kata Iruka dengan wajah ekstra serius.

Naruto heran kenapa Iruka seserius itu. Biasanya ia akan senang jika ada permintaan dari klien, tapi kali ini sepertinya bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Naruto mengambil kertas itu dengan hati-hati dan melihatnya dengan seksama. Saat Naruto membaca nama pengirim _order_ itu, ia langsung bediri dengan wajah sangat shok.

"Ino...!?" Naruto sampai meremas kertas di tanganya dan membelalakan mata saking shoknya.

—Sementara itu di suatu tempat, di atas gedung pencakar langit—

Di bawah bulan sabit, sesosok bayangan dengan tuxido hitam berjubah panjang berkibar-kibar dan topeng hitam menutupi separuh wajah bagian atasnya menyeringai lebar dengan senyuman jahat. Bola mata berwarna hitam pekat segelap malam berkilat dengan segala bahaya yang diperlihatkanya. "Sudah kutemukan..., bisa kucium baunya...," desahnya dengan suara tenor yang lumayan tinggi. "Kelezatanya bisa kurasakan," katanya lagi seraya menjilat bibirnya dengan sensualnya. "Pink Puma..., permata _darah_ yang akan memuaskanku...! Fufufu...fufufu...hahahahaha!" lalu ia tertawa tergelak-gelak penuh kegilaan dalam ekspresinya.

Siapa kira-kira...sosok misterius yng tertawa di bawah sinar bulan sabit itu?

**End of Chapter 6**

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**A/N:**Fiuuuh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini... Agak bikin pusing juga, tapi abis ini bakal muncul tokoh baru...antagonis tentu dan ada hubunganya sama Ino & Sakura...opps, kelepasan, deh! Tapi...yah, pokonya gitu deh!! XD Anyway, gimana menurut kalian?? Huh? Pendek?? Yah, habis belakangan Luna sibuk banget, seh...TT jadi cuma ada sedikit waktu buat nulis...mana mau ujian Sastra..., trus cerita yang lain juga blom pada selesai... Well, yang penting reviewnya!! Harus terus review Luna, yah!! Biar Luna ngerti pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini! Well, klo gitu Luna rasa segini dulu bwt chapter ini! Thanks dah baca! Met jumpa di chpater lanjut!! Luv you always!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	8. Imposter! A rival! Yoru no Ookami apears

**A/N: **Yaaah, sori, jadi nunggu lama bwt baca cerita ni. Te-hee =D Yups, Luna dah berjuang nyelesaiin chapter ini. Yah, gak usah basa-basi kelamaan deh. Silakan dinikmati. Chapter 7, GO!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto, DNAngel dan KID bukan punyaku semua...**

**Warning: **_bahasanya..., oOC-nya..., implikasi pairings (situ aja yang putusin), tokoh baru keluar... (nggak terduga loh), dan si tokoh misterius masih tetap misterius—! XD

* * *

  
_

**Chap. 7**

_**Imposter! A Rival!? 'Yoru no Ookami (Night Wolf)' Appears!**_

"_Dear Kyuubi, _

_Aku ingin kau mengambil Pink Puma yang akan dipamerkan toko barang antik di depan stasiun dan menyimpanya untuku. Permata itu tidak boleh dipamerkan. Kalau permata itu sampai dipamerkan, 'dia' akan datang untuk mengambilnya. Pemilik sah permata itu adalah aku. Aku punya bukti kepemilikanya. Aku sengaja menitipkanya di keluarga mafia supaya keberadaanya tidak diketahui. Tak kusangka akan ada orang yang merebutnya dengan cara yang sangat licik. Kalau Kau belum mempercayainya, aku akan mengirim bukti bahwa pemilik permata itu adalah aku. Tolonglah aku. Ada yang mengincar permata itu! Serigala sedang mengincarnya—! Bantulah aku melindungnya dari incarang si 'Serigala Malam.' Aku tunggu respon bagus darimu. Kau bisa menghubungiku di...._

_Yamanaka Ino"_

Setelah menerima surat macam itu dari sobat sekelasnya, mana mungkin Naruto nggak penasaran?

Naruto memandangi surat itu dengan wajah cemas. "Ino-chan..., pemilik sah Pink Puma...?" gumamnya masih belum bisa mempercayainya.

"Naruto-sama...," Iruka juga memandang Naruto dengan cemas. "Bagaimana menurut Anda tentang hal ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ino-chan...nggak akan berbohong," kata Naruto pelan. "Biar dikata dia itu fans berat Sasuke, cerewet, dan kasar, perasaan Ino-chan pada benda-benda kuno itu asli," lanjutnya, terlihat agak bingung biarpun dia yakin dengan itu. "Lagipula, Ino tuh punya rasa keadilan yang cukup tinggi. Dia bakal melindungi apa pun yang disayanginya. Dengan alasan itu juga Ino menciptakan fans club Sasuke."

"Kalau Anda memang berpikir demikian..., apa Naruto-sama akan menyanggupi permintaan itu?" tanya Iruka lagi dengan wajah tambah cemas. "Lawan Anda kali ini...terlalu berbahaya...."

"Orochimaru, yah...? Memang bakal repot kalau berurusan dengan dia," kata Naruto dengan wajah serba salah. "Tapi...sepertinya bukan si ular licik itu yang dicemaskan Ino-chan," lanjut Naruto seraya memperhatikan huruf cetak di surat itu.

_Serigala Malam...?_—pikirnya merasa aneh. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar tentang nama itu, tapi...Naruto nggak bisa ingat kapan dan di mana dia dengar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

—SMAN Konoha; Kelas Naruto; pagi hari—

"Pagi semuaaa!!" sapa Naruto seraya tersenyum manis dan ceria seperti biasanya.

Di lain pihak, wajah Sasuke and sobat-sobat cowok lainya entah kenapa kelihatan keruh, kusut, dan mendung. Mereka bahkan nggak membalas sapaan naruto yang berbunga-bunga itu. Reaksi yang cukup aneh terlihat. Naruto sampai salah tingkah melihat _mood_ gelap para cowok.

"Ke-kenapa mereka?" tanya Naruto heran saat meletakkan tasnya di meja, pada Shikamaru yang tumben-tumbenya nggak tidur, tapi menghela nafas bosan.

"Naruto, ada gosip baru beredar, nih!" tahu-tahu Kiba menyela, menyapa Naruto sebelum Shikamaru sempat menjawab.

"Gosip?" tanya Naruto heran dengan pandangan nggak ngerti ke arah Kiba yang tiba-tiba merangkul lehernya.

"Katanya Kau jadian dengan Ino," Kiba meringis penuh arti. Kontan Naruto langsung jungkir balik, jatuh dari kursi saking kagetnya.

"Gila! Gosip setan dari mana tuh!?" tanya Naruto rada berang, buru-buru berdiri dengan wajah merah karena marah campur malu. Bulu kuduknya sampai meremang saking merindingnya mikir dia jadian sama Ino.

Naruto beneran nggak nyangka bakal digosipin sama cewek pirang cerewet itu. Emang, sih, Ino cantik, tapi Naruto udah bertekad secantik apa pun cewek, kalau dia di fans club Sasuke, Naruto nggak bakal mau, kan?!

"Ngomongnya gitu, tapi kemaren Kau ajak jalan dia, kan?" Haku tiba-tiba nimbrung sambil meringis di kursinya.

"Ngaco! Kita nggak kencan, tahu! Kita kan cuma lihat barang antik bareng-bareng soalnya kita berdua suka sama yang kaya gitu!" sangkal Naruto keras.

"Walah, sampe-sampe hobinya juga sama. Cocok banget, neh! Cieee—!" tambah Kiba manas-manasin suasana aja, wajah Naruto sampai merah banget saing malunya.

"Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh, ah!" tiba-tiba Ino menyahut dari kerumunan anak-anak cewek dengan wajah aneh. "Mana mau aku dengan si idiot itu! Mending sama Shikamaru yang pemalas itu daripada Naruto!" kata Ino cuek.

Shikamaru menghela nafas bosan dengan wajah rada sebal. _Cewek itu nggak sopan banget deh!_—pikir Shikamaru.

Sedangkan Naruto salah tingkah mendengarnya, sekaligus kesal karena disebut idiot. _Dasar cewek radikal berlidah ular!_—pikir Naruto sembari menahan amarah biarpun urat-urat nadinya sudah bermunculan di kepala.

Kemudian di tengah keributan itu tiba-tiba bel berbunyi, pertanda waktu _home room_ dimulai. Semua anak menghentikan kegiatan. Lalu masuklah guru terfavorit di SMAN Konoha, si guru matematika, Hatake Kakashi yang disambut dengan pandangan heran murid-muridnya.

"Yosh, hari ini pun kalian semua manis, murid-muridku. Ayo duduk, _home room_ mau dimulai, nih," kata guru dengan senyum di satu matanya yang terlihat. Yah, habis dia pake masker dan mata kirinya tertutup rambut peraknya. Keren banget, deh, kesan misteriusnya.

Lagi-lagi Naruto melongo melihatnya. "Kali ini mesti Kakashi palsu! Dia nggak telat semenit pun!!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk gurunya itu dengan wajah penuh horor.

"Waduh, Naruto, mulutmu masih aja nggak sopan, ya?" kata Kakashi dengan alis mata berkedut-kedut. Emang wajahnya senyum, tapi kaya'nya dia marah tuh. Naruto memandanginya dengan penuh selidik lagi sebelum ia akhirnya mendengus dan duduk di kursinya dengan tenang.

"Yup, karena Naruto sudah _waras_ lagi, kita mulai _home room-_nya," lanjut Kakashi dengan wajah ceria lagi.

_Yang mulutnya paling nggak sopan di sini tuh ya dia sendiri!_—pikir semua muridnya dengan wajah salah tingkah.

"Oops, hampir lupa. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru lagi, anak-anak!" kata Kakashi tiba-tiba teringat. "Pindahan dari London, loh," tambahnya seraya menoleh ke arah pintu kelas. "Ya, masuklah," Kakashi sepertinya ngomong dengan seseorang di luar pintu geser itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba seorang...cowok...atau cewek tuh? Naruto dan teman-teman sekelasnya terkesiap melihat sesosok manusia berambut merah bata tua dengan bola mata indah berwarna cokelat-merah tanah. Wajahnya sangat manis, bahkan lebih manis dari Naruto, dan hampir secantik Haku. Dia terlihat cewek banget, hanya saja ia memakai seragam untuk cowok. Terang aja anak-anak pada kaget.

Semua langsung aja berbisisk-bisik dengan tampang nggak percaya. "Oi, beneran cowok, tuh?" salah seorang anak nyeletuk saking nggak bisanya menahan rasa penasaranya.

"Akasuna Sasori," dan si anak baru pun buka mulut tiba-tiba menyebutkan sebuah nama yang langsung ditangkap oleh anak-anak lain sebagai namanya. "Dan aku ini cowok tulen, jadi jangan coba-coba ngegosipin kalo aku ini cewek," lanjutnya dengan tampang tanpa expresi.

Para cowok langsung menjatuhkan sebutir besar keringat dari belakang kepala mereka, termasuk Naruto. "Mu-muka boneka...," desis si bocah pirang pelan dengan wajah salah tingkah.

"Kyaaa, _cute_ banget, yaaa!!" dan para cewek langsung memandang cowok yang bernama Sasori tu dengan pandangan terpesona dan penuh cinta.

Oh, tapi ada satu orang di antara cowok yang bereaksi lain dari yang lain. Uchiha Sasuke kontan berdiri dengan wajah sangat kaget melihatnya. Naruto dan anak-anak lain memandang Sasuke dengan heran. Habis reaksinya ngagetin banget. "Oi, Sasuke, apa-apaan sih?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kyuu...bi...?" bisik Sasuke tak percaya, matanya masih mendelik lekat-lekat memandang Sasori, tak sedetik pun ia lepaskan dari wajah manis si rambut merah.

_EH!?_—pikir Naruto sangat kaget. _Tunggu, tunggu dulu! Apa-apaan sih, si Sasuke tuh!? Masa dia kira cowok yang kaya cewek itu Kyuubi!?_—lanjutnya nggak terima.

"Walah, Sasuke, biarpun Kau itu ketua kelas, nggak pantas bereaksi berlebihan begitu pada anak baru cuma karena dia manis, loh," kata Kakashi masih sambil senyum, tapi dari bulir keringat di wajahnya, dia kelihatan salah tingkah juga.

Sasuke yang tersadar langsung meledak merah. "Eh, ah, nggak...," katanya terbata-bata. Ya ampun, si Uchiha sampe terbata-bata gitu dengan wajah nggak karuan malunya. Kalo bukan karena rasa shok Naruto saat Sasuke salah mengenali identitas Kyuubi, dia pasti udah tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai ke ujung planet Saturnus.

Sasori melihat ke arah Sasuke masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, bikin Sasuke _nervous_, tambah salah tingkah. "Kau ketua kelasnya?" tanya Sasori seraya berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit tertarik.

"Eh, ya...maaf, tadi aku ngomong yang nggak-nggak," kata Sasuke sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Sasori berhenti di samping meja Sasuke tanpa melepas pandangan dari mata cowok berambut hitam pendek yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kenapa minta maaf? Kau cuma berpikiran lebih tajam dan lebih terasah dari yang lain, kan?" kata Sasori pelan.

"Eh?" Sasuke agak heran mendengarnya.

Sasori menyunggingkan senyum aneh di wajahnya. "Tapi itu kalau Kau bisa membuktikan kata-katamu," lanjutnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan meja Sasuke dan berjalan ke meja kosong di belakang Naruto.

_O-orang ini...barusan...ngomong apa dia sama Sasuke!?—_pikir Naruto sedikit kalang kabut saat melihat Sasuke tak henti-hentinya melirik ke arah Sasori. _Dia...mau memalsu identitas asli Kyuubi, ya!?_—lanjut Naruto sangat berang seraya melotot ke arah Sasori dengan sengit.

Sasori yang sadar dipelototi lantas membalas tatapan panas Naruto. Ia tersenyum ke arah Naruto, tapi senyumnya terlihat sangat dingin, menyebalkan, dan lebih mirip seringai kecil. _Apa-apaan sih, cowok ini!?_—pikir Naruto benar-benar nggak terima dengan kesan pertama Sasuke dan teman-temanya kepada anak baru berambut merah bernama Sasori itu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A—, anak baru itu nyebelin banget!" kata Naruto masih sebal sekali saat istirahat siang dan makan bekalnya di kelas. Seperti yang telah diperkirakan, dalam sekejap anak baru bernama Sasori itu langsung populer di kalangan cewek-cewek. Mereka bahkan mengerumuninya kaya' semut. Nggak Cuma cewek, beberapa cowok pun tergoda oleh wajah manis Sasori.

"Populer banget dia," kata Shikamaru agak paham perasaan Naruto. Sasori bukan tipe orang yang suka bicara, tapi kesan msteriusnya itu yang bikin orang penasaran. Apalagi para cewek suka sekali dengan yang begituan.

Sasuke nggak tahu mesti gimana. _Si anak baru itu...kesanya mirip banget sama Kyuubi. Tapi Kyuubi itu kan cewek! Nggak, tunggu dulu, Kyuubi kan jago menyamar. Di misinya yang lalu saja Kyuubi menyamar sebagai Narumi, dan dia juga cowok! Nggak ada yang mengenalinya. Pemeriksaan selanjutnya bilang kalau orang bernama Uzumasa Narumi itu nggak pernah ada. Kalau begitu mungkin juga orang bernama Sasori ini juga nggak pernah ada!_—pikir Sasuke seraya terus mengawasi Sasori dari pojok matanya. Ia terus berusaha memutar otak bagaimana cara menyelidiki cowok bernama Sasori itu secara rahasia.

_Kalau bisa minta tolong Kak Itachi sih, ok-ok aja, tapi memeriksa profil orang tanpa izin bisa dianggap kriminal juga, kan? Duh...!_—pikirnya tambah pusing.

"Hoho...kaya'nya si Uchiha itu lagi kebingungan, yah?" Kiba cekikikan dari kelompok makan Naruto, tahu kalau Sasuke lagi kacau.

"Oh ya, tadi si Uchiha menyebut nama Kyuubi pada Sasori, kan?" Shino menyahut tiba-tiba sambil mengambil selada dengan sumpitnya.

"Dia udah sinting kali," sahut Naruto memotong. "Masa Kyuubi disamain sama bocah kaya' gitu. Nggak banget, deh!" lanjutnya masih kelihatan sebal seraya mengambil bakso gorengnya.

"Oh, Naruto, Kau kelihatan cemburu," kata Haku seraya meminum jus jeruk dari kotaknya.

"Cembu—!?" Naruto sampai menjatuhkan bakso gorengnya lagi di kotak bekal. "Tunggu, Haku! Ngomong apa, sih Kau!?" protes Naruto sampai merah padam.

"Habis...Sasuke kelihatanya tertarik banget sama si anak baru itu. Kau cemburu, kan? Emang bisa jadi rival, sih ya? Apalagi kedudukanmu di mata Sasuke jadi terancam...," tanya Haku sambil tersenyum manis, menggoda Naruto.

"Si—siapa yang begitu!?" protes Naruto tambah merah kaya udang rebus. "Urusan Kyuubi nggak ada hubunganya dengan aku cemburu tahu! Dari mana pikiran kaya gitu muncul, sih!? Kepalamu lagi nggak beres, ya!?" lanjut Naruto berang.

"Terus, kok Kau marah-marah sendiri, Naruto?" tanya Kiba ikutan nimbrung sambil meringis.

"I-itu...soalnya dia nyamain Kyuubi dengan si Sasori itu...," kata Naruto dengan wajah ragu-ragu.

"Heeh, sejak kapan Kau jadi fans Kyuubi, Naruto? Emangnya Kau tahu rupa Kyuubi seperti apa?" tanya Shikamaru heran dengan jawaban Naruto. Pikirnya Naruto kesal karena ia tahu bagaimana rupa Kyuubi makanya nggak terima dia disamakan dengan Sasori.

Dan Sasuke tanpa sengaja mendengar hal itu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasori dan melihat ke arah Naruto dan kelompoknya yang sedang bergosip ria.

"Bu-bukanya aku tahu identitas Kyuubi, tapi dia itu kan, cewek," lanjut Naruto dengan wajah salah tingkah.

Sasuke langsung berdiri mendengar dan melihat Naruto. Buru-buru dia mendekat ke meja si bocah pirang dan menarik lengan Naruto. Naruto yang kaget langsung terlonjak. "Ap—? Sasuke?" tanyanya heran.

"Kau...ikut aku sebentar!" kata Sasuke seraya menarik Naruto menjauh dari teman-temanya, sama sekali nggak peduli dengan protes keras si pirang yang memberontak dari cengkeraman Sasuke.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru benar-benar heran dengan tingkah para sobatnya yang aneh itu.

"Ooh, Sasuke mau bilang ke Naruto supaya ia nggak perlu cemburu lagi. Soalnya Sasuke kan, suka Naruto," Haku tertawa cekikikan dengan pandangan senang.

_Cowok ini...udah kaya cewek, aneh pula—_pikir Shikamaru dan Kiba berbarengan.

Kemudian saat nggak ada yang memperhatikan, Sasori diam-diam mengawasi Sasuke dan Naruto sambil tersenyum misterius, menunggu dua cowok itu keluar dari kelas. Lalu ia berdiri dan berkata ingin pergi ke toilet pada teman-teman barunya. Ia keluar kelas, tapi nggak pergi ke toilet, melainkan membuntuti Sasuke dan Naruto yang pergi menuju atap sekolah....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tunggu, Sasuke, apa-apan sih!?" protes Naruto ketika Sasuke menyeretnya ke atap sekolah. Sasuke nggak menjawab apa-apa sampai mereka tiba di tempat tujuan. Sasuke menutup pintu atap dan melepaskan lengan Naruto.

"Kau...dari mana tahu tentang itu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Huh?" tanya Naruto nggak ngerti.

"Tentang Kyuubi yang Kau bilang cewek tadi," kata Sasuke memperjelas.

Naruto kelihatan kaget. _Waduh...aku harusnya nggak tahu itu, ya? Benar juga. Aku kan belum pernah ketemu Kyuubi...!_—pikir Naruto panik. Buru buru ia berpikir sampai sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. "Habisnya, kelihatan, kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Apanya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dari suaranya," lanjut Naruto ringan.

"Kau...pernah ketemu Kyuubi?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Yep, pas ada berita heboh tentang Kyuubi yang bakal muncul lagi itu, dia lewat rumahku malam-malam pas aku lagi belajar. Terus dari beranda dia menyapa aku, loh!" kata Naruto, bohong banget, sih..., tapi kan nggak ada yang tahu? Biarin aja deh....

"Beneran tuh!? Serius!?" tanya Sasuke nggak percaya.

"Beneran, kok! Dari suaranya aja ketahuan kalau dia tuh cewek! Mana suaranya manis banget lagi.... Trus," Naruto melotot ke arah Sasuke. "Nggak akan kuampuni kalo Kau bilang si bocah Akasuna itu dia! Nggak mirip banget! Kyuubi pasti jauh lebih cool dan cantik!" kata Naruto protes keras.

"Tapi Kyuubi kan jago nyamar," kata Sasuke sambil mikir.

"Barpun tadinya nyamar, kalo dia pake topeng, apa di bawah topeng dia bakal masang topeng lagi? Berapa suhunya, tuh?" kata Naruto sarkastik.

"Yah...emang benar, sih...," kata Sasuke pelan biarpun masih sedikit ragu.

"Kan? Pokoknya si Sasori itu nggak mungkin Kyuubi!" lanjut Naruto dengan tampang masih kesal sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangan kananya. Lalu ia berbalik menuju pintu bermaksud masuk lagi ke dalam gedung. Namun, tanpa disangka, di balik pintu itu terpampang wajah Sasori yang tanpa expresi. "WOAH!" Naruto berteriak kaget saat melihatnya. "K-Kau...ngapain sih di depan pintu!? Ngagetin aja!" kata Naruto kesal.

"Ah, Kau saja yang nggak liat-liat," kata Sasori pelan masih saja tanpa expresi. Naruto memandangnya dengan kesal sekaligus curiga.

"Beraninya ngomong gitu...!" kata Naruto dengan urat-urat bermunculan di kepalanya. "Kau...jangan-jangan sengaja ngikutin kami, ya?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan menuduh.

Sasori nggak menjawab apa-apa, tapi dia cuma tersenyum kecil, nggak melepaskan tatapanya dari Naruto. Naruto jadi tambah kesal sendiri melihatnya. _Cowok ini kalau diperhatikan lama-lama nyeremin juga_—pikir Naruto merinding. Dia kaya' bisa membaca pikiran orang aja. Akhirnya Naruto buang muka dan pergi meninggalkanya.

Sasori memperhatikan punggung Naruto dari belakang. Dia menyeringai sedikit lalu ia sendiri pergi ke atap dan bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Duh, gara-gara anak baru sial itu aku jadi lupa masalah Ino! Gimana cara aku nghubungin dia, yah?_—pikir Naruto keras sambil menggambar-gambar di tanah pasir ketika pelajaran olah raga berlangsung.

Tul, Naruto sama sekali nggak dengar penjelasan Guru Gai yang mengajar olah raga, tapi malah sibuk mikir hal yang lain. _Yang penting, aku mesti tahu situasinya gimana. Kabar kalau Pink Puma bakal dipamerkan di toko Kak Luna udah beredar di surat kabar. Trus masalah si Serigala Malam itu juga.... Kira-kira, apa hubungan Ino dengan itu? Bagaimana Ino bisa menjadi pemilik sah Pink Puma?_

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan kian berputar di kepala Naruto sampai ia pusing sendiri. Naruto menghela nafas. Ini sudah batas berpikirnya. Kalau berpikir lebih dari ini dia bisa gila. _Yah...kira-kira gimana cara mendapat informasi tanpa ketahuan yang bersangkutan, kan?_

"Naruto-kun, kan?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkan Naruto yang tengah mikir. Naruto buru-buru menoleh dan mendapati Sasori di belakangnya, masih dengan wajahnya yang tidak berekspresi dan menyebalkan itu.

_Geeh, si anak baru!_—pikir Naruto langsung _ill feel_.

"Gai-sensei bilang kita harus berpasangan untuk pemanasan, Naruto-kun," kata Sasori pelan dan datar. Naruto benar-benar nggak tahan melihatnya. Ia jadi nggak tahu apa yang dipikirkan si Sasori dan itu bikin dia was-was.

Naruto berdiri. "Hei, bisa nggak Kau munculkan ekspresi lain. Wajah datarmu itu bikin orang males ngeliat, tahu nggak?" kata Naruto dengan alis berkerut.

Sasori menaikan alis matanya. "Ngomong apa Kau? Ini kan pelajaran dasar biar orang nggak mudah menebak pikiran kita," kata Sasori agak heran.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto nggak paham.

"Masa _dia_ nggak mengajarimu hal yang dasar gini? Jangan-jangan Kau nggak pantas jadi penerusnya?" kata Sasori dengan pandangan merendahkan, bikin Naruto tersentak, dan sesaat kemudian dia langsung naik pitam.

"Kau ini sebenarnya mau ngomong apa, sih!?" teriak Naruto hilang kesabaran. Guru Gai dan murid-murid lainya langsung menoleh ke asal suara teriakan itu dan melihat Sasori dan Naruto dengan heran.

"Hei, kalian yang di sana!" Gai tiba-tiba memanggil, mengejutkan Naruto yang kontan, menoleh ke arahnya dengan kaget. "Daripada berantem, mending gerakan tubuh supaya tenaga tersalurkan! Masa muda nggak boleh diisi hanya dengan berantem, loh!" wantinya seraya memasang pose _good guy_.

Bulir keringat besar langsung jatuh dari belakang kepala Naruto yang melihat Gai dengan salah tingkah. "I-iya, baik. Maaf sudah bikin keributan," kata Naruto menanggapi dengan wajah semi pucat. Ia benci banget melihat gaya guru Gai yang serba _super_ itu, dan _sorry_ aja, dia nggak mau kena detensi dengan dia.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasori yang hanya membalas tatapanya dengan senyum kecil yang datar dan dingin. "Untuk sementara, ayo kerja sama berpasangan dan pemanasan," kata Sasori pelan dan datar pula.

Biarpun Naruto sebenarnya nggak mau berpasangan dengan dia, itu bukan pilihan. Ia menghela nafas keberatan, tapi tetap aja pemanasan bareng Sasori.

"Sepertinya Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu," kata Sasori tiba-tiba ketika mereka tengah _stretching_.

"Aku mikir apa, itu kan bukan urusanmu," kata Naruto cuek.

"Hmm...tapi kadang Kau bisa dapat petunjuk tak terduga dengan bertanya pada orang ketiga," kata Sasori yang mendorong punggung Naruto pas dia cium lutut.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, mikir. _Masuk akal...._

"Yah, kalo gitu apa Kau mau coba bantuin?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu, silakan tanya. Lagipula aku nggak akan bertanya alasan kenapa Kau tanya hal-hal kaya' itu padaku," lanjutnya ringan.

Naruto terdiam lagi sejenak sebelum tiba-tiba ia tanya inti permasalahan. "Bagaimana cara mengetahui sesuatu mengenai orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan orang yang bersangkutan?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Gunakan nama orang lain dan tanyakan," kata Sasori langsung.

"Tapi kalau wajah kita dan suara kita diketahui sama aja boong dong," bantah Naruto.

"Kalau gitu gunakan saja wajah dan suara orang lain," lanjut Sasori lagi sekarang ngebantuin nahan kepala Naruto pas dia angkat paha.

Naruto membelalakan mata dengan kaget. "Begitu..., ada juga cara begitu...," bisik Naruto pelan.

"Sedikit membantu, kan?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Ugh...," keluh Naruto pelan. Dia benar-benar nggak mau mengakuinya, tapi Sasori emang bener. Dia nggak bisa menyangkal. "Iya, aku yang salah. Makasih," lanjut Naruto dengan wajah berkerut, kesal karena kalah. Sasori cuma tersenyum kecil sambil memejamkan mata, tapi Naruto nggak melihat hal itu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto akhirnya bergerak. Tentu aja dia nggak bergerak sebagai Kyuubi, tapi sebagai salah satu teman terdekat Ino untuk bertanya perihal Pink Puma. Dan wajah orang yang paling efektif dan efisien untuk dipakai adalah wajah orang yang tiap hari hampir selalu bersama Ino. Haruno Sakura, tentu saja.

Naruto memastikan agar Sakura pulang sekolah lebih awal dengan menelponya sebagai salah seorang perawat rumah sakit, memberitahunya kalau ibunya jatuh pingsan saat bekerja dan sekarang tengah dirawat di rumah sakit. Tentu saja rumah sakitnya ia pilih yang jauh dari kota Konoha. Lalu ia menyamar sebagai Sakura meskipun itu agak berat. Soalnya Sakura lebih pendek darinya, jadi dia harus menekuk kakinya supaya tingginya menyamai Sakura.

Dan, bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Naruto sudah menyelidiki kalau setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah fans club Uchiha Sasuke selalu mengadakan pertemuan. Sebagai presdir kelompok itu, tentu Ino harus ikut, dan Sakura akan menemaninya.

"Dan, sebelum kita tutup pertemuan hari ini, ayo sama-sama teriakan yel-yel fans club kita!" Ino memberi perintah dengan wajah tegas bersemangat, dan serentak cewek-cewek berteriak "YA!!" dengan sangat keras.

_Ugh...!_—keluh Naruto dalam hati meskipun di luar ia ikut berteriak. _Ini benar-benar penghinaan! Membuatku berteriak memuja-muji Sasuke—!_

Kalau bukan demi penyamaran dan kesuksesan misinya, dibayar sejuta yen pun dia gak bakal mau berteriak seperti itu. Penasaran gimana yel-yelnya?

LOVE-LOVE UCHIHA

UCHIHA SASUKE

LOVE-LOVE UCHIHA

SASUKE IS THE BEST

SASUKE-KUN, KYOU MO GANBATTE, NE!!

SASUKE-KUN, GOKUROSAMA DESU!!

KYAAAAAAAA!!

_Jayuz banget, sih—! Nggak banget, deh!_—pikir Naruto pucat pasi dalam pikiranya. Rasanya ia mau muntah habis berteriak-teriak kaya gitu.

Dan dengan perjuangan keras, akhirnya Naruto berhasil melewati neraka pertemuan fans club Sasuke itu. Dia menghela nafas panjang sambil duduk di kursi paling depan di aula. _Cape banget rasanya._

"Kok menghela nafas gitu, Sakura? Tumben Kau nggak semangat. Biasanya Kau yang teriak paling keras dan paling semangat kalau pertemuan selesai," kata Ino heran, melihat hal yang nggak biasa itu.

"Ah, nggak...pelajaran olah raga hari ini bikin cape, nih...," kata Sakura (sebetulnya Naruto) dengan senyum kecil agak salah tingkah.

"Kalo gitu kita cepetan pulang, trus habis mandi langsung makan dan tidur, Sakura," kata Ino sambil menepuk bahu Sakura dan tersenyum manis.

"Nggak, ah! Masa Makan malem? Kan lagi diet!" sahut Sakura sambil tertawa cekikikan. _Tuh kan...dia berekspresi seperti itu lagi saat berdua saja dengan Sakura—_pikir Naruto kemudian habis tertawa seraya menatap wajah Ino lekat-lekat.

Sadar dengan tatapan nggak biasa itu, Ino mengangkat satu alis matanya. "Apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Ino...apa Kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah sendu tiba-tiba, bikin Ino membeku di tempat.

"Eh?" tanya Ino dengan wajah sangat aneh, terlihat kaget, tapi juga panik.

"Kau nggak seperti biasanya," lanjut Sakura sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ka-kau ini ngomong apa? Aku kan seperti biasanya! Justru Kau yang agak aneh hari ini," kata Ino mengelak seraya melihat ke tempat lain.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "Aku nggak gitu berguna sebagai teman, ya," kata Sakura dengan wajah sedih sambil menatap lantai. "Membantu sahabat terbaiku saja aku nggak bisa, payah," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Sa-Sakura...Kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Ino dengan wajah serba salah.

"Aku cuma mikir...apa mungkin selama ini aku sudah banyak merepotkan Ino," kata Sakura tanpa melihat Ino. "Soalnya kadang-kadang aku lihat Ino menangis sendirian," lanjutnya pelan.

Ino membelalakan mata dengan sangat terkejut. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan wajah panik. "Kau...lihat...!?" Ino benar-benar nggak sangka kalau Sakura memperhatikanya lebih dari yang ia duga, yah, meskipun saat ini sebetulnya Sakura adalah Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi...Ino?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Ino dengan wajah sayu.

Ino nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa tentang hal itu. Ia cuma bisa menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah terpojok. Naruto jadi heran melihatnya. _Lho...? Kenapa Ino berwajah seperti itu? Apa mungkin...?_

"Ino," panggil Sakura lagi sambil mencari wajah Ino. Ino tetap diam dan menolak memandangnya. "Ino...apa aku nggak boleh tahu tentang hal ini?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan wajah memohon.

"Ma-maaf, Sakura, aku...," akhirnya Ino bersuara lagi, tapi ia tampak sangat terpojok dan bingung, nggak tahu mesti ngomong apa. "Cuma hal ini...yang nggak bisa kukatakan padamu...!" kata Ino dengan wajah terluka, menatap Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca seakan mau nangis. Lalu tiba-tiba dia menyambar tas sekolahnya dan kabur dari hadapan Sakura.

"Ah—!" Sakura hendak mengejarnya, tapi melihat wajah Ino yang hampir menangis itu, Naruto jadi merasa bersalah. Ia mengurungkan niat mengejarnya dan langsung melepas penyamaranya.

_Apa aku sudah melukainya, ya?_—pikir Naruto sangat tak enak hati. Ia menghela nafas, dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi Ino langsung sebagai Kyuubi. _Apa boleh buat.... Aku akan mengajaknya ketemu langsung sebagai Kyuubi._

Naruto menghela nafas panjang sambil garuk-garuk kepala dengan tampang salah tingkah.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat....

Seseorang tengah membaca koran harian Konoha. "Fufu," ia terkekeh pelan saat melihat gambar Pink Puma di halaman terdepan koran itu. "Ada di tempat seperti itu...permata yang membuktikan identitas pewaris kerajaan Puma.... Jangan-jangan si _pelindung _juga ada di kota ini?" lanjutnya seraya tersenyum penuh ketertarikan. "Jadi nggak sabar...kalo permata itu jatuh ke tanganku...maka hak waris kerajaan itu jatuh kepadaku, ya? Menarik...."

Lalu ia membalikkan koran itu dan menemukan artikel utama tentang si Pencuri Legendaris, Kyuubi no Kitsune. "Oh...jadi Kyuubi si rubah bodoh mucul lagi, ya?" katanya ringan dengan wajah sangat tertarik. "Ini bisa dipakai.... 'Permata Legendaris dan pencuri Legendaris' cocok sekali, kan?" dan orang itu kembali terkekeh kesenangan. Dari kilat mata hitamnya dan seringai jahatnya, kelihatan sekali kalau ia merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat dan tak terduga....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino berlari terus ke taman kota dimana ia sering memandangi pemandangan di dekat danau sambil menangis. Ia nggak tahu kalau Sakura pernah melihatnya nangis. Ia nggak pernah menunjukan wajah sedih di sekolah, jadi ia nggak ngerti kenapa Sakura bisa tahu. Satu-satunya hal yang terpikir adalah Sakura melihatnya nangis saat ia di taman ini. Heranya, kenapa Sakura nggak langsung menyapanya? Ino sama sekali nggak paham. Yang jelas saat ini emosinya berkecamuk dalam hati.

"Sakura...!" Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan mata sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali tak tertahankan. Dan air mata pun kembali bergulir jatuh ke pipinya.

"Air mata itu nggak cocok untuk cewek cantik sepertimu," seseorang tiba-tiba menyapa Ino dari belakang.

Ino cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah orang itu, yang ternyata adalah seorang pria tinggi berambut merah dan berbola mata merah darah, memakai kaos ketat kasual berwarna hitam polos dan jeans warna biru gelap. "Eh...?" Ino melebarkan mata dengan terkejut ketika cowok itu tiba-tiba dengan ringanya mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh pipi Ino untuk mengusap air matanya.

"Cewek cantik lebih cocok tersenyum," katanya seraya tersenyum hangat ke arah Ino yang tiba-tiba saja memerah malu, saking terpesonanya dengan ketampanan cowok nerambut merah sebahu itu.

"Ah, anu...ma, maaf," kata Ino tergagap buru-buru mengucek matanya yang masih berair, merasa malu sekali kepergok sedang nangis sama cowok secakep itu.

"Apa Kau sedang dalam masalah, Nona?" tanya cowok itu ramah.

Ino menggelengkan kepala ringan . "Aku hanya sedang sedih," kata Ino dengan senyum sayu.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan Kyuubi no Kitsune meghiburmu," kata cowok itu seraya tersenyum penuh percaya diri seraya memegang dada bidangnya dengan tanga kanan, seolah-olah memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Eh—?" Ino langsung terbelalak kaget mendengar hal itu.

"Aku datang memenuhi panggilanmu, Nona Yamanaka," kata Kyuubi seraya meraih tangan Ino dan mencium punggung tanganya dengan lembut.

Ino nggak bisa berkata apa-apa saking kagetnya dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba itu. Keheningan sesaat menyelimuti taman itu sebelum tiba-tiba Ino, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!!?" berteriak dengan sangat kaget dan shok.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kediaman Uchiha, Ruang makan....

Itachi dan Sasuke tengah makan malam di ruang makan. Tak seperti biasanya, kedua kakak-beradik itu nggak mengatakan apa-apa ketika makan. Meskipun baik Sasuke maupun Itachi memang pendiam, biasanya Sasuke sering bercerita perihal sekolahnya pada sang kakak. Namun entah kenapa, seharian ini setelah sang Kakak pulang ke rumah, Sasuke sama sekali nggak melihat ke arahnya, seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Itachi melirik adiknya yang masih makan dengan tatapan heran. Sedangkan Sasuke berusaha mati-matian untuk menghindari tatapanya. Atmosfer ruangan itu jadi sangat berat. Rasanya Sasuke sedang ada di ruang interograsi. "Umm...," dan akhirnya Sasuke nggak betah berada di ruang lingkup tatapan kakaknya yang tajam itu. "Hari ini...Kakak menyelesaikan kasus apa?" tanya Sasuke seraya senyum ke arah Itachi, nggak melihatnya sih, cuma tersenyum dan mencoba memeperbaiki mood berat di ruang makan itu.

"Kasus pembunuhan di kota sebelah," kata Itachi pelan. "Aku membantu regu kepolisiam Kota Suna dan menyelesaikanya dalam sehari," kata Itachi ringan.

"Wah, hebat! Kakak memang serba bisa, deh!" kata Sasuke memuji, tapi beberapa saat kemudian, bahan pembicaraan langsung mati karena Itachi tidak suka membesar-besarkan dan menyombongkan kemampuanya.

"Eh...ng...," dan Sasuke nggak punya bahan obrolan lain karena dia bukan tipe orang yang suka ngobrol.

"Apa hari ini ada yang terjadi di sekolah, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba. "Kau kelihatan aneh. Pasti ada sesuatu," lanjutnya dengan tatapan seolah-olah ia tahu segalanya.

"Eh...?" wajah Sasuke langsung memucat dan penuh keringat. Ia benar-benar nggak mau cerita tentang Sasori yang kesanya segitu miripnya dengan Kyuubi karena Sasuke nggak punya bukti tentang itu. Lagipula saat istirahat siang, Sasori berkata sesuatu yang aneh.

"_Kyuubi itu bukan musuh Uchiha. Justru sebaliknya...mungkin ia tengah melindungi kalian...."_

Sasuke bener-bener nggak paham dengan kata-kata Sasori, tapi ia mau-nggak mau terus kepikiran tentang hal itu. Sepertinya Sasori banyak tahu tentang Kyuubi dan Uchiha, dan kalau memang Sasori itu Kyuubi, kenapa ia sengaja menampakkan diri di depan Sasuke? Mana sebagai teman sekelasnya lagi?

"Terus," Itachi menyela tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. "Jadi ada sesuatu, kan? Kau udah diam sepuluh menit, loh," kata Itachi dengan wajah minta penjelasan.

"Eh, itu...sebenarnya ada anak baru di kelas hari ini," kata Sasuke menyerah. Ia bisa cerita kecurigaanya pada Itachi. Siapa tahu ia bisa membantu penyelidikan. Itu kalau instingnya benar, sih.

"Anak baru...cantik?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" Sasuke nggak ngerti maksud kakaknya.

"Kau kepikiran anak itu kan? Pasti anaknya cantik. Cewek atau cowok?" tanya Itachi seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Hei! Biarpun anaknya cantik atau cakep, bukan itu masalahnya!" protes Sasuke sebel lihat kakaknya salah paham. "Masalahnya anak itu punya kesan yang mirip banget sama Kyuubi," lanjut Sasuke serius. Itachi langsung mengangkat alis matanya dengan heran mendengar hal itu. "Berambut dan bermata merah, lalu ia mengucapkan hal-hal aneh seputar Kyuubi dan Uchiha. Trus...entah kenapa aku merasa dia itu...kalau bukan Kyuubi, pasti punya hubungan erat dengan Kyuubi," lanjut sasuke dengan wajah sangat serius.

Itachi terdiam beberapa saat mendengarkan teori adiknya. "Ada bukti?" tanyanya kemudian setelah yakin adiknya selesai.

"Itulah...aku nggak bisa membuktikanya. Aku cuma bisa bilang ini...murni insting liar saja," tanggap Sasuke dengan wajah agak memerah. Ia kesal karena cuma bisa ngomong. Kalu saja ia bisa membuktikanya semuanya akan lain.

"Siapa nama anak itu?" tanya Itachi kemudian.

"Sasori," kata Sasuke pelan. "Akasuna Sasori," lanjutnya.

"Akasuna...," desah Itachi pelan agak kaget. Lalu tiba-tiba, "Fuh...," ia tertawa pelan. Sasuke heran melihatnya. "Kalau dia sih, wajar saja tahu banyak tentang Kyuubi," lanjut Itachi sambil mencoba menahan tawa.

"Eh?" tanya Sasuke nggak gitu paham.

"Akasuna Sasori itu sepupu KazeKage, Gaara-sama, walikota Kota Suna," lanjut Itachi sambil tersenyum lagi.

Hening sesaat sebelum Sasuke tiba-tiba, "EEEEEEEEEEEEH!!?" berteriak sangat kaget dengan berita tiba-tba itu.

"Sebetulnya dia yang lebih dulu dinobatkan sebagai walikota, tapi dia menolak dan kabur dari Suna ke London. Dia meneliti tentang Kyuubi sudah lama, loh," kata Itachi dengan ringan.

"Nggak mungkin, dong! Dia kan sekelas dengan aku! Masih tujuh belas tahun, gitu!" protes Sasuke nggak bisa terima.

"Biar begitu, dia itu jenius," jelas Itachi. "Di London, dia sudah lulus kuliah bidang psikologi S1 di umur 11, lalu S2 di bidang psikologi kejahatan di umur 13 dan S3 di bidang yang sama ditambah S1 kedokteran umum dengan loncat kelas di umur 16, dan sekarang sudah bergelar doktor di bidang psikologi kejahatan. selain itu dia banyak membantu polisi memecahkan kasus kejahatan sejak masih kecil. Dia nggak suka pamer, sih, makanya namanya jarang muncul, kabarnya ia lebih suka namanya dirahasiakan," kata Itachi bangga. Sasuke sampai terbelalak saking nggak percayanya. "Dia orang hebat, loh, Sasuke. Bagus kalau Kau bisa belajar darinya," lanjut Itachi sambil mengusap kepala adiknya.

_Jadi kesan misteriusnya itu karena dia pengen sok keren, yah? Aaah, aku sudah termakan kata-katanya.... Rugi, deh aku khawatir sendiri.... _Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Yah, kalau dia emang bukan Kyuubi, sih nggak apa," kata Sasuke pelan seraya menenggak jus tomat dari gelasnya. _Masalahnya kata-katanya waktu di atap itu.... Apa maksudnya Kyuubi sedang melindungi Uchiha?_

'_Pi—pi—pi—!'_

Tiba-tiba HP Itachi berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring. Sasuke sampai kaget mendengarnya. Itachi meletakkan sumpitnya di atas piring dan secepatnya mengambil HP-nya, lau mengangkat telpon itu.

"Uchiha Itachi di sini. Ada apa?" Itachi mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sepertinya telpon dari kantor polisi. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Itachi menggebrak meja dan berdiri dengan wajah sangat kaget dan tak percaya. "Apa...?!" katanya dengan tatapan sangat shok, Sasuke sampai ngeri sendiri melihatnya.

"A-ada apa, Kak?" tanya Sasuke dengan heran sekaligus takut. Baru pertama kali ia melihat wajah Itachi seperti itu.

"Aku segera kesana! Pastikan dia dibawa ke rumah sakit secepatnya!" Itachi menurunkan HP-nya dan memutus sambungan dengan tampang sangat marah.

"Ka-Kak Itachi...?" Sasuke bertanya lagi dengan hati-hati.

"Kyuubi...datang ke kantor pusat kepolisian Uchiha...," kata Itachi perlahan dengan bibir gemetar.

"Eh...!?" Sasuke melebarkan matanya saat mendengar hal itu.

"Dia menoreh pesan...di tubuh salah satu anak buahku—!" lanjut Itachi seraya menggertakkan giginya dan meremas HP-nya dengan wajah berang.

"A—!?" Sasuke sama sekali nggak menduga kalau dia akan mendengar berita yang nggak mungkin itu. "Nggak mungkin!" ia langsung berdiri dan berteriak. "Kyuubi nggak akan melakukan hal kaya gitu!!" protesnya benar-benar nggak terima.

"Shishui...dia yang jadi korban, Sasuke," kata Itachi dengan mata menyala-nyala.

"Kak Shishui—!?" Sasuke kaget mendengarnya. Shishui adalah sepupu Itachi dan Sasuke, dan hubungan mereka lumayan dekat. Ia nggak tahu mesti gimana mendengar hal itu.

"Aku mau ke rumah sakit sekarang. Kau ikut tidak?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku ikut!" sahut Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang. Mereka segera keluar dari kediaman Uchiha dan naik ke mobil untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit. Selama di perjalanan, Sasuke nggak bisa berhenti berpikir tentang Kyuubi.

_Nggak mungkin—! Nggak mungkin Kyuubi berbuat sejauh itu hanya untuk mengirim pesan! Dia bukan tipe pencuri yang nggak segan melukai orang. Waktu kasus kemarin saja...meskipun bertarung dengan Neji, dia nggak melukainya sedikit pun. Dia bahkan menyiapkan bantalan tempat jatuhnya Neji supaya cowok itu nggak luka. Nggak mungkin orang yang mau repot-repot mengkhawatirkan lawanya bakal melukai orang begitu...! Menoreh pesan di tubuh—!? Jangan bercanda! Kyuubi bukan penjahat rendahan seperti itu!!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esok harinya di kediaman Uzumaki—

"Naruto-samaaaaaa!!" teriakan Iruka membahana di pagi buta saat Naruto masih tengah pulasnya tidur, dan dengan efektifnya, teriakan itu membangunkan Naruto, tepatnya membuatnya terlonjak bangun saking kagetnya dengan suara keras tiba-tiba itu.

"WHOAAA!!" Naruto terjaga dari tidur dan langsung jatuh tersungkur ke lantai dari tempat tidurnya. "Adududuh—!" erangnya kesakitan karena kepalanya membentur lantai duluan (sejak dulu posisi dan gaya tidur Naruto jelek banget, sih. Jadi nggak heran dia berkali-kali jatuh dari tempat tidur). "Sakit—, apaan sih, barusan? Gempa?" tanya Naruto nggak negrti. Rasanya masih di awang-awang. Dia belum sepenuhnya bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Naruto-sama!!" tiba-tiba Iruka mendobrak masuk kamar naruto dengan panik dan buru-buru.

"Whoaaa! Apa-an sih, Iruka!? Bkin kaget saja!" protes Naruto sebal karena Iruka sudah memicu jantungnya pagi-pagi begitu.

"Gawat! Kita dalam masalah besar!" teriak Iruka masih tetap panik dan shok.

"Tunggu, tenang dong, Iruka! Ada apa!?" tanya Naruto ikutan panik melihat wajah super cemas dan khawatir Iruka.

"Biar saya nyalakan televisi Anda, Naruto-sama!" Iruka buru-buru mengambil remot dari meja di sebelah tempat tidur Naruto dan menekan tombol on/off. Dalam sekejap televisi menyala dan sebuah berita masuk.

"Kejadian diperkirakan terjadi tadi malam. Kyuubi menerobos masuk ke Kantor Pusat Kepolisian Uchiha dan menyerang salah seorang petugas yang tengah bertugas malam," reporter melaporkan kejadian langsung di depan kantor pusat kepolisian Uchiha yang suasananya sangat ramai dengan para wartawan dan para reporter stasiun tv lain.

"Eh—?" Naruto melihat berita di tv itu dengan wajah kaget.

"Kabarnya seorang Uchiha—, oh, baru saja nama korban masuk," kata reporter tiba-tiba. "Korban adalah Uchiha Shishui. Ia menderita luka sayatan di seluruh badan...dan luka sayatan itu membentuk sebuah pesan yang sering dikirimkan oleh Kyuubi sebelum melakukan aksinya. Cap kaki rubah pun menghiasi punggung korban. Dari pesan yang terbaca, malam ini pukul 21.00 Kyuubi akan mencuri Pink Puma yang sedang dipamerkan di toko barang antik LUNATIC di depan stasiun pusat Konoha," kata reporter itu dengan wajah serius berapi-api.

"APA!?" teriak Naruto nggak percaya dengan penglihatan dan pendengaranya seraya membelalakkan mata dan mencengkeram pinggran televisinya. _Kyuubi? Aku!? Melukai salah seorang Uchiha dan menorehkan pesan di tubuhnya!?_—pikir Naruto dengan wajah pucat saking shoknya.

"Lihat itu Naruto-sama! Ada yang memalsu nama Kyuubi! Dia melukai salah seorang polisi!" teriak Iruka panik.

"Ooh, terlihat! Komandan Muda Itachi tengah keluar dari pintu masuk kantor!" kata si reporter, membiarkan kamera meng-_close up_ Uchiha Itachi yang berwajah sangat keruh, gelap, dan kelihatan sangat marah.

"Kali ini sudah bukan main-main," kata Itachi menanggapi pertanyaan para wartawan. "Kyuubi no Kitsune! Aku telah salah menilai penjahat itu! Apanya yang penuh seni!? Dia cuma penjahat rendah kampungan yang nggak segan-segan melukai orang untuk mencuri! Akan kutangkap Kyuubi biarpun harus kupatahkan kaki dan tanganya terlebih dulu!" ancamnya dengan mata berapi-api.

Naruto bisa melihat kobaran amarah di mata Uchiha. Ia nggak ngerti apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Naruto-sama, Anda harus membersihkan nama Kyuubi!" teriak Iruka tiba-tiba dengan wajah sangat sedih dan marah. "Si pemalsu itu sudah merusak nama baik Kyuubi! Dia melukai orang dengan nama Kyuubi! Nama ibu Anda! Kyuubi bukan penjahat biasa yang sudi melukai orang lain! Meskipun pencuri, dia adalah seniman yang lebih baik dan lembut dari siapa pun! Saya tidak rela nama Kyuubi dikotori seperti ini!" Iruka tetap berteriak-teriak, bahkan ia sampai menangis saking sedihnya.

_Kenapa bisa begini...!? Kenapa ada yang memakai nama Kyuubi—!?_

Naruto tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba ia teringat pada surat dari Ino.

"_Serigala...sedang mengincarnya—!"_

_Ini...jangan-jangan—!?_

Naruto nggak bisa memikirkan hal lain. Sang serigala malam tengah memunculkan taringnya, bergerak di bawah kegelapan sebuah bayangan, yang nggak lain dan nggak bukan adalah Kyuubi no Kitsune sendiri. Tinggal masalah waktu saja sampai dia menerkam!

_Aku harus melakukan sesuatu—!!_ Naruto meremas pinggiran tv dengan erat, mencoba berpikir bagaimana menyelesaikan masalah nggak terduga ini.

Sementara itu—

Di atap sebuah gedung pencakar langit, seseorang tengah memperhatikan kerumunan dan keributan di bawah sana. "Fufufu.... Malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang—!" katanya seraya menyeringai, kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan sangat keras, menentang suara angin yang menderu-deru dengan kencangnya di atas gedung itu....

**End of Chapter 7**

**Bersambung...

* * *

  
**

**A/N: **Yoh! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Ahaha, sori, nama si tokoh misterius belum berhasil dsebut di sini, tapi pasti kesebut di chapter berikutnya, kok! Tenang aja, ok? Lagian aku munculin Sasori-danna di sini—XD Siapa kira-kira dia?? Mencurigakan, kan? Heheh.... _Anyway, please review_ yah! Ditunggu komentarnya loh...XD. Well, segitu dulu aja. Sampai jumpa di chapter lanjut—! Thanks and love you!

Dengan cinta dan bunga bertaburan

Lunaryu~~~


	9. Kyuubi vs The Wolf! First Part

**A/N: **Hiii, minna-san! Luna-chan desu! Heheh, balik juga, nih, nge-udpate cerita ini. Sori, dah bikin kalian semua nungguin. Well, Luna nggak mau lama-lama basa-basi. Silakan menikmati chapter barunya! Chapter 8, GO!

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei. Inspirasi cerita dapat dari KID-nya Aoyama Gosho dan Dark-nya Sugisaki Yukiru.**

**Warning: **_Bahasa kasar, shounen ai, dan adegan kekerasan serta kesadisan...kali ini rada-rada bahaya, jadi...be ware—!_

* * *

**The Legend of Nine Tails Phantom Thief**

**Chapter 8: **_**Kyuubi VS The Wolf! First—**_

Naruto yang melihat berita televisi di pagi buta, eh, maksudny di pagi hari langsung kalang kabut tak karuan. Dia nggak percaya kalau ada orang yang berani memakai nama Kyuubi buat melakukan kejahatan. Lebih lagi sampai melukai Uchiha. Naruto benar-benar nggak tahu mesti gimana sekarang.

Pink Puma akan dicuri olehnya..., tapi dia keduluan pencuri gadungan yang mengaku-aku sebagai dirinya untuk membuat pernyataan. Nama baiknya sudah tercemar gara-gara aksi Kyuubi palsu yang kelewatan. Dia nggak bisa membiarkan hal itu lewat begitu saja. Untungnya (atau malah sialnya?) kasus Kyuubi palsu itu sepertinya berhubungan dengan kasus Ino.

Mereka mengincar benda yang sama.

Naruto, sebagai Kyuubi yang asli, nggak akan membiarkan pencuri gadungan itu berlaku seenak perutnya sendiri. Dia sama sekali nggak elegan dan kasar. Lagipula Naruto harus menolong Ino...dan dalam hal ini Sakura juga meskipun cewek yang bersangkutan mungkin nggak sadar.

"Iruka...," panggil Naruto pada Iruka yang masih terisak-isak kesal karena nama ibunda yang disayanginya telah dirusak oleh pencuri gadungan jelek yang nggak bertanggung jawab.

Iruka mengangkat wajahnya yang kacau itu sambil terisak pelan. "Hari ini...aku boleh bolos nggak?" tanya Naruto pelan. Iruka tadinya nggak begitu mengerti kata-kata Naruto, tapi kemudian si bocah pirang manis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "aku musti inspeksi toko Kak Luna dulu sebelum beraksi malam ini."

Iruka terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk yakin. "Saya paham, Naruto-sama! Saya akan segera menuliskan surat izin dan mengirimkanya ke sekolah!" sahut Iruka agak semangat sekarang karena melihat wajah marah dan serius Naruto.

_Nggak akan kuampuni...!_—bisik Naruto dalam hatinya. _Melecehkan nama Kyuubi dan melukai Uchiha yang menjadi partner Kyuubi selama puluhan tahun...—_Naruto mengepalkan tinju dan menggertakkan gigi dengan marah. Lalu ia menghantam tembok kamarnya sampai retak. _Yoru no Okami...aku pasti bakal menghajarmu!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Di rumah sakit...

"Sasuke, pergilah ke sekolah," kata Itachi sembari membuka tirai kamar rumah sakit tempat Sishui dirawat.

"Nggak, ah. Aku mau menemani Kak Sishui," sahut Sasuke nggak semangat.

"Nggak perlu sekhawatir itu. Dia nggak akan mati cuma karena luka segitu," kata Itachi seraya pindah ke meja di samping tempat tidur untuk membuat kopi.

"Biarpun Kakak bilang begitu...," Sasuke mendesahkan nafas berat. "Aku nggak pengen ke mana-mana," katanya lagi benar-benar nggak ada _mood_ untuk ke sekolah.

_Apalagi habis kejadian semalam yang kaya gitu... Kyuubi mendatangi markas besar Uchiha, lalu melukai Kak Sishui sampai kaya gini...!_—Sasuke meremas tangan Sishui yang masih tertidur lelap di tempat tidur dengan wajah sangat menyesal. _Kenapa Kyuubi...!? Nggak mungkin! Aku masih belum bisa percaya! Kyuubi bukan pencuri kaya gini! Barpun dia jahil dan suka bikin onar, dia bukan orang yang kasar! Dia nggak akan melukai orang lain! Pasti ada yang salah! Ini benar-benar mustahil._

"Sasuke, Sishui nggak bakal senang kalau dia tahu Kau bolos gara-gara dia," kata Itachi lagi sambil menatap adiknya dengan kerut di alis. "Tenang saja, dia bakal baik-baik saja soalnya aku bakal jagain dia," kata Itachi lagi sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar dengan wajah sayu. "Tapi malam ini...Kakak akan pergi ke lokasi, kan?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Wajah Itachi langsung menggelap dan menegang saat dia mendengar soal itu. "Aku lagi nggak pengen ngomong soal pencuri gila itu," kata Itachi dingin sekali.

Alis mata Sasuke berkedut sekali. Dia betul-betul nggak rela kakaknya menyebut Kyuubi seperti itu. Memang, sih, dia pencuri, tapi dari kasus-kasus sebelum ini, Sasuke jadi sedikit memahami sifat Kyuubi. Seenggaknya dia tahu Kyuubi nggak jahat. Dia punya alasan untuk mencuri. Lalu sepertinya dia mencuri bukan buat dirinya sendiri. Kalau memang benar apa kata Hinata beberapa hari yang lalu...

"_Aku sungguh bersyukur bisa bertemu Kyuubi..."_

Dengan terang-terangan dan bahagianya dia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dengan melihat Hinata saja sudah ketahuan kalau Kyuubi sebetulnya sangat lembut dan pengertian.

"_Aku mencurikan dan mengambil kembali hati yang hilang..."_

Dia ingat kalimat favorit Kyuubi saat pencuri itu beraksi. Tadinya dia pikir Kyuubi cuma membual, tapi kalau melihat reaksi Hinata dan Rock Lee, kaya'nya dia betulan bisa melakukanya.

_Mencurikan kembali hati yang hilang dan terampas..._

"Kuharap dia juga bisa mencuri kesedihan...," bisik Sasuke sangat pelan hingga Itachi nggak jelas mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Itachi yang sadar kalau baru saja adiknya buka mulut lagi.

"Nggak," Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Ok, aku ke sekolah, deh," lanjut Sasuke kemudian seraya meraih tas sekolahnya. Ketika Itachi berdiri untuk menawarkan diri mengantarnya, Sasuke geleng-geleng duluan. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri, jadi Kakak tungguin Kak Sishui aja," tolaknya sopan sambil tersenyum.

Itachi diam sebentar sebelum kemudian dia mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke," kata Itachi mewanti.

"Ok," jawab Sasuke semangat seraya keluar dari pintu dan kemudian menutupnya lagi perlahan supaya nggak membangunkan sepupunya yang masih tidur itu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Di SMA Konoha...

Sasuke masuk ke kelas dengan wajah lesu. Terus teman-teman yang melihatnya ikutan mengerutkan alis. Mereka paham, sih, perasaan Sasuke sekarang ini. Dia pasti lagi sedih gara-gara kejadian semalam. Sepupunya disakitin gitu sama si Kyuubi.

"Itu bukan kyuubi," kata Hinata sedikit protes.

"Benar, itu pasti bukan dia!" bela Ino serius. "Nggak mungkin itu Kyuubi! Soalnya cowok itu semalam sama-sama aku!" serunya dengan berani.

Sasuke melihatnya dengan tampang aneh. "Hoy," dipanggil deh, si Ino. "Kamu barusan ngomong apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Kubilang semalam aku kencan sama Kyuubi," kata Ino lebih pelan, tapi dengan lagak sok berani. "Apa? Kau mau protes?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah agak aneh.

"Bukan...tadi...kau bilang dia tuh cowok?" tanya Sasuke lagi penasaran. "Dia cewek loh," lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"Kau ini ngaco, ya? Cowok cakepnya kaya gitu dibilang cewek? Sasuke, biarpun Kau cemburu, nggak boleh loh, menyebut cowok jadi cewek," kata Ino dengan wajah aneh banget.

"Enak aja, siapa yang cemburu!" kata Sasuke sambil buang muka. Untung saja nggak ada yang liat, wajahnya rada merah tuh.

Lalu pelajaran pun dimulai saat Kakashi datang ke kelas. Entah kenapa kelas hari itu terasa sunyi saat pelajaran. Semua baru sadar kalau ada satu orang yang nggak muncul sampai pelajaran terakhir berakhir.

"Si Naruto kok nggak datang, ya?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, penasaran juga. Yah, biarpun otaknya pas-pasan, Naruto nggak pernah bolos kalau nggak ada alasan yang kuat.

_Apa dia sakit, ya?_—pikir Sasuke rada khawatir. _Heh, orang bodoh bisa sakit juga rupanya—_dan dia ketawa sendiri setelah itu, mengakibatkan orang lain yang melihatnya pada berpikir kalau Uchiha udah mulai sinting. Ketawa sendiri, sih...

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto kok nggak kelihatan, yah?" tiba-tiba Ino nyeletuk. "Dia bilang hari ini mau ngomong sesuatu, tapi kok nggak datang, sih?" katanya rada sebal. "Nggak biasanya Naruto melanggar janji. Bikin khawatir saja. Jangan-jangan di kenapa-napa lagi," lanjutnya rada cemas sekarang.

"Mau ke rumahnya?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba. "Aku mau bawakan dia catatan hari ini. Disuruh Kakashi nih. Nggak seru kalau pergi sendiri," lanjutnya rada mengeluh.

"Bolehlah," jawab Ino. "Hinata-chan mau ikutan?" ajaknya pada cewek di sebelahnya.

"Eh, bo-bolehkah? A-aku ikut!" katanya dengan nada manis sekali. "A-aku juga khawatir sama Naruto-kun. La-lagian...aku pengen lihat rumahnya," bisik Hinata lirih, wajahnya langsung jadi pink pas dia sadar sudah menunjukan rasa ketertarikanya pada Naruto di depan umum. Rasanya malu banget—!

Ino dan Kiba langsung salah tingkah. _Nih anak imut banget, sih...?_—pikir dua orang itu bersamaan.

"Sasuke juga mau ikut?" ajak Kiba kemudian pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar setelah itu, mikir. _Bener juga, udah lama aku nggak main ke rumahnya._

"Bolehlah," katanya lirih.

"Hoi, Shika!" kemudian Kiba memanggil Shikamaru. Si mata malas menoleh ke arahnya selesai memasukan bukunya ke tasnya. "Kau mau ikut juga?" tanyanya.

"Nggak. Aku disuruh ke rumah Sasori buat ngasih catatan. Hari ini dia juga nggak masuk," kata Shikamaru sambil ngedumel. "Dasar, ngerepotin aja. Pake nggak masuk segala lagi," lalu cowok pemalas itu pun beranjak dari mejanya.

"Meskipun ngomel dia tetap ngejalanin peran ngerepotin itu," kata Kiba sambil meringis.

_O ya..., si rambut merah itu juga nggak masuk hari ini..._—pikir Sasuke baru sadar. _Apa ini cuma kebetulan, ya?_

"Sasuke?" panggil Kiba lagi agak keras. Soalnya Sasuke nggak merespon panggilanya dan para cewek yang sudah ada di depan pintu.

"Oh," Sasuke mendongak ke arah Kiba, baru saja kembali dari dunia fantasinya.

"Cepetan, ditinggal, loh!" sahut Kiba.

"Ok, tunggu bentar!" Sasuke buru-buru merapikan buku dan memasukanya ke tas. Lalu menggendong tasnya itu dan menyusul Kiba ke luar kelas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto memeriksa alat-alat yang bakal diperlukanya untuk menjalankan misi malam ini. Dia sudah melakukan inspeksi lokasi. Nggak ada peralatan pengaman khusus yang dipasang. Naruto sendiri nggak terlalu yakin, tapi sepertinya Kak Luna nggak begitu menanggapi serius surat pemberitahuan Kyuubi.

Luna sempat mengomel dan marah-marah ketika polisi bermaksud menempatkan penjagaan khusus dalam toko. Dia menolaknya setengah mati walaupun akhirnya di bisa mentoleransi penjaga di luar toko. Naruto jadi salah tingkah waktu dia mendengar alasanya.

"_Tokoku nggak butuh penjagaan polisi yang berlebihan! Bisa merusak bisnis dagangku, tahu!"_

Namun yang membuat Naruto kaget, Kak Luna sepertinya sadar bahwa pengirim pesan itu bukan Kyuubi.

"_Kyuubi bukan pencuri kasar begitu! Orang bodoh mana yang seenaknya memakai namanya!?"_

Naruto merasa sedikit senang karena sepertinya Luna cukup menyukainya.

"_Kalalu memang dia ingin mengambil sesuatu dari toko ini, pasti itu karena ada orang yang lebih membutuhkanya dibanding aku,"_

Sepertinya Luna paham betul maksud Kyuubi mencuri dan Naruto sangat menyukai dan menghargainya karena hal itu.

Naruto tersenyum waktu memikirkanya. Setelah yakin peralatanya lengkap, dia memasukanya ke dalam tas ransel kecil yang bisa dimasukan ke balik jas panjang merahnya.

"Sekarang tinggal menghubungi Ino-chan..." Ketika Naruto hendak menekan nomor HP Ino, bel rumahnya berbunyi nyaring.

Naruto tersentak kaget. _Ada tamu?_

Naruto buru-buru ke luar kamar dan ke belakang rumah, mematikan sistem pengaman dan sistem latihanya tiap hari. Lalu dia ke pintu depan buat menyambut tamu itu. Ah, Iruka sedang nggak ada di rumah karena dia harus menyiapkan macam-macam buat membantu aksi Kyuubi malam ini.

Naruto merapikan rambut dan bajunya seraya bercermin di depan pintu masuk. Kemudian dia membuka pintu.

"Yo! Naruto!" suara nyaring dan wajah super ceria Kiba langsung menyambutnya. Diikuti yang lain...

"Se-selamat sore, Naruto-kun..." _Hinata_.

"Naruto, wah, kaya'nya kau baik-baik aja. Nggak sakit, kan?" _Ino_.

"..." dan seorang lagi yang nggak ngomong apa-apa, tapi melihat ke arahnya dengan wajah apa, ya? Aneh, Naruto nggak paham, tapi sepertinya dia rada khwatir.

_Sasuke..._

"Kami datang menjenguk nih!" tambah Kiba dengan semangat.

..._Kenapa...mereka datang ke sini di saat begini!?_

Naruto langsung panik bukan main. Ini betul-betul gawat, kan? Dia harus segera bersiap-siap untuk misi kali ini. Kalau mereka semua ada di sini...dia nggak bakal bisa kabur dari mereka!!

_Ini gawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!! Gi...gimana, NIH!?_

Naruto benar-benar dalam masalah!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasori membuka komputernya dan menyambungkanya ke internet setelah membuat Shikamaru ketiduran di sofa rumahnya. "Maaf ya, Nara. Aku ada urusan, jadi lebih baik Kau istirahat dulu selama aku menyelesaikan urusanku..."

Sasori tersenyum ke arah Shikamaru yang tidur pulas sebelum dia mengetik sesuatu di _search engine_ dan segera mengklik website Kyuubi.

Sasori memandang web berwarna merah nyala api itu dengan tampang tanpa ekspresi. Namun, kemudian dia menyeringai kecil. "Ketemu...," desahnya pelan seraya memakai kaca mata dengan bentuk agak aneh. Lalu dia mulai mengutak-atik program website tersebut.

"Wah, ini hebat... Sistem pengaman web ini luar biasa canggih," gumam Sasori dengan wajah bergairah. "Jadi tertantang, nih! Rupanya _Naruto_ nggak main-main melakukan pekerjaan-_nya_ ya..." lanjutnya tampak senang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Apa-apaan wajah kesusahan itu?" kata Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

"Eh?" Naruto terkesiap dari kepanikanya. Sebulir keringat terpampang di pipinya.

"Barusan kata-kata 'gawaaaaat!!' tergambar jelas di ekspresi wajahmu," lanjut Sasuke.

"N-ngomong apa sih?! A-apa maksudnya?" tanya Naruto terbata-bata.

Hinata, Kiba, dan Ino saling pandang melihat wajah panik Naruto.

"Betulan loh, Naruto. Barusan sepertinya Kau benar-benar berpikir begitu," sahut Kiba setuju dengan pendapat Sasuke. Ino dan Hinata mengangguk setuju.

"Ma-masa' sih...Cuma perasaan kalian kali! Ahahaha," jawab si bocah pirang itu sambil garuk-garuk rambut dan ketawa salah tingkah.

Sasuke menghela nafas. _Payah banget sih, bohong aja jelas banget kelihatanya..._

"Sampai kapan Kau mau membiarkan kami di depan pintu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ah, benar. Sorry...," Naruto baru saja sadar kalau dia nggak membiarkan para tamunya masuk. "Silakan masuk, tadi aku cuma kaget. Kok tiba-tiba kalian ke sini?" tanya Naruto seraya membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan berdiri di pinggir supaya teman-temanya bisa masuk ke rumah dengan leluasa.

"Seperti biasa, rumahmu besar," Sasuke nggak menggubris pertanyaan Naruto dan masuk layaknya masuk rumah sendiri.

_Seenggaknya berlakulah seperti tamu, Sasuke!_—pikir Naruto kesal sambil menutup pintu rumahnya dengan agak keras.

Gurat-gurat pembuluh darah sudah muncul di kepala Naruto, siap untuk meledak bersamaan dengan teriakan protesnya, tapi karena dia pikir percuma saja bertengkar, Naruto nggak jadi marah dan menghela nafas, berjalan mengkuti kawan-kawanya yang dibimbing Sasuke ke ruang tengah.

"Wah, betul, rumahmu besar, Naruto! Jadi pengen menjelajah nih!" Kata Kiba tampak senang. Tampang penjelajahnya tengah bersinar dengan terang.

"Kiba, awas kalau Kau sembarangan sentuh barang-barang di rumah ini!" Naruto berteriak seraya berjalan ke arah dapur. "Kalian mau minum apa?" tanyanya kemudian (dengan _background_ Kiba berteriak, "Dasar pelit!")

"Se-seadanya saja, Na-Naruto-kun," kata Hinata malu-malu.

"Kalau ada yang bisa buat diet, ya, Naruto!" sahut Ino sambil duduk di sofa seenaknya.

_Dasar...!_—Naruto geleng-geleng kepala seraya masuk ke dapur.

Beberapa saat kemudian, semua sudah duduk di ruang tengah dengan segelas jus jeruk segar di tangan masing-masing.

"Lalu...kenapa kalian kemari?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Kiba segera membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah buku catatan dan lembaran soal-soal latihan Matematika. "Dari Kakashi," kata Kiba seraya menyerahkan catatan itu ke tangan Naruto.

"Oh," Naruto menerima dan melihatnya dengan kaget. "Thanks," katanya kemudian sambil tersenyum senang ke Kiba.

"_Don't mind_!" Kiba meringis sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto lagi seraya menoleh ke arah Hinata, Ino, dan Sasuke.

"Cuma mengantar," kata Ino sambil mengacungkan jempolnya juga.

_Betul-betul nggak efisien... Kalau hanya mau mengantar, kenapa nggak seorang aja, sih!?_—pikir Naruto lagi dengan wajah bosan. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Kenapa nggak masuk hari ini?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Sasuke dengan heran. Ia memandangnya lama dengan tampang nggak mengerti.

"Kalau Kau sengaja membolos, pasti ada apa-apa, kan?" lanjut Sasuke lagi pelan sambil mengarahkan pandanganya ke tempat lain.

"Intinya, Sasuke cuma khawatir," sahut Kiba sambil meringis lagi.

"Kiba!" Sasuke menjitak kepalanya.

"Aduh! Apaan sih!?" protes si pecinta anjing itu nggak terima. Sasuke cuma membuang muka lagi. "Dasar...Kau nggak perlu mukul kan...?" gumamnya masih protes sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit.

Naruto ketawa melihatnya. Wajah Sasuke rada memerah meskipun wajahnya kelihatan kesal. Ternyata dia bisa manis juga... "Tadi pagi aku demam," kata Naruto pelan. "Tapi udah nggak apa-apa. Makasih, udah khawatir." Naruto tersenyum lembut, yang bikin wajah para tamunya betul-betul merah sekarang.

_Ma-manis...!_

Pikir mereka berbarengan. Muka Hinata sudah semerah tomat dan Ino barusan mikir nggak ada salahnya pacaran dengan Naruto. Kiba ngerasa dirinya jadi aneh dan Sasuke menutup wajah merahnya dengan satu tangan.

"Kenapa kalian?" tanya Naruto heran waktu teman-temanya mendadak jadi diam.

"Ng-nggak apa-apa kok!" kata Kiba sambil geleng-geleng kepala, dan yang lain tetap diam saja serta mengangguk beberapa kali. Naruto cuma memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran.

"Naruto," tiba-tiba Sasuke manggil. Naruto menoleh ke arahnya. "Di mana Kak Iruka?" tanyanya.

"Ah...Iruka lagi ada urusan di luar rumah," kata Naruto hati-hati. Sasuke kan anak polisi dan kakaknya juga menangani kasus Kyuubi. Dia harus extra hati-hati kalau ngomong sama bocah satu ini. Apa lagi di waktu-waktu kaya' gini. Kasus Kyuubi gadungan itu sepertinya juga bikin mood Sasuke jelek.

"Udah lama aku nggak ke sini," kata Sasuke lagi sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling. "Nggak berubah ya," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Eh, Sasuke pernah ke rumah Naruto sebelumnya?" tanya Ino heran.

"Yeah, kita rival dari kecil soalnya," kata Naruto menanggapi sambil mengacungkan jempol dengan pe-de-nya.

"Tepatnya dia sering kupecundangi dari kecil. Makanya dia nggak terima," tambah Sasuke sambil angkat bahu, sok pamer.

"Heeei!" Naruto langsung kesal mendengarnya.

"Memang betul kan?" lanjut Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"GAAAH! Wajahmu itu benar-benar bikin kesal! Sasuke, awas Kau!" teriak Naruto sebel banget, wajahnya sampai merah padam saking kesalnya.

"Apa, mau berantem?" balas Sasuke menggoda.

"Ahahaha! Nggak di sekolah atau di rumah, hubungan kalian tetap gitu yah?" Kiba ketawa nyaring.

"Kiba, nggak lucu tau!" teriak Naruto sambil nunjuk kiba dengan kesal pula. Ino juga cekikikan dan Hinata cuma tersenyum salah tingkah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, nggak kusangka ada informasi kaya gini di balik sejarah Pink Puma...," Kata sasori sambil tersenyum.

_Informasi kaya gini sayang kalau diimpan sendiri...Ng? Luna?_

Sasori rada kaget melihat nama Luna di sana. "Ahaha, aku beruntung atau sial nih? Ternyata permata yang jadi target itu ada di tempat cewek itu yah...?" katanya sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

_Apa boleh buat ya... Mendingan aku kerja sama denganya kalau memang mau menjalankan rencana ini..._ Sasori tersenyum seraya menutup websaite Kyuubi. Dia berdiri.

"Saatnya siap-siap," katanya seraya beranjak ke kamar tidurnya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dasar Sasuke...selalu aja bikin sebel!" gerundel Naruto masih dengan tampang kesal waktu dia dalam perjalanan ke toko Lunatic.

Tentu saja dia sudah mengusir teman-temanya pulang, yah...dengan cara yang halus. Dia bilang dia harus ke dokter dan membujuk mereka supaya cepat pulang. Dia butuh waktu lebih lama supaya persiapanya lebih matang dalam menjalankan misi kali ini soalnya.

"Udah bagus dia sedikit khawatir dan datang... Kenapa sih, dia selalu nyebelin kalau ngomong?" gerundel Naruto lagi sambil melihat kantong cokelat kecil di tanganya.

"_Obat gosok serba guna dengan resep rahasia dari keluarga Uchiha. Coba aja, siapa tahu manjur." Kata Sasuke sambil melempar kantong itu ke tangan Naruto waktu dia akan pulang._

"_Sasuke..." Naruto rada kaget menerimanya. Agak terkesan juga sih. Biarpun dia nyebelin, tapi dia betulan khawatir._

"_Yah, biarpun aku nggak tahu itu manjur atau nggak buat orang bodoh," lanjut si rambut hitam sambil menjulurkan lidahnya memunggungi Naruto._

_Naruto jatuh tersungkur mendengarnya tapi buru-buru bangkit lagi dengan wajah merah karena marah. "Siapa yang Kau sebut bodoh, hah!? Awas Kau! Dasar Sasuke temeeee!!"_

_UUUH! Aku pengen banget nonjok mukanya!_—pikir Naruto kesal waktu teringat hal itu.

"_Cepat sembuh, ya!"_

Naruto memejamkan matanya saat teringat seruan terakhir Sasuke sebelum dia menghialng di balik tikungan. Dia tersenyum dan menggenggam kantong tu erat-erat. "Emang ngerasa rada bersalah sudah bohong sama Sasuke dan yang lain soal demamku, tapi...aku beneran sakit sih. Soalnya nama Kyuubi lagi luka. Aku bakal betulan sembuh habis mnghajar si pemalsu itu," kata Naruto yakin.

_Thanks semuanya!_

Lalu kibaran jas panjang merah Kyuubi pun kembali menghiasi malam bulan purnama berbintang terang itu saat ia melompat dari atap ke atap menuju permata buruanya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seseorang dengan topeng serupa dnga Kyuubi tengah menanti dengan seringai menyeramkan di wajahnya di atas sebuah gedung bertingkat, tepat di samping toko Lunatic. Para polisis Uchiha, anak buah Itachi tengah berjaga di depan pintu masuk toko. Luna tetap nggak mengizinkan mereka masuk ke toko karena mereka cenderung memelototi para pembeli dan membuat mereka kabur ketakutan.

"Dasar, apa para polisi itu nggak sadar kalau penjagaan ini bakal sia-sia? Pencuri yang ini bukan Kyuubi," gerutu Luna kesal karena untuk ke sekian kalinya pembelinya buru-buru pergi meskipun transaksi jual beli mereka belum selesai. Mereka nggak mau terlibat soalnya, jadi mereka memilih waktu lain untuk bertransaksi.

"Selamat malam," sesorang masuk ke toko Luna tiba-tiba tanpa suara. Bahkan para penjaga di depan pintu nggak sadar dia sudah ada di dalam toko.

"Wah, selamat datang!" Luna langsung memasang senyum bisnisnya, tapi ia kaget saat melihat siapa tamunya itu. "Lho...kamu kan yang dengan Naruto waktu itu?" tanya Luna heran.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino," kata gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan baju serba hitam dari atas sampai bawah itu sambil tersenyum. "Izinkan aku mengawal Pink Puma juga," pintanya tiba-tiba dengan ekspresi misterius.

Luna diam sejenak dan memperhatikan wajah Ino baik-baik. "Kau sedikit berbeda dengan cewek bernama Ino yang datang kemarin siang, tapi aku rasa Kau orang yang sama, ya?" Luna tersenyum, memahami situasinya.

"Ini sudah takdir...aku nggak sangka keberadaan Pink Puma bakal ketahuan. Demi _anak itu_ juga...Pink Puma nggak boleh jatuh ke tangan orang yang nggak benar," lanjut Ino dengan serius.

"Boleh saja, tapi kalau wajah itu tersorot kamera, bukanya kau dalam masalah, Ino-chan?" tanya Luna sambil tersenyum manis.

"Makanya aku datang diam-diam ke sini. Para penjaga dan wartawan belum sadar aku masuk ke sini. Pinjamkan aku topeng, Kak Luna. Jadikan aku penjaga yang Kau sewa sendiri untuk mengawal Pink Puma," lanjutnya.

Luna menghela nafas panjang dengan senyum kecil. "Apa Naruto tahu tentang ini ya?" tanya Luna seraya mengambil sesuatu dari lemari di belakangnya.

Ino memejamkan matanya dan terdiam sesaat. "Dia lagi tidur di rumah karena sakit," jawab Ino pelan.

"Begitu?" Luna menemukan topeng yang dicarinya dan dia melemparkanya ke arah Ino.

Ino menerimanya dengan cekatan. "Topeng yang bagus," katanya seraya memakai topeng kulit hitam dengan motif bentuk air mata berwarna perak di bagian pipi sebelah kiri dan gambar mata tersenyum di sebelah kanan.

"Boleh kutanya? Bukanya kau yang meminta Kyuubi mencuri Pink Puma?" tanya Luna sambil bersedekap heran.

Ino terdiam sebentar, baru kemudian menjawab, "Yang kali ini mengirim pesan bukanlah Kyuubi,"

"Rupanya Kau sadar," Luna tersenyum.

"Dia bersamaku ketika pesan itu sampai, dan dia bukan orang yang tega melukai orang lain hanya untuk menyampaikan pesan," lanjut Ino yakin. "Karena insiden ini, aku nggak bisa cuma mengandalkan Kyuubi. Aku sudah meminta persetujuanya untuk bergerak membantunya malam ini."

"_Aku juga akan menjaga Pink Puma!" kata Ino pada pria bertopeng rubah di hadapanya. "Izinkan aku! Aku ada di sini untuk melindungi permata itu dan juga Sakura-Hime!" pintanya serius._

"_Ini berbahaya," wanti Kyuubi pelan._

"_Kau pikir sudah berapa lama keluarga kami berselisih dengan Ookami?" Ino tersenyum sinis._

"_Kali ini, Nona Ino cuma gadis SMA biasa," sahut Kyuubi. "Aku nggak bisa membiarkan klien ikut berpartisipasi dalam misi."_

"_Nggak ada artinya kalau bukan aku yang menghentikanya! Dia penjahat yang nggak kenal jera! Berapa kalipun tertangkap, dalam waktu dekat dia pasti lolos lagi. Aku harus tanamkan dalam pikiranya kalau dia nggak akan bisa lagi mengganggu kehidupan Sakura-hime dan Pink Puma. Aku sudah menyiapkan diri demi hari ini. Aku akan mengakhiri perseteruan Ookami dan Keluarga Penjaga. Pinjami aku kekuatanmu, Kyuubi... Kumohon...!" pinta Ino melas._

_Naruto tak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya bisa menatap Ino dengan perasaan berat._

"_Aku cuma ingin anak itu tetap tertawa bahagia tanpa tahu siapa dirinya..." Ino menangis dengan wajah sangat sedih._

"_Tapi kalau begitu...hatimu nggak terselamatkan...," bisik Naruto pelan hingga Ino nggak mendengarnya. "Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu," Naruto menyerah._

"_Benarkah?" Ino terlihat cerah sesaat._

"_Sebagai gantinya..." Naruto membisikan sesuatu di telinga Ino._

"_Eh?" Ino kelihatan sangat kaget saat mendengarnya._

"Itu topeng _pierot _yang langka, jadi jangan dirusak ya, Ino-chan," wanti Luna serius dan tiba-tiba, membuat Ino kembali dari dunia _flash back_ dalam kepalanya.

Ino agak kaget, tapi dia tetap menoleh ke arah Luna biarpun nggak bersuara. Dia mengangguk pelan seraya menghilang pelan-pelan dari pandangan Luna.

Luna tersenyum lagi. "Keluarga penjaga memang hebat," gumamnya pelan misterius sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Sepertinya, dia sudah tahu seluruhnya tentang Pink Puma dan Penjaga. Tentu saja, dia kan selalu meneliti sejarah benda-benda kuno yang ada di tokonya.

"Pink Puma...adalah permata yang tak ternilai harganya. Tanda kepemilikan Pink Puma sama dengan bukti hak waris kerajaan Puma yang tidak ada dalam peta dunia. Kerajaan misterius dengan penduduk misterius juga. Kabarnya putri terakhir kerajaan itu sedang dalam pelarian akibat kudeta yang tengah terjadi di sana belasan tahun silam. Sang putri selalu dikawal oleh keluarga Penjaga dan sepertnya si Penjaga selalu menghalau pembunuh yang diutus pihak musuh selama perang belum selesai.

Namun, perang itu seharusnya sudah selesai dengan kemenangan di pihak musuh. Apa boleh buat. Kerajaan kecil seperti Puma tak memiliki banyak prajurit. Apalagi pewaris sahnya tak ketahuan ada di mana. Sepertinya kali ini sang musuh menganggap tak perlu lagi membunuh sang Putri karena mereka sudah menang, tapi Pink Puma yang menjadi simbol terkuat kerajaan Puma harus diperoleh kembali. Karena itulah, Ookami disewa untuk mencuri Pink Puma dari sang Putri dan Penjaga.

Cerita yang seperti dongeng ini...sepertinya betul-betul sedang terjadi sekarang ya...Sasori?" Luna menoleh ke belakangnya dan menemukan bocah berambut merah yang tersenyum ke arahnya dengan misteriusnya.

"Tenang saja... Kyuubi yang asli nggak akan membiarkan permata itu jatuh ke tangan yang salah," Sasori memejamkan mata dengan santainya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hampir jam 21.00," gumam Itachi pelan seraya mengawasi area sekitar tok dari monitor di dalam mobil polisi khusus yang dibawanya dari markas pusat untuk alat bantu menangkap Kyuubi kali ini.

Anak buahnya sudah kerja keras memasang kamera pengintai di sekeliling gedung Toko Lunatic. Ulang— di sekeliling toko, bukan di dalam. Luna nggak mengizinkan hal itu soalnya ada privasi pembeli yang harus dijaga biar gimana juga.

Itachi rada heran sebetulnya. Luna sedikit beda dengan para calon korban sebelumnya. Dia nggak terlalu peduli dengan kenyataan Kyuubi bermaksud mencuri Pink Puma, tapi dia malah ribut soal pencuri kali ini bukanlah Kyuubi.

Samar-samar, Itachi juga berpikir kalau kasus ini juga sedikit aneh. Memang Kyuubi suka pamer, tapi sepanjang pengetahuanya Kyuubi nggak pernah mau repot-repot, sengaja menyerang markas kepolisian dan menoreh pesan secara langsung begitu... Kalau itu Kyuubi, dia pasti hanya akan mengirim pesan dengan surat merah bercap kaki rubah. Dia suka menggunakan tangan orang lain dalam mengirim pesan, jadi aneh kalau dia tiba-tiba datang sendiri mengirim pesanya.

Itachi sendiri pernah berpikir kalau Kyuubi adalah pencuri yang _indah_ dan itu sungguhan. Sekedar buka rahasia, ayahnya, kapten Uchiha sebelumnya juga beranggapan demikian. Di setiap aksinya, Kyuubi selalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tak sekalipun dia merusak barang. Dia memecahkan rekor nomor satu sebaga pencuri kelas kakap yang nggak pernah sekalipun melukai siapapun. Dia pencuri spektakuler yang sangat handal dan cerdik. Dia bermain bukan hanya dengan fisik (kelincahanya) tapi juga dengan otak (strateginya).

Makanya...caranya kali ini terlalu kasar dan sembrono.

_Apa memang pencuri kali ini bukan Kyuubi, ya?_—pikir Itachi ragu-ragu.

Tiba-tiba sirene anti pencuri berbunyi, mengagetkan Itachi yang tengah sibuk berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri dalam kepanya. Itachi terkesiap. "Ada apa!?" dia minta laporan dari para bawahanya yang mengatur gambar kamera-kamera di meja kendali.

"Sosok mencurigakan ditangkap kamera nomor 4! Tepat di samping gedung Toko Lunatic!" sahut bawahanya siaga.

"Tampilkan gambarnya!" perintah Itachi sigap dan segera melihat ke arah kamera.

Sosok Kyuubi muncul di kamera paling jelas di atas gedung. Dia sengaja meneringai ke arah Itachi dari balik topengnya. "Ini konyol," katanya merendahkan.

Itachi langsung naik pitam mendengarnya. "Dia memang bukan Kyuubi!" katanya kesal seraya menggebrak meja di depanya, para membuat anak buah yang bersiaga di sampingnya kaget.

"Ka-kapten?" tanya anak buahnya pelan.

Itachi kaget waktu dia sadar sudah kehilangan ketenanganya. "Uh...sebar polisi di sekeliling gedung! Masukan beberapa orang ke dalam gedung! Jangan biarkan dia lolos!" perintahnya kemudian tiba-tiba.

"Siap!" dengan segera, para polisis menyebar sesuai perintah Itachi.

"Nah, apa yang akan dilakukan pencuri gadungan itu sekarang?" kata Itachi dengan wajah tertantang.

_Dia memang bukan Kyuubi, tapi nggak akan kubiarkan penjahat yang sudah melukai Shisui bebas bergerak!_—pikir Itachi berang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke melihat ke atas gedung dari depan toko Lunatic, agak jauh dari kerumunan polisi dan wartawan. "Ada sirene...sepertinya Kyuubi, err...pencuri gadungan itu sudah beraksi," gumam Sasuke pelan.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu melompat turun dari atap rumah ke sebelahnya.

"Ah—!?" Sasuke melebarkan matanya dengan kaget ketika sekelebat bayangan merah lewat di sampingnya.

_Kyuu—!_

"KYUUBI!!" Sasuke berteriak sangat nyaring dari belakang.

Kyuubi sangat kaget dan berhenti lari. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sasuke yang terengah-engah.

"Bu...aku tahu penjahat itu bukan kau!" teriak Sasuke. "Iya kan!?" tambhanya dengan wajah penuh harap.

Kyuubi tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Aku akan menghajar penjahat hina yang berni mencoreng keindahan nama Kyuubi."

"Kalau begitu...hajar dia sekuat tenaga! Aku nggak bakal terima kalau orang sudah melukai Kak Shisui dibiarkan bebas!" kata Sasuke.

"Heh, menangkapnya itu bukan tugasku, tapi tugas Uchiha, kan? Aku cuma mau menghajarnya dan mengambil Pink Puma yang menjadi targetku," lanjut Kyuubi sambil kembali menoleh ke depan. Lalu ia segera lari lagi. "Ah, sampai ketemu lagi, Uchiha adik," Kyuubi melemparkan cium jauh dengan tomboy dan segera menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

_Sudah kuduga...Kyuubi yang asli memang keren—!_

Sasuke mengakuinya dengan wajah sedikit senang, tapi kemudia dia segera sadar dan, "HUH!? Aku mikir apa sih!? Dia itu pencuri! Dia memang mengincar Pink Puma juga, tahu! Aaaah, harus segera ke tempat Kak Itachi!" Sasuke segera berlari ke arah keramaian.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fufufu, ini asyik!" kata Kyuubi gadungan dengan tampang sadis ketika mengayunkan pisau pendeknya, melukai para polisi yang mencoba menyergapnya di atap gedung.

Darah dari tangan dan bahu para korban yang terluka berceceran bahkan sampai mengenai topeng rubah dan jubah yang dipakainya, tapi dia malah menyeringai makin lebar. "Sudah lama aku nggak merasakan ketegangan seperti ini!" katanya semakin gencar melukai penjaga lainya.

Si pencuri memang lihai dan lincah, bahkan tembakan pistol pun bisa dihindarinya. Dia memakai orang lain sebagai perisai agar tembakan tak dapat dilepaskan. "Dasar bodoh, terlalu cepat seratus tahun kalau mau menangkap Kyuubi dengan amatir seperti ini!" tawanya mengejek seraya membanting orang terakhir yang menyergapnya sampai pingsan.

Dalam sekejap, para polisi itu telah terkapar tak berdaya dan penuh luka. "Fuh, dasar membosankan. Padahal aku masih ingin melihat lebih banyak darah," katanya seraya tertawa menyeramkan.

"Nah," lanjutnya seraya melihat ke arah toko Lunatic di bawah sana. "Buruan sudah di depan mata...!" tiba-tiba dia melompat dari atap gedung setinggi 21 lantai langsung ke tanah beraspal!

Namun sepertinya dia sudah menyiapkan penahan beban yang tiba-tiba muncul di atas toko, mengagetkan para polisi dan wartawan yang berjaga di depan toko. "Tidur saja dulu!" teriak Kyuubi seraya melemparkan benda seperti granat.

"BOM!?" teriak salah seorang wartawan dan mereka langsung berteriak panik.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!!" orang-orang itu langsung berlarian ke segala arah, membuat para polisi kewalahan dalam mencoba mengamankan mereka.

Si pencuri sadis tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat kepanikan yang terjadi tiba-tiba. Lalu benda yang tadi dilemparkanya mulai bersinar sangat terang. Ternyata itu bom cahaya! Para polisi langsung menutup mata dengan kesakitan. Sesaat kemudian si pencuri melemparkan satu buah granat lagi dan benda itu langsung berasap tebal. Para polisi dan warga sipil yang menghirup asap itu langsung pingsan seketika.

"Si-sialan—!" Itachi yang melihat seluruh insiden itu dari dalam mobil sendirian (dia sudah menyuruh semua anak buahnya termasuk pengatur kamera untuk turun membantu mengamankan warga sipil) menjadi sangat geram. Ia segera mengambil pistol dan hendak melompat keluar dari mobil, tapi seseorang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan pintu mobil mencegahnya keluar, membuatnya kaget. "Siapa!?" Itachi sangat kaget melihat orang bertopeng pierot dan berpakaian serba hitam di hadapanya.

"Asap itu beracun, Kapten Uchiha. Tinggalah di mobil," kata cewek (?) di hadapanya dengan tenang.

"Kau...komplotannya—!?" Itachi hendak mengacungkan pistol ke arah sosok misterius itu, tapi entah bagaimana caranya, pistol itu tiba-tiba sudah ada di tangan si cewek bertopeng itu. "Kau...bagaimana...!?" Itachi mundur beberapa langkah melihat sosok bersenjata api itu, sedikit panik.

"Aku pinjam ini. Tetaplah di mobil, biar aku yang mengancurkan penjahat itu," kata pierot sambil menutup kembali pintu mobil dan menguncinya dari luar dengan suatu alat.

"Hei!!" Itachi mau seger menyusulnya, tapi mobil khusus itu dibuat dari stainless steel yang anti benturan, anti peluru dan tahan panas sampai beberapa ribu derajad celsius. Dia nggak bisa membuka pintu itu dengan cara biasa. Bahkan dari dalam pun nggak bisa dibuka tanpa kunci khusus dan entah sejak kapan, kuci itu sudah nggak ada di tempatnya.

"Sialan!" Itachi menendang pintu mobil itu sekuat tenaga, tapi tetap saja pintunya tak bergeming.

_Ada apa ini...? Siapa cewek barusan...?!_

"_Biar aku yang menghancurkan penjahat itu..."_

Itachi menormalkan nafas dan detak jantungnya serta memulihkan ketenanganya lagi. "Sepertinya dia bukan komplotan Ky—pencuri sialan itu," kata Itachi sambil kembali duduk di kursi dan mengawasi monitor lagi.

Dari monitor itu Itachi bisa melihat pencuri gadungan yang menyeringai dan tertawa senang saat semua orang jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Itachi menggeretakkan gigi dan mengencangkan tinjunya kuat-kuat dengan kesal karena merasa tak berdaya.

_Apa-apaan caranya mencuri itu—? Apa dia berniat melukai semua orang yang ada di lokasi!? Penjahat ini...tingkat kebrutalanya sangat mengerikan! Dia pasti orang yang sangat sadis!_

Itachi kembali melihat ke monitor dan menyaksikan pncuri itu masuk ke toko Lunatic dengan santainya. "Semoga pemilik toko itu baik-baik saja..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Selamat datang di toko barang antik Lunatic, Kyuubi? Atau...Kyuubi gadungan?" sapa Luna dengan wajah berani menyambut si pencuri yang terlihat kaget atau heran dengan smbutna itu.

Si pencuri kemudian menyeringai. "Punya nyali juga si pemilik toko ini. Sengaja menyambut pencuri yang mau mencuri permatanya," kata Kyuubi gadungan bergairah.

"Huh, pencuri? Bukanya perampok sadis ya?" ejek Luna. "Jangan mengotori nama Kyuubi dengan tindakan kotormu!" teriak Luna marah.

"Wah-wah, fans berat pencuri lembek itu yah? Bodoh sekali...mencuri demi orang lain. Coba dia curi semua barang legendaris itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia pasti sudah kaya raya," Kyuubi palsu menyeringai lagi menyeramkan. "Karena lembek itulah dia nggak pantas jadi pencuri! Dibandingkan Tuan _Ookami _ini, pencuri bodoh itu nggaka ada apa-apanya!" Lalu ia pun tertawa nyaring dengan suara penuh ejekan.

"Kau baru saja mengakui kalau Kau bukan Kyuubi dong," Luna tersenyum dan mengeluarkan alat perekam. Kyuubi palsu terlihat sangat kaget dan berhenti tertawa seketika. "Kau dengar itu, Kapten Uchiha? Orang ini bukan Kyuubi, tapi perampok sadis biasa bernama Ookami," kata Luna dengan tampang penuh kemenangan.

Itachi yang melihat gambar dan mendengar itu dari mobil jadi sangat kaget. "Da...dari mana gambar ini masuk...!?" tanyanya benar-benar nggak percaya. Padahal sistem pengaman komputer Uchiha menduduki peringkat nomor 1 _security_ yang paling sulit ditembus di Konoha, bukan, tapi di Jepang, tapi entah kenapa ada orang yang berhasil meng-_hacking_ komputer itu dan mengirim gambar dengan kamera dari luar kamera yang dipasang Uchiha, yaitu dari dalam toko Lunatic.

Di atas gedung berpuluh-puluh meter dari lokasi, Iruka tersenyum puas di depan komputernya yang sukses meng-_hacking_ komputer Uchiha dan mengirim gambar dari dalam toko Lunatic. "Rasakan!" dengusnya.

Ookami kembali menyeringai ke arah Luna setelah lepas dari rasa kagetnya. "Kau—! Berani juga—!" Tiba-tiba dia melompat ke depan Luna dan mengeluarkan pisau. "Menyebutku perampok sadis biasa? Itu terlalu merendahkan, Nona,"

Luna membelalakan mata lebar-lebar karena kaget dan taku ketika kilau mata pisau yang terhunus di atasnya. Nyaris saja pisau itu menyayat wajah Luna, kalau saja dia nggak ditarik ke belakang oleh seseorang.

Suara nyaring logam yang bertabrakan menyadarkan Luna dari situasi berbahanya itu dan saat sadar ia sudah ada di pelukan sosok bertopeng rubah merah dengan jubah merah yang persis sama dengan perampok Ookami, tapi tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek dan dia memegang pipa besi kecil di tangan kananya yang menahan pisau Ookami.

"Hoo?" Ookami tampak kaget.

"Sudah cukup perbuatanmu, Ookami. Nggak akan kubiarkan kau melukai orang lebih dari ini, dasar perampok kotor!" teriak Kyuubi geram.

Ookami melompat ke belakang beberapa kali dan tertawa. "Perampok kotor? Memang ada penjahat yang bersih?" tanyanya meremehkan. "Kau juga kotor, sama sepertiku."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan orang rendah macam Kau! Orang gila sadis!" protes Kyuubi tak terima, makin keras berteriak. "Melukai begini banyak orang...sampai-sampai melukai Uchiha...dan penduduk kota ini yang berharga...! Cuma Kau saja yang nggak akan kuampuni—!!" bentak Kyuubi berang. "Nona Luna, mundurlah. Ini akan berbahaya," kata Kyuubi pelan dan lembut ke arah Luna.

"Kyuubi-sama...," mata Luna langsung berubah jadi bentuk hati saat melihat Kyuubi yang sangat menawan itu ada di hadapanya dan berusaha melindunginya. "KYAAAAAAA!! Mati sekarang pun aku relaaaa!!" teriak Luna histeris dengan wajah ala _otaku_.

Kyuubi jadi salah tingkah melihatnya. Bulir-bulir keringat berjatuhan dari kepalanya, begitu juga dengan Ookami.

"Apa itu...? _Otaku_?" kata Itachi dengan tampang aneh dari dalam mobil serta Iruka yang ada di depan komputernya.

_Pantas saja dia nggak kenal takut..._—pikir Ino dari balik atap toko dengan tampang salah tingkah juga.

"Po-pokoknya mundurlah," kata Kyuubi mewanti.

"Ba-baik, Kyuubi-sama!" kata Luna menurut dengan penuh cinta.

"Nah, gangguan hilang sekarang. Mau duel untuk memperebutkan Pink Puma, Kyuubi?" tantang Ookami.

"Boleh saja, siapa takut?" Kyuubi menjawab tantanganya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Bagaimana pertarungan dua pencuri legendaris ini berlangsung? Siapakah yang akan mendapatkan Pink Puma? Bagaimana pula nasib Ino yang bertekad menghadapi Ookami dengan tanganya sendiri? Lalu, apa hubungan Sasori dengan seluruh insiden ini?

Temukan jawabanya di chapater berikutnya!

**End of Chapter 8**

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: **Phew...capek...akhirnya setelah sekian lama absen dari cerita ini...selesai satu chapter lagi... Iya sih, lama, tapi ini gara-gara Naruto juga. Salahkan aja si Sasuke yang sngat bodoh dan malah masuk Akatsuki itu! Gaaah, kalau ingat itu luna jadi kesel abis! Eantah kenapa Luna benci sama Sasuke sekarang! Iih, pengen nginjak-nginjak si bodoh itu—!! Padahal Itachi udah susah payah...tapi Sauke malah...UUUUH! Pokoknya seluruh crita Naruto luna berhenti gara-gara Sasuke! Dia bikin mood luna sangat jelek dalam menulis fanfic Naruto! XO

Anyway, tuh ada tombol ungu imut di bawah yang menanti buat ditekan! Masukan review anda! Biar saya bisa termotivasi lagi buat melanjutkan cerita ini. Well, thanks dh baca, _review_, dan sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan! XD

Luv U!

Dengan Cinta,

Lunaryu


	10. Kyuubi vs The Wolf! Last Part

**A/N: **Waaah, nggak sangka banyak yang suka cerita ini. Yah, emang rada panjang dan mungkin beberapa adegan rada membosankan, tapi kalian semua tetap mereview dengan hebatnya! Kyaaah, Luna-chi terharu nih! Yosh, cepetan aja deh! Karena kalian semua mendukung Luna-chi sepenuh hati, nih, luna keluarin chapter baru lagi. Kali ini _the final show down_ dari _Kyuubi_ dan _Ookami_! Jangan sampai kelewatan, yah! GO! XD

**Disclaimer: **Naruto dan semua karakternya punya Kishimoto-sensei. Luna cuma pengen mainin mereka ajah—

**Warning: **_bahasa kasar, tindak kekerasan dan tindakan yang membahayakan nyawa (jangan ditiru, loh!), shounen ai—SasuNaru atau NaruSasu (yg mana pun boleh lah) dan kali ini rada bahaya, sih…jadi __**be ware**__ aja gitu loh—_

* * *

**The Legend of Nine Tails Phantom Thief**

**Chapter 9: **_**Kyuubi VS The Wolf! Last—**_

Nah, mari kita lanjutkan cerita yang kemarin...

Sedetik setelah Kyuubi menerima tantangan ganas dari Ookami, pertarungan sengit pun dimulai. Kyuubi masih bertahan dengan pipa besi kecil yang digunakanya dengan lihai untuk menangkis seluruh serangan tajam Ookami.

"Kau pikir dengan bertahan saja Kau bisa mengalahkanku?" Ookami menyeringai, "Pikiran yang naif, Kyuubi, atau level berpikirmu memang cuma segitu saja?"

Kembali tusukan tajam dilayangkan oleh Ookami, nyaris saja Kyuubi kena kalau saja dia tak segera melompat mundur untuk menghindar.

"Adalah prinsip Kyuubi untuk tidak melukai orang selagi beraksi," Kyuubi tersenyum ke arah Ookami, tapi mendadak Ookami menyerang lagi dengan kakinya.

Kali ini di bawah sepatunya muncul bilah mata pisau kecil dan karena jangkauan seranganya bertambah panjang secara tiba-tiba, Kyuubi nggak sempat mengantisipasi serangan ganda itu. Pisau tajam itu menyayat lengan jubah Kyuubi bersama dengan kulit di bawahnya.

_Aduh!_—Kyuubi menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika rasa perih menjalar di tangan kirinya.

"Heheh, kena tuh, pencuri bodoh!" Ookami menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kyuubi dengan tampang mengejek.

"Dasar...pencuri gadungan brengsek—!" Kyuubi menggertakan giginya karena rasa perih dan marah yang membuncah. Karena itulah, kali ini dia yang menyerang.

"Akhirnya—datang juga seranganmu!" Ookami sudah bersiap-siap menangkis ayunan pipa besi Kyuubi dengan tanganya dan kemudian dia akan menusuknya.

Yah, seharusnya begitulah rencananya, tapi tepat ketika pipa besi kecil itu nyaris menghantam tangan kiri Ookami yang dengan sengaja dipasangnya sebagai tameng, sepersekian detik kemudian Kyuubi menghentikan serangan itu dan berkelit ke samping kanan Ookami.

_Cepat—! _Ookami membelalakan matanya dengan kaget, nyaris nggak mampu melihat gerakan gesit Kyuubi.

Namun, meskipun Ookami sadar betul kalau Kyuubi berkelit, badanya yang sudah bereaksi duluan nggak bisa berhenti. Tangan kananya yang memegang pisau sudah berancang untuk menjulur, dan Kyuubi memanfaatkan tenaga luncuran tangan itu untuk menangkap pergelangan tangan Ookami dengan timing yang terlampau tepat sampai seram rasanya, memaksanya melepaskan senjata tajam dari genggaman kuatnya.

"Kedudukan berbalik!" Kyuubi menendang pisau yang bakal jatuh ke lantai jauh-jauh ke luar jendela. "Sekarang Kau nggak bersenjata, pencuri gadungan kurang ajar! Rasakan!" Kyuubi menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Jangan sombong dulu, bocah tengik!" si Kyuubi gadungan nggak kenal menyerah. Untuk ukuran orang gila sadis, dia lumayan gigih karena sepertinya dia juga punya harga diri untuk nggak mau kalah. Dengan sigap dia menangkap tangn Kyuubi yang masih di pergelangan tangan kananya, kemudian dengan gerakan Judo, ia mencoba membanting Kyuubi.

"Nggak semudah itu, idiot!" Kyuubi yang sadar itu gerakan judo segera memindahkan tumpuan berat badanya di bagian pinggang dan dia menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk menjepit pinggang Ookami hingga serigala sialan itu nggak bisa membantingnya.

"Awas, Kau!" dalam keadaan nggak bisa bergerak, Ookami sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya ke belakang untuk setidaknya menjatuhkan Kyuubi dan menindihnya, tapi lagi-;agi Kyuubi berhasil membaca tanda-tanda serangan Ookami dan buru-buru melepas piting kakinya.

Serta merta keduanya kembali mengambil jarak satu sama lain. Dalam waktu yang hanya lima menit, keduanya sudah bertukar beberapa serangan dasyat dan sekarang mereka tengah terengah-engah. Jujur saja, baik Ookami maupun Kyuubi nggak ada yang menyangka kalau lawanya setangguh itu.

_Sial—! Apa nggak ada cara menjatuhkanya tanpa melukainya!?_—pikir Kyuubi pusing.

_Begitu dia lengah, bakal aku patahkan lehernya!_—pikir Ookami penuh nafsu.

"Kyuubi, apa yang Kau lakukan? Kenapa nggak menyerang dia dengan serangan fatal!?" seru Ino pelan masih mengintip pertarungan dua orang itu.

"_Sebagai gantinya...aku mau Kau melihatku baik-baik,"_

Tiba-tiba saja Ino kembali teringat kata-kata Kyuubi malam itu.

"_Kau pasti mengerti kodenya. Saat itu...ambil Pink Puma-nya. Aku bakal jadi umpan..."_

_Aku masih belum paham—_pikir Ino nggak ngerti sama sekali maksudnya. _Jadi umpan...?_

Tiba-tiba saja listrik mati. Ookami sangat terkejut dengan ptdamnya lampu itu, tapi Ino mendadak melihat kilauan suau benda di tangan Kyuubi yang menghunuskan pipa besi. Seperti sebuah cahaya fluoresent di kegelapan, membentuk sebuah tulisan dalam bahasa Inggris: "GO!"

Mendadak Ino paham rencana Kyuubi. Kyuubi pura-pura bermkasud mencuri Pink Puma untuk memberi Ino waktu mengambil Pink Puma selagi perhatian Ookami tengah terpusat pada pertarungan mereka.

Ino buru-buru keluar dari persembunyianya dan tanpa suara mendekati Pink Puma untuk mengambil permata itu. Dalam beberapa detik, Ino sudah ada di samping display dan dengan tangan cekatan, ia mengambil Pink Puma tanpa merusak kotaknya.

_Dapat—!_

Segera saja Ino kembali sembunyi di tempat ia sembunyi tadi.

Kyuubi yang kontak lens-nya dilengkapi infra red melihat semua kgiatan itu dengan jelas selagi Ookami panik. Ia tersenyum karena Ino sukses menjalankan misi.

_Kalau gitu...saatnya mengeluarkan monster sadis itu dari tempat Kak Luna_—pikir Naruto semangat.

"Aha!" Kyuubi berseru tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Ookami. "Pink Puma sudah kudapatkan!" serunya lagi dengan penuh semangat, membuat Ookami kalang kabut.

Kyuubi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. Itu adalah kristal tiruan Pink Puma, tapi memiliki kilau cahaya yang mirip. Naruto sengaja bolos hari itu buat mempersiapkanya. Tentu saja, Ookami yang melihat sekelebat cahaya pink itu langsung menganggap itu Pink Puma yang asli.

"Coba saja rebut ini dariku, pencuri gadungan idiot," Kyuubi mnyeringai dan merendahkan Ookami, membuatnya naik pitam.

"Awas Kau! Jangan Kabur, dasar pencuri lembek kurang ajar!!" dan dengan gampangnya, ia terpancing dengan sukses. Ookami melompat keluar LUNATIC, mengejar Kyuubi ke atap gedung lain di dekatnya.

Ino ikut keluar dari tempat persembunyianya dan ke luar gedung, mencoba mencari-cari sosok Kyuubi. "Dasar! Apa yang dia pikirkan, sih!? Sudah kubilang aku mau membereskan si brengsek itu sendiri—! Jangan-jangan dia sengaja melakukan ini untuk menjauhkanku dari Ookami—!" Ino kelihatan bingung dan curiga, tapi kemudian dia melihat ke arah Pink Puma di tanganya.

_Sakura-__Hime..._

OOKYUUOKYUUOOKYUUOOKYUUOOKYUUOOKYUUOOKYUUOOKYUUOOKYUUOOKYUUOKYUUOO

Sementara Kyuubi dan Ookami bertarung dengan sengit di dalam toko LUNATIC, Itachi engah mencoba berbagai cara untuk meloloskan diri dari tempat dia terkurung sembari terus memperhatikan monitor karena barangkali ada gambar lain yang tertangkap kamera yang sudah polisi persiapkan.

"Sial!" Itachi masih belum menemukan cara untuk keluar dari mobil khusus itu.

_Apa yang terjadi di dalam toko?__ Gambar gelap dari dalam sudah berhenti, aku jadi nggak tahu situasi di dalam!_—pikir Itachi cemas. _Seandainya aku nggak terkurung di sini, aku bisa segera menyerbu masuk ke dalam dan menghajar pencuri gadungan yang sudah melukai Shisui, sekaligus menangkap Kyuubi yang asli! Aaah, kenapa gambarnya pake diputus segala sih!?_

"Keluarkan aku dari sini, sialaaaaan!" teriak Itachi mulai emosi seraya menendang-nendang pintu mobil.

Namun, tiba-tiba pandangan matanya menangkap seseuatu di monitor kamera nomor 6 yang ada di atas gedung di seberang Toko LUNATIC.

"EGH!?" Itachi nggak kuasa menekan rasa kagetnya pas bayangan seseorang yang amat sangat familiar baginya muncul di sana. Dia sampai mendelik saking kagetnya. "SASUKE!?"

Sementara itu Sasuke yang memang karena rasa ingin tahunya sengaja datang ke lokasi, bersembunyi dalam gedung itu ketika ada keributan asap beracun. Dia nggak menemukan Itachi, karena itu dia ambil inisiatif sendiri untuk berlindung. Dia bukan bocah bodoh yang menyerbu lokasi kejahatan seenak perutnya tanpa mempedulikan risikonya.

Sasuke naik sampai ke atap untuk memantau situasi di bawah. Menilai dari kesenyapan suara di luar, dia yakin semua orang tengah pingsan atau yang terburuk, mungkin mereka sudah dihabisi. Tingkat kejahatan kali ini sudah mencapai taraf internasional kalau memang ini pembunuhan massal.

_Kyuubi...apa dia baik-baik saja melawan penjahat sadis itu...?_—pikir Sasuke rada khawatir. Yah, bukanya dia mencemaskn penjahat, tapi dilihat dari umurnya, Kyuubi masih belasan tahun, sama seperti dia. Jadi wajar saja kalau ini sedikit mengkhawatirkan.

"Ng?" Sasuke sadar ketika muncul suara-suara aneh dari depan tempat ia berdiri sekarang. "Suara angin...?!"

Tiba-tiba sesuatu meluncur ke arahnya dan secara reflek dia menundukan kepalanya.

_A—apa barusan!?_—pikir si Uchiha muda itu panik. Lalu ketika dia mendongak ke atas, dia melihat tali tipis yang dihubungkan dengan anak panah besi kecil, menancap di dinding tepat di atas kepalanya. _Ba-bahaya banget—!_

Sasuke pelan-pelan berdiri dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin. Nyaris saja panah itu menancap di kepalanya. Dia mencoba mencari petunjuk dengan panah itu, tapi sebelum sempat ia amati baik-baik, tiba-tiba saja seseuatu yang lain meluncur dari toko LUNATIC.

_Sekarang apa!?—_pikir Sasuke panik.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menabraknya keras-keras. "OW!!" erang Sasuke tertahan. Dia terpaksa memejamkan mata dan sepertinya ia jatuh bersama dengan benda yang menabraknya barusan.

"Adudududuh...," benda yang menabrak Sasuke mulai mengerang juga pas benda itu bergerak di atas tubuh Sasuke. "Ng?" si benda pun sadar kalau dia tengah menindih sesuatu dan serta merta membelalakan matanya. "SASUKE!?" serunya sangat kaget.

"Eh...," Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan mengenali sosok benda yang tengah berekspresi seperti melihat film horor melihatnya itu. "Kyuu...KYUUBI!?" teriaknya spontan, sangat kaget.

"Ke-kenapa Kau di sini, bodoh!? Ini berbahaya! Lekas lari!" teriak Kyuubi sangat panik.

"Nggak akan kubiarkan!" tiba-tiba ada benda lain...atau sebut saja orang lain yang menyusul dan menghantam Kyuubi tepat di wajah.

"OW!" Kyuubi terlempar satu meter lebih dari Sasuke.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya dengan kaget. _Apa...barusan...?!_

"Heeh..., ada tikus di sini rupanya?" Ookami ternyata berhasil mengejar Kyuubi dan sekarang dia tengah berdiri dengan angkuhnya di depan Sasuke. Ia memandang ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan berbahaya.

_Kyuubi...palsu—!_

Sasuke dengan cepat mengenalinya. Tentu saja, meskipun dengan pakaian yang sama, Sasuke merasa aura mereka sangat berbeda. Aura kejahatan dan nafsu terpancar jelas dari orang ini, yang sudah melukai Shisui tanpa belas kasihan...penjahat sadis itu!

"Kau sangat sila, Nak, ada di tempat dan waktu yang salah," kata Ookami seraya menyeringai dan mengulurkan tanganya, hendak melakukan sesuatu pada Sasuke yang nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa saking tegangnya.

"JANGAN SENTUH DIA!!" tiba-tiba Kyuubi berteriak sembari berdiri lagi, mengejutkan bak Ookami maupun Sasuke. Kedua orang itu menoleh ke arah Kyuubi yang mendadak kelihatan sangat marah meski separuh topengnya mulai retak. "Kalau Kau berani melukai Uchiha Sasuke seujung rambut pun, aku bersumpah Kau bakal merasa menyesal terlahir ke dunia ini, OOKAMI!"

_Kyuubi—_Sasuke merasa terkesan waktu Kyuub terang-terangan mencoba melindunginya.

Ookami nggak bilang apa-apa pada awalnya, tapi kemudian dia mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apanya yang lucu!?" sela Kyuubi geram.

"Wah-wah...dari dulu Kau memang begitu, ya?" kata Ookami seraya membuka topeng rubahnya. Di balik topeng itu ada satu topeng lagi, tapi hanya yang menutupi sekitar matanya saja. Kemudian dia mulai melepas jubah merahnya dan di baliknya hanya ada pakaian minimalis warna hitam ketat yang menyelimutinya. "Selalu saja gara-gara Uchiha," lanjutnya sambil bertolak pinggang.

_Apa...?_—pikir Kyuubi heran. Dia memperhatikan sosok itu bak-baik. Rambut hitam, mata hitam...

"Kau...jangan-jangan Kau juga—UCHIHA!?" teriak Kyuubi sangat kaget, nggak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"EH!?" Sasuke yang mendengarnya lebih kaget lagi.

"Bagaimana, yah?" Ookami menyeringai lagi.

"Nggak mungkin...kenapa—!? Kenapa Uchiha berbuat hal macam ini!?" teriak Kyuub nggak percaya.

"Wah-wah, justru aku yang pengen tanya, Kyuubi no Kitsune," kata Ookami dengan heran. "Kau seharusnya sudah mati belasan tahun lalu. Aku yakin karena aku menyaksikan kematianmu dengan jelas. Lantas...kenapa Kau ada di sini sekarang? Mengatakan hal yang persis sama sebelum kematian menjemputmu waktu itu?"

"Eh...?" Kyuubi terlihat sangat shok. "Apa...katamu?"

"Atau jangan-jangan...kau cuma pengganti wanita bodoh itu?" Ookami menyeringai sekali lagi.

"Kau—! Nggak mungkin...! Kau...kau yang...ibuku—!!" Kyuubi tiba-tiba naik darah. "OOKAMIIIIII!!" dan dengan teriakan penuh kemurkaan itu, dia menerjang Ookami, meyerangnya dengan maksud benar-benar ingin menghajarnya.

Namun, Ookami sudah mengantisipasi serangan itu. Dengan sigap ia menangkap tangan Kyuubi dan dengan seringai merendahkan dia berbisik di telinga Kyuubi. "Karena hal macam ini lah...Kyuubi itu lembek, Bocah..." Sesaat kemudian dia banting Kyuubi dengan sangat keras.

"AAARGH!" jerit Kyuubi kesakitan. Dia bisa merasakan beberapa tulangnya patah. Rasa nyeri tak tertahankan menjalar dari punggung dan tangannya. Kesadaranya nyaris hilang.

"Fufufu, aku ambil permatanya," lanjut Ookami sambil mengambil Pink Puma palsu dari tangan Kyuubi dan memasukanya ke kantong.

"KYUUBI!" teriak Sasuke sangat shok melihat semua kejadian itu.

"Wah-wah," Ookami menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tenang. "Ada Uchiha macam ini juga rupanya?" lanjutnya seraya menyeringai lagi. "Harus dibereskan dua-duanya, ya?"

Ookami hendak meninggalkan Kyuubi yang mengerang kesakitan dan sudah hampir nggak berdaya itu dan bermaksud membereskan Sasuke, tapi tiba-tiba kakinya tertahan sesuatu. "Ng?" Ookami melihat tangan memegang sepatunya dari belakang.

"Jangan...sentuh...Sasuke—!" erang Kyuubi serak dan dengan susah payah, sampai sulit bernafas dan terengah-engah.

Ookami terlihat kaget sesaat, tapi kemudian dia kembali berjongkok di sebelah Kyuubi yang sudah brdarah-darah itu sambil menyeringai. "Baiklah...biar kupatahkan dulu lehermu sebelum aku membereskan bocah itu." Tangan Ookami terjulur ke leher Kyuubi.

_Sasuke...larilah—!_ teriak Kyuubi dalam hatinya seraya memejamkan mata.

"Hei KAU!" tiba-tiba Sasuke melempar sesuatu ke arah Ookami sambil beteriak tepat sebelum Ookami mematahkan leher Kyuubi dan lemparanya tepat mengenai kepala Ookami. Ookami menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Lepaskan Kyuubi, dasar om-om mesum!"

Urat-urat nadi bermunculan ke kepala Ookami. "Berani juga Kau...bocah!" serta merta dia lepaskan Kyuubi dan hendak menerjang Sasuke ketika Pierot berbaju serba hitam tiba-tiba melompat entah dari mana menghadang.

"Nggak akan kubiarkan!" sang Pierot menodongkan pistol yang tadi dia pinjam dari Itachi dan tanpa ragu, dia tarik pelatuknya.

_**DOOR!**_

Satu tembakan tepat di kaki Ookami membuat sang serigala terjerembab ke tanah.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!" jerit Ookami kesakitan sambil memegang kaki kananya yang mengucurkan darah.

_I-Ino—!?_—pikir Naruto kaget di tengah keburaman penglihantanya yang mulai menghilang. _A-aku nggak boleh pingsan!_—Kyuubi mencoba tetap sadar sampai saat sang Pierot bicara.

"Kau...sudah mengganggu kehidupan kami bertahun-tahun, dasar penjahat sadis!" teriak Pierot dengan penuh amarah. "Di sini, sekarang juga...akan kuhabisi—!" Pierot mengarahkan mulut pistolnya ke kepala Ookami yang masih meraung akibat rasa sakit di kakinya itu. "Matilah—!"

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Kyuubi tiba-tiba. "Jangan, Pierot! Kau akan jadi sama saja spertinya kalau kau menarik pelatuk itu!" teriak Kyuubi sekuat tenaga.

"Kau mau menghentikanku? Aku nggak bisa mengampuninya. Dia sudah mengacaukan kehidupanku dan _hime_. Kalau saja dia nggak ada—!" Pierot nggak bergeming dan tetap bermaksud mnembaknya.

"Jangan! Kau nggak boleh membunuh! Jangan lakukan!! Bagaimana jadinya perasaan putri yang kau sayangi itu nantinya kalau tahu kau membunuh orang!? Kumohon...buang pistolnya!" Kyuubi kelihatan sangat melas. Dia nggak mau Ino mengotori tanganya dengan darah hanya gara-gara pencuri sadis macam Ookami.

"Kau tahu apa!? Dia sudah menghancurkan hidup kami berkali-kali! Berkali-kali! Dia membunuh orang tuaku dan juga orang tua hime! Dia...si brengsek sadis itu—!"

"Aku tahu!" Kyuubi makin gencar berteriak. "Aku tahu...! Tapi bukan begitu caranya...! Kau...nggak boleh membuang kehidupanmu...hanya demi orang nggak berguna macam Ookami. Nggak ada gunanya menyesali yang sudah terjadi, Pierot... Pikirkanlah...apa yang harus Kau lakukan mulai sekarang...bersama sang putri... Hidup kalian...masih panjang kan!?"

Pierot tampak tersentak kaget. Tangan yang memegang pistol it mulai bergetar dan dia jatuh berlutut dengan tangan di topeng. Isak tangis memilukan terdengar darinya.

"Pierot...Kau...nggak harus memilih jalan yang begini kejam... Nggak harus menanggung semuanya sendiri... Hei, Kau juga...berhak untuk bahagia..." Kyuubi tersenyum lega. Seenggaknya dia berhasil mencegah Ino jadi seorang pembunuh.

"Huhuhuhu," tiba-tiba Ookami mulai tertawa lagi, mengagetkan Sasuke (yang diam-diam terpukau dengan situasi barusan), Pierot, dan juga Kyuubi. "Hebat...drama yang mengharukan sekali. Kalian pantas jadi bintang Holy Wood," lanjutnya masih dengan seringai menyebalkan itu meski sambil menahan sakit.

"Kau...masih berani ngomong juga!? Kau sudah kalah, brengsek!" teriak Kyuubi marah.

"Kalah...? Aku?" Ookami tertawa gila lagi. "Jangan bercanda! Aku adalah Ookami yang nggak terkalahkan! Mana mau aku menyerah di tangan bocah-bocah bau kencur macam kalian! Daripada aku kalah dan tertangkap mendingan aku mati saja. Lihat," tiba-tiba Ookami mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

_A...apa itu?_—pikir semua orang heran dan waspada.

"Ini detonator bom," jawab Ookami seolah menjawab pertanyaan hening mereka.

"De-DETONATOR!?" teriak Sasuke, Kyuubi, dan Pierot dengan wajah horor.

"Fufufu, tentu saja aku menyiapkan yang semacam ini karena aku harus menghilangkan bukti dan jejak nantinya," lanjut Ookami dengan tawa penuh kegilaan. "Aku adalah penjahat profesional, beda dengan pencuri bodoh yang suka merepotkan diri sendiri dan menolak melukai orang lain," lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

"Masih juga kau menghina Kyuubi! Nggak akan kuampuni!" teriak Pierot berang.

"Tapi itu benar. Gara-gara kelembekanmu saat ini Kyuubi, kita semua bakal mati di sini. Kalau saja Kau membiarkan cewek itu menarik pelatuknya tadi, kalian semua, kecuali aku bakal selamat. Tapi sekarang semua itu sudah terlambat. Aku yang menang pertarungan ini, karena aku yang mendapatkan Pink Puma. Dan karena saat ini aku nggak bisa bergerak, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai polisi datang. Daripada tertangkap, kenapa nggak kuhancurkan saja sekalian dengan membawa kalian semua bersamaku!" teriak Ookami penuh nafsu.

"Hentikan! Kau sudah gila!" teriak Sasuke.

"Sampai jumpa lagi di alam baka, Kyuubi. Menangislah...karena kelembekanmu!"

"JANGAAAAAAAAAAAN!!"

_**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!**_

Ledakan dasyat pun terjadi, meruntuhkan gedung pencakar langit itu dalam hitungan detik...

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Terdengar suara tetes air...lalu suara erangan...

Hawa dingin dan panas berbaur... bau terbakar... Rasa pusing dan mual berakumulasi meninggalkan perasaan yang sangat nggak enak.

_Apa aku...sudah mati?_—pikir Uchiha Sasuke setengah sadar.

Tunggu, setengah sadar?

Tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit dan nyeri menyerang seluruh tubuh Sasuke ketika ia membuka mata spenuhnya. "AAAAUW!" jeritnya tertahan. Rasanya sakit sekali. Tubuhnya berat, nggak bis bergerak. Dia pasti tertimpa sesuatu. Ia mengerang perlahan, matanya terpejam lagi. Wajahnya kelihatan sangat menderita menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ka-u, sudah...sadar, ya...?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar di telinganya. Sasuke membuka mata lagi, tap di tengah kegelapan itu dia nggak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Namun, setelah dia perhatikan baik-baik, di atas tubuhnya bukanlah batu, tapi badan seseorang. Serta merta dia panik dan hendak menghempas badan orang itu meski rasa sakit kembali menyerangnya ketika dia bergerak.

"Jangan...banyak bergerak, Sasuke...! Kalau nggak..., batunya bisa jatuh—lalu kita bakal gepeng...!" lanjut orang itu lagi mewanti.

Mendadak sasuke mengenali suara dan pakaian orang itu dan dia, "KYUUBI!?" berteriak saking kagetnya.

"Aah, aku bakal berterima kasih dan menciumu kalau Kau nggak berteriak di telingaku, Uchiha adik," lanjut Kyuubi sambil terkikik pelan.

"Ba-bagaimana Kau—!? Kenapa kita—!?" Sasuke mulai kacau dan bingung, nggak tahu apa yang sebetulnya terjadi.

"Kau...nggak ingat, ya? Kita kena ledakan...," jelas Kyuubi pelan, suaranya masih serak dan dia kesulitan bernafas. Sepertinya ada beberapa tulang rusuk yang patah dan salah satunya ada yang menusuk paru-parunya.

_Ini betul-betul gawat—__! Bisa beneran mati, nih—!_ Pikir Kyuubi mulai panik.

"Ledakan...!?" Sasuke ingat semua. "Iya juga... Pencuri sadis itu...meledakan gedung..."

_Jadi ini di reruntuhan gedung ya...?_—pikir Sasuke paham kenapa ia merasa sakit dan sesak, mana tempat itu gelap.

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi mengerang tertahan. Kemudian dia bergerak perlahan memberi ruang pada Sasuke untuk bergerak sedikit dengan mendorong batu-batu yang menimpanya ke atas. Kyuubi melihat kondisi Sasuke dari atas tubuhnya. "Kau...terluka nggak?" tanya Kyuubi pelan.

"Se-sedikit...," jawab Sasuke pelan sambil menghindari tatapan Kyuubi.

"Maaf, ya...jadi melibatkanmu begini...," lanjut Kyuubi dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Sudahlah...sudah kejadian," lanjutnya lagi pelan.

"Ngh...," tiba-tiba Kyuubi mengerang lagi kesakitan dan bulir-bulir darah mulai berjatuhan dari topengnya.

"Oi...daripada mengkhawatirkan aku, cemaskan dulu dirimu! Kau terluka parah tuh!" seru Sasuke kaget.

"Kalu cuma segini sih...," Kyuubi mencoba bikin humor.

"Apanya yang cuma segini!? Darahnya banyak banget tau!" seru Sasuke mulai panik karena darah di kepala Kyuubi terus menetes.

"Percaya saja...aku pernah luka...lebih parah dari ini," bantah Kyuubi ringan.

"Kau ini...orang yang suka cari mati, ya?" kata Sasuke sinis.

"Mungkin benar...," Kyuubi tertawa pelan. Kemudian keduanya terdiam sampai Kyuubi menghel nafas. "Aku...nggak bisa menolongnya..."

Sasuke kembali menatap wajah bertopeng rubah itu ketika dia berkata denagn suara yang lirih, penuh penyesalan.

"Padahal...aku ada di sana... Aku hanya sempat meraihmu, dan nggak sempat menolongnya..." katanya lagi dengan nada sangat sedih.

"Siapa yang sedang Kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Kyuubi tersenyum sedih. "Sang Pierot...yang ingin melindungi sang putri," jawab Kyuubi lirih.

"Aku nggak paham maksud kata-kata puitis itu," sahut Sasuke rada sebal karena Kyuubi masih saja main-main di situasi begini.

Kyuubi hanya terdiam saat mendengarnya, lalu ia berkata lagi dengan wajah marah. "Aku betul-betul memalukan...! Menggagalkan misi seperti ini!"

"Masih sempat juga Kau memikirkan misimu di saat begini ya?" Rasanya Sasuke pengen nonjok cewek satu ini...

"Bukan masalah itu," Kyuubi menggertakkan gignya, merasa amat malu dan sedih. "Padahal dia minta tolong...! Padahal kalau itu _dia,_ pasti bisa dikabulkan! Aku sudah mencoreng nama Kyuubi! Aku nggak bisa menolong siapa-siapa! Aku memang payah—!"

Seluruh badan Kyuubi gemetar, suaranya pun bergetar dengan memilukanya. Dia seperti sedang menangis...Ya, mungkin dia memang sedang menangis. Sasuke nggak tahu kenapa, tapi sosok Kyuubi yang menangisi orang lain itu...terlihat sangat indah. Sasuke nggak mampu mengontrol dirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Rasa sakit di badanya sudah nggak dipedulikanya dan dia menyentuh pipi Kyuubi yang basah entah oleh darah atau air mata, dia nggak tahu karena gelap.

Kyuubi agak kaget, tapi Sasuke nggak memberikan kesmpatan padanya untuk merespon ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya mendekati wajah Kyuubi dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Kyuubi membelalakan matanya dengan shok, tapi nggak bisa berbuat banyak karena selain membeku saking kagetnya, dia juga nggak bisa bergerak karena batu-batu yang menindihnya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumanya perlahan dan menatap Kyuubi dengan mata yang tajam dan pandangan yang kuat.

"Ke-kenapa...?" Kyuubi yang tengah memerah karena malu dan kaget itu nggak bisa berkata-kata.

"Entahlah," potong Sasuke pelan. "Aku juga nggak terlalu paham, tapi...aku nggak suka melihat wajahmu dipenuhi penyesalan dan kesedihan begitu," lanjut si ganteng Uchiha dengan tatapan lembut. "Sama sekali...nggak cocok dengan karaktermu..."

Wajah Kyuubi jadi lebih merah saat mendengarnya.

"Yah, meskipun kau itu sombong dan menyebalkan," tambah Sasuke lagi, bikin Kyuubi rada sebal, "tapi...aku sadar, Kau cewek yang baik..."

Jujur, Kyuubi rada kaget mendengarnya. _Dia...masih menaggap aku cewek, ya?_—pikir Naruto dengan tampang salah tingkah.

Kyuubi tertawa pelan. "Hei, Uchiha adik," panggilnya, "sebagai imbalan karena sudah memujiku, biar kuberi suatu pengakuan yang nyata," lanjutnya sambil memejamkan mata. "Aku ini...cowok lho," akunya sabil tersenyum usil.

"Yeah, tentu saja," Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Aku serius," lanjut Kyuubi meyakinkan.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Kyuubi juga diam untuk menunjukan kenyataan itu. "Begitu rupanya..." Sungguh mengejutkan Sasuke nggak terlalu kaget dengan hal itu.

"Kau nggak kaget?" tanya Kyuubi heran.

"Yah, samar-samar aku memang sudah merasa aneh sih...baik Hinata dan Ino menyebutmu cowok, lalu kecepatan melompat dan kegesitan itu juga...dan kekuatanmu saat ini juga... Aku rasa, sekuat apapun seorang cewek, nggak bakal bisa menahan batu sebesar di punggungmu itu," lanjut Sasuke.

"Maksudku...bukan kenyataan bahwa aku ini cowok," kata Kyuubi sambil tersenyum salah tingkah, "tapi...kenyataan bahwa Kau baru saja mencium seorang cowok," lanjutnya pengen ketawa, tiba-tiba saja dia pengen menggodanya.

Sasuke terdiam lagi, tapi wajahnya merah padam. "Jangan ingatkan aku tentang hal memalukan dong...!" gerutu Sasuke kelihatan sangat terganggu.

Kyuubi tertawa ringan lagi. "Tapi...aku sama sekali nggak benci loh, ciuman itu..." bisik Kyuubi pelan. Wajah Sasuke makin merah mendengarnya. "Ngh...!" tiba-tiba badan Kyuubi mulai gemetar.

"Kyuubi?" Sasuke juga menyadari perubahan air wajah Kyuubi.

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke...kekuatanku...sudah batasnya...!" Sambil mengerang tertahan, tubuh Kyuubi mulai menunduk ke bawah lagi, makin-makin dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Kyuubi—!" Sasuke nggak tahan lagi melihat wajah Kyuubi yang menderita menahan sakit macam itu. "Sialan...! Tolong... Siapapun, TOLONG KAMIIII!" teriak Sasuke keras-keras.

"Di sana!" tiba-tiba Sasuke mendengar suara Itachi.

"Kakak...? Kak ITACHI!" teriak Sasuke lagi.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, di mana Kau!? Teruslah berteriak!! Kami sedang mencari lokasimu!" balas Itachi berteriak juga.

"Kakak! Aku di sini! Kami berdua! Aku dan—!?"

_Tunggu, kalau aku bilang aku bersama Kyuubi, apa kakak bakal menangkapnya—!?_

"Teruslah berteriak, Sasuke... Kita nggak mau mati konyol, kan?" pinta Kyuubi.

"Tapi kalau kita ditemukan polisi...Kau akan...!" Sasuke kelihatan sangat cemas dan ragu.

"Apa-an sih, sejak kapan Kau mencemaskan pencuri sepertiku, Sasuke? Atau jangan-jangan Kau jatuh hati padaku ya?" Kyuubi tersenyum menggoda.

"Jangan ngomong bodoh begitu di saat begini, dong! Siapa yang jatuh hati!?" balas Sasuke sebal. Kyuubi tersenyum lagi sambil menahan sakit, membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya jadi kepikiran. "Kenapa...kenapa Kau...melindungiku?" tanyanya pelan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Kenapa yah...? Mungkin...karena Kau adalah Sasuke... Kyuubi bakal melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi Uchiha...," jawab Kyuubi dengan tatapan sangat lembut, membuat Sasuke terpukau.

"Kau ini...benar-benar pencuri sok yang berlebihan...!" Sasuke memejamkan matanya sekali lagi dan meraih tubuh Kyuubi untuk memeluknya. "Jangan mati, Kyuubi! Bertahanlah—!" pintanya memohon.

Kyuubi rada kaget awalnya, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. "Jangan meremehkan...Kyuubi no Kitsune si Pencuri Legendaris, Uchiha...!"

"KAKAAAAK! Cepatlah! Kumohon cepat kesini! Dia bisa matiiii!" teriak Sasuke lagi penuh emosi.

Tubuh Kyuubi mulai dingin dan gemetar karena banyak mengeluarkan darah, tapi dia masih bertahan untuk nggak membiarkan batu itu menimpa mereka berdua. "Aku akan...melindungi...Uchiha—!"

"Sasuke!"

"Aku di sini! Cepat! CEPAAAAAAAAAAAT!!"

Tiba-tiba batu besar di atas punggung Kyuubi terangkat. Seketika beban itu terlepas dan Kyuubi terhempas ke atas tubuh Sasuke lagi, lemah, tak berdaya, dengan luka memar yang parah di punggung dan darah yang menetes-netes dari kepala.

"Uwaaa, parah...! Ini ,parah banget! Kyuubi! Kyuubi!" teriak Sasuke panik.

"Sasuke!" Itachi muncul dari atas dan wajahnya klihatan sangat panik, mecari-cari adiknya.

"KAKAK! Ambulan! Cepat panggil ambulan!" teriak Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Itachi sangat kaget saat melihat adiknya tengah memeluk tubuh Kyuubi.

"Dia sekarat, Kak! Cepat—! Kumohon panggil ambulan! Dia bisa mati!" teriak Sasuke makin panik.

Itachi tersentak. "Ah, iya!" katanya dan cepat-cepat pergi mencari telpon umum atau telpon genggam atau apalah buat manggil ambulan.

"Jangan...berlebihan...!" kata Kyuubi kemudian sesaat sebelum dia bergerak lagi.

"Jangan bergerak, bodoh! Lukamu parah banget!" cegah Sasuke.

Kyuubi cuma tersenyum ringan dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke. "Sekarang...karena batunya sudah nggak ada, aku bisa bergerak lagi...," lanjutnya seraya mencium punggung tangan Sasuke dengan tenang, sebetulnya sih sakit banget, tapi dia nggak mau membuat Sasuke cemas, jadi dia pura-pura.

"Ngomong apa sih!? Lagian apaan kelakukan itu sok keren itu!? Bersikaplah layaknya orang terluka, idiot!" bentak Sasuke marah.

Kyuubi tertawa kecil. "Biar kuberi satu petunjuk yang bagus, Uchiha adik ("Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku begitu!!"—Sasuke) Kalau Kau mau menangkap sang Pencuri Legendaris Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kau harus menangkap hatinya," Kyuubi mengedipkan satu matanya ke Sasuke, kemudian dia mengecup bibir Sasuke untuk membalas tindakan si bocah Uchiha yang sudah menciumnya tiba-tiba tadi.

Wajah Sasuke langsung meledak merah sedangkan Kyuubi tertawa genit lagi. "Bye-bye," kata Kyuubi seraya mlambai dengan gemulainya dan melompat pergi.

Sasuke kelihatan sangat bodoh sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja darah mulai naik ke kepalanya, dan dia menggertakkan giginya dengan tubuh gemetar dan tinju terkepal sebelum, "DASAR PENCURI MESUM!! MATI SAJA SANA!!" teriakan marah seorang Uchiha Sasuke (17) yang hatinya tengah kalut karena ulah seorang pencuri genit pun terdengar sampai ke ujung langit.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Keadaan Kyuubi benar-benar parah sekarang. Dia yakin dia tengah sekarat. Kapan saja dia bisa mati karena luka di sekujur tubuhnya itu. Dia bergerak hanya dengan keinginan untuk hidup di tengah kegelapan. Namun, pada akhirnya dia nggak sanggup mempertahankan kesadaranya dan jatuh pingsan di tempat yang nggak dia kenali.

_Aku bakal mati..._—pikir Naruto pahit dan putus asa.

Namun, ketika kesadaranya hampir hilang, dia melihat seseorang berjalan ke arahnya.

_Siapa...?—_pikir Naruto lagi penasaran, tapi dia nggak kuat lagi dan akhirnya, kesadaranya pun hilang akibat semua luka parah yang dideritanya.

"Kau masih belum seberapa...dibanding Kyuubi generasi sebelumnya, ya, Naruto-kun..." Sosok misterius berambut merah pendek itu tersenyum dengan misterius pula memandang Kyuubi yang pingsan di hadapanya...

**End of Chapter 9**

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**A/N: **Yosh, satu chapter lagi selesai loh! Keren kan!? Yay! Gimana menurut kalian?? Pendapatnya duuunk! Di review tenunya. Heheh. Luna semangat juga waktu bikin yang ini. Yang jelas Sasuke menyerang tuh XD Sayang, dia nggak terlalu berguna waktu ngelawan Ookami. Ah, benar juga. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang belum kejawab yah? Ok, kita buka aja di chapter berikutnya, kay? Well, segini dulu deh... Nah, met jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya! Ciaossu!

Dengan cinta dan bunga mawar,

Lunaryu


	11. Busted! A New Partner in Crime

**A/N: **Whew, akhirnya bisa apdet juga. Udah berapa bulan yah...? TT. Well, nggak usah kelamaan basa-basi deh. Para pembaca sudah lama menunggu sih, ya? Ok, selamat menikmati chapter terbaru dari cerita ini!

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan semua karakternya punya Kishimoto-sensei. Nah, kalau ada Luna, itu baru karakter ori.**

**Warning: **_…kayaknya nggak ada yang bahaya di sini…. Paling implikasi shonen ai, oya, bahasa kasar, dan oOC-ness.

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 10**

_**Busted! A New Partner in Crime**_

Ledakan besar terjadi. Naruto merentangkan tanganya dan meraih Sasuke yang berteriak panik. Semua landasan di bawah mereka runtuh dan jeritan kaget ketakutan yang menyayat hati itu terbenam di antara kerasnya suara ledakan dan reruntuhan bangunan yang berjatuhan.

"_Pierot!"_ Naruto hendak mencari bayangan sang Pierot di tengah keributan itu. Apa pun…apa saja. Asal dia bisa melihat sedikit saja bayanganya, dia bisa…

Sang Pierot merentangkan tanganya, topengnya terlepas akibat getaran keras di sekelilingnya. Ekspresi ketakutan seolah akan dijemput kematian menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Kemudian dengan suara sedih dan menyesal pun ia berteriak, "Kyuubiiiiii!"

Kyuubi berusaha meraih tanganya, tangan gadis yang meminta pertolongan itu, tapi…tangan pendeknya tak mampu meraihnya.

Naruto mengutuk tanganya yang pendek. Waktu seolah berhenti sesaat, ketika expresi horor menampakan wujudnya di wajah sang pencuri. "INOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" kemudian ia menghilang dari pandanganya, tertutup batu-batu besar yang berjatuhan….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Naruto tersentak kaget ketika membuka mata. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya kontan terserang rasa nyeri yang luar biasa, membuatnya memejamkan mata lagi dengan panik. Jeritan kesakitan dan pilu itu mengejutkan dirinya sendiri dan membuatnya tersadar dari mimpi buruk.

Nafas bocah bermbut pirang itu tersengal-sengal, bagaimanapun ia coba bernafas, solah udara nggak masuk ke paru-parunya. Air matanya mengalir tanpa henti seolah olah _glandula lakrimalis-_nya rusak hingga nggak mampu menghentikan produksi cairan mata itu. Erangan kesakitanya yang dalam dan menyakitkan terus terdengar dari suaranya.

Naruto masih belum bisa berpikir.

_Aaah, sakit…! Badanku sakit—! Seseorang…tolong aku—!_

Naruto nggak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya. Rasa nyeri yang seolah merantainya itu nggak membiarkanya bergerak. Tubuhnya yang lengket dan basah oleh keringat dingin membuatnya sangat tak nyaman.

_Sakit…? Tunggu…. Aku…masih hidup…?_

Seluruh otot tubuhnya yang tadinya menegang karena panik dan bingung serta kesakitan, kini mengendur sedikit setelah menyadari hal itu. Naruto mencoba menenangkan nafasnya juga, dirinya, pikiranya. Kepanikan dan kebingungan yang membuatnya terantai kesakitan sedikit demi sedikit makin berkurang dan kemudian hanya menyisakan rasa nyeri pada tubuhnya yang mungkin memang terluka. Ia kembali bisa bergerak.

Naruto melepas nafas panjang. Air matanya berhenti menglalir dan perlahan-lahan, ia membuka mata. "Di mana…ini…?"

Naruto sampai kaget sendiri. Ia sama sekali nggak mengenali suaranya. Suaranya terlalu lirih dan kering, kasar dan…pokoknya nggak seperti suaranya. Dengan bayangan di sekitarnya masih kabur, ia sama sekali nggak mengenali tempat itu. Ia belum bisa melihat dengan jelas. Rasa pusing dan mual pun mulai menyerangnya.

"Oh, sudah sadar ya?" Tiba-tiba muncul suara entah dari mana, membuat Naruto sedikit panik dan penasaran, tapi lagi-lagi ia nggak bisa melihat siapa yang ada di sana. Bayanganya terlalu kabur.

"Siapa…?" tanya Naruto dengan pikiran kosong.

"Rupanya obat biusnya masih bekerja sedikit," kata orang misterius itu dari samping tempat Naruto berbaring. "Tidurlah sebentar lagi. Nanti kalau pengaruh obatnya sudah hilang, baru kita ngobrol," kata oarang itu perlahan dan lembut. Ia mengelus kepala Naruto dengan sayang dan memaksa Naruto menutup matanya sekali lagi.

_Tangan yang…hangat…. Seperti tangan…ibu…._

Akhirnya rasa kantuk kembali menyerang Naruto dan kesadaranya mulai menghilang lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia pun kembali tertidur, tapi kali ini, dia bisa tidur dengan ekspresi tenang.

Sasori tersenyum di sampingnya. "Mimpi yang indah, Naruto…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto merasakan sesuatu di sekelilingnya, kehangatan dan rasa nyaman, tapi ada juga rasa perih dan nyeri ringan yang menambah variasi rasa itu. Perlahan-lahan si bocah pirang itu membuka matanya, dan melihat langit-langit berwarna biru.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, mencoba bergerak. Ia mengangkat tanganya dan membawanya ke hadapan wajahnya. Lenganya sudah diperban sampai ke pergelangan. Saat ia mencoba bangun, badanya langsung memprotes.

_Ow—!_

Naruto mengerang sedikit dan berusaha, tapi usahanya nggak membuahnkan hasil, jadi dia menyerah dan kembali berbaring ke posisi yang paling nyaman. Ia menghela nafas lagi.

_Rupanya aku benar-benar masih hidup…. Dengan luka macam itu? Apa aku ini monster juga, ya?_—pikirnya rada ngeri. _Lagian…ini di mana sih?_

Bagaimanapun Naruto coba mengingat, ia nggak ingat masuk ke rumah sakit, jadi tempat itu pasti bukan. Kalau dipikir-pikir…kamar itu sama sekali nggak familiar di mata Naruto. Mungkin seseorang menemukanya dan mengobatinya, tapi…sudah berapa hari dia nggak sadarkan diri?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan berputar di kepala Naruto, membuatnya pusing. Lagi pula keadaanya masih belum baik, jadi dia belum bisa berpikir terlalu jernih.

Lalu ketika Naruto menghela nafas putus asa, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Kontan bocah bermata biru itu terpancing suara pintu dan menoleh ke samping. Seseorang masuk ke kamar.

"Sudah sadar lagi, Naruto?" seseorang bicara dan Naruto langsung mengenali suara dan perawakan orang itu.

"Saso…ri…!?" Naruto memasang wajah horor. Kalau Sasori yang menemukan dan merawatnya berarti…dia ketahuan. Seratus persen…pasti ketahuan!

"Jangan berwajah seperti melihat dewa kematian begitu dong! Nggak sopan banget, sih?" protes Sasori seraya membawa baskom yang berisi air hangat di tanganya. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan meletakan baskom itu di meja. "Gimana keadaan badanmu? Demamnya? Mengkhawatirkan juga kau terus tidur selama seminggu. Kupikir nggak akan bangun lagi…." Si bocah berambut merah itu mengulurkan tangan kananya, mengecek suhu di dahi Naruto dan membandingkanya dengan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto Cuma bisa bengong dengan mulut terbuka saat Sasori megecek kesehatanya. "Hmm…suhunya sudah turn, baguslah. Gimana perasaanmu? Pusing? Mual?" tanya Sasori lebih lanjut.

Naruto nggak ngerti musti ngomong apa padanya. Apa dia jawab saja dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan pura-pura nggak tahu? Tapi dengan keadaan begitu, nggak mungkin Sasori nggak sadar. Keculai kalau dia orang bodoh yang nggak pedulian dengan kejadian di sekitarnya.

"Oi, jawab dong. Kalau nggak jawab, aku nggak ngerti gimana harus merawat lukamu kan?" lanjut Sasori membawa Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata dari dunia perdebatan kecil di batinya.

"Eh…," Naruto terbata-bata, "pu…, tinggal pusing sedikit…," jawabnya pelan.

"Mual?" Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Nyeri masih ada?" si pirang mengangguk ringan, lemah. Sasori menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah, aku bisa menolongmu," katanya ringan sambil tersenyum.

Naruto melebarkan matanya dengan heran. "Kenapa…?" tanyanya pelan.

"Kenapa? Sudah jelas karena kita teman kan? Kau harus berterima kasih pada nasibmu, Naruto. Untung aku punya pengetahuan dan lsensi kedokteran. Kalau nggak, Kau pasti sudah di alam sana," canda Sasori sambil tertawa kecil.

Naruto terdiam sesaat sampai Sasori duduk di sampingnya dan mulai mengutak-atik perbanya. "Kenapa…?" tanya anak itu lagi, nggak mengerti. Sasori mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ekspresi Naruto yang bingung. Ia menghela nafas.

"Hei, aku nggak ngerti apa yang terjadi dan kenapa Kau bisa terluka sampai begitu parah, tapi aku nggak akan bertanya kalau Kau nggak ingin membicarakanya," kata Sasori pelan sambil tersenyum lembut. "Kalau suatu saat Kau bisa mempercayaiku, pasti Kau akan mengatakanya sendiri," lanjutnya sambil mengutak-atik perbanya lagi. Perlahan-lahan mengurai dan membuka luka di baliknya.

Naruto melihatnya dengan pandangan takjub. Tadinya dia sama sekali nggak menyukai orang ini, tapi entah kenapa…baru saja Naruto merasa bersyukur punya teman seperti dia. "Sasori," panggil Naruto pelan.

"Hm?" tanggap si rambut merah tanpa melepas pandangan dari luka Naruto.

"Apa Kau…bisa menyimpan rahasia?" tanya Naruto lirih.

Sasori terdiam sesaat sebelum melihat ke arah Naruto dalam. "Aku nggak bisa menjanjikanya. Tergantung apa yang akan Kau katakan dan rahasia apa itu," kata Sasori pelan, tapi penuh keyakinan. "Kalau rahasia itu bertentangan dengan prinsipku, aku nggak akan ragu menyebarkanya," lanjutnya lagi serius.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau orang yang jujur ya. Entah kenapa itu mebuatku jadi jauh lebih lega," kata Naruto ringan. "Aku nggak bisa cerita seluruhnya, tapi…aku ingin Kau mendengarkanya."

Sesaat Sasori tanpak terkejut, tapi lalau ia tersenyum juga. "Tentu," katanya lembut dengan tatapan hangat.

Kemudian Naruto pun mulai bercerita tentang apa yang ia lakukan dan apa yang terjadi padanya. Namun, ia hanya meringkas saja, nggak membeberkan siapa klienya dan hubunganya dengan penjahat yang memalsu namanya. Sasori mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil membersihkan luka dan tubuhnya serta mengoleskan krim sebelum memerban lukanya lagi. Kemudian ia pun tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Karena Kau begitu mirip dengan Kyuubi generasi sebelumnya," kata Sasori senang.

"Eh?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku juga punya banyak cerita untukmu, Naruto."

"Cerita?"

"Iya. Cerita tentang Kyuubi generasi sebelum kau," kata Sasori lagi. "Cerita tentang ibumu."

_Eh?_—Naruto benar-benar tak menyangka ia akan mendengar berita semacam itu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke masih di rumah sakit. Tentu saja Itachi nggak berhenti mengomelinya semenjak kejadian itu. Sudah seminggu lewat sejak peristiwa peledakan bom oleh Ookami, dan meskipun Sasuke hanya luka memar dan bakar ringan, Itachi memaksanya beristirahat di rumah sakit, sama sekali nggak mengizinkanya pulang meskipun dokter sudah mengizinkan.

Intinya, Itachi mengurung adiknya di rumah sakit sampai hiruk-pikuk peristiwa itu mereda dan dia nggak lagi dikerumuni para wartawan dan keluarga korban yang menuntut pertangungjawaban polisi atas peristiwa tersebut. Meskipun nggak ada korban jiwa, korban luka yang terlibat peristiwa itu cukup banyak, dan Itachi nggak ingin adiknya terlibat itu semua. Makanya ia mengurungnya di rumah sakit.

Sasuke nggak berniat protes, sih. Ia malah merasa bersalah pada kakaknya karena sudah membuatnya hampir gila mengkhawatirkan kondisinya dan bersyukur di waktu yang sama karena Itachi melindunginya dari media massa. Dia nggak tau mesti ngomong apa kalau wartawan sampai tahu dia bersama Kyuubi saat itu, terlibat langsung dan melihat pertempuran kedua pencuri legendaris tersebut. Lalu tentang cewek misterius yang dipanggil Pierot oleh Kyuubi…, menurut asumsi Itachi dan Sasuke setelah berdiskusi, cewek itu mungkin adalah klien yang menyewa Kyuubi.

Itachi bercerita pada Sasuke bagaimana ia dikurung oleh cewek itu dalam mobil patroli khusus dan bagaimana pistolnya dicuri darinya, sebaliknya Sasuke bercerita pada Itachi apa yang terjadi saat Kyuubi dan Ookami bertempur. Masih banyak teka-teki yang tertinggal dan mereka berdua nggak terlalu memahami keseluruhan kasus. Ookami, Pink Puma, dan Pierrot nggak pernah ditemukan dimana pun setelah pencarian di puing-puing. Padahal Sasuke yakin Ookami seharusnya nggak bisa bergerak dan pasti mati dalam ledakan. Sedangkan Pierrot…Kyuubi berkata ia nggak berhasil menyelamatkan Pierot. Kalau begitu, di mana si Pierot dan dan jasad Ookami?

Terlalu banyak teka-teki di sana, dan kasus itu akhirnya tetap menjadi misteri. Mungkin Ookami berhasil lari dengan Pink Puma-nya, dan entah apa yang terjadi dengan Pierrot. Kyuubi mundur dengan kekalahan di pihaknya.

_Kalah…._

Kata-kata itu begitu menyakitkan. Sasuke merasa sangat sebal dan marah, kecewa sekaligus sedih. Padahal dia nggak mau Kyuubi kalah dari perampok gila sadis itu. Mengingat ekspresi Kyuubi yang begitu terluka setelah menolongnya…Sasuke nggak tahan untuk nggak membanting sesuatu ke lantai atau melempar sesuatu ke pintu. Mungkin itu yang disebut krisis emosional ya?

Kalau saja dia diberi kesempatan untuk sekali lagi bertemu Kyuubi, dia pasti bakal menonjok pencuri genit itu. Lalu mungkin akan memeluknya dan berkata itu bukan kesalahanya. Sasuke merasa lemah. Baru kali ini ia merasa begitu nggak berguna. Tapi…bukan berarti dia bakal terus terpuruk. Setelah ini dia akan berlatih lagi. Mengulang latihan bela dirinya dari dasar. Kalau suatu saat dia terlibat lagi hal seperti saat itu, pasti…kali itu dialah yang akan melindungi Kyuubi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SMAN Konoha; seminggu pasca peristiwa—

"Aaah, Sasuke nggak masuk lagi hari ini—," Tenten, si cewek manis keturunan Cina mengeluh dari kursinya di samping kursi Haruno Sakura.

"Padahal sudah seminggu, apa yang terjadi, ya?" Karin, si cewek genit berkaca mata dan seorang Sasuke-stalker jenius menimpali.

Sakura nggak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya mendesah ringan, khawatir. Namun, subjek kekhawatiranya bukanlah Sasuke, melainkan kursi kosong di tiga bangku setelahnya. Itu adalah bangku Ino.

_Ino…kamu di mana?_—pikir gadis cantik berambut pink dan bermata hijau itu.

"Eh, kamu perhatikan nggak? Seminggu ini banyak yang absen di kelas kita, ya?" Kiba nyeletuk tiba-tiba. Shikamaru melirik ke arahnya dari kursinya. "Sasuke, Ino, lalu Naruto…bahkan Sasori juga nggak ada," lanjut Kiba. "Apa yang terjadi, ya?" Ia kelihatan penasaran.

"Sudah telpon rumahnya?" tanya Shino yang tiba-tiba nongol entah dari mana dan menyela.

"Bikin kaget saja, kau…," dengus Kiba kesal. "Aku sudah telpon rumah Sasuke, sih. Tapi mesin penjawab telpon yang terima dan itu suara kakaknya pula. Dia nggak di rumah. Terus waktu aku ke rumah Naruto, nggak ada orang di rumahnya. Aku telpon ponsel Ino, tapi nggak nyambung. Kalau Sasori…aku belum tahu nomor telpon rumahnya dan alamatnya," lanjutnya.

Shikamaru mengangkat alis matanya dengan heran. "Tumben, baru kali ini kau bilang nggak tahu nomor telpon dan alamat orang. Padahal kau itu sudah kaya' buku kuning buat lingkungan sekolah ini. _Data base_ informasimu eror ya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Itulah…. Waktu aku cek di _data base_ komputer sekolah soal profil Sasori…ada_ pasword_ yang menghalangi," kata Kiba merasa aneh. "Padahal itu kan info umum, tapi pihak sekolah memagari informasi soal dia dengan _pasword_."

Mendengar itu Shikamaru jadi paham satu hal. "Ah, begitu…," katanya ringan.

"Shikamaru, bukanya Kau sudah ke rumah si anak baru itu?" kata Shino.

"Oya! Kalau Shikamaru bisa ke sana dan cari tahu!" kata Kiba senang.

"Anu, soal itu…," Shikamaru terdiam sesaat. Sedang mempertimbangkan apa sebaiknya dia menceritakanya atau tidak.

"Apa?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Si Sasori itu…dia tinggal di hotel," lanjut Shikamaru memutuskan untuk memberi informasi seperlunya.

"Eh…? HOTEL!?" seru Kiba kaget, Shino juga menaikan alis matanya dengan heran.

"Aneh, kan? Lalu, meski aku juga sudah masuk ke sana dan memeriksa kamar hotelnya sebentar, tapi entah kenapa aku nggak ingat apa saja yang sudah kulakukan di sana setelah mengantar pamflet dari Kakashi," kata Shikamaru pelan.

"Kok bisa? Bukanya Kau menginap di rumahnya?" tanya Shino tenang lebih jauh.

"Menginap…lebih tepatnya, aku nggak tahu bagaimana aku bisa ketiduran di sana," kata Shikamaru sembari mengingat-ingat.

Shino berpikir sejenak sebelum bertanya, "Kau makan atau minum di sana?" Shikamaru mengangguk, sedangkan Kiba cuma bisa meliha dua orang yang ayik diskusi itu dengan tampang bingung. "Obat tidur?" tanya Shino curiga.

"Tadinya kupikir juga begitu, tapi…gelas dan piringnya bersih," sahut Shikamaru.

"Mungkin sudah dicuci," tebak si kaca mata hitam.

"Sidik jari Sasori dan miliku masih ada di sana," lanjut Shikamaru lagi.

"Salah ya…mungkin dia melakukan sesuatu," kata Shino kehabisan ide.

"Bukanya mungkin, dia memang melakukan sesuatu," tegas Shikamaru yakin. "Aku bukan orang bodoh. Aku bisa mencium gelagat anehnya. Dia melakukan sesuatu dan dia nggak mau orng lain tau. Entah gimana caranya membuatku tidur, tapi aku nggak suka caranya yang nggak sopan," lanjut Shikamaru kesal.

"Mau kembali ke sana? Biar kutemani," kata Shino.

"Boleh juga. Mungkin kali ini kita bakal tau orang macam apa teman sekelas kita itu," Shikamaru setuju.

"Eh, anu…," tiba-tiba Kiba yang kebingungan menyela. Shino dan Shikamaru menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa kalian keberatan kalau menjelaskanya padaku? Aku sama sekali nggak paham kalian tengah ngomongin apa…."

Shino dan Shikamaru saling pandang, lalu menghela nafas panjang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aku Akasuna Sasori, teman seperjuangan Kyuubi generasi sebelumnya," kata Sasori dengan wajah bangga.

"Eh?" Naruto membelalakan matanya dengan wajah kaget yang komikal.

"Cuma tiga tahun, sebetulnya, tapi aku adalah partner ibumu sampai tiga tahun lalu," lanjut Sasori pelan.

"Bohong, ah! Nggak mungkin! Kau masih anak kecil gitu!" protes Naruto nggak percaya.

"Biar anak kecil, aku ini jenius loh," kata Sasori dengan hidung memanjang.

"Lagian ibuku berhenti mencuri 17 tahun yang lalu! Jangan sembarangan!" lanjut Naruto protes.

"Di Jepang iya, tapi tidak di luar negeri," sanggah Sasori lagi. Naruto sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Memang benar, ibunya sangat sering pergi bermain ke luar negeri (sebetulnya buat kabur dari Fugaku yang sudah melihat wajah Kyuubi di balik topengnya) sampai Naruto jarang bertemu denganya. Bahkan saat dia berada pada masa pelatihan untuk jadi Kyuubi yang berikutnya, bukan ibunya sendiri yang melatihnya jadi pencuri. Naruto nggak pernah tanya kenapa ibunya sangat jarang ada di rumah meski rada penasaran, tapi masa' sih saat itu dia aktif mencuri di luar negeri?

"Tujuh belas tahun lalu, ibumu memang mundur, pensiun jadi pencuri ulung (yang mencuri untuk hobi dan ketegangan saja), tapi dia nggak berhenti menolong orang," lanjut Sasori sambil memejamkan matanya, membayangkan sosok wanita berambut merah api bertopeng rubah dengan baju ketat merah darah yang sangat elegan. "Dia wanita terbaik dan tercantik yang pernah aku temui," katanya terpesona. "Uzumaki Kushina…Kyuubi, wanita tanpa tanding. Tadinya aku hanya fans dari pencuri misterius itu dan bertekad menangkapnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Dia selalu menjadi obsesiku, tapi enam tahun lalu aku diselamatkan olehnya dan bersumpah akan membantunya dalam menjalankan misinya menolong orang,"

"Enam tahun lalu…berarti saat itu Kau baru 11 tahun?" tanya Naruto masih belum bisa percaya sambil mengrenyitkan dahinya.

"Yep, tapi waktu itu aku sudah lulus S1 bidang psikologi di Cambridge, dan terlibat kasus penculikan dan pencurian yang melibatkan Kyuubi. Saat itu Kyuubi hendak mencuri barang dari seorang penculik (benda yang akan dicuri itu milik korban penculikan yang jadi klien Kyuubi) dan kasusnya makin rumit karena waktu itu si penculik menganggap aku targetnya (saat itu aku masih 11 tahun, dan dikira target yang akan diculiknya). Waktu itu kasunya betul-betul bahaya dan memusingkan. Waktu si penculik sadar aku bukan targetnya, ia hendak membungkam mulutku. Untung Kyuubi datang dan menolongku (dengan asumsi aku adalah korban) dan mengembalikan aku ke rumah. Lalu tanpa sengaja aku melihat wajahnya dan seketika itu pula aku jatuh hati," kata Sasori bercerita dengan ekspresi berbunga-bunga.

Naruto melihatnya dengan wajah pucat yang aneh. Ketemu lagi sama penggila ibunya. Entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa ayahnya juga sejenis dengan orang ini.

"Aku mengejar-ngejarnya terus, memaksanya menerimaku jadi partnernya sampai ia menyerah. Setelah berbulan-bulan mencampuri misinya, akhirnya dia menerimaku dengan syarat aku nggak boleh membahayakan diriku sendiri. Betapa baiknya dia…. Aku sih senang saja karena akhirnya bisa beguna untuk dewi penyelamatku. Aku punya akses ke kepolisian dan universitas, jadi aku bisa membantunya mencari informasi, dan membantunya kabur dengan memusingkan polisi dengan info palsu. Lalu membuat kasus tentangnya nggak pernah diberitakan secara luas," jelas Sasori ringan.

"Begitu…," Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama. Meskipun dia masih ragu dan belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya, Sasori sepertinya nggak bohong. Naruto diajarkan cara membaca air muka dan suara orang, dan ekspresi Sasori serta suaranya…sama sekali nggak dibuat-buat.

"Tapi…yang membuatku begitu terpikat oleh ibumu itu…bukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan curi-mencuri," lanjut Sasori dengan suara pelan dan tenang. Ekspresinya sangat lembut, membuat Naruto sedikit terpesona. "Kushina-san…, ibumu…, dia sangat menyayangiku seperti menyayangi anaknya sendiri," kata Sasori pelan.

"Eh…?" Naruto agak kaget mendengarnya.

"Aku…kurang bisa mengingat orang tuaku karena mereka sudah meninggal saat aku masih bayi. Lalu sosok ibumu…entah sejak kapan mengisi kekosongan itu. Dia sering bercerita kalau dia punya putra yang sebaya denganku di Jepang," kata Sasori menjelaskan, "Lalu dia juga sering bilang kalau aku mirip dengan putranya dan dia selalu teringat tentangnya saat melihatku. Dia juga bilang kalau dia sangat menyayangiku dan menganggapku seperti puteranya sendiri," lanjutnya pelan. "Saat itu aku berjanji, kalau aku bisa bertemu dengan puteranya, aku akan membantunya juga. Aku akan jadi temanya dan selalu ada di sisinya sampai kapanpun," Sasori tersenyum pada Naruto, membuat wajah bocah berambut pirang itu memerah, entah karena malu atau karena sengang, atau mungkin keduanya.

Ibunya…tak sekalipun melupakanya meskipun mereka jarang bersama. Bahkan, ia mempersiapkan seorang sahabat yang kelak akan membantunya menyelesaikan masalah yang telah dibebankan kepadanya. Kalau saja saat ini ibunya masih hidup, dan Naruto bisa bertemu denganya sekali lagi saja, dia ingin berterima kasih padanya. Ia ingin berkata bahwa dia bersyukur dilahirkan olehnya dan berkata…bahwa diapun sangat menyayanginya.

Kenangan tentang ibunya sangat sedikit bagi Naruto, tapi sekarang ia mengerti kenapa ia begitu sayang padanya. Ah…tangan Sasori yang kini ada di tanganya terasa begitu hangat seperti tangan ibunya. Ya, dia ingat…saat dia setengah sadar, ia merasa ibunya ada di dekatnya. Melalui kehangatan tangan Sasori, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan cinta ibunya yang diwariskan kepadanya.

Naruto tersenyum hangat dan menggengam tangan Sasori erat-erat. "Terima kasih, sudah bercerita tentang ibu, Sasori," kata Naruto senang.

"Karena itu, mulai sekarang, biarkan aku mendukungmu juga," kata Sasori ceria.

"Tentu, ah, tapi…aku harus mengabari Iruka dulu. Dia pasti khawatir karena aku nggak pulang beberapa…eh…seminggu?" Naruto coba mengingat-ingat yang dikatakan Sasori tadi.

"Ah, kalau soal Iruka tenang saja. Aku sudah menghubunginya, kok," kata Sasori kalem.

"Eh?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Segera setelah menemukanmu dalam keadaan sekarat, aku menghubungi Iruka untuk membantuku merawatmu," lanjut Sasori. "Habis…kan nggak mungkin aku bisa menyiapkan ruang operasi sendirian. Aku butuh asisten untuk itu aku panggil dia."

"Tunggu…dari mana Kau tahu Iruka punya lisensi kedokteran…? Lagian, Kau kenal Iruka?" tanya Naruto making kaget.

"Naruto-sama," tiba-tiba seseorang masuk dari pintu, mengejukan Naruto. Sasori cuma tersenyum kecil.

"Iruka!?" seru Naruto kaget.

"Oh…syukurlah, Anda sudah sadar!" Iruka segera berlari ke sisinya dan mengecek keadaanya. "Bagaimana lukanya? Apa sakit sekali? Demamnya? Apa Anda pusing? Mual? Apa Anda perlu sesuatu?" dan dia terus mengoceh dengan wajah sangat khawatir.

Bulir-bulir keringat langsung berjatuhan dari kepala Naruto. "A…aku sudah nggak apa-apa, kok…sungguh," katanya mencoba menengakan Iruka yang sudah berubah ke mode _ibu_ itu.

"Benarkah? Anda yakin?" tanya Iruka cemas.

"Benar…," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

"Naruto-sama…! Syukurlah, syukurlah Anda masih hidup—!" dan Iruka pun menangis karena lega sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto erat-erat dan menempelkanya di dahinya. Naruto hanya tersenyum hangat sembari menunggu Iruka menenangkan diri.

"Sudah tenang, Iruka?" Sasori menepuk punggung Iruka pelan dan membuatnya mengangkat wajah.

"Sasori-san…," Sasori mengeringkan air mata Iruka dan perlahan Iruka mengendurkan genggamanya dari tangan Naruto. "Terima kasih, sudah menolong Naruto-sama," kata Iruka sangat terharu.

"Kau juga banyak membantuku saat mengoperasinya. Jadi aku juga berterima kasih," kata Sasori. "Lagipula, sudah lama kita nggak ketemu, kan?" Sasori tersenyum.

"Jadi kalian memang saling kenal?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kami pernah bertemu beberapa kali. Terutama saat saya berkunjung ke Inggris untuk menemui ibu," kata Iruka.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya Kau berkata sesuatu padaku, Iruka. Jadinya aku nggak perlu kaget begini," kata Naruto agak sebal.

"Maaf, ini karena masalah misi ibu, dan beliau meminta saya merahasiakanya dari Anda yang saat itu masih kecil," kata Iruka pelan dengan wajah agak merasa bersalah.

"Ya, sudahlah…yang penting semuanya jadi cepat. Aku ingin Sasori masuk ke tim kita," kata Naruto. "Aku harus cepat-cepat sembuh, lalu sekali lagi—!" tiba-tiba Naruto teringat dan tersadar. "Ino…? Bagaimana dengan Ino!?" teriaknya tiba-tiba terlihat panik. "Aku—dia—! Aku harus segera mencarinya!" Naruto memaksa badanya untuk bangun dengan panik dan konan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa kemabli menyerangnya. "OW!"

"Hei, jangan bangun tiba-tiba!" cegah Sasori berusaha menahan Naruto. "Lukanya bisa terbuka lagi!"

'Tapi Ino—! Aku harus menolongnya! Dia—pink puma—!"

'Tenaglah, Ino masih hidup!" sela Sasori, mencoba menenangkan Naruto—yang berontak dan memperburuk keadaanya. Naruto tersentak ketika mendengarnya.

"Apa—?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Ino masih hidup. Dia selamat dan sekarang saat ini ada di rumah sakit," lanjut Sasori pelan.

"Sungguh…? Sungguhkah?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Serius. Dia selamat Naruto. Dia baik-baik saja," Sasori tersenyum. Saat itu Naruto nggak tahu harus menangis atau berteriak girang dan melompat, tapi yang ia tau sedetik kemudian dia sudah menangis, meraung-raung karena lega di lengan Sasori yang memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Syukurlah…, syukurlah dia selamat…! Dia hidup…!" desah Naruto di tengah isak tangisnya.

Sasori tersenyum dan mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Iya…syukurlah dia masih hidup…." Air mata Iruka menetes lagi. Baru kali ini dia melihat tuanya menangis lagi sekeras itu, tapi untunglah dia menangis karena lega dan senang. Sebab…terakhir kali ia menangis sekeras itu adalah ketika ibunya pulang…dalam keadaan telah berpulang ke sisi-Nya.

Naruto butuh waktu beberapa saat sampai ia tenang kembali, dan begitu tenang, mukanya langsung terbakar merah karena malu. Sudah lama dia nggak menangis seperti itu dan saat menangis begitu, dia harus dilihat oleh teman yang baru saja menjadi sahabat baiknya. Rasanya malu sekali sampai dia nggak berani menatap wajah Sasori. Sasori sih cuma tersenyum-senyum senang karena bisa melihat wajah imut Naruto ketika menangis dan malu-malu seperti sekarang.

Iruka tersenyum salah tingkah dan menawarkan untuk membuat minum. Nggak enak juga, sih, meninggalkan majikanya saat dia tengah malu setengah mati, tapi dia nggak mau merusak suasana antara dua orang itu, jadi dia undeur diri untuk memberi kesempatan mereka berdiskusi lagi.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan setelah Iruka meninggalkan mereka, dan karena Naruto nggak senang situasi seperti itu, ia memberankan diri buka mulut lagi meski wajahnya masih memerah dan matanya masih agak sembab. "Jadi Ino selamat…," katanya ringan sembari tersenyum. "Keajaiban ternyata ada juga…."

"Sebetulnya, Naruto, itu bukan keajaiban," kata Sasori pelan. Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran. "Sejak awal, aku punya firasat bakal ada kejadian buruk (karena kita berurusan dengan Ookami), jadi aku ada di sana atas permintaan seseorang," lanjutnya.

"Seseorang…?" tanya Naruto nggak paham.

"Aku nggak bisa memberitahumu siapa orang itu, tapi percayalah dia bukan orang jahat. Dia memintaku mengawasi Ino dan membantunya kalau terjadi sesuatu," kata Sasori ringan. "Aku ada di sana ketika ledakan terjadi dan menolong Ino tepat sebelum dia terhantam reruntuhan. Aku sempat khawatir juga padamu, tapi kalau itu Kyuubi, aku percaya Kau akan selamat," kata Sasori lagi.

"Jadi sejak awal Kau udah nyadar kalau aku adalah Kyuubi?" tanya Naruto memucat dengan pandangan nggak percaya.

"Maaf, aku nggak langsung bilang. Habis…aku mau menggodamu sedikit. Kau lucu banget sih, kalau digoda," kata Sasori mencoba menahan tawa.

"Dasar…, tapi kok Kau bisa tau?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ah…soalnya Kau nggak berubah. Aku punya fotomu waktu masih kecil. Ibumu memberikanya padaku dan kusimpan terus. Jadi aku langsung tau Kau Kyuubi begitu melihatmu di kelas," jawab Sasori sambil meringis.

"Dasar genit," kata Naruto pelan dengan wajah memerah. Sasori tertawa mendengarnya.

"Lalu…Ino di rumah sakit, tapi gimana dengan orang tua angkatnya?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Aku sudah menghubungi mereka dan pihak kepolisian, dan menjelaskan bahwa dia terlibat kasus peledkan itu secara tak sengaja dan jadi salah satu korban. Banyak korban luka soalnya, jadi nggak ada yang curiga. Aku juga sudah menghapus jejak kalau dia terlibat langsung, jadi Kau nggak usah khawatir," lanjut Sasori.

Naruto menghela nafas lega mendengarnya. "Tunggu, menghapus jejak…? Jangan-jangan…Pink Puma-nya…?" Naruto sadar.

"Betul, Pink-Puma sudah diselamatkan dan sudah dipegang oleh orang yang seharusnya memegangnya," kata Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi…!" Naruto benar-benar kaget.

"Pink Puma sudah sampai ke tempat Sakura-hime dengan selamat," lanjut si rambut merah agak bangga.

"Jadi Sakura…sudah tahu, ya, tentang semuanya?" tanya Naruto betul-betul nggak sangka. Sasori mengagguk. "Tentang In dan tentang dirinya?" Sasori mengagguk lagi. "Kau memberi tahunya?"

Sasori menggeleng pelan. "Kak Luna yang memberi tahu Sakura," katanya, "dan dia yang menyerahkan permata itu padanya secara langsung."

"Kak Luna…?! Kok—!" Naruto tambah kaget dengan hal itu.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan cewek itu, Naruto. Dia tahu segala hal tentang Kyuubi dan sejarah benda-benda kuno. Untung saja dia penggemarmu, kalau nggak, Kau bakal sudah ada di penjara sekarang," lanjut Sasori salah tingkah.

"Jadi Kak Luna tahu aku ini Kyuubi!?" Naruto memasang wajah horor yang shok dan pucat.

"Kurasa dia tahu, karena waktu aku mau membawa Ino ke rumah sakit, dia tanya apa aku melihatmu," lanjut Sasori.

"Gawat deh…kalau sebanyak ini orang yang tau identitas Kyuubi, nggak guna dia jadi pencuri misterius, dong!" protes Naruto. Sasori cuma tertawa mendengarnya. Naruto melihat ke arah Sasori dengan pandangan berterima kasih. "Terima kasih banyak," kata Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Sasori kaget. "Tanpa sadar aku banyak merepotkan Sasori. Aku nggak tau mesti gimana kalau Kau nggak menyokongku diam-diam," lanjutnya lagi. "Terima kasih banyak…."

Sasori tersenyum. "Kan kita partner," katanya senang.

"Yeah, partner," lanjut Naruto makin senang.

"Lalu…soal Ookami…," kata Sasori tiba-tiba teringat dan mendadak dia jadi serius. "Kabarnya…jasadnya nggak ditemukan."

"Eh?"

"Ada yang mengambilnya…atau…dia masih hidup dan melarikan diri…."

**End of Chapter 10**

**Bersambung…

* * *

  
**

**A/N: **Maaf, ya, lama sekali baru apdet, tapi akhirnya bisa diapdet juga. Nah, luna udah membuka rahasia Sasori di capter ini dan senang juga kalau Sasori jadi teman. Tapi sayang, Ookami juga menghilang? Entah gimana nasibnya. Yang jelas Ino masih hidup dan Sakura sadar tentang siapa dirinya. Setelah ini luna bakal mencoba mengungkap rahasia hubungan Ookami dan Kyuubi generasi sebelumnya dan rahasia besar di balik kematian Ibu Naruto! Jangan lewatkan edisi selanjutnya, ya! Oya, jangan lupa komen kalian ya! Soalnya kalau nggak dipaksa, luna nggak bisa mikir ide selanjutnya, ni! Jadi paksa luna apdet lewat review kalian, ok!?

Jaa, sampai jumpa di chapter lanjut, para pembaca tersayang,

Lunaryu~~~


	12. Kyuubi's Past and Present

**A/N: **Yahoo! Ketemu lagi dengan Luna-chi dan Naruto di cerita ini! Jadi—meski agak telat, kita mulai saja apdet cerita ini, yah! Let see…sebelumnya makasih banyak buat review-review yang SUPER dari para pembaca! Luna seneng banget ngebacanya! Nggak bisa dibales semua sih…dan sorry banget soal mistipo yang luar biasa banyak itu T_T Padahal luna yakin udah ngecek. Apa karena ngantuk jadi kelewatan ya…? Anyway, Luna nggak mau basa-basi kelamaan deh! Langsung ajah! Chapter 11…ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan karakternya punya Kishimoto-sensei, ide tentang pencuri misterius dan detektif datang dari DNAngel-nya Yukiru Sugisaki dan Conan-nya Aoyama Gosho**

**Warning: **_bahasa kasar, oOC-ness, shounen ai (SasuNaru—main, yang lain cuma tambahan ajah…)

* * *

  
_

**The Legend of Nine Tails Phantom Thief**

**Chapter 11: **_**Kyuubi's Past and Present**_

"Jasad Ookami…menghilang katamu?" tanya Naruto sangat kaget. "Apa maksudmu ada yang mengambilnya?" lanjut si bocah pirang itu dengan tatapan nggak ngerti.

Sasori terdiam sesaat, berpikir, mempertimbangkan apa baik kalau dia mengungkap hal itu. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian Sasori memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya. "Seperti kataku tadi, ini hanya kemungkinan. Mungkin dia masih hidup atau ada yang mengambil jasadnya."

"Makanya…apa maksud kemungkinan kedua itu?" tanya Naruto lagi, masih sangat penasaran.

"Bagaimana ya…, aku nggak ada bukti konkret sih, tapi ada rumor kalau Ookami bekerja di bawah suatu organisasi," kata Sasori serius, tapi kurang yakin.

"Organisasi?" Naruto menaikan alis matanya dengan heran.

"Dan organisasi ini bukan organisasi sembarangan…. Organisasi ini cukup besar untuk mempengaruhi pemerintahan sebuah negara…dan banyak terlibat dalam pemerintahan negara lain. Kalau memang dugaanku benar, kalau memang organisasi itu yang ada di belakang Ookami…, bisa jadi kita akan melawan _dunia_, Naruto. Dan aku betul-betul berharap kalau dugaan ini sangat salah," lanjut Sasori seraya menggigit bibir dengan khawatir.

Naruto menelan ludah. "Segitu berbahayanya organisasi itu?" tanya Naruto tegang. Sasori mengangguk, serius sampai rasanya mematikan. Naruto menutup matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskanya dan membuka matanya dengan yakin lagi. "Apa Kau bisa memberitahu nama organisasi itu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasori menggeleng kepalanya dengan khawatir. "Kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus. Aku belum punya bukti," tanggapnya ragu.

"Tapi bisa jadi petunjuk," bantah Naruto. "Kalau dia memang masih hidup, bukanya Ookami harus diburu dan ditangkap? Dia penjahat yang sadis. Dunia nggak akan tenang kalau dia masih berkeliaran. Bagaimana kalau dia berulah lagi?" Naruto beralasan.

Sasori menggeleng lagi. "Naruto, kalau dia memang di bawah perintah organisasi ini, jangankan ditangkap, kita nggak akan bisa melacaknya," lanjut Sasori. "Kalau dia masih hidup dan melapor ke organisasi, bisa jadi kita yang akan diburu oleh mereka," kata Sasori. "Untuk sementara, sebaiknya Kau sembunyi dulu setahun atau dua tahun, sampai kita yakin nggak ada yang mengincarmu, baru Kau beraksi lagi," saran Sasori.

"Jangan ngaco! Kau pikir berapa orang yang bakal kesulitan kalau aku absen selama itu!? Menolong itu nggak bisa menunggu tau!" protes Naruto.

"Tapi Naruto, organisasi ini berbahaya! Kau bisa mati kalau terlibat dengan mereka!" bantah Sasori mulai emosi.

"Tapi Kau juga nggak punya bukti kalau Ookami masih hidup dan melapor ke mereka, kan!?"

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali! Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu juga, gimana aku bisa bertanggung jawab pada Kushina-san!?"

"Juga?" tanya Naruto sesaat setelah mendengar teriakan Sasori barusan. Sasori tersadar dan kontan menutup mulutnya dengan tampang kaget. "Apa maksud 'juga' barusan, Sasori?" Naruto menatap Sasori, meminta penjelasan.

Sasori nggak bisa menghindar dari tatapan tajam Naruto dan menghela nafas, menggeleng kepalanya lagi. "Seharusnya aku nggak ngomong apa-apa…."

"Sasori—!" Naruto menyipitkan matanya dengan tatapan serius yang mengancam.

"Baiklah, oke, aku bakal ngomong," tanggap Sasori sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan frustrasi. "Nggak ibu nggak anak, sama saja…," lanjutnya sembari menghela nafas panjang. "Ini soal ibumu, Naruto," kata Sasori memulai. Naruto kontan menegakan badanya, mendengarkan Sasori baik-baik. "Sebelum dia meninggal, _kebetulan _dia tengah berurusan dengan organisasi ini," kata Sasori, "-dan _kebetulan_ juga dia berurusan dengan Ookami di saat yang sama. Kau paham maksudku?" Sasori melihat Naruto dengan tampang cemas.

Naruto mencoba meletakan kedua fakta itu dalam satu pikiran. "Maksudmu…itu bukan kebetulan?" tanya Naruto paham.

"Itulah, aku hanya menebak. Soalnya keduanya _terlalu kebetulan_," kata Sasori. "Aku sudah mencoba menarik simpul yang menghubungkan dia dan organisasi itu, tapi nggak pernah ada bukti nyata. Ini hanya bukti situasi, tapi apa nggak aneh dengan rekor kejahatan seperti itu, Ookami bisa membersihkan jejaknya dengan terlalu sempurna? Kalau nggak ada bantuan dari sesuatu yang BESAR di belakangnya…nggak mungkin dia bisa menghilang dengan sempurna begitu!" kata Sasori kesal. "Sudah begitu…semua polisi yang mengejar Ookami mengalami kematian yang tragis," Sasori mulai berjalan bolak-balik dengan wajah kesal dan cemas ambil menggigit ibu jarinya. "Sudah nggak terhitung jumlah polisi yang jadi korban…oya…aku lupa memberi tahu kalau salah satu polisi yang jadi korban Ookami adalah salah seorang Uchiha," Kata Sasori sangat kesal.

Naruto membelalakan matanya karena itu. "Apa…?!" tanyanya dengan sangat kaget.

"Kalau nggak salah namanya…Uchiha Fugaku, dan dia adalah teman baik Kushina-san," lanjut Sasori lagi. Entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya sangat marah. "Kalau diingat-ingat lagi…gara-gara itu juga Kushina-san jadi naik darah dan dia jadi kurang hati-hati—! Karena tengah dikuasai amarah, Kushina-san memperlihatkan celah. Ookami melihat hal itu dan nggak menyia-nyiakanya—! Makanya dia berhasil mendorong Kushina-san dari tebing itu—!!"

Naruto nggak tahu mesti ngomong apa saat ia mendengar hal itu. Ookami membunuh ibunya. Ya, itu sudah jelas, tapi Uchiha…? Lebih lagi…Uchiha Fugaku? Bukankah itu…nama ayah Sasuke?

_Jadi…saat Sasuke bilang ayahnya meninggal dalam tugas itu…adalah saat dia mengejar Ookami? Jadi…orang membunuh ibu dan yang membunuh ayah Sasuke…adalah si bangsat itu—!?_

Naruto menggertakan giginya dengan sangat emosi. Ia mencengkeram selimut di tanganya erat-erat sampai terasa sakit. "Sialan—!!" Naruto benar-benar marah sekarang. Emosinya membuncah bagai magma yang siap meledak dari mulut volcano dan dia nggak ngerti mesti dikemanakan amarahnya itu. "SIALAAAAAN!!" teriaknya sangat emosi.

Sasori sangat kaget mendengar teriakan penuh amarah dari bocah yang biasanya ceria itu. Air mata sekali lagi berkumpul di kelopak mata Naruto, Sasori bisa melihatnya, tapi mungkin air mata itu bukan rasa sedih atau lega. Air mata itu adalah lambang kemurkaan Naruto pada orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian ibunya…dan mungkin atas kematian Fugaku juga.

Sasori melihat Naruto yang begitu marah itu dengan wajah sedih. Mungkin seharusnya dia nggak menceritakan hal ini, tapi Naruto berhak mengetahuinya. Kushina-san adalah ibunya dan dia sangat sayang pada wanita itu. Wajar kalau Naruto semarah ini.

"Apa Kau ingin aku melanjutkan cerita ini, Naruto?" tanya Sasori hari-hati.

Naruto menutup wajahnya dan terdiam beberapa saat dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Seteleh mencoba menenangkan diri beberapa saat, ia menurunkan tanganya lagi dan berkata dengan suara gemetar, "Tolong lanjutkan…." Amarahnya belum sepenuhnya reda.

Sasori menunggu waktu beberapa saat sebelum ia mulai bercerita lagi. Nggak ada artinya kalau dia bercerita tapi batin Naruto masih berkecamuk dengan amarahnya, jadi dia memberi Naruto sedikit waktu untuk menghadapinya. "Baiklah, aku akan mulai lagi," katanya pelan. Naruto mengangguk dan sekarang melihat ke arah Sasori dengan tatapan serius. Sasori mengangguk juga. Yakin kalau Naruto sudah ada di sana dan siap mendengarkanya algi.

"Ibumu mulai berurusan dengan Ookami dan organisasi ini saat mulai beredar isu bahwa _RAINBOW_ atau permata tujuh rupa sudah dilepas oleh pemilik terakhirnya, keturunan terkahir Raja Solomon, dan menjadi ajang perebutan di negara-negara di dunia ini," kata Sasori.

"Permata…tujuh rupa…!?" Naruto membelalakan mata saat mendengarnya. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? Permata itu maksudnya…_RAINBOW_ yang desas-desusnya merupakan permata legendaris peninggalan daratan mistik ATLANTIS!?" Naruto benar-benar shok mendengarnya. Bulu kuduknya sampai berdiri semua.

"Ya, bayangkan saja. Tujuh permata itu semuanya dilepas begitu saja. Di dunia seniman, nggak…bukan hanya di dunia seniman sebetulnya, di dunia ini Kau tahu betapa berharganya tujuh permata itu? Mendapatkan satu saja dari mereka akan membuat orang kaya seumur hidup, tapi bukan hanya itu yang menakutkan dari legenda permata itu. Permata itu adalah milik Kerajaan Atlantis, yang terkenal dengan elixir-nya yang bisa membuat orang yang meminumnya imortal, hidup abadi selamanya. Kabarnya, permata itu adalah kunci untuk membuka rahasia elixir kerajaan Atlantis. Kau mengerti kan? Keributan macam apa yang terjadi di luar sana saat itu terjadi?" Sasori menjelaskan.

Naruto menelan ludah lagi dengan susah payah. Shoknya masih terlalu kental."Aku pernah dengar…meski belum pernah melihat aslinya, keindahan permata itu nggak tertandingi, lebih indah dari Snow Diamond, dan lebih berkharisma dari Pink Puma. Permata tingkat S yang nggak ada bandinganya." Naruto mengangguk.

"Benar…ditambah legendanya, siapa yang nggak mau mengincarnya? Karena keributan yang hampir memecah perang dunia itulah, Kyuubi merasa terpanggil untuk ambil bagian. Dia mencari informasi tentang permata-permata itu sampai bisa memperoleh tiga di antara tujuh," kata Sasori.

"Ibu berhasil mendapatkanya!?" Naruto sangat kaget dengan itu.

"Ya…_Water Diamond_ (Aquamarine), _Fire Diamond_ (Rubby), _Wood Diamond_ (Emerald). Tiga permata itu yang berhasil diamankan oleh ibumu. Lalu sisanya…_Earth Diamond_, dan tiga permata _Sky Diamond_: _Thunder, Sun, _dan_ Cloud_ belum berhasil ditemukan atau…sudah didapatkan oleh _organisasi_ dan Ookami." Lanjut Sasori serius.

Naruto memandang sasori dengan wajah pucat. "Lalu…apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Organisasi mengetahui kalau Kyuubi mengincar permata itu juga dan mereka memburunya dengan mengirim Ookami untuk mengambil permata-permata itu darinya," kata Sasori sambil menggertakan giginya. "Tapi…ini hanya tebakanku saja dari percakapan terakhir Kushina-san dan Ookami yang berhasil kutangkap," lanjutnya.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Naruto.

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya. "Lebih baik Kau nggak mendengarnya, Naruto," kata Sasori sambil mengalihkan wajah. "Yang jelas percakapan itu bukan untuk anak di bawah umur. Aku saja masih muak kalau mengingatnya," kata Sasori memasang tampang jijik.

"Dia melecehkan ibuku ya?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang siap menghajar sesuatu. Sasori menghela nafas kesal. "Dasar pencuri mesum kurang ajar!" kata Naruto emosi lagi.

"Intinya—," sela Sasori lagi, "Ookami _diperintahkan_ untuk menyingkirkan Kyuubi. Garis bawahi kata 'diperintahkan.' Makanya aku berasumsi ada organisasi di belakang Ookami dan satu-satunya organisasi yang bisa memerintah pencuri arogan seperti Ookami hanya ada satu," Sasori menelan ludah, mempersiapkan diri membuka rahasi terbesar abad ini.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto nggak sabar.

"Nama organisasi kriminal ini adalah…AKATSUKI."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sepulang sekolah, Shikamaru, Shino, dan Kiba menjalankan rencana mereka pagi itu. Mereka betul-betul ke rumah Sasori, atau lebih tepatnya mengunjungi hotel tempat Sasori tinggal. Kiba kelihatan bersemangat dan penasaran. Shino…nggak kelihatan gimana-gimana. Sedangkan Shikamaru…dia berniat membongkar apa pun itu yang disembunyikan Sasori.

Jujur…Shikamaru masih nggak terima perlakukan Sasori Minggu lalu. Yah, bukan berarti dia ingat karena dia _ketiduran_, tapi samar-samar dia tahu kalau Sasori melakukan sesuatu di belakangnya selagi dia nggak sadarkan diri, dan rasa ingin tahunya mengganggunya, _sangat_ mengganggunya.

Ketiga bocah itu berjalan bersama dengan Kiba yang mengoceh soal berita-berita terbarunya sola Kyuubi, Shino yang diam saja entah mendengarkan atau nggak dan Shikamaru yang merencanakan sesuatu di kepalanya.

"Jadi sampai akhir kasus terakhir Kyuubi ini masih jadi misteri…meski Uchiha Itachi sudah mengkonfirmasi kalau musuh terakhir mereka sebetulnya bukan Kyuubi tapi penjahat sadis bernama Ookami. Nasib Kyuubi setelah ledakan itu masih belum diketahui, sih, katanya. Semoga dia baik-baik saja, ya…." Lanjut Kiba dengan wajah sedikit cemas.

Shno menaikan alis matanya saat mendengar nada cemas Kiba. "Kau ada hati sama pencuri itu." Kata Shino pelan, dan itu bukan pertanyaan.

"Bu-," wajah Kiba langsung merah padam. "Bukan gitu! Kau tahu nggak sudah berulang kali Kyuubi mencuri, tapi dia nggak pernah melukai orang lain! Dia itu pencuri yang patut dihormati, lho! Tanya saja Hinata-chan! Dia bilang Kyuubi sangat baik hati dan penyayang! Dia orang baik!" protes Kiba panik dengan wajah masih panas.

"Orang baik yang mencuri untuk hidup," Shino memutar bola matanya di balik kaca mata hitamnya.

Kiba langsung kesal dengan itu. "Hei!" dia menunjuk Shino dengan pandangan menuduh. "Dia mencuri untuk orang lain! Jangan mengejeknya dan menyamakanya dengan pencuri biasa!" terik Kiba nggak terima.

"Fakta dia mencuri dari orang lain tetap nggak berubah, kan?" lanjut shino dengan nada keras kepala. Kiba langsung perotes balik dengan berisik yang membuat Shikamaru menyesal membawa bocah tukang ribut itu serta.

_Entah kenapa Shino jadi akif bicara dan komentar kalau ada Kiba di sebelahnya…. Hebat juga Kiba bisa berergumen dengan Shino begitu. Mungkin dia benar-benar cocok jadi wartawan kelak. Dia pandai memancing emosi orang sependiam apa pun, sih…. __Hinata saja bersedia dia wawancarai secara eksklusif setelah insiden Kyuubi di kediaman Hyuuga…._—pikir Shikamaru seraya menghela nafas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketiga sahabat itu sampai di depan sebuah hotel bintang tiga yang cukup bagus. Papan nama hotel menggantung di tiang dekat jalan masuknya, dan tulisan merah bata di papan itu menyebutkan nama : Hotel Shandia.

Shikamaru melihat ke arah bangunan _orange_ bertingkat enam itu seraya memicingkan matanya. Shino dan Kiba turut melihatnya.

"Di sini, ya?" tanya Kiba kembali ke mode penasaranya.

"Iya," jawab Shikamaru singkat sebelum melangkah mendekati bangunan itu. Shino dan Kiba mengikuti di belakangnya tanpa biacara. Tiba-tiba saja suasanan menegang.

Mereka masuk ke hotel dan bicara pada penjaga lobi yang menyapa mereka dengan ramah. Shikamaru juga bretemu penjaga lobi itu dan menceritakan maksud kedatangan mereka.

"Baiklah. Kamar nomor 027, silakan," kata wanita berseragam itu dengan senyum seraya menunjuk lorong sebelah kiri.

Shikamaru dan kawan-kawan mengangguk. Lalu mereka pergi ke arah itu. Setelah mereka menghilang dari pandangan, si penjaga lobi kem bali ke mejanya dan mengambil telpon. Ia menekan nomor di tuts telepon dan nadanya tersambung ke ponsel Sasori.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Akat…suki?_

Suara dering ponsel mengejutkan kedua bocah yang tengah seru berbincang itu. "Ah..sori," kata Sasori agak terperanjat merasakan getaran di kantung jins nya. Ia membalikan badan, merogoh kantongnya, dan mengangkat HP-nya. "Halo," katanya.

"Sasori-sama, ada pengunjung untuk Anda," kata wanita di lobi.

Sasori langsung merubah rona wajahnya jadi serius. "Siapa?" tanyanya tegang.

"Teman-teman Anda dari SMA Konoha, katanya," lanjut wanita itu hati-hati.

Sasori menghela nafas. "Apa sih…cuma mereka , ya. Oke, aku akan menerimanya. Thanks sudah memberi tahu." Sasori tersenyum.

"Sama-sama," kata wanita itu balik dari telpon, lalu nadanya terputus.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Naruto pelan dan waspada.

"Nggak…, cuma teman-teman yang khawatir karena aku absen seminggu," kata Sasori sambil meringis senang. "Aku akan menemani mereka dulu. Kau istirahat saja di sini. Aku akan panggil Iruka supaya Kau bisa ngobrol denganya," kata Sasori sambil berjalan ke pintu. "Soal Akatsuki…aku akan coba cari info lebih jauh. Kau tenang saja, ya." Sasori tersenyum sebelum dia menutup pintu kamar perawatan Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan memutuskan untuk berbaring lagi pelan-pelan. Ia pejamkan matanya dan berpikir sejenak. _Aku masih kaget…. Ternyata…ibu punya cerita petualangan seperti itu…. Ah, aku ingin sekali mendengar lebih banyak tentang ibu! Coba aku ikut ibu ke luar negeri dan ikut berpetualang—, mungkin aku bisa menjadi bagian dalam cerita itu—!_

Naruto membuka mata dan menatap langit-langit dalam diam. Ia menghela nafas, mencoba mengingat-ingat wajah ibunya yang tengah tersenyum bahagia. _Aku ingin melihat wajah ibu yang gembira lagi…._—bisik batinya seraya memejamkan mata lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong…teman-teman yang dimaksud Sasori tadi siapa ya?" tanya Naruto rada penasaran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasori keluar dari ruangan bawah tanah dan langsung ke lift barang yang terhubung langsung ke dapur karyawan, tepat di samping kamarnya. Badanya yang kecil dan ringan itu bukan masalah untuk diangkat oleh lift barang yang terbatas untuk berat 60 kg. Ia sampai di dapur sebelum Shikamaru dan kawan-kawan sampai ke kamarnya. Buru-buru ia masuk ke kamarnya sendiri dan sedikit membuatnya berantakan.

Ia gantu baju dengan piama dan dengan sedikit bahan kimia, dia bisa membuat dirinya tampak sedang sakit. Ia naik ke tempat tidur dan menarik selimut sampai ke dagunya. Lalu…dia menunggu hingga ada bunyi bel di kamarnya dengan santai.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bel pun berbunyi. Sasori pura-pura batuk dan membuat nafasnya terengah sedikit. Ia turun dari tempat tindur dengan tampang kusut dan badan lemah, kaki diseret sedikit ke pintu. "Uhuk-uhuk, siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak (entah gimana dia bisa membuat suaranya seperti orang yang sedang kena flu).

Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Shino menaikan alis mata mereka bersamaan mendengar suara serak dari kamar. "Akasuna, ini aku, Shikamaru," jawab Shikamaru agak keras. Sasori membuka lubang intip dan mengecek. Wajahnya kelihatan capek dan matanya sembab. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shikamaru agak cemas melihat wajah temanya itu.

"Ah…aku sedang flu. Lebih baik kalian nggak terlalu dekat, nanti tertular," lanjutnya sambil terbatuk-batuk lagi dan matanya umuai berair karena hidungnya gatal.

"Jangan begitu. Kau sudah sakit seminggu, kan? Sudah ke dokter?" tanya Kiba menimpali dari belakang Shikamaru.

"Suara itu…ah, Kiba, ya? Kau datang juga menjenguku? Wah, senangnya," kata Sasori agak tersenyum. Wajah Kiba agak memerah mendengarnya.

"Ki-kita kan teman, wajar dong kalau kami rada cemas," kata Kiba sedikit terbata-bata.

"Thanks, teman…tapi aku nggak papa. Lebih baik kalian pulang supaya nggak tertular. Flu yang ini menular banget nih," kata Sasori membujuk.

"Biar cuma flu, bahaya lho kalau nggak diobati," kata Shino dari belakang Kiba.

Sasori terdiam sesaat sebelum dia berkata, "Barusan…Aburame?" tanyanya nggak percaya.

_Kenapa yang datang orang-orang yang pintar cari info semua y__a? Jangan-jangan mereka tahu aku sedang menyembunyikan Naruto…. Apa mereka sudah nyadar identitas Kyuubi?_—pikir Sasori heran.

Si bocah berambut merah terbatuk-batuk lagi. "Aburame…nggak sangka Kau bakal datang juga," kata Sasori pelan.

"Mulai was-was, ya, Sasori?" tanya Shino pelan dan sumpah, Sasori melihat sunggingan senyum aneh di wajah Shino barusan.

_Mungkin Nara curiga karena minggu kemarin dia ketiduran di kamarku…jadi dia cerita ke Shino dan mereka mencurigai sesuatu. Yah, waktu itu aku nggak ada pilihan kecuali menidurkan Nara. Aku mesti siap-siap untuk mem-back up Kyuubi sih…._—pikir Sasori sambil menghela nafas panjang. _Mungkin sebaiknya aku membiarkan mereka masuk dan memeriksa sepuas mereka sampai kecurigaan mereka hilang._

"Ya iyalah, aku mesti was-was…nanti kalian tertular betul lho," kata Sasori pelan dan lemah. "Tapi kalau kalian nggak takut flu, aku bisa apa?" katanya lagi seraya tertawa ringan, lalu dia menutup lubang pengintip dan membuka kunci pintunya. "Silakan masuk," katany sambl tersenyum.

Sasori mundur dan membiarkan teman-temanya masuk ke kamarnya yang rada berantakan karena nggak dibereskan selama dia sakit dengan kalimat '_maaf menggangu_'. Sasori kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan duduk di kasur. "Kalian ingin minum sesuatu?" tawar Sasori.

"Biar aku yang bikin," Shikamari menawarkan balik. "Kau ingin apa, Akasuna?" tanyanya.

"Eh, kenapa jadi repot-repot, sih? Kan aku yang tuan rumah," kata Sasori rada nggak enak.

"Kau lagi sakit. Istirahat saja," jawab Shikamaru pelan sambil berjalan ke lemari suplai Sasori. "Aku pinjam cangkirnya," katanya sambil membuka lemari bagian bawah.

Sasori mendesah pelan. _Nggak segan-segan, ya…?_ Lalu dia menoleh ke arah Shino yang sejak tadi diam saja menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam di balik kaca mata hitamnya. Sedangkan Kiba sudah mulai berceloteh sambil menjelajah kamar Sasori.

"Thanks sudah menjenguk, Aburame," kata Sasori pelan sambil tersenyum. Dia nggak terlalu senang dengan bocah serius berambut hitam itu sebetulnya. Penciumanya tajam banget sih. Dia orang nomor satu selain Nara yang ingin dia hindari. Nara, biarpun rada pemalas, dia itu jenius. Pikiranya juga tajam dan ahli strategi pula. Mungkin mereka tengah merencanakan sesuatu buat membuka kedoknya.

"Nggak, aku cuma tertarik karena cerita Shikamaru soal dia nggak ingat apa-apa setelah keiduran di sini," jawab Shini ringan.

_Sudah kuduga…. Lagian, kok jujur banget sih, orang ini?_—pikir Sasori rada terancam.

"Oya? Mungkin dia kecapean. Kadang-kadang otak manusia tiba-tiba masuk ke mode istirahat di saat yang nggak terduga setelah begadang kan?" kata Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkin juga," kata Shino sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Di rak-rak buku Sasori terpajang buku-buku tebal bersampul gelap dan berbahasa Inggris yang kelihatan berat dan sulit. "Kau suka buku-buku yang _berat_ ya?" tanya Shino.

"Hobi," kata Sasori.

"Oh…hobi. Ok. Psikologi Kejahatan?" tanya Shino lagi.

_O-orang yang nyusahin!_—pikir Sasori sebal.

"Yah…sebetulnya aku lompat kelas di luar negeri," kata Sasori malu-malu, nggak pengen bohong soal dirinya lebih jauh.

"Oh?" Kiba juga mendengar yang barusan. "Bagus! Wawancara eksklusif tentang Sasori! Idola cewek-cewek SMA Konoha yang baru! Ceritakan lebih banyak tentangmu, Sasori!" kata bocah berambut hitam itu dengan ceria seraya mendekat ke arah Sasori sambil mengangkat buku infonya dan bolpen dengan semangat.

Sasori tertawa salah tingkah. "Kiba menarik, ya?" katanya memuji, Kiba kontan memerah mendengarnya.

"Kenapa memanggil Kiba dengan nama kecil dan kami dengan nama keluarga?" tanya Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekat mereka lagi dengan empat cangkir kopi di tatakan.

"Eh, habis…Kiba memanggilku dengan nama kecil juga, dan kalian dengan nama keluarga, jadi aku hanya mengikuti. Bukanya ada kebiasaan di Jepang baru boleh memanggil dengan nama kecil kalau sudah diizinkan?" tanya Sasori kurang yakin.

"Yah, nggak sepenuhnya salah sih," komentar Shino pelan.

"Bukan begitu, Sasori. Nama panggilan menunjukan keakraban. Kalau baru saja kenal memang pakai nama keluarga, tapi biar cepat akrab, kita langsung pakai nama kecil," kata Kiba menjelaskan.

"Oh…baiklah. Kalau begitu aku panggil Nara dengan Shikamaru dan Aburame dengan Shino, ya, biar cepat akrab," kata si rambut merah dengan senyum senang. Shino dan Shikamru balas tersenyum. Entah kenapa mereka jadi sedikit merasa bersalah sudah mencurigainya.

_Kaya'nya tatktik muka tanpa rasa bersalah dan senyum manis berhasil ya? Harus berterimakasih sama Kushina-san yang ngajarin, nih…._—pikir Sasori, dengan satu bulir keringat mengalir ke pipi.

"Kau tahu, Sasori. Semnggu ini di kelas kita banyak yang absen lho," celoteh Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Sasori mengangkat alisnya, pura-pura kaget. "Oya? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Sasuke, Sasori, Naruto, dan Ino. Empat orang sekaligus," lanjut Kiba. "Rada aneh, nih. Soalnya semuanya nggak masuk bersamaan setelah kasus peledakan oleh Kyuubi palsu."

"Ah, aku tahu. Beritanya ada di televisi, kan? Kalau nggak salah banyak korban luka…. Apa mungkin Sasuke dan yang lainya terlibat, ya?" tanya Sasori sembari pura-pura berpikir.

"Kau juga mikir begitu?" tanya Shikamaru heran. "Tadinya kami pikir Kau terlibat juga," lanjutnya. Jantung Sasori nyaris melompat saat mendengarnya.

"Eh-eeh, aku sakit di saat yang nggak tepat ya…?" tanya Sasori rada cemas. Kiba tertawa melihatnya.

"Jujur, Kami berpikir kalau Minngu lalu Kau ada di tempat kejadian perkara," kata Shino. "Soalnya Shikamaru ketiduran di rumahmu, sih," lanjutnya.

"Be-begitu ya…?" kata Sasori makin cemas.

"Dan Kau nggak ada di rumah waktu aku bangun, jadi aku langsung pulang setelah mengecek apa Kau membuatku tidur dengan obat atau semacamnya," lanjut Shikamaru jujur.

"Eeh!?" Sasori tampak kaget. "Aku nggaka akan melakukan hal kaya' gitu sama temanku!" protes Sasori pura-pura marah. Padahal sebetulnya dia tengah panik.

_Untung obatnya bukan kucampurkan di makanan atau minuman—!_—pikir Sasori sambil nangis dalam hati karena lega. Sebetulnya Sasori memang menggunakan obat tidur, tapi obat ini khusus yang berekasi beberapa jam setelah masuk ke sistem organ manusia. Obat tidurnya ada di dalam obat nyamuk yang ia semprotkan sesaat setelah Shikamaru datang, dan penawarnya ada di kue yang _hanya_ dimakan Sasori, jadi yang kena efeknya hanya Shikamaru saja.

"Maaf, Sasori, soalnya jarang-jarang aku bisa ketiduran secara nggak nyadar gitu. Mungkin betul aku kecapekan," kata Shikamaru sambil senyum meminta maaf.

"Yah…," Sasori menghela nafas.

_Untung saja aku pintar dan hati-hati…dan nggak meremehkan Shikamaru. Orang__-orang ini diam-diam nakutin juga. Nggak baik buat jantung, nih. Gimana Naruto bisa nyembunyiin identitas dari mereka sih?_—pikir Sasori heran.

"Jadi, kapan Kau bisa sekolah lagi, Sasori?" sela Kiba kemudian, mengganti topik.

"Ehtah…sampai aku sembuh. Mungkin satu atau dua hari setelah flunya membaik," jawab si rambut merah ragu.

"Tapi Kau sudah ke dokter, kan?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Eh…aku nggak perlu dokter. Aku tahu keadaan tubuhku sendiri," kata Sasori lagi. "Lagian…aku ini dokter lho," lanjutnya.

Ada keheningan sesaat setelah hal itu, lalu, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?" seru kaget Kiba yang paling keras, sedang Shikamaru dan Shino mengangkat alis mereka dengan kaget juga.

"Kan aku bilang aku lompat kelas di London," kata Sasori salah tingkah.

"Bukanya di bidang Psikologi Kejahatan?" tanya Shino heran.

"Kedokteran juga," jawab Sasori.

"Kau ini jenius, ya—?" mata Kiba langsung berkerlap-kerlip dengan takjub.

"Yah…aku belajar lebih cepat dari orang lain, sih…," kata Sasori malu-malu.

Shino dan Shikamaru saling pandang dengan tatapan serius. "Kecurigaan kepadamu naik jadi 3 persen nih," kata Sahikamaru mempertimbangkan.

"Bukanya 5 persen?" tawar Shino.

"Eh, eh, kecurigaan apa?" tanya Sasori cemas.

"Kalau kau terlibat dengan kasus Kyuubi plasu itu dan membuatku tidur dengan obat," lanjut Shikamaru.

"Eeh, kenapa!?" protes Sasori agak panik.

"Soalnya Kau jenius, jadi mungkin Kau punya cara lain membuatnya tidur," Shino menimpali.

"Kok begitu—?" Sasori masih protes.

"Kalian ini kok jahat banget, sih, sama orang yang lagi sakit…," kata Kiba dengan keringat dingin di wajah dan tampang aneh. "Pikir dong, dia nggak akan membeberkan kejeniusanya kalau nggak mau dicurigai," kata Kiba membela temanya yang malang dan menjadi tertuduh itu.

_Nice follow, Kiba!_—sorak Sasori dalam hati.

"Psikologi kejahatan, kan…? Dia ahli memutar balik rasio psikologi manusia, lho, Kiba," kata Shikamaru.

_Sial—! Bocah ini pintar amat, sih!?—_pikir Sasori menyesal sudah membeberkan soal titlenya barusan.

"Benar, ya?" tanya Kiba heran dan takjub.

_Gawat…kalau begini terus bisa ketahuan, nih! Gimana caranya aku kabur dari tuduhan mereka—!?_

Kali ini Sasori dalam masalah besar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sudah diizinkan pulang oleh pihak rumah sakit, dan setelah sedikit memaksa kakaknya, akhirnya dia bisa pulang ke rumah sore ini. Entah kenapa dia sudah nggak sabar pengen pulang, lalu besok dia bakal masuk sekolah lagi. Mungkin teman-temanya bakal ribut kalau tahu dia terlibat kasus Kyuubi, tapi dia nggak peduli. Dia pengen ketemu Naruto.

Entah kenapa dia kangen bocah itu. Beberapa hari ini dia merasa tertekan gara-gara kasus itu. Dia butuh sesuatu yang menyenangkan, dan mungkin ketemu Naruto, bercanda lalu berkelahi denganya bakal bikin _mood_-nya membaik. Mungkin dia juga pengen cerita banyak padanya…sejak dulu dia bisa berkata semaunya pada sobat sejak kecilnya itu tanpa khawatir tentang anggapanya, sih. Soalnya dia tahu Naruto nggak akan mengubah pandangan tentang dirinya dengan segala kebaikan dan kekuranganya.

Emang dia suka ribut dan bukan pendengar yang baik karena suka menyela ini itu di tengah kata-katanya, tapi dia meladeni seluruh masalah Sasuke sampai tuntas. Bahkan kadang dia menonjok Sasuke supaya dia sadar kalau dia yang salah dan harus minta maaf duluan.

"Apa aku ke rumahnya saja, ya…?" kata Sasuk nggak sabar sambil mengangkat tasnya. Kakaknya sudah menunggu di luar rumah sakit dengan mobil patrolinya. "Kak," Sasuke masuke ke mobil dan menutup pintu. "Aku mau ke rumah Naruto dulu," katanya.

"Wah, kangen sama _pacar_ nih?" canda Itachi.

Sasuke melihat kakaknya dengan wajah aneh. "Godaan itu sudah tua banget," katanya nggak terprovokasi.

"Lho…padahal dari kecil yang bilang mau memperistri Naruto kan kau sendiri," kata Iachi heran.

"Itu kan waktu masih kecil! Sekarang sudah nggak bisa dong. Aku tahu kalau dia cowok, sih," kata Sasuke salah tingkah.

Memang benar sih, dulu dia sering bilang mau menjadikan Naruto istrinya, soalnya bocah itu imut banget kaya cewek waktu kecil, dan si bodoh itu belum ngerti maksud suami-istri karena mengira itu cuma permainan, jadi saat dia melamarnya waktu umur enam tahun, si imut berambut pirang itu mengiyakan sambil tersenyum.

Kalau diingat-ingat, mungkin itu cinta pertama Sasuke, ya? Dia kecewa setengah mati waktu tahu Naruto ternyata cowok saat mereka mandi bareng seminggu setelahnya. Kepalanya sampai sakit berhari-hari setelah sadar dia nggak mungkin memperistri pujuaanya itu. Jadi dia mulai bertingkah kaya bocah (emang masih bocah…) dan mengajak Naruto bertengkar dan bersaing terus sampai akhirnya jadi musuh bebuyutan, tapi Naruto nggak menganggap begitu sih. Dia selalu ada di samping Sasuke saat dia butuh bantuan dan dia nggak segan-segan mengulurkan tangan padanya sambil tersenyum lalau berkata, "Kita kan teman."

Sasuke jadi merasa malu karena bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Sejak saat itu meski mereka masih sering saling mengejek, bertengkar, dan berkelahi, mereka menghormati pribadi masing-masing dan siap membantu saat saling memerlukan. Mereka jadi rival terbaik yang pernah ada.

Sasuke ersenyum selesai mengingat-ingat masa-masa kecilnya dengan Naruto. "Naruto sahabat yang betul-betul baik dan berharga buatku," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"_Sahabat_, ya?" Itachi tertawa kecil dengan wajah menggoda.

"Betul, kok…," kata Sasuke lagi pelan. "Lagipula saat ini…mungkin aku sudah menyukai orang lain," bisiknya pelan sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ke jendela supaya Itachi nggak mendengarnya. Ia melihat ke langit biru berawan putih dan membayangkan Kyuubi yang tertawa lebar dengan topeng Rubahnya yang entah sejak kapan kelihatan seksi di mata Sasuke.

Itachi, biarpun harus menajamkan pendengaranya, mendengar bisikan pelan Sasuke itu. Ia bisa menebak siapa orang yang dimaksud Sasuke itu, tapi nggak mengatakan apa-apa. Meskipun dia yakin 100 persen kalau dia nggak bakal setuju, adalah fakta saat Kyuubi mempertaruhkan nyawanya melindungi Sasuke dari bebatuan dan Ookami (dari cerita Sasuke). Sepertinya adiknya cukup terpesona pada Kyuubi seperti ayahnya.

Itachi nggak pernah bilang pada adiknya, sih, tapi dia tahu alasan sebenarnya ayahnya masih menyimpan surat-surat pemberitahuan dari Kyuubi meski pencuri itu sudah pensiun dulu. Meskipun ayahnya juga nggak bilang apa-apa, Fugaku mencintai Kyuubi. Entah sejak kapan, dia juga nggak tahu kenapa. Namun, bukan berarti dia nggak mencintai Mikoto, ibu Itachi dan Sasuke. Keluarganya adalah segalanya bagi Fugaku dan Kyuubi seperti impian bagi Fugaku yang diwariskan ke Itachi dan Sasuke.

Itachi nggak _mencintai_ Kyuubi seperti ayahnya, tapi bukan berarti dia nggak tertarik sama sekali. Mungkin perasaan Sasuke lebih mirip darinya, tapi dia mengerti kenapa hal itu terjadi. Kyuubi adalah sosok yang penuh misteri dan menggugah selera, rasa ingin tahu, dan roman para lelaki. Jelas saja mereka akan tertarik _dalam berbagai macam hal_.

_Apalagi kalau wajah di balik topeng itu sangat cantik, siapa yang nggak tertarik…__?_—pikirnya paham perasaan adiknya. Namun, untuk sekarang, Itachi nggak akan mengusiknya. Mungkin butuh waktu, tapi Sasuke akan sadar kalau perasaanya pada Kyuubi juga berupa impian. Lalu suatu saat, dia akan menjadikanya mimpi masa lalu yang indah.

**End of Chapter 11**

**Bersambung…

* * *

  
**

**A/N: **Heheh, selesai satu chapter lagi, teman. Maaf, progresnya jadi lambat ni. Luna belum bisa mikir Akatsuki organisasi apa sih. Tentu organisasi jahat…tapi buat covernya mereka organisasi apa yah? Ada yang mau kasih ide? 'winks' Jadi…rahasia kematian ibu Naruto dan Fugaku sudah dibuka! Ternyata musuh Kyuubi dan Uchiha itu sama! XD Senang deh…coba habis ini Luna bisa bikin Uchiha dan Kyuubi bahu membahu berjuang bersama membereskan Akatsuki, tapi masih ada beberapa musuh yang mesti dihajar dulu sebelum masuk ke episode Akatsuki's War. Jadi…review dunk! Beri luna banyak ide supaya bisa menulis dengan lebih cepat dan lancar, oke? Makasih udah baca dan ngereview. Jaa, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!

Dengan cinta,

Lunaryu~~~


	13. Another Mysterious Guy? Naruto's Fiance!

**A/N: **Oke, luna sudah istirahat 6 bulan dari fic ini, ya? Mungkin lebih malah. Yah, karena ujian luna tinggal sedikit, dan luna udah nggak sabar buat bikin fic lagi (juga para pembaca yang sudah protes karena fic ini nggak diapdet-apdet), luna mulai aja apdet fic ini. Selamat membaca dan berhisteria lagi XP.

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei, ide cerita diambil dari DNAngel-nya Yukiru Sugisaki.**

**Warning: **_bahasa kasar, shounen ai (jealous Sasuke is the best XP, __hints __SaiNaru, SasoNaru)

* * *

_

**Chapter 12: **_**Another Mysterious Guy! **__**Naruto's Fiance!?**_

Sasori…benar-benar dalam masalah. Ia tak mengira anak-anak SMA Konoha lah yang bakalan memojokan dia sampai sejauh ini. Dia nggak boleh lengah. Rahasia Naruto juga ada di tanganya. Kalau sampai ketahuan dia terlibat dengan Kyuubi, Naruto pasti akan ketahuan juga. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk lolos dari tuduhan yang dilontarkan Shikamaru, Shino, dan Kiba sebagai tambahan…yah, sebetulnya Kiba bukan ancaman, sih…, tapi jaringan informasinya sedikit berbahaya. Sasori juga nggak boleh melemahkan penjagaan di depanya.

_Tapi yang penting…_

Sasori melihat ke arah tiga temanya yang masih memandangnya dengan curiga.

_Bagaimana caranya lolos dari sini?_—pikir Sasori memutar otak. Dia tak boleh panik dan salah bicara lagi. Sepertinya Shikamaru dan Shino bukan tipe orang yang bisa dikelabui dengan mengelak. Lalu…tipe seperti mereka juga paling tak senang dikatai analisisnya salah. Kalau memang mereka mau membuktikan Sasori terlibat dengan kasus Kyuubi palsu itu…kenapa tak sekalian saja membuat mereka salah paham?

"Baiklah!" Sasori mengangkat kedua tanganya ke atas dan memejamkan mata.

_Ini taruhan—!_

Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Shino memandangnya dengan alis terangkat, heran. "Aku menyerah!" kata Sasori lagi seraya membuka matanya, memasang wajah menyerah dengan sebulir keringat di pipinya.

"Wah, tentang apa ini?" tanya Shikamaru dengan senyuman percaya diri. Dugaanya ternyata tepat, Sasori memang terlibat dalam kasus itu.

"Tentang malam itu, waktu Shikamaru ketiduran, aku memang keluar dari hotel," kata Sasori lagi.

"Ke tempat kejadian perkara," kata Shino melanjutkan dengan yakin, bukanya bertanya.

Sasori memandangnya dengan wajah terpojok. "Iya," katanya sambil menghela nafas kalah.

"Yang benar!? Jadi Kau memang terlibat dengan Kyuubi!?" teriak Kiba kaget.

"Bukan begitu!" bantah Sasori keras. "Aku memang ada di tempat kejadian, tapi aku tak ada hubunganya dengan Kyuubi! Aku cuma datang ke sana karena penasaran dengan pencuri itu! Seperti apa orangnya, bagaimana dia mencuri, apa alasanya, aku cuma tertarik untuk mengetahuinya!" lanjutnya panik. Shikamaru dan Shino memincingkan mata memandangnya. "Benar kok!" kata Sasori mencoba meyakinkan.

"Kalau Kau memang cuma tertarik dengan itu, buat apa membuatku tertidur segala?" tanya Shikamaru lagi dengan curiga.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku memang pergi ke TKP saat Shikamaru tidur, tapi bukan aku yang bertanggung jawab soal itu!" bantah Sasori tegas.

"Hoo, lalu kenapa tidak membangunkanya saja? Masa meninggalkan tamu sendirian di rumahmu?" tanya Shino memancing.

"Waktu itu…Shikamaru kelihatan capek. Aku nggak enak membangunkanya. Karena aku kira aku hanya akan sebentar di TKP, jadi kupikir nggak apa-apa meninggalkanya di rumah," aku Sasori sambil melihat ke lantai dengan wajah kesulitan. "Aku nggak sangka bakal ada ledakan seperti itu…. Waktu itu kacau sekali, untung saja aku tidak luka parah," lanjutnya sambil memegang lengan kananya.

Kiba menyadari gerakan aneh Sasori dan buru-buru memegang lenganya. "Permisi sebentar," katanya, mengejutkan si rambut merah. Lalu cowok berambut hitam berantakan itu tiba-tiba saja membuka lengan piyama Sasori dan menemukan perban yang terbalut di lengan itu. "Ini…!" Kiba terlihat sangat kaget, begitu juga Shikamaru dan Shino.

"Ah…lu, luka bakar…," kata Sasori masih agak kaget dengan gerakan Kiba yang tiba-tiba. Dia tak menyangka Kiba bisa setajam itu. Dia kira Kiba yang paling tumpul di antara mereka bertiga, tapi gerakanya ternyata paling cepat. "Aku kena ledakan sedikit…dan ada di rumah sakit sebentar untuk merawat luka ini, jadi aku terlambat pulang. Waktu aku kembali, Shikamaru sudah nggak ada, jadi…," Sasori menjelaskan dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

"Kenapa Kau nggak langsung menghubungiku?" kata Shikamaru dengan alis berkerut. "Kalau Kau terluka, seharusnya Kau mengabari seseorang! Bagaimana kalau lukanya parah?" katanya sedikit marah.

"Ma-maaf…, esok harinya aku kena demam, jadi…," kata Sasori merasa bersalah.

Shino menghela nafas. "Terus…ada satu pertanyaan lagi," katanya pelan. "Kalau memang Kau tak melakukan hal buruk, kenapa tadi berusaha menghindar saat kami bertanya?" tanya Shino masih sedikit curiga.

"I-itu sih…," tiba-tiba wajah Sasori memerah.

"Ng? Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Eh, bu-bukan! Ini…," wajah Sasori tambah merah dan dia menunduk dengan wajah sangat malu.

Tiba-tiba saja Kiba sadar. "Kau…kencan dengan seeorang?" tanyanya.

Sasori mendongak dengan mata melebar, sangat kaget. "K-kok tiba-tiba lompat ke sana!?" tanyanya panik. Shikamaru dan Shino menaikan alis mata mereka lebih tinggi lagi. Kepanikan Sasori saat ini nggak wajar.

_Masa memang itu alasanya…?_—pikir dua cowok itu sangat heran

"Cuma firasat," kata Kiba sambil menurunkan lengan baju Sasori lagi dan memegang lenganya dengan lembut. "Wajahmu merah sampai ke telinga," katanya melihat ke arah wajah Sasori sambil meringis, sedikit menggoda. Kalau bisa tambah merah, pasti wajah Sasori sudah seperti cumi-cumi rebus.

"Benar itu alasanya?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah tak percaya, sebulir keringat di pipinya. Shino juga memasang ekspresi yang aneh dan meragukan.

Sasori nggak bisa berkata-kata saking panik dan malunya. Akhirnya dia cuma bisa mengangguk pelan, wajahnya masih semerah tomat.

"Kalau cuma kencan, harusnya Kau nggak usah malu," kata Shino sambil menghela nafas lagi. Rugi dia sudah berpikrir macam-macam. Seharusnya dia tidur saja di rumah, tadi.

Mendengar kata-kata Shino, Sasori menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan karena malu…," katanya pelan sembari memasang wajah agak sedih. Kiba dan Shikamaru melihatnya dan jadi saling memandang dengan heran.

"Hei," Kiba memegang wajah Sasori supaya dia melihat ke arah sobatnya itu. "Apa ada yang ingin Kau ceritakan pada kami?" tanya Kiba perlahan. Sepertinya ini lebih dalam dari yang mereka pikir.

Ekspresi wajah Sasori tiba-tiba terlihat khawatir. "Kalau aku ceritakan…kalian akan membenciku," katanya sedih.

"Hei, kami nggak akan membeci orang hanya karena itu," kata Kiba yakin.

"Tapi…sudah susah payah aku pindah sekolah dan mendapat teman…. Kalau rahasia ini bocor…aku…," Sasori menunduk lagi dengan wajah sedih sekarang. Shino dan Shikamaru saling melirik melihatnya. Lalu mereka juga berpandangan dengan Kiba yang meminta bantuan dengan tatapanya.

"Sasori," Shikamaru mendekat dan memegang bahunya. "Lihat aku," katanya pelan, tapi yakin. Sasori menelan ludah dan perlahan melihat ke arah Shikamaru yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dengan wajah agak cemas. "Kiba memang ember, tapi kalau ini masalah serius, kami bisa menjaga rahasia," katanya.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudnya aku 'ember'?" protes Kiba tak terima dengan wajah salah tingkah.

"Kau bisa mempercayai kami untuk memegang rahasiamu," kata Shino menambahkan. Sedang Kiba masih protes di belakang kalau Shikamaru benar-benar nggak sopan, dan Shino jahat karena nggak membelanya.

Sasori melihat ketiga orang itu dengan wajah heran, tapi tampaknya ekspresinya melunak dan dia terlihat agak lega. "Aku…memang sedang menyukai seseorang," kata Sasori pelan, "tapi…orang yang kusukai itu…bukan anak cewek…," Sasori memejamkan mata seakan menunggu reaksi jijik teman-temanya, tapi ruangan itu jadi sunyi dan tak ada yang berkata apa-apa.

Sasori membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat wajah teman-temanya yang berekspresi seperti orang bodoh. Kaca mata Shino sampai melorot, mata Shikamaru jadi seperti titik, dan mulut Kiba yang menganga lebar itu bisa membuat semua orang tertawa, tapi Sasori tentu saja tak bisa tertawa di tengah situasi seperti itu.

"Eh?" ketiga orang itu bertanya dengan wajah kaget dan bodoh.

"Makanya…aku nggak mau kalian tahu," kata Sasori sambil menghela nafas.

"Apa sih, cuma begitu, ya?" Kiba menghela nafas setelah sadar dari shoknya.

"Eh?" Sasori melihat ke arah Kiba dengan kaget. Ia tak menyangka Kiba akan bereaksi seperti itu.

"Dasar…kukira apa," kata Shikamaru sambil garuk-garuk kepala dengan wajah agak lega.

"T-tunggu…!" Sasori melihat ke arah Shikamaru juga dengan wajah kaget dan heran.

"Memang kalau itu alasanya, nggak mungkin dia memberi tahu Shikamaru…," kata Shino paham sambil membetulkn kaca matanya dengan tenang.

"R-reaksi kalian terlalu biasa!" kata Sasori sambil menunjuk ketiga temnya dengan tak percaya. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa reaksi mereka bisa sesederhana itu. "Apa kalian nggak kaget atau panik mengetahui teman kalian ada yang nggak normal!?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Yah…ketertarikan seksual kan pilihan masing-masing orang," kata Shikamaru santai.

"Tapi setidaknya kalian tahu aku ini nggak normal, kan? Jadi kenapa reaksi kalian biasa saja?" tanya Sasori masih tak paham.

"Bodoh, kami nggak akan menjauhimu cuma karena hal sepele begitu," kata Kiba sambil mendengus.

"Sepele…!? Aku jadi bahan tertawaan dan dijauhi seluruh sekolah gara-gara ini di sekolah lamaku! Jadi ini bukan hal sepele!" bantah Sasori emosi.

"Bagi kami, ini sepele," Shino berkata tiba-tiba. "Kau bukan orang jahat hanya karena kau menyukai sesama sejenis. Kalau memang Kau dijauhi karena masalah itu dulu, itu bukan kesalahanmu," lanjutnya.

"Benar, teman-temanmu itu yang nggak beres," kata Kiba lagi dengan wajah yakin.

"Kiba… Shino…," wajah Sasori melunak lagi melihat wajah teman-temanya yang mencoba menenangkanya.

"Hei, kami tetap temanmu meskipun kau sedikit berbeda," tambah Shikamaru dengan senyuman yakin.

"Shikamaru…!" Sasori terlihat terharu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Te-terima kasih…," katanya sambil memejamkan mata dengan lega.

_Pengelakan sukses~!_—pikir Sasori sambil tertawa dalam hatinya. Tak disangka dia bisa berakting sepandai itu. Ajaran akting Kushina memang sangat berguna di saat seperti ini. Dia harus berterima kasih puluhan kali lipat padanya saat dia ziarah ke makan wanita pujaanya itu nanti.

"Terus…," tiba-tiba Kiba bicara lagi, membuat Sasori membuka mata dan melihat ke arahnya dengan heran. "Siapa cowok yang beruntung itu?" tanyanya sambil meringis.

Sasori kontan memucat. _EEEEH!?_—dia tak mengira kalau Kiba akan bertanya sampai sejauh itu.

_Nah, lho…apa y__ang akan Kau lakukan sekarang, Sasori?_—hati kecil Sasori bertanya, seakan menertawakan dirinya karena menggali lubang kubur lain yang lebih dalam di sebelah lubang kuburnya sendiri.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sasuke datang ke rumah Naruto sebelum dia pulang ke rumah, tentu saja bersama Itachi, tapi sang kakak memilih tetap ada di mobil dan berkata, "Aku nggak mau jadi nyamuk di sana."

"Apa sih, kubilang dia cuma sahabat, Kak Itachi!" protes Sasuke dengan wajah agak memerah.

"Iya, oke, terserah Kau saja," kata Itachi sambil memutar bola matanya.

_Dasar kakak, mikir yang aneh-aneh saja!_—pikir Sasuke mendengus kesal dan membanting pintu mobil sebelum dia berjalan masuk ke kediaman Uzumaki.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu depan, lalu berhenti di depan pintu untuk membunyikan bel. Dari luar pun Sasuke bisa mendengar suara bel yang keras berbunyi menandakan kedatangan tamu. Beberapa saat tak ada tanggapan, tapi semenit kemudian pintu rumah itu terbuka.

"Selamat siang, Iru…!?" Sasuke mengira dia berhadapan dengan Iruka karena orang berbaju hitam di depanya yang baru saja membuka pintu itu lebih tinggi darinya, tapi ternyata…yang muncul adalah seorang cowok asing berambut hitam pendek dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

_Siapa—!?_—pikir Sasuke heran. Melihat wajah cowok itu, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa dingin.

"Siapa Kau?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah aneh dan sedikit curiga.

"Apa maksudmu siapa aku?" tiba-tiba cowok itu tersenyum sambil bertanya, tapi Sasuke tahu senyum itu tak sampai ke mata cowok misterius itu. "Bukanya seharusnya aku yang bertanya? Siapa kamu?" tanyanya balik dengan senyum palsu aneh yang menyeramkan, membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

"Apa—!?" tiba-tiba Saja Sasuke merasa tak suka pada cowok itu. "Ini rumah Naruto. Kau ini siapa?" ulang Sasuke agak panas. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kesal dan jadi serius. Ia memincingkan mata dengan curiga pada cowok asing dengan mata dan rambut hitam itu.

"Aku tak ada kewajiban menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kamu sendiri siapa? Masa' bertamu nggak memperkenalkan diri dulu?" tanya cowok itu dengan wajah mencela.

"Apa katamu—!?"

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Itachi tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekat adiknya. Sasuke sudah naik darah, kalau saja Itachi nggak datang menyusul, dia pasti sudah menonjok cowok misterius itu. "Wajah yang belum kukenal," kata Itachi sembari memandang cowok di depan adiknya itu dengan penuh selidik. "Apa Naruto ada?" tanya Itachi pelan.

"Sayang sekali, Naruto-kun sedang di luar kota," kata cowok itu tenang.

"Hah? Ini bukan musim liburan tahu. Memangnya dia nggak sekolah?" tanya Sasuke tambah merasa aneh dan heran. "Di mana kak Iruka?" tanya Sasuke mau memastikan.

"Iruka-san juga sedang tidak di rumah," kata cowok muda itu lagi dengan wajah ringan, masih tersenyum dengan senyum palsunya yang memuakan itu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, Anda ini siapa?" tanya Itachi mulai serius. Kalau dua orang pemilik rumah tak ada, terus ada orang asing yang membukakan pintu untuk tamu, tentu polisi harus waspada. Bisa jadi orang ini adalah pencuri.

"Mungkin kalian mau memperkenalkan diri dulu?" pinta Sai dengan suara sok tahu.

_Aku ingin menonjoknya—!_ Tangan Sasuke sudah gemetar dan gatal mendengar suara dan kata-kata cowok itu. Dia benar-benar ingin menghajarnya.

Itachi kemudian mengeluarkan tanda pengenalnya dan menunjukan statusnya sebagai kepala polisi. "Uchiha Itachi, polisi," katanya serius memandang mata lawanya yang masih tersenyum palsu itu.

"Oh, aku kaget," kata cowok tak dikenal itu sambil membuka matanya yang dari tadi menyipit karena senyum palsunya. "Tak kusangka Naruto-kun punya kenalan polisi," katanya pelan agak tertegun. "Maafkan ketidaksopananku, Kak polisi. Namaku Sai, Fujiwara Sai," katanya kemudian memperkenalkan diri.

_Fujiwara…?_—Itachi merasa namanya agak familiar, tapi dia lupa kapan dan di mana pernah mendengarnya.

"Oke Sai-kun, yang di belakangku itu Sasuke, adiku, teman Naruto," Itachi kemudian memperkenalkan adiknya juga. Sai mengangguk, tapi tidak melihat ke arah Sasuke lagi yang membuat Sasuke tambah naik darah. Itachi tetap menahanya supaya tidak memulai perkelahian sih.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, Sai-kun, Kau ini apanya Naruto-kun dan Iruka-san?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Aku? Aku…," Sai berhenti sejenak, berpikir, lalu dia membuka mulunya dengan ekspresi percaya diri, "-tunangan Naruto-kun," kata Sai dengan senyum lebar yang tentu saja masih terlihat palsu di mata Uchiha bersaudara yang kontan membelalakan mata dengan sangat kaget.

_Tu—!?_ Sasuke menjatuhkan dagunya ke tanah dengan shok dan Itachi hanya bisa menganga kaget.

_TUNANGAN__!?_

Sai masih tetap tersenyum dengan wajah yang dingin melihat reaksi Uchiha bersaudara yang luar biasa lucu itu.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sasori melihat ke segala arah kecuali ke arah Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Shino yang masih melihatnya dengan wajah penasaran. Sebetulnya sih, cuma Kiba yang penasaran. Shikamaru cuma mengangkat satu alis matanya dan Shino berlagak nggak peduli, tapi mereka bertiga melihat ke arahnya, dan itu membuatnya sangat nggak nyaman.

"Ke…, kenapa Kau ingin tahu hal begituan, Kiba?" tanya Sasori agak cemas. Dia betul-betul masih nggak sangka Kiba bakalan segitunya menanyakan detil masalah pribadi Sasori. Apa dia nggak punya malu?

"Untuk referensi saja, kok. Seperti apa tipe Sasori, aku kan penasaran," kata Kiba dengan kilatan cahaya mata yang meneriakan 'Aku adalah wartawan profesionaaaal.'

Sasori menghela nafas. "A-aku nggak ingin menjawabnya," kata Sasori pelan. Sebetulnya biarpun mau dia nggak bisa menjawabnya. Habis, dia bisa memakai nama siapa untuk hal begituan? Dia nggak mau melibatkan orang-orang yang nggak ada hubunganya, apalagi jadi subjek dan bahan berita buat Kiba.

"Nggak apa-apa, kan? Atau…kencan tadi cuma karanganmu saja?" tanya Kiba memancing.

_Gawat—! Kalau aku nggak menyebutkan nama…mereka bakal curiga lagi! Aku harus memikirkan sesuatu! Siapa kira-kira yang bisa dijadikan korban—!!_

Tiba-tiba ilham mendatangi Sasori. Dia sadar kalau menggunakan _dia_, nggak akan aneh kalau disambung dengan cerita selanjutnya. Sekali tepuk dua lalat. Dia bisa membuat alibi orang itu juga. "Ba, baiklah," kata Sasori kemudian. "Ta-tapi tolong rahasiakan dari yang lain!" wanti Sasori.

"Tenang, tenang…. Mulut kami terkunci rapat!" kata Kiba tampak senang.

"Aku nggak ikut-ikut, lho," kata Shikamaru sambil menutup telinga.

"Biarpun aku tahu, nggak ada gunanya," kata Shino benar-benar nggak peduli.

"Sebetulnya…aku langsung menyukainya sejak pertama ketemu," kata Sasori pelan dengan wajah malu-malu. "Di-dia itu…Na-," Sasori jadi merah padam lagi.

"Na-?" tanya Kiba antusias. Shikamaru melirik ke arahnya dan Shino jadi diam dan memperhatikan.

"Naru…to…," makin lama suaranya makin kecil, tapi Kiba bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Whoa! Kau suka Naruto!?" teriak Kiba kaget.

"Kiba!" Sasori berteriak ke arahnya dengan panik dan wajahnya masih merah padam.

"Itu…baru bikin kaget," aku Shikamaru yang ternyata ikut mendengarnya.

"Kenapa Naruto…?" tanya Shino heran.

"Ha-habis…dia itu kan, ma—," Sasori menghentikan kata-katanya lagi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat malu.

"Dia memang manis, ya?" kata Shikamaru paham.

"Tapi Sasori sendiri nggak kalah manis, lho!" kata Kiba pe-de.

"Jadi…Kau kencan dengan Naruto malam itu?" tanya Shino lagi.

"Eh…sebetulnya aku memang janjian dengan Naruto di sana, tapi dia nggak muncul. Kalian bilang dia nggak masuk seminggu juga…apa terjadi sesuatu padanya, ya?" tanya Sasori tiba-tiba cemas…, yah terlihat cemas sebetulnya. Dia kan sudah tahu Naruto ada di mana dan sedang apa sekarang.

"Benar juga, kita masih harus menjenguk Naruto dan Sasuke habis ini," kata Shikamaru sadar.

"Kan sudah kubilang, Naruto nggak ada di rumah…dan Kak Iruka juga nggak ada di sana," kata Kiba.

"Kalau begitu ke rumah Sasuke saja setelah ini," kata Shino.

"Nggak, keterangan Sasori barusan bikin cemas. Mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto sampai dia nggak muncul malam itu dan nggak masuk sekolah sampai sekarang. Lebih baik kita pastikan sekali lagi di rumahnya," kata Shikamaru yakin.

"Oke, aku sih setuju saja," kata Kiba sambil angkat bahu.

"Kalau begitu, Sasori, kami pamit dulu," kata Shino kemudian.

"Ng, oke," kata Sasori seraya berdiri dan mengantar teman-temanya ke pintu depan kamar hotelnya.

"Cepat sembuh ya," kata Kiba. Sasori mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih sudah menjenguk dan mengajaku ngobrol," kata Sasori sangat menghargainya. "Aku senang punya teman seperti kalian," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu istirahatmu, Sasori," kata Shikamaru.

"Sampai besok," sapa Shino diikuti lainya.

"Hati-hati di jalan! Sampai besok…," Sasori melambai dari pintu ketika teman-temanya meninggalkanya sendiri di depan kamar hotelnya. Setelah mereka menghilang ke tangga, Sasori menghela nafas. "Akhirnya lolos juga…," katanya lega sambil mengusap keringat di dahinya. "Tapi aku terpaksa berbohong sampai seperti itu. Aku harus mengatakan hal ini pada Naruto. Semoga dia mau bekerja sama…," katanya rada-rada cemas sekarang. Kalau Naruto tahu dia membuat gosip antara dia dan dirinya, bisa-bisa dia bakal dihajar. Lebih baik jujur sekarang daripada dia tahu lewat orang lain….

"Ngomong-ngomong…mereka mau ke rumah Naruto…, tapi Naruto dan Iruka kan juga ada di sini. Apa mereka bakalan menyerah dan pulang kalau rumah itu kosong…? Tapi bakal nggak wajar kalau rumahnya kosong. Iruka kan mngirim surat ijin ke sekolah kalau Naruto lagi sakit…?" Sasori berpikir sejenak.

_Lebih baik aku tanyakan ke Iruka saja deh…—_pikir bocah berambut merah itu sambil angkat bahu dan kembali ke dalam kamar. Lalu dia menelpon ke ruang bawah, tempat Naruto dan Iruka berada.

Nada dering berbunyi tiga kali sebelum telpon itu diangkat. "Halo," Iruka yang mengangkat telpon dari Sasori.

"Ah, Iruka-san, aku baru saja mengantar teman-teman dari SMAN Konoha pulang," kata Sasori. "Mereka bilang mau menjenguk Naruto di rumahnya. Apa nggak apa-apa kalau Kau di sini? Nanti mereka curiga kalau nggak ada orang di rumah," lanjutnya menjelaskan situasinya.

"Ah, tenang saja, di rumah ada orang kok," kata Iruka sambil mengingat-ingat. "Kalau _dia_ yang jaga rumah, kurasa tak akan ada masalah…mungkin," lanjutnya agak ragu-ragu setelah ingat sesuatu.

"_Mungkin_?" tanya Sasori heran.

"Ah…bukan hal besar. Orang itu cuma punya kebiasaan jelek kalau ditanya siapa dirinya," kata Iruka tertawa salah tingkah.

"Kebiasanya jelek?" tanya Sasori makin tak paham. Lagipula, siapa _dia_ yang dimaksud Iruka?

"Begini…dia itu…," Iruka menjelaskan sambil tertawa.

"Eh?" Sasori langsung memasang wajah salah tingkah dengan sebulir keringat besar di belakang kepalanya.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"TU—TUNANGAN!?" Sasuke berteriak kaget tanpa sadar dengan dagu masih di tanah dan mata melotot seperti ikan kekeringan, Itachi juga masih membelalakan mata tak percaya.

"Iya," kata Sai dengan wajah sangat percaya diri, masih dengan senyum dinginya.

"Hei, Kau…kalau mau bohong, bikin kebohongan yang masuk akal, dong!" protes Sasuke sambil menunjuknya dengan jari telunjuk dan tatapan menuduh.

"Kenapa aku harus bohong?" tanya Sai dengan wajah agak heran.

"Naruto itu cowok, dasar bodoh!" ujar Sasuke dengan tampang marah.

"…terus?" lanjut Sai masih heran.

"Makanya…mana bisa cowok bertunangan dengan cowok!? Kau sinting, ya!?" teriak Sasuke tambah geram. _Orang ini pura-pura bodoh atau beneran idot, sih!?_

Sai terdiam beberapa saat sambil mempelajari cowok berwajah unik yang dari tadi terus berteriak ke arahnya itu. "Kau ini…," sekalinya Sai berkomentar, "tipe cowok konvensional dengan pikiran yang masih kolot, ya…. Pasti banyak orang yang membencimu," dengan wajah tanpa dosa, dia beberkan semua pikiranya tanpa mempedulikan perasaan orang yang diajaknya bicara.

Panah-panah bermata tajam dari kata-kata Sai kontan menghujam kepala Sasuke tanpa ampun. Itachi yang dari tadi masih shok sampai dibuat hampir tertawa karenanya. Ia terpaksa menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan rapat-rapat supaya suara tawa nggak lolos dari mulutnya.

Sasuke yang menyadarinya langsung melirik Itachi dengan tajam, wajahnya panas dan memerah saking marahnya. "Jangan tertawa, Kak!" Sasuke berteriak berang ke arah Itachi. Cowok cool berambut panjang itu berusaha untuk nggak tertawa sampai perutnya sakit, mencoba menyelamatkan adiknya dari rasa malu yang teramat sangat. Sasuke buru-buru menoleh lagi ke arah Sai. "Kau ini nggak diajari sopan-santun sama orang tuamu, ya!? Masa ngomong dengan orang baru dikenal seperti itu!?" tuduhnya lagi dengan marah.

"Apa boleh buat, kan. Kalian sendiri yang seenaknya bertamu," kata Sai sambil angkat bahu.

"Sialan—! Dasar pembohong! Mana mungkin Naruto bertunangan dengan orang sepertimu! Dia itu cowok! Sudah jelas nggak mungkin! Kau ini siapa sih!?" teriak Sasuke lagi masih belum percaya.

"Kenapa nggak mungkin? Cinta itu nggak kenal usia dan gender juga jarak," timpal Sai dengan nada ringan, tenang, dan masih saja dengan senyum menyebalkan itu!

_Gaaaah! Aku mau menonjoknya b__uat menghapus senyum memuakan ituuu!_—teriak Sasuke lagi dalam hatinya. Tanganya benar-benar gatal. Dia nggak kuat lagi.

"Lagipula, pertunangan Kami didasari suka-sama suka, jadi tidak ada masalah," lanjut si rambut hitam makin pe-de.

"Kak…, Kau nggak boleh menghentikanku," kata Sasuk membulatkan tekad dan tinjunya.

"Eh?" Itachi nggak sempat bereaksi ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menerjang ke arah Sai dengan tinju terangkat. Dia sudah siap-siap menonjok muka Sai, tapi saat Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya Sai hanya tersenyum makin lebar dan tanpa gerakan sia-sia memiringkan sisi kepalanya sedikit ke kiri, menghindari serangan Sasuke dengan tipis.

_Cepat—! _Baik Sasuke maupun Itachi sampai kaget dibuatnya.

Ekspresi senyum di wajah Sai sama sekali nggak berubah. Dia bahkan memegang pergelangan Sasuke dengan sempurna. "Kasar sekali caramu bertamu, Sasuke-kun," kata Sai pelan sambil membuka mata dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Sekejap Sasuke merasa merinding dengan tatapan itu. Batinya bergolak dengan alarm tanda bahaya.

_Bahaya…cowok ini bukan orang sembarangan!_—pikir Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Lepaskan!" tegas Sasuke sambil melotot ke arah Sai lagi, agak panik, tapi Sai tak bergeming. Sesaat tatapan Sai seakan membekukan Sasuke dan Itachi nggak tahu apa yang akan dilakukanya.

Sebelum terlambat, lebih bak di-stop sekarang. "Tunggu, kalian berdua, hentikan!" tiba-tiba Itachi ikut campur dan menyela di antara mereka. Ia memegang tangan Sai perlahan. "Maafkan kekasaran adiku, Sai-kun. Kalau menyangkut Naruto dia memang sering naik darah," lanjut Itachi sambil menunduk sedikit. Sasuke tentu saja protes di belakangnya seperti 'Kai Itachi bodoh!' atau 'Naruto itu cuma sahabat dan nggak lebih!' dengan wajah memerah marah atau malu.

Sai mengangkat alis matanya saat mendengar itu. "Begitu…Kau ada hati sama Naruto-kun, ya?" kata Sai sambil senyum lagi.

"Bukan begitu!!" amuk Sasuke berang.

"Bukanya bermaksud membuatmu patah semangat, tapi Kau sama sekali nggak cocok dengan Naruto-kun yang luar biasa imut itu," kata Sai dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

_Brengsek—!_ Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar sudah nggak tahan dengan hinaan dan cemooh makhluk asing ini, jadi karena terbawa suasana, tak sengajalah ia mengucapkan kata-kata-

"Naruto nggak akan milih orang macam Kau kalau mau pacar! Aku seratus kali lebih baik darimu, tahu!"

-yang menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri.

Sesudah berteriak begitu dengan terengah-engah, Sasuke mendapatkan respon mata terbelalak kaget dari Itachi dan senyum yang makin lebar dari Sai. Kontan saja Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan shok karena baru saja sadar bahwa kaa-katanya tadi secara tidak langsung mendebat Sai, "Aku nggak bakal kalah dalam memperebutkan hati Naruto!" sang saingan cinta.

"Sasuke, ternyata Kau serius, ya?" tanya Itachi sampai kaget. Iya sih, dia tahu kalau Sasuke naksir Naruto, tapi dia nggak sangka sampai segitunya.

"Bukaaaaan! Bukan begitu! Aaargh!" Sasuke benar-benar kehabisan akal. Saking frustrasinya dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan panik. "Yang mau aku bilang itu, orang ini sama sekali nggak cocok buat Naruto! Naruto tuh cowok lurus, tahu! Dia suka sama cewek!" bantahnya dengan wajah merah padam saking malunya.

"Iya, aku juga lho," kata Sai. "Tapi Naruto pengecualian. Dia manis, sih," lanjutnya ringan.

_Orang gila!_—pikir Sasuke nggak ngerti lagi mesti ngomong apa.

"Ribut-ribut apa ini?" tiba-tiba seseorang datang dari arah gerbang depan ke arah tiga orang yang tengah ribut, lebih tepatnya sih Sasuke yang lagi berteriak-teriak dan Sai yang menganggapinya dengan main-main, serta Itachi yang kebingungan menghadapi dua orang itu dengan ekspresi agak cemas.

"Iruka-san!" Itachi merasa agak lega, cowok yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah itu sudah datang.

"Kak Iruka, ada orang aneh di dalam rumah Naruto!" sahut Sasuke seraya menunjuk Sai dengan buru-buru.

Iruka mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu dengan wajah senyum palsu Sai. Bulir keringat langsung muncul di pipi Iruka. Ekspresinya berubah agak aneh dan satu pembuluh darah muncul di kepalanya. "Sai…Kau memuntahkan racun lagi, ya?" tanya Iruka dengan pandangan menuduh.

"Ah, aku cuma berkata hal yang sebenarnya, kok," kata Sai masih tersenyum palsu.

Iruka menghela nafas. "Apa dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai tunangan Naruto lagi?" tanya Iruka agak salah tingkah pada Uchiha bersaudara.

"Benar," jawab Itachi pelan dan Sasuke sudah mulai berteriak lagi kalau Sai memang pembohong besar.

"Dasar…padahal sudah dibilang kalau itu main-main. Ibu juga suka bikin masalah, sih…," kata Iruka agak sakit kepala. "Ayo, masuk saja dulu. Tidak enak kalau bicara di luar, kan?" kata Iruka sambil mempersilakan mereka semua masuk ke dalam meskipun Sai protes kalau mereka nggak pantas masuk ke kediaman Uzumaki.

Di ruang tengah….

"Perkenalkan, dia Fujiwara Sai, sepupu Naruto," kata Iruka pelan, memperknalkan cowok berambut hitam yang duduk di sebelahnya, masih dengan wajah senyum topeng itu.

"Lebih tepatnya, tunangan yang sudah ditentukan," lanjut Sai.

"Masih berani juga ngomong begitu!" Sasuke berdiri dengan marah.

"Sasuke!" Itachi memaksanya duduk lagi dengan pelototan tajamnya.

"Tidak usah cemas, Sasuke-kun. Pertunangan mereka bukan pertunangan sungguhan kok. Ibu Naruto cuma main-main dengan kakaknya soal itu. Kalau mereka punya anak lelaki dan perempuan, memang akan dijodohkan, tapi karena keduanya laki-laki…,"

"Aku nggak keberatan Naruto cowok, lho," kata Sai menyela dan Iruka menginjak kakinya sampai wajah senyumnya agak retak, bergidik, dan dia mengelus-elus kakinya dengan agak kesakitan.

"Kau ini…! Berhenti membuat orang salah paham! Dasar!" Iruka melihat ke arah Sai dengan wajah sebal. "Pertunangan mereka sudah dibatalkan, kok," kata Iruka melanjutkan penjelasanya ke arah Sasuke dan Itachi.

Sasuke menghela nafas agak lega dengan penjelasan itu, tapi kalau Sai ada di sekeliling Naruto, entah apa yang akan diperbuat serigala itu pada Naruto yang _innoncent_ itu. Orang itu tetap berbahaya dan sasuke nggak setuju dia tinggal dekat-dekat dengan Naruto!

Itachi melihat wajah lega Sasuke dengan senyum serba tahu. Dia pasti merasa lega karena Naruto masih _single_. Meskipun tadi di luar dia bilang kalau dia sudah menyukai orang lain dan Naruto cuma sahabtanya, bukan berarti rasa sukanya pada si bocah pirang dari kecil itu sudah memudar.

_Kalau sekarang dia dapat pernyataan cinta baik dari Naruto dan Kyuubi, apa yang kan dilakukan Sasuke ya?_—pikir Itachi tak kuasa menahan rasa penasaranya.

"Oh ya, Kak Iruka, Naruto mana?" tanya Sasuke kemudian saat Iruka menceramahi Sai tentang kebiasaan buruknya itu dan memintanya untuk menghentikanya karena bisa menimbulkan salah paham yang besar.

Iruka menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan hati-hati. "Naruto sedang sakit. Demamnya minggu lalu memburuk dan sekarang sedang dirawat," kata Iruka pelan-pelan dengan wajah agak cemas.

"Eh!? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sasuke agak cemas sekarang. Padahal minggu lalu dia sudah memberikan obat gosok serba guna ala Uchiha pada Naruto. Apa memang nggak manjur buat orang bodoh, ya?

"Agak parah, sih, dan karena tidak boleh dijenguk, aku jadi tak terlalu tahu perkembanganya," lanjut Iruka dengan wajah sedih sekarang. "Kuharap dia baik-baik saja sih…."

Wajah Sasuke terlihat makin cemas. "Dia dirawat di mana?" tanya Itachi kemudian yang melihat kecemasan adiknya itu dengan wajah agak khawatir juga.

"Dia nggak boleh dijenguk, lho. Jadi dikatakan pun percuma saja. Kalau kalian khawatir, aku akan menelpon jika ada pemberitahuan tentang keadaanya," kata Iruka sambil tersenyum lembut, meski masih ada kecemasan di roman wajahnya yang manis itu.

Sasuke dan Itachi saling pandang beberapa saat sebelum mereka mengangguk dan berdiri. "Kalau begitu kami nggak akan merepotkan lebih jauh," kata Itachi sambil pamitan.

"Kami pulang dulu, Kak Iruka," Sasuke mengikuti.

"Baiklah," Iruka berdiri dan mengantar Uchiha bersaudara ke pintu depan lagi. "Jaga kesehatan kalian berdua juga, ya. Jangan sampai sakit karena kecapekan, Itachi. Sasuke juga, istirahat yang cukup ya," kata Iruka dengan perhatian penuh seperti seorang ibu.

"Terima kasih, Kak Iruka, sampai jumpa besok," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum juga.

"Sampai jumpa," Itachi juga menyalaminya. Iruka melambaikan tangan dari gerbang depan saat mobil Itachi melaju dan menghilang di tikungan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto-kun?" tanya Sai dari belakang Iruka kemudian, wajahnya tak berekspresi seperti boneka.

Iruka menoleh ke arahnya dan menghela nafas panjang dengan senyuman sedih di wajah. "Sudah membaik, Sai. Sebentar lagi juga dia akan pulang," kata Iruka sambil mengusap-usap rambut hitam Sai yang lumayan halus. Sai nggak mengubah roman wajahnya dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. "Cepatlah pulang, Naruto-sama…," kata Iruka dengan wajah cemas sambil menatap langit.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Saat itu Naruto…

"Waaah, ayam goreng ini enak sekali, Sasori! Tambah ramenya dooong!" teriak Naruto antusias dan makan seperti babi, menghabiskan persediaan makan Sasori yang tengah mengintip dompetnya sambil menangis….

**End of Chapter 12**

**Bersambung…

* * *

**

**A/N: **Maaf, nggak ada perkembangan serius di chapter ini. Cuma ada sedikit lucu-lucuan, soalnya beberapa chapter terakhir, ceritanya jadi berat. Jadi, supaya humornya nggak hilang luna kasih filler. Yay~ Sai muncul~ dan sebagai tunangan—maksudnya sepupu Naruto! XP Bikin Sasuke jelous emang udah ada niat dari dulu. Habis kalo nggak gitu, dia nggak bakal mau ngaku kalo dia ada hati sama Naru-chan, sih~ XD. Jadi…gimana chapter in setelah sekian lama nunggu? Ditunggu reviewnya lho~ ^__^

Dengan Cinta,

Lunaryu~~~


	14. Uchiha on Move! Troublesome exFiance!

**A/N: **Okay~, setelah lama man-main di fandom One Piece~ (belum puas sih, tapi…), biar adil sama Naruto ^^; sekarang luna apdet lagi deh, cerita ini. Entah kenapa semangat luna buat nulis fandom Naruto agak2 turun… Ya, sudahlah. Bagi yang sudah lama nunggu, ini dia capter baru~ Slakan DINIKMATI! XD

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi masih menjadi pemilik dan pengarang Naruto, belum ada pergantian apapun...**

**Warning: **_seperti biasa—shounen ai (SaiNaru, SasuNaru…), bahasa kasar dan AU

* * *

_

**The Legend of Nine Tails Phantom Thief**

**Chapter 13: **_**Uciha on Move! **__**Troublesome ex-Fiancé!**_

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak insiden peledakan bom oleh si Pencuri Misterius Ookami si Serigala Malam. Kehidupan di kota Konoha sudah kembali tenang dan perlahan-lahan, berita tentang Ookami pun sedikit memudar. Hal itu juga berlaku bagi para siswa di SMA Konoha. Mereka kembali menjalani kegiatan belajar mereka dengan tenang.

Yah, seharusnya seperti itu, tapi masih dapat dilihat di kelas Sasuke dan kawan-kawan, dua bangku kosong yang dulunya dihuni oleh seorang siswa berambut pirang bermata biru dan siswi berambut panjang yang terkenal galak dengan warna mata dan rambut mirip dengan si siswa.

Sasuke melirik ke arah bangku kosong yang seharusnya diduduki si bocah pirang, Naruto. Sampai sekarang, tetap nggak ada kabar dari sobat sejak kecilnya itu. Iruka juga nggak bilang apa-apa karena dia sendiri belum mendapat kabar dari rumah sakit yang merawat Naruto.

_Sakit apa dia sampai butuh waktu sebulan untuk sembuh?_—pikir Sasuke penasaran.

Saat Sasuke pulang dari rumah Naruto terakhir kali, ia bertemu Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Shino yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah Naruto. Ia juga memberikan info pada mereka supaya nggak perlu repot-repot datang ke rumah Naruto itu karena dia sedang dirawat di rumah sakit.

Wajah ketiga teman sekelas Sasuke itu terlihat sangat kaget dan cemas saat mendengar kata-katanya. Lalu mereka mulai membahas sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan adegan peledakan bom Ookami. Karena penasaran, Sasuke mengorek info juga dari mereka. Katanya ada kemungkinan Naruto juga jadi salah seorang korban peledakan bom itu. Sasuke merasa ini sangat aneh. Jelas-jelas Iruka berkata penyakit Naruto memburuk, nggak mungkin dia jalan-jalan dengan keadaan begitu, kan?

Atau jangan-jangan, Iruka berbohong biar Sasuke nggak cemas? Sasuke hanya bisa berspekulasi karena semua kemungkinan bisa diperhitungkan.

Saat bel istirahat siang berbunyi, para siswa pun mulai menyebar. Ada yang ke kantin, ada yang ke toilet, ada juga yang tetap tinggal di kelas. Namun, meskipun kegiatan mereka tak berubah, entah kenapa mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Kelas itu jadi terlalu tenang dan rasanya mereka kurang bersemangat. Bahkan Karin yang biasanya langsung menguntit Sasuke begitu ada kesempatan pun tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Kok rasanya kelas kita jadi aneh, ya?" Kiba nyeletuk dengan alis berkerut.

"Aneh gimana?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Apa Kau nggak merasa apa-apa? Rasanya aneh banget, nih! Ngaak ada mood! Nggak rame! Nggak ada niat apa-apa! Membosankan!" seru Kiba emosi. Dia memang paling nggak suka suasana muram seperti itu, apalagi di sekolah yang seharusnya menjadi pusat keramaian dan kesenangan.

"Kalau memang bosan, sana cari berita, Kiba," Sasori berkata sambil menepuk pundak Kiba dan tersenyum ringan, mencoba menyemangatinya.

"Itulah, Sasori, entah kenapa aku nggak mood mencari berita! Rasa-rasanya sumber inspirasiku hilang," kata Kiba sambil mendesah lemas. "Kenapa aku ngerasa aneh gini, ya? Apa yang kurang sih?" Kiba berdecak pelan sambil menggigit kuku ibu jarinya dengan wajah sedikit tersiksa.

Sasori menghela nafas panjang juga dan melihat ke arah Shikamaru yang hanya angkat bahu.

"Apa mungkin gara-gara Naruto nggak kelihatan, ya? Dia kan _mood-maker_ kelas kita," tiba-tiba Haku ikut bicara. Si cewek, …cowok maksudnya, yang cantik banget itu pun menghela nafas bosan sambil memegang pipi kirinya dengan gerakan yang feminin, entah kenapa sedikit terpuruk juga.

"Mungkin juga. Kakashi-sensei juga nggak banyak mengoceh seperti biasanya waktu mengajar," Shino menyahut sambil membolak-balik halaman buku komputer yang tak konsentrasi dibacanya. Entah kenapa dia juga merasa ada yang kurang dan itu sedikit mengganggunya.

"Itu sudah pasti karena nggak ada lawanya, kan? Yang setia menanggapi ocehan aneh Kakashi-sensei cuma Naruto, sih," dan Sasuke pun ikut-ikutan berkomentar.

Kontan mereka semua setuju begitu mendengar suara Sasuke yang terdengar paling senewen di antara mereka semua, kalau mood kelas mereka jadi jelek gara-gara Naruto nggak ada di sana. Padahal bocah itu kerjanya cuma cari ribut dan nyusahin orang, tapi kalau dia nggak ada…rasanya semua jadi nggak semangat. Teutama para cowok yang mengidolakanya yang terlihat paling nggak menyenangkan situasinya.

Sasori mengehela nafas panjang, merasa agak bersalah pada teman-temannya yang sedang bad mood. Ternyata Naruto itu populer sekali meskipun sendirinya nggak sadar; dan saat ini Sasori tengah memonopoli selebritis sekolah itu di rumahnya karena masa penyembuhan Naruto belum beres. Kalau mereka tahu apa yang terjadi…Sasori bakal dibunuh nggak ya?

Begitu memikirkanya, si rambut merah itu langsung merinding. Mungkin dia bisa melepaskan Naruto lebih cepat dari jadwal. Toh patah tulangnya sepertinya sudah sangat membaik, tapi kalau perban-perban itu belum bisa dilepas, Naruto belum boleh sekolah. Dia kan seharusnya nggak luka apa-apa, hanya sakit demam biasa…yang nggak sembuh-sembuh dalam sebulan.

_Memangnya ada penyakit macam itu?_—Sasori jadi salah tingkah sendiri saat memikirkanya. Padahal sendirinya dokter, tapi belum pernah mendengar penyakit dengan gejala dan tanda seperti itu. Apa dia bikin-bikin alasan saja ya? Penyakit dengan virus baru, gitu? Kalau virusnya bisa dikembangkan, bisa jadi hak paten mahal tuh…

Waduh, sasori malah mikir yang aneh-aneh. Si rambut merah menghela nafas dan geleng-geleng kepala. "Apa kita pergi saja ke rumahnya dan cari info?" usul Sasori kemudian.

"Ah, kurasa kesana pun kita nggak bakal dapat apa-apa," sahut Sasuke kemudian. "Kemarin Kak Iruka bilang belum ada kabar dari rumah sakit yang merawat Naruto," lanjut Sasuke dengan alis tertekuk, sedikit khawatir.

"Apa sakitnya sampai separah itu ya?" Kiba ikutan khawatir juga mendengarnya.

"Sasuke, Kau telpon rumah Naruto tiap hari?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengangkat alis matanya dengan heran.

_Ugh…maunya sih begitu, tapi nanti malah dianggap mengganggu—_pikir Sasuke dengan sebulir keringat terjatuh dari belakang kepalanya.

"Ya enggak, lah, Shikamaru. Masa' tiap hari? Aku bukan stalker, tahu. Aku telpon seminggu sekali kok," kata Sasuke sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Oh, begitu…," Shikamaru memasang wajah aneh. Apa hanya perasaanya…tapi Sasuke kelihatan nggak puas?

"Yah, emang sepi kalau nggak ada Naruto, sih ya?" Haku setuju sambil menghela nafas panjang juga.

"Ngomong-ngomong…," Shino tiba-tiba bersuara lagi. "Ada seorang lagi yang sama-sama nggak kelihatan, ya?" Lalu cowok berkaca mata hitam itu melirik ke arah bangku kosong di tengah kelas.

"Ino juga sudah sebulan nggak masuk, ya," Kiba berkomentar.

"Apa cuma kebetulan? Sehari setelah Naruto absen, Ino absen juga. Terus mereka sama-sama lama nggak masuk," Shikamaru berpikir keras.

"Ah, kalau tentang Ino…kata Kak Itachi sih dia terlibat peledakan bom sebulan lalu itu dan lagi dirawat di rumah sakit, sih," Sasuke menyahut tanpa menoleh ke arah teman-temanya dengan expresi datar.

Keheningan sesaat pun meliputi kelas sebelum. "APUAAAAAAA!?" teriakan horor dari Kiba, Haku, dan Shikamaru menggelegar. Kaca mata Shino sampai melorot lagi dan wajahnya terlihat sangat kaget dengan alis terangkat. Sasori hanya bisa pura-pura terkejut, tapi dengan tampang meyakinkan.

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke! Kau tahu tentang hal itu dan nggak ngomong apa-apa selama ini!?" protes Haku nggak terima.

"Heeei! Apa-apaan cara bicara nggak penting itu, Sasuke!? Kaya' ngomongin cuaca saja! Itu berita besar lho! Anak kelas kita ternyata ada yang terlibat dengan kasus itu! Harusnya Kau panik sedikit, kan!?" Kiba pun mulai berceloteh dengan berapi-api.

"Sasuke…Kau itu terlalu cuek," kata Shikamaru dengan pandangan mata tak percaya. Shino mengiyakan dengan yakin di belakangnya.

"Tapi, waktu itu Sasuke sendiri juga terlibat, kan? Kau cerita ke kami cukup detil soal pertarungan Kyuubi dan Kyuubi palsu," kata Sasori lagi. "Apa Kau melihat Ino di sana?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Aku nggak lihat Ino. Kata Kakak dia dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh seseorang dan orang itu yang memberi keterangan," kata Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit tidak enak. Mungkin dia memang harus menyebutkan semuanya begitu dia tahu, ya? Teman-temanya nggak disangka-sangka ternyata para pencemas sih.

"Apa Kau tahu siapa yang membawa Ino ke rumah sakit?" Haku bertanya.

"Nggak, katanya langsung pergi begitu menyerahkan Ino ke RS," jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Tahu di mana RS-nya? Gimana kalau kita jenguk?" Sasori memberi usul lagi.

"Ide bagus, tuh! Ayo kita jenguk Ino!" seru Kiba langsung setuju.

"Kapan mau pergi? Kalau hari ini aku nggak bisa, lho. Ada janji dengan Zabusa-sensei soalnya," Haku tersenyum ceria mengingat-ingat acaranya hari ini.

"Kalau begitu besok saja," Sasuke menyarankan.

"Oke, kalau begitu besok pulang sekolah kita kumpul di gerbang dan berangkat sama-sama," Shikamaru mencatat janji itu di buku sakunya. "Shino, Kau juga ikut?" tanya Shikamaru sembari menoleh ke arah Shino.

"Memangnya boleh ramai-ramai ke rumah sakit? Mending dibagi jadi dua gelombang, yang hari ini sama besok," saran Shino.

"Benar juga, RS nggak bakal mengijinkan kita masuk kalau datang ramai-ramai," Sasori setuju. "Kalau begitu yang pergi hari ini Aku, Sasuke, dan Kiba. Shino, Shikamaru, dan Haku besok, gimana?" lanjut Sasori.

"Oke," Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Haku mengangguk bersamaan. Shino dan Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU

Begitulah… dengan keputusan bersama, Sasuke, Sasori, dan Kiba kemudian pergi ke RS Pusat Konoha. Saat di perjalanan Sasuke berulang kali melirik ke arah Sasori. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakanya pada si bocah berambut merah itu, tapi karena Kiba juga ada di sana, Sasuke jadi agak ragu apa boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu di sini. Yah, bukanya Sasori bermaksud menyembunyikan sesuatu atau apa, tapi kata-kata Sasori waktu mereka bicara di atap itu sedikit mengganggunya.

Sasori tentu saja sadar dengan tatapan penasaran Sasuke, tapi dia pura-pura nggak tahu. Bakal repot kalau Sasuke bertanya macam-macam soal Kyuubi pas Kiba ada di sana juga. Bisa-bisa rahasia kalau dia punya hubungan dengan Kyuubi terbongkar di sana.

Sesaat setelah mereka sampai di RS, mereka melihat seseorang yang seharusnya nggak ada di sana. Cewek berseragam sekolah SMA Konoha dengan rambut pink panjang dan mata emerald yang indah berdiri dengan wajah sedikit khawatir, menatap papan pencatatat pasien rawat inap dan dokter yang menangani mereka hari ini.

"Itu Sakura kan?" Kiba nyeletuk dengan wajah kaget.

"Kenapa ada di sini, apa dia sakit?" tanya Sasori pura-pura kaget juga.

_Waduh, kenapa orang itu malah ke sini, sih? Kan sudah kubilang supaya diam saja di rumah dengan tenang? Bisa kacau kalau dia ngomong macam-macam selagi Sasuke dan Kiba ada di sini!_—pikir Sasori sedikit panik. _Eh…tapi Sakura nggak kenal wajahku, sih. Waktu itu kita cuma berhubungan lewat telpon. Lagian suaraku juga sedikit diubah, jadi mungkin nggak bakal ketahuan…_

"Apa dia tahu kalau Ino dirawat di sini, ya?" kata Sasuke heran.

"Lha, dari mana dia tahu? Lagian, kenapa dia nggak bilang-bilang, sih? Oya…belakangan ini Sakura sering murung dan nggak ngejar-ngejar Sasuke lagi, ya? Apa gara-gara Ino nggak ada?" celoteh Kiba mengeluarkan segala informasi di otaknya sambil memegang dagu, berpikir dengan keras.

"Daripada repot, tanya langsung saja gimana?" kata Sasori sambil tersenyum salah tingkah, sebulir keringat muncul di pipinya. _Kalau mikir nggak usah keras-keras kenapa? Nggak…dia terlalu banyak mikir…_

"Sakura," Sasuke tiba-tiba memanggil teman sekelas mereka itu tanpa memberi peringatan pada Sasori dan Kiba, membuat mereka berdua sedikit kaget.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan kawan-kawan dengan wajah terkejut, sedikit terbelalak. "Sa-Sasuke-kun…?" sapanya kaget. "Sasori dan Kiba juga…? Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Sakura sedikit was-was.

"Malah kami yang mau tanya, Sakura. Kenapa di rumah sakit? Kau sakit?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Umm…," Sakura melirik ke arah lain, kelihatan sedikit sulit memberi alasan.

"Atau mau menjenguk Ino?" Sasuke memberi alternatif pertanyaan Kiba. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh tak percaya. Ekspresinya seolah-olah bertanya 'Kok bisa?' pada cowok berambut ekor ayam hitam itu. "Kakak memberi tahuku tempat Ino dirawat. Dia terlibat peledakan bom oleh Ookami soalnya, jadi kakakku tahu," Sasuke menyadari kekagetan Sakura dan menjelaskan sedikit.

"Oh…," Sakura menghela nafas. Entah kenapa di mata Sasuke barusan cewek itu seperti menghela nafas lega. "Begitu, iya ya. Kakak Sasuke-kun kan polisi. Aku juga datang menjenguk Ino, kok. Dapat kabar dari orang tua Ino sesudah dia absen tiga hari," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Eeh, berarti Kau sudah lama tahu? Harusnya Kau mengabari kami lebih cepat, Sakura. Jadinya kan Kita tak perlu terlalu khawatir," kata Kiba sedikit protes dan cemberut.

"Maaf, Kiba. Luka Ino sedikit parah soalnya, terutama luka bakarnya. Jadi dia nggak mau dilihat siapa-siapa. Terutama oleh cowok," lanjut Sakura dengan wajah sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Luka bakar?" tanya Sasori sedikit kaget. Yang kaya' begitu harusnya nggak ada… _Apa waktu itu Ino terkena ledakan cukup keras sampai luka bakar segala?_ Sasori mengerutkan alisnya dengan wajah sedikit cemas.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Sasori dan menyadarinya. "Tapi dia baik-baik saja, kan? Bagaimana dengan kesadarannya?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Iya, dia sudah sadar dan cerewet lagi, kok," Sakura tertawa kecil. "Hanya saja luka bakarnya perlu waktu buat sembuh. Jadi sementara ini, mungkin Ino masih bakal diopname cukup lama," lanjut Sakura memberikan info.

Kiba, Sasuke, dan Sasori saling pandang. "Kalau begitu mungkin ini bukan ide bagus," kata Kiba sambil menghela nafas dan menggaruk-garuk lehernya dengan tampang menyesal.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Yang penting kita tahu Ino sudah sadar dan sehat," Sasuke setuju dan mengangguk.

Sasori terdiam sejenak, masih memasang wajah cemasnya yang sedikit berlebihan menurut Sasuke, tapi kemudian dia ikut mengangguk. " Kalau begitu bilang ke Yamanaka supaya cepat sembuh, ya," kata Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Pasti akan kusampaikan. Makasih sudah menyempatkan diri menjenguk Ino, ya," Sakura balas tersenyum manis dan ketiga cowok itu melambaikan tangan sembari membalikan badan dan keluar dari rumah sakit.

Sakura menghela nafas lega sambil tersenyum. Dia, mereka, Ino dan Sakura…memiliki teman-teman yang sangat baik sekarang. Sakura berjalan kembali ke kamar Ino.

"Sakura?" Ino melihat ke arah Sakura dengan heran karena sahabat karibnya, sekaligus putri yang ingin dia lindungi itu masuk ke kamar sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Coba tebak siapa yang datang," kata Sakura dengan wajah menggoda.

"Apa, sih?" Ino jadi sedikit merinding melihat wajah usil cewek berambut pink itu.

"Sasuke-kun dan Kiba, lalu si anak baru Sasori-kun," kata Sakura sambil terkikik senang.

"Serius? Aww, aku nggak mau ketemu Sasuke-kun dengan wajah begini~," kata Ino sambil menyentuh perban di wajahnya, sangat menyayangkanya. Dia pengen juga ketemu pangeran di sekolahnya itu.

"Sudah kuminta pulang, kok. Sampai Ino sembuh, hanya aku yang boleh melihat Ino," kata Sakura dengan senyum percaya diri. Lalu dia melihat ke bawah dan menggenggam tangan Ino. "Lalu…kali ini aku yang akan melindungi Ino," lanjut Sakura lagi dengan lembut sebelum dia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang mata Ino dengan tatapan yakin, penuh resolusi dan kesungguhan.

"Sakura…," Ino membalas genggaman Sakura dengan erat sebelum tersenyum. "Kita saling melindungi, kok," kata Ino dengan yakin juga.

"Aku nggak akan memaafkanmu kalau Kau meninggalkan aku sendirian, Ino," kata Sakura lagi dengan serius, mendekatkan wajahnya yang cemberut itu sampai dahinya menyentuh dahi Ino.

"Aku nggak akan meninggalkan Sakura meskipun Sakura menginginkanya," kata Ino lagi masih dengan senyuman kalemnya. "Selamanya…aku akan ada di sisi Sakura…," lanjut Ino sambil memejamkan matanya dengan ekspresi yang sangat lembut.

"Janji, kan…?" Sakura juga memejamkan matanya dan mencoba merasakan kehangatan kulit Ino di balik perban-perban itu.

"Janji…," bisik Ino dengan penuh sayang.

SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU

"Apa cuma perasaanku ya? Sakura jadi kelihatan sedikit beda," kata Kiba sambil mencoba menebak apa yang aneh.

"Dia jadi kelihatan lebih feminin?" tanya Sasori, atau tepatnya meminta dukungan atas pendapat dan tebakanya.

"Ah, betul… Dia jadi kelihatan kalem nggak, sih?" Kiba meringis.

"Barangkali dia juga capek karena cemas," kata Sasuke.

"Mungkin juga," Kiba setuju dan Sasori mengangguk. "Ah, aku lupa!" tiba-tiba Kiba berteriak, mengejutkan Sasuke dan Sasori.

"Kenapa, Kiba?" tanya Sasori heran.

"Aku harus mengambil stok batu baterai dan kaset _Video-Cam_ ku! Aku duluan ya, Sasuke, Sasori!" Kiba langsung lari secepat kilat setetelah melambai pada Sasuke dan Sasori sambil berkomentar, "-tokonya keburu tutup soalnyaaa!" begitu.

"Dasar," Sasuke menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil. Lalu kedua cowok itu pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka. Tentu saja, sekarang menyadari kalau hanya berdua saja dengan Sasori, Sasuke merasa ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk bertanya.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sasori hanya untuk mendapati Sasori menatapnya dengan tatapan mengetahui. "Dari tadi Kau melirik ke arahku, Sasuke. Ada yang ingin Kau tanyakan?" tanya Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Uuh, Kau sadar, ya…," desah Sasuke agak malu.

"Yah, kalau dilirik-lirik begitu siapa yang nggak sadar, sih? Terus, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Ini tentang percakapan kita di atap waktu pertama kali kita bicara," kata Sasuke sambil mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Waktu itu Kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang Kyuubi yang melindungi Uchiha. Itu maksudnya apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah penasaran.

_Waktu itu… setelah percakapan itu, Kyuubi dan aku terlibat dengan Ookami. Demi melindungiku, Kyuubi sampai mempertaruhkan nyawa begitu… Apalagi waktu itu mereka…Ookami mengatakan hal yang aneh. Tentang Kyuubi dan Uchiha… ada apa sebetulnya dengan hal ini?_—pikir Sasuke keras dengan bingung. Dia sudah mencoba memikirkan berbagai teori, tapi tetap saja itu tak masuk akal. Ada suatu hal aneh yang tersembunyi dan dia sangat ingin mengetahuinya.

Sasori menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan misterius lagi. "Dengan pengalamanmu, tentu Kau mengerti," kata Sasori sambil menoleh ke arah lain, tak menatap wajah Sasuke lagi. "Bukankah Kau sendiri yang cerita kalau Kyuubi memperaruhkan nyawa untuk melindungi Uchiha," lanjut Sasori lagi dengan tatapan jauh sebelum dia memejamkan mata dan membukanya lagi hanya untuk menatap mata penasaran Sasuke. "Maksudnya, ya seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin menegaskan kalau Kyuubi itu bukan musuh Uchiha." Sekarang Sasori tersenyum manis lagi ke arah Sasuke.

"Jadi…maksudnya Uchiha dan Kyuubi hadir bersisian?" tanya Sasuke lagi masih belum mengerti. Dilihat dari sudut manapun sosok Kyuubi yang pencuri dan Uchiha yang polisi sangat berlawanan. Mana mungkin mereka bisa hadir bersisian?

"Coba Kau tanyakan pada Itachi dan kalau dia juga tak tahu, ayah kalian seharusnya masih menyimpan file kasus-kasus yang tengah ditanganinya sebelum beliau meninggal," kata Sasori memberi petunjuk.

"Ayah? Apa hubunganya dengan ayah?" tanya Sasuke agak kaget. Sasori tak mengatakan apa-apa soal itu dan hanya tersenyum. "Sasori…siapa Kau sebetulnya?" tanya Sasuke dengan curiga. Sekarang dia yakin kalau Sasori bukan Kyuubi. Sasuke sudah memeluk dan merasakan Kyuubi dengan kulitnya meskipun dia tak melihat wajahnya, tapi perasaanya sangat berbeda saat sedang bersama Sasori.

Kyuubi adalah orang lain yang tak diketahuinya tapi Sasuke akan sadar kalau saja dia bisa menyentuh sosokna lagi. Sasuke tidak tahu, tapi dia merasa familiar dengan perasaan itu. Saat dia memeluk Kyuubi, dia pernah merasakan perasaan itu di suatu tempat, ketika dia menyentuh sesorang, meskipun Sasuke tak ingat siapa itu.

"Aku hanya orang yang banyak tahu dan tertarik dengan Kyuubi, itu saja," kata Sasori tanpa merubah roman wajahnya.

Sasuke tahu kalau Sasori orang hebat dari kakaknya, tapi bukan hanya itu. Ia merasa keberadaan Sasori adalah keberadaan yang paling dekat dengan Kyuubi dan rasanya dia tak rela dengan itu. Sasuke juga ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Kyuubi. Dia ingin lebih mengenalnya. Siapa Kyuubi sebetulnya? Ada hubungan apa dia dengan Uchiha? Kenapa dia mempertaruhkan nyawa demi Uchiha?

"File-file lama ayah… Apa aku akan menemukan sesuatu kalau memeriksanya?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara penuh harap.

"Fugaku-san pasti menyimpan petunjuk penting. Mungkin Kau bisa selangkah lebih dekat dengan kebenaran setelah mengetahuinya," kata Sasori sambil membalikan badan dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

Sasuke melihat kedua tanganya dengan tatapan penasaran. "Kyuubi…."

SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU

Naruto sedang…mengalami masalah besar.

"Hei, aku tahu Kau khawatir…tapi itu bukan alasan Kau boleh nempel begitu padaku, Sai! Dengar nggak sih!?" Naruto berteriak berang karena Sai sama sekali nggak menggubrisnya dan terus saja menempel padanya seperti perangko sedangkan Naruto berusaha mengelupasnya dari sisinya seperti kulit kedua saja.

"Bicara apa, sih, Naruto? Sebagai seorang _tunangan,_ wajar dong kalau aku selalu ada di sampingmu," kata Sai masih sambil memeluk bahu Naruto sekarang, dengan mesra. Berkata seolah-olah itu semua hal yang sangat wajar.

_Cerita zaman kapan itu? TK?_—Naruto cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang dengan wajah kesal. Nggak ada kata-kata yang bisa menembus kepala narsistik kurang ajar macam Sai. Lagian ini semua salah Naruto juga, sih. Dia merasa telah menuai apa yang ia tanam sendiri.

Naruto cuma merasa bosan ada di bawah tanah hotel tempat Sasori menginap terus. Dia hanya mau menghirup udara segar sedikit dan jalan-jalan, menggerakan otot sebentar saja. Lagian dia yakin nggak bakal ketahuan siapa-siapa, soalnya masih jam sekolah, jadi semuanya pasti masih ada di kelas. Eh…nggak tahunya kepergok Sai yang lagi pulang belanja. Nasibnya lagi jelek nih…

Naruto nggak tahu kalau Sai ada di dekat-dekat situ. Dia nggak dapat kabar dari Iruka kalau Sai datang berkunjung. Bukanya Naruto benci Sai atau sejenisnya, hanya saja…Sai itu orangnya sedikit menyusahkan. Apalagi dia masih terang-terangan menunjukan minatnya pada Naruto meski pertunangan mereka cuma main-main… yah bukan hanya main-main sih. Naruto sebetulnya ingat waktu Sai datang ke rumahnya.

Sai punya wajah yang begitu cantik dan lucu, hanya saja dia nggak berekspresi seperti boneka. Waktu bertemu dan bicara dengan Sai untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto langsung punya kesan tak menyenangkan tentangnya. Namun…lama-kelamaan Naruto jadi sayang juga padanya. Soalnya dia punya sisi khusus yang hanya diketahui Naruto. Sai bukan orang yang manja dan dia sulit mengatakan perasaanya tanpa membuat orang lain marah. Intinya dia itu sangat ceplas-ceplos dan nggak memahami situasi di sekelilingnya. Sai juga sulit tersenyum karena kondisi keluarganya tak begitu baik.

"_Aku akan menjaga Sai seumur hidup!"_

Naruto jadi teringat janji sembarangan yang diucapkanya ketika ia brumur delapan tahun. Melihat pertengkaran orang tua Sai yang ujung-ujungnya menyebabkan Sai terluka di dahi kananya, Naruto sangat marah pada paman dan bibinya yang seenaknya saja begitu.

Waktu itu seru sekali karena Naruto mengajak Sai kabur setelah mengata-ngatai kelakuan orang tua Sai yang lebih parah dari bocah. Tangan Sai yang saat itu digenggam Naruto serasa begitu kecil dan lemah, dan seolah bergantung sepenuhnya pada Naruto. Saat itu Sai juga berbagi cerita rahasia yang tak pernah sekalipun dikatakanya pada siapapun padanya, tentang seorang kakak yang tak punya hubungan darah, tapi sangat dekat denganya.

Sai telah memberikan hatinya untuk kakak yang belum pernah dilihat Naruto. Lalu Sai juga memperlihatkan buku gambar rahasia yang hanya boleh dilihat Sai dan kakaknya. Sai menyelesaikan gambar terkahir yang belum sempat diselesaikanya karena kakak yang dikatakanya meninggal. Lalu…selesai menggambarnya, Sai memberikan buku gambar itu pada Naruto sambil tersenyum dari lubuk hatinya.

Waktu melihat senyum sunguh-sungguh Sai untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto merasa tak keberatan meski harus hidup dengan Sai seumur hidup.

Yah…tapi namanya juga anak kecil. Pikiranya masih nggak bisa ditebak. Siapa sangka Sai betul-betul melamar Naruto beberapa hari kemudian? Sai memberikan hatinya pada Naruto ketika dia memberikan harta karunya itu. Harusnya Naruto menyadarinya lebih cepat, tapi…waktu itu dia baru delapan tahun dan Sai juga baru sembilan tahun! Mana bisa Naruto mengerti jalan pikiran Sai saat itu!? Tentu saja, Naruto sangat sayang padanya, tapi itu cuma rasa sayang pada seorang sepupu, saudara, dan nggak lebih!

"Sai, kita ini sama-sama cowok lho!" protes Naruto masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sai. "Sudah begitu, kita kan sepupu!"

"Kan sudah kubilang aku nggak peduli dengan hal-hal kecil begitu," Sai memencet hidung Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

"Itu bukan hal kecil, bodoh! Dilihat dari sudut manapun itu hal besar! Lagian kenapa Kau ada di Konoha, sih? Sekolahmu di Nee bagaimana?" tanya Naruto sambil menampik tangan Sai dari hidungnya. Bisa gawat kalau hidungnya jadi pesek gara-gara dipencet-pencet oleh Sai.

"Aku sudah keluar dari Nee. Sekarang aku tinggal di rumah Naruto, kok," jawab Sai jujur.

Naruto tersentak kaget dengan itu. "Hei…apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Naruto agak khawatir. "Apa ada masalah dengan paman dan bibi lagi?" Naruto menatap Sai sungguh-sungguh khawatir sekarang.

Dengar-dengar hubungan Sai dengan orang tuanya masih kurang baik dan ayah-ibunya juga masih sering bertengkar meskipun tidak sampai melempar-lempar barang berbahaya seperti ketika Sai masih kecil.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, sesaat ekspresi menghilang dari wajah Sai, tapi lalu dia tersenyum manis lagi. "Mereka masih langgeng kok," jawab Sai singkat.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat senyum palsu yang sering diapakai Sai. Kontan Naruto menyentil dahi Sai dengan wajah sebal. "Harusnya Kau tahu kalau wajah itu nggak mempan padaku, Sai," kata Naruto cemberut.

Sai melihat Naruto dengan wajah heran sebelum menghela nafas sambil tersenyum betulan. "Maaf," kata Sai dengan wajah sedikit menyesal.

"Hei…Kau boleh cerita apapun padaku, lho. Meskipun kita bukan _tunangan_, aku sayang Sai seperti kakakku sendiri, kok," kata Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Sai.

"Kata-katamu 'meski kita bukan tunangan' itu rasanya nggak perlu, deh," kata Sai sedikit salah tingkah.

"Meski Kau bilang begitu, tetap saja kita bukan tunangan," balas Naruto penuh duri.

"Pelit," kata Sai sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Biar saja pelit. Habisnya kepalamu juga nggak benar, sih," lanjut Naruto tanpa ampun.

Sai jadi cemberut dibuatnya. "Ya sudah, begitu saja terus. Kudoakan nggak punya pacar seumur hidup," kata Sai lagi sambil membuang muka.

"Kau…cuma mau mengganti topik pembicaraan, kan? Aku nggak akan terpancing, Sai!" Naruto menuding Sai dengan peraya diri. "Ayo katakan apa yang terjadi di rumahmu, Sai!" Naruto menarik lengan Sai, sedikit memaksanya. Soalnya kalau tidak begitu, seumur hidup pun bocah menyusahkan tanpa ekspresi itu bakal menyimpanya dalam hati sampai dia meledak suatu saat nanti.

Sai tampak ragu-ragu saat melihat kesungguhan Naruto. Perlahan-lahan, wajahnya jadi nggak bersekspresi lagi. Wajah itu adalah wajah dasar Sai ketika dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang betul-betul berat pada Naruto. Sai mungkin nggak bisa tersenyum menyembunyikan perasaanya dari Naruto, tapi dia nggak lantas bisa menangis di depanya juga. Ini adalah tanda SOS dari Sai yang paling dekat dikenali Naruto sejak kecil.

"Ayah dan ibu…sudah memutuskan untuk bercerai," kata Sai pelan dan datar. Naruto membelalakan mata saat mendengarnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan sejuta pertanyaan 'mengapa,' 'kok bisa,' dan 'apa yang terjadi.' "Ayah mendapat panggilan tugas dari pimpinan organisasi tempat dia bekerja dan katanya harus pindah ke luar negeri. Ibu nggak setuju dan mereka bertengkar lagi. Lalu ibu bertanya mana yang akan dipilih ayah, pekerjaanya atau keluarga," lanjut Sai bercerita.

"Lalu…paman Danzou bilang apa?" tanya Naruto lagi meskipun jawabanya sudah jelas.

"Tentu saja pekerjaanya seratus kali lebih penting. Ayah kan memang begitu," kata Sai dengan tatapan kosong. "Ibu tak tahan lagi dan mengajukan surat cerai…dan aku…disuruh memilih mau ikut yang mana," lanjutnya pelan.

"Hei…," Naruto hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi terpotong saat Sai tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Aku nggak mau ikut salah satunya," kata Sai pelan. "Aku sudah bosan dan muak…aku capek. Aku…mau menghilang saja," lanjut Sai dengan suara nyaris hilang.

"Jangan berkata begitu, Sai!" Naruto mencegkeram baju di punggung Sai kuat-kuat. "Kau masih punya aku dan Iruka! Kau sama sekali nggak sendirian! Kalau Kau menghilang juga seperti orang tuaku, aku nggak akan memaafkanmu!" teriak bocah pirang itu dengan wajah sedikit marah.

Sai yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut dan melepaskan pelukanya dari Naruto untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang tampak sedih dan marah. "Naruto…," desahnya pelan dengan wajah sendu.

"Kau boleh tinggal bersama aku dan Iruka kalau memang nggak mau ikut paman atau bibi. Sai sudah hampir 18, kan? Itu umur yang cukup buat hidup mandiri," kata Naruto dengan wajah yakin.

"Naruto…," Sai tampak berterima kasih sekarang. "Kalau boleh sekalian sih, aku mau sekamar sama Naruto juga," kata Sai dengan wajah senang.

"Kalau itu nggak, deh. Kan ada banyak kamar tamu," kata Naruto dengan wajah salah tingkah lagi.

"Eeh, aku mau kamar Naruto," lanjut Sai lagi sedikit memaksa.

"Kalau begitu silakan pakai kamarku dan aku bakal pindah ke kamar lain," balas Naruto dengan duri lagi.

"Naruto peliiit!" kata Sai sambil cemberut lagi dengan wajah sedikit sebal.

"Kau ini…sudah dikasih hati, minta ampela lagi. Dasar…," Naruto mengela nafas panjang dengan sebulir keringat jtuh dari belakang kepalanya.

Sai tersenyum lagi mendengar gerutu Naruto, tapi dia merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang dibanding beberapa saat yang lalu. Kemudian, untuk membuat harinya jauh lebih ceria lagi, Sai memutuskan untuk kembali menempel ke Naruto seperti lintah. Meskipun Naruto masih memprotesnya terus seperti anak kecil, dia membiarkan Sai di sisinya dan nggak mencoba kabur darinya lagi.

_Naruto memang anak yang sangat baik…—_Sai tersenyum senang, makin cinta saja pada sepupunya yang satu ini.

SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU

Uchiha Itachi tengah mengutak-atik data di komputer lama peninggalan ayahnya. Memang komputer itu sudah nggak dipakai lebih dari sepuluh tahun, tapi bukan berarti sudah nggak berfungsi. Itachi memang sudah membaca hampir semua file penting kasus kejahatan yang ditangani ayahnya semasa hidup untuk belajar menjadi polisi yang hebat, tapi ada satu file yang biar bagaimanapun juga dia coba, belum pernah bisa ia buka karena dilindungi password yang luar biasa susahnya dicari.

Menurut petunjuk di buku harian ayahnya, password file itu adalah nama dari seseorang yang penting baginya. Itachi sudah mencoba memakai nama ibunya, dirinya sendiri dan Sasuke, tapi ternyata masih salah. Dulu Itachi menyerah setelah memasukan nama keluarga Uchiha yang terakhir dan ternyata tetap salah, tapi kalau diingat-ingat sekarang, saat itu ayahnya juga menangani kasus di luar negeri. Mungkin nama orang luar yang berhubungan dengan kasus yang ditanganinya.

Itachi membuka list nama kenalan ayahnya di luar negeri. Ada begiu banyak sampai mata Itachi serasa juling membacanya. "Uh…satu di antara nama-nama ini pasti…," Itachi menggeleng kepalanya dan mulai bekerja untuk menyingkat waktu.

Mungkin saja ini hanya instingnya, tapi Itachi merasa kasus Ookami kali ini sangat aneh. Menurut cerita Sasuke saat dia terjebak di atap bersama Kyuubi and Ookami, sepertinya kasus ini jauh lebih dalam dari kelihatnya. Ini bukan kasus pencurian, perampokan atau peledakan biasa. Ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih… lebih besar lagi di belakangnya, dan kalau instingnya tepat, ayahnya pasti menyimpan sesuatu yang bisa menjadi petunjuk karena beliau sudah lama berkutat dengan kasus-kasus yang melibatkan Kyuubi.

"_Kyuubi mempertaruhkan nyawa melindungiku, dan mereka mengatakan hal yang sangat aneh. Aku berani sumpah Ookami menyebut nama Uchiha di tengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka! Pasti ada sesuatu antara Uchiha dan Kyuubi dan Ookami juga…!"_

Itachi teringat akan percakapanya dengan Sasuke saat di rumah sakit. Memang sedikit aneh, sih, kalau melihat kelakuan Kyuubi selama ini. Kenapa hanya Uchiha yang selalu dikabari oleh Kyuubi mengenai aksinya? Lalu entah kenapa Uchiha selalu menemukan kasus kejahatan di balik pencurian Kyuubi. Seolah-olah…Kyuubi mencuri di tempat-tempat yang ada rahasianya. Kejahatan yang tak bisa disentuh polisi…seolah-oleh dibongkar oleh Kyuubi. Seolah-olah…Kyuubi membuka jalan bagi Uchiha untuk menyingkap kabut kejahatan yang tak bisa ditembus mereka. Apalagi Kyuubi tak pernah tertangkap dan tak pernah melukai orang. Kalau Itachi boleh berkomentar dengan bebas…Kyuubi itu lebih mirip agen polisi rahasia yang bergerak bebas tanpa batasan hukum.

Seandainya saja ada petunjuk yang lebih…Itachi bisa memutuskan apakan Kyuubi itu kawan atau lawan…

"Ugh, kenapa nggak ketemu-temu sih!?" Itachi sudah hampir mneyerah setelah memasukan nama ke-1500. Berapa banyak nama yang dikenal ayahnya sih? Itachi mencoba skimming nama-nama itu dan entah kenapa matanya tertarik saat memnaca sebuah nama yang sepertinya tak asing bagi Itachi.

"Uzumaki…Kushina?" Itachi mngerutkan dahinya. Itu bukan nama orang luar, tapi kenapa diletakkan di list luar negeri? Apa ayahnya bertemu orang ini di luar negeri? Lagian nama itu… "Uzumaki…? Namanya kok mirip nama Naruto, ya?" tanya Itachi agak bingung.

_Berapa banyak sih, orang bernama Uzumaki di dunia ini?_—pikir Itachi merasa aneh.

Yah, mungkin ini cuma kebetulan, tapi nggak ada salahnya mencoba. Itachi merasa bodoh, tapi sudahlah. Meskipun jadinya bukan juga. Dia sudah yakin bakal gagal tapi kemudian komputer ayahnya bereaksi aneh yang mengejutkan Itachi sampai ke tulang.

"_Password accepted"_

Tulisan warna hijau di layar komputer membuat Itachi ternganga. "Nggak mungkin…! Ini…maksudnya apa, sih?" sang Uchiha kakak benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata saat melihat keberhasilan nama Uzumaki Kushina membuka password file paling rahasia ayahnya, lebih dari Sasuke dan Itachi, lebih dari Mikoto, ibu mereka. Ayahnya menganggap orang ini lebih penting dari mereka? Itachi merasa tak percaya dengan itu.

_Siapa sebetulnya Uzumaki Kushina ini?_—pikir Itachi sambil memandangi tulisan list di tanganya dengan wajah berkerut. Mungkin saja Itachi sudah menemukan sesuatu yang gila tentang ayahnya. Itachi sangat hormat padanya, dan kalau file ini ternyata menyembunyikan semua rahasia ayahnya yang tidak pernah diketahu keluarganya… berpikir begitu saja Itachi sudah merinding. Dia jadi merasa tak ingin melihatnya, tapi dia penasaran kalau memang ada petunjuk tentang Kyuubi di situ.

"Eei, persetan dengan rahasia ayah! Aku hanya menjalankan tugas polisi!" Itachi meyakinkan dirinya dan membuka file itu akhirnya. Hanya ada satu folder dengan judul "Rahasia Atlantis" di sana. Itachi menelan ludah sebelum men-_double click_ folder tersebut dan bersiap-siap untuk yang terburuk. Namun, yang ditemukanya dalam folder itu jauh lebih besar melampaui apa yang dia perkirakan…

"Apa-apaan… Apa maksudnya ini!?" Itachi tak kuasa menahan rasa shok-nya saat membaca file kasus beserta catatan rahasia peninggalan ayahnya tentang kasus tersebut.

SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU

"Sai…panas nih," Naruto mengeluh lemas karena lengan Sai memeluk lehernya dengan begitu posesifnya. Dia tahu Sai sedang dalam mood untuk menyentuh sesuatu, tapi bukan berarti dia bebas memeluknya di tengah jalan begitu. Hari sudah mulai sore dan orang-orang yang pulang kerja banyak yang jalan kaki di sana, melihat interaksi Naruto dan Sai dengan sedikit aneh. "Sai, orang-orang ngelihatin, tuh! Malu tahu!" Kalau Sai nggak berjenti juga, dia bakal membanting Sai dengan ilmu judonya.

"Aku nggak malu, kok, dilihat jalan berdua sama Naruto," kata Sai sambil memejamkan mata dengan santai.

"Yang malu itu aku! Ayo lepas—!" Naruto sudah mulai berontak lagi dengan wajah sebal, dan dari sisi orang lain yang melihatnya, Sai seperti sedang melakukan pelecehan pada Naruto.

Lalu Sasuke…memutuskan itu waktu yang tepat untuk muncul di tempat itu dan melihat pemandangan yang _sangat panas_ itu. Naruto yang terlihat kesulitan dengan wajah setengah memerah dan Sai yang terlihat bernafsu menyerangnya, petir kontan menyambar kepala Sasuke.

"Hei KAU!" Sasuke sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya saat dia berlari ke arah Naruto dan Sai. Lalu sambil berteriak, dia menyambar tubuh Naruto dari cengjeraman si iblis genit Sai, dan sukses menyelamatkanya dari pelecehan yang bakal dilakukan orang kurang ajar itu.

Saat sadar dia ada di pelukan siapa sekarang, Naruto memasang wajah horor. _Sa—SASUKE!?_ Kalau wajah Naruto bisa lebih pucat dari ini, dia bakal mendapat penghargaan dari wali kota.

"Wah, Uchiha ternyata. Nggak bagus, lho menggangu kencan orang lain," Sai berkomentar dengan senyum menyebalkanya sesaat setelah selesai terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto dicuri darinya.

"Jangan ngomong sembarangan, dasar mesum! Apa yang Kau lakukan pada Naruto, kurang ajar!?" Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk Sai dengan wajah sangat emosi sedang Naruto sudah hampir pingsan saking kagetnya di lenganya yang satu lagi.

"Biacara apa, sih, kami kan tunangan, wajar dong kalau bersikap mesra sedikit," kata Sai sok santai dengan senyum menggodanya itu.

"Masih juga ngomong sembarangan begitu! Cowok mana bisa bertunangan dengan cowok! Lagian itu kan hanya permainan orang tua kalian berdua! Yang Kau lakukan itu pelecehan tahu! Sudah jelas Naruto nggak suka!" Sasuke memprotes dan mearahi kelakukan Sai yang sembarangan dengan galak.

Naruto masih juga shok dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba Sasuke, tapi diam-diam dia berterima kasih juga karena Sasuke khawatir padanya. Tapi dia musti ngomong apa habis ini, untuk menjelaskan situasinya yang seharusnya ada di RS tapi malah jalan-jalan berdua dengan Sai di tempat kaya' begitu…!? Jelas saja Naruto kebingungan. Namun…,

_Lho…? Sasuke kenal sama Sai ya?_—pikir Naruto heran, dan dia hendak bertanya pada Sasuke saat,

"Aku jadi mau lihat orang tua yang membesarkan orang kurang ajar sepertimu…!"

-mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang terakhir, darah langsung naik ke kepala Naruto, ia lupa dengan rasa shok dan rasa ingin tahunya kenapa Sasuke bisa kenal Sai. "SASUKE!!" Kontan Naruto berteriak sangat keras dan marah, mengejutkan nggak hanya Sasuke tapi Sai juga.

Sasuke melepaskan Naruto dengan kaget. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata berapi-api karena marah. "A-apa, sih…?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

Naruto langsung mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke dengan kasar dan mendelik ke arahnya dengan tatapan galak. "Kalau Kau ngomong lebih dari itu, aku nggak akan mengampunimu!" wanti Naruto dengan segala ancaman yang bisa ia keluarkan saat itu.

Sasuke membelalakan mata dengan kaget dan nggak bisa berkata apa-apa dengan ancaman itu. Naruto melihat sobatnya begitu shok dan melepaskanya perlahan, membalikan badan dan berjalan pergi. "Ayo, Sai," kata Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Sai yang sama kagetnya dengan Sasuke.

"Ah, iya…," Sai melirik Sasuke untuk yang terakhir sebelum ikut berjalan juga, mengikuti Naruto yang menarik tanganya dengan tangan gemetar.

"T-tunggu dulu!" Sasuke berteriak dan hendak memprotes, tapi…

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak Naruto mencegah dengan keras, membuat Sasuke berhenti berjalan. "Aku nggak mau melihat wajahmu untuk sementara," lanjut Naruto sembari melanjutkan perjalananya dengan Sai.

"A—!?" Sasuke benar-benar nggak ngerti. Dia bermaksud menolong Naruto, kenapa Naruto malah marah begitu!? Lagian, kenapa dia menggandeng tangan Sai begitu, sih!? Sasuke saja nggak pernah diperlakukan begitu meskipun dia teman sejak kecil.

_Nggak mungkin… Apa Naruto serius mneyukai Sai seperti itu!?_—Sasuke langsung shok dan wajahnya memucat sepuluh kali lipat. Dia nggak percaya ini, nggak mungkin ini terjadi. Kenapa Naruto…!?

"Lagipula…bukanya seharusnya dia ada di rumah sakit!? Kenapa malah kencan dengan si brengsek itu, siiih!?" Sasuke benar-benar nggak terima dengan semua ini. Selain nggak ngerti, ia menolak mengakui kalau Naruto lebih menyukai Sai dibanding dia.

_Kenapa…kenapa aku jadi aneh begini, ya? Naruto suka pada siapa itu bukan urusanku…tapi kenapa dia segitunya sama si-Sai kurang ajar itu, sih!? Lagian…kenapa aku sama sekali nggak terima dengan itu…!?_—Sasuke jadi garuk-garuk kepalnya dengan sangat bingung.

Sekarang Uchiha Sasuke, 17 tahun, sedang mengalami gejolak perasaan yang sama sekali belum dipahami hatinya yang polos dan malang itu….

Sementara itu Naruto dan Sai tengah berjalan dalam keheningan yang menyesakan. Sai memandangi punggung Naruto yang berjalan di hadapanya dengan tatapan agak khawatir. Baru kali ini dia melihat Naruto semarah itu. Yah…waktu kecil dia juga pernah marah begitu pada ayah dan ibu Sai sih…

"_Aku jadi ingin lihat orang tua yang membesarkan orang kurang ajar sepertimu…"_

Sai teringat dengan kata-kata Sasuke dan mendadak dia sadar. _Jangan-jangan…_

"Naruto, terima kasih, ya," tiba-tiba Sai bicara dan Naruto tersentak kaget karenanya. Naruto berhenti berjalan dan melepas genggamanya dari tangan Sai. "Kau marah padanya karena aku, kan?" lanjut Sai dengan senyum mengerti.

"Orang nggak sensitif seperti dia pantas menerimanya," kata Naruto sedikit menggerutu dengan wajah masih sebal dan marah. Dia nggak sangka Sasuke bakal ngomong begitu pada Sai, benar-benar nggak punya hati, si Sasuke brengsek itu!

"Yah, dia nggak tahu situasi keluargaku, sih," kata Sai lagi dan tiba-tiba jadi batu dan menimpa kepala Naruto saat dia sendiri menyadari hal itu.

_Benar juga…—_Naruto jadi mau nangis karena menyesal. Dia sudah berkata hal yang jahat pada Sasuke, tapi… _Sasuke juga sih… Meskipun dia nggak tahu, bukan berarti dia boleh bicara begitu soal orang tua orang lain! Nggak sengaja melukai karena nggak tahu itu kan bodoh banget!_

"Nggak apa-apa tuh, jadi bertengkar dengan teman sejak kecil?" tanya Sai sambil mengelus kepala Naruto yang wajahnya kelihatan menderita karena sudah mengatakan hal yang buruk pada sobatnya dan kelihatan sangat menyesal karenanya.

"Aku akan minta maaf nanti…," kata Naruto sambil mendesah lemas.

Sai tersenyum lega melihatnya. Yah, memang dia nggak suka Uchiha itu karena dia jelas ada hati sama Naruto, tapi bukan berarti dia mau Naruto membencinya. Bagi Naruto, Sasuke adalah sobat sejak kecil yang berharga, dan dia nggak mau Naruto jadi sedih karena hubunganya dengan Sasuke memburuk. Yah, kalau menggodanya saja mungkin bukan hal yang buruk sih. Wajah Sasuke waktu marah agak menarik juga sih, Sai jadi pengen menjahilinya.

"Oh ya, bukanya Naruto seharusnya ada di RS, kenapa malah jalan-jalan di luar sih?" tiba-tiba Sai sadar dengan itu.

_Telaaat~!_—pikir Naruto sambil jatuh tersungkur. _Yah…penjelasan buat Sai aku lakukan di rumah saja deh…. Umm, tapi lebih baik aku telpon Sasori dulu sebelum dia panik aku nggak ada di kamar…._

Lain kali Naruto nggak bakal bertindak sembarangan kalau tahu bakal tertimpa masalah beruntun begini…

SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU

Di suatu tempat yang jauh dari Konoha… Di sebuah gedung tua bergaya Eropa, berkumpulah orang-orang dewasa dengan pakaian aneh, jas panjang hitam dengan motif awam merah dipadu dengan celana panjang hitam juga. Delapan orang dengan pakaian serupa itu duduk melingkari meja bundar dalam sebuah ruangan yang hanya diterangi cahaya lilin.

"Bagaimana dengan Ookami?" Salah seorang dari delapan orang itu bertanya dengan suara datar. Rambut pirangnya yang berantakan sedikit bersinar temaram tersapu cahaya lilin di hadapanya.

"Masih dalam perawatan, rehabilitasi kakinya bakal makan waktu," jawab salah seorang dari tujuh lainya yang berambut hitam dan memakai masker hitam di wajahnya.

"Dasar nggak berguna. Siapa sih, yang menyuruh serigala mesum kurang ajar itu menangani maslah ini?" salah seorang dari enam lainya dengan rambut kecoklatan klimis menggerutu.

"Diam, Kau sendiri yang nggak mau turun tangan," kata si rambut pirang. Lalu dia menghela nafas. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Pink Puma-nya?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Sayang, itu barang palsu," seorang di sebelanya dengan rambut kebiruan mengeluarkan kristal berwarna pink yang serupa dengan Pink Puma dan memecahkanya dengan tangan.

"_Fake_ rupanya. Hebat juga bisa membuatnya semirip itu," sorang yang lain lagi dengan rambut pirang panjang berkata sambil bersiul rendah.

"Lalu, bagaimana Ookami bisa gagal begitu?" seorang lagi dengan tubuh besar dan rambut putih kebiruan yang berantakan berkata.

"Bukanya gara-gara _itu_ ya? Si rubah yang suka mengendus mangsa orang lain," seorang lagi dengan wajah separuh putih dan separuh hitam bicara.

"Rupanya wanita itu masih hidup, ya? Berarti Ookami gagal menjalankan tugasnya yang dulu itu," kata si pirang sambil berdecak kesal.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Pemipin? Apa kita akan melacak si rubah yang mengganggu rencana kita?" tanya seorang lagi dengan rambut hitam dan separuh matanya tertutup.

"Kau ada ide siapa rubah itu, Danzou?" tanya si pirang yang dipanggil peminpin olehnya.

Danzou hanya tersenyum dengan wajah yang licik dan menakutkan seolah mengetahui semuanya. "Ada yang bisa ditanyai tentang hal itu," katanya dengan penuh percaya diri.

**End of Chapter 13**

**Tbc…

* * *

**

**A/N:** Huwooo! Sedikit-sedikit sudah mulai terbongkar! Kira-kira apa yang ditemukan Itachi di file lama ayahnya, ya~? Organisasi bagian depan Akatsuki masih belum ditentukan, lho! Apa perusahaan dagang saja? Atau perusaan lain? Ada ide nggak, pembaca? Luna terima ide nih! Bantu luna mengembangkan cerita ini yaa~ XD Gimana menurut kalian dengan chapter ini? Heheh, interaksi SaiSasuNaru agak dipaksain nggak sih? Yah, pendapat selalu diterima kok. Eniwei, review ^_^ Karena itu yang membuat cerita ini tetap hidup. Tanpa review, cerita ini nggak bisa lanjut, betul deh. Yah, jumpa lagi chapter depan!

With Love,

Lunaryu~~~


End file.
